


Can't Get Out From Under A Sky That Is Falling

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Santana Lopez, Broadway Star Rachel Berry, Childhood Friends, Crimes & Criminals, Domestication, Drunkenness, F/F, Fake Marriage, Feelings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Humor, Injury Recovery, Investigations, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Lawyer Santana, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Santana, Puck is there, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez Friendship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Tina Cohen-Chang is there, Triggers, Truth or Dare, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 108,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: What happened in Vegas seven years ago did not stay in Vegas. After getting married on a dare, neither of them thought anything of it until a potential lawsuit forces Rachel and Santana to live together to qualify for annulment. What happens this time in Vegas is something the both of them will carry with them forever. Triggers: Sexual assault/sex crimes/violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

Santana’s heels clicked with each step down the long empty corridor. She glanced at her watch and let out a sigh, shaking her head as her eyes lifted again. She was running late. She was never late. She had prided herself on never being late since starting her job but today she was late. Of course she would be late the one time the partner wanted to meet with her on an important matter. Fucking traffic. She hoped she didn’t blow her chance at whatever he wanted to talk about.

 

She pushed the door to the conference room open and immediately saw her partner looking up at her from the long table where he sat. “I am so sorry” She shook her head and moved to the table, lifting her briefcase to set it on the table before finding a chair nearby and sitting. “Traffic was insane. I got here as quickly as possible.”

 

“It’s alright” The older man dressed in a nice suit held up his hand to stop Santana from continuing. “They are running late as well.”

 

“See? I bet it was the traffic” Santana let out a soft laugh and clicked her briefcase open. “So do you want to give me a rundown of what we are looking at here?”

 

The man reached out and put his hand over Santana’s briefcase and shook his head. “You aren’t working on this case, Lopez.”

 

Santana perked an eyebrow and looked the man over. She closed her briefcase and folded her arms over it. She eyed the man very carefully, trying to read him, before giving in and shrugging “Then what am I doing here, William?”

 

“This is a case of tax fraud. Or, well, potentially. We are going to try and figure out whether the fraud was purposely or not” William nodded as his eyes dropped to the papers he had in front of him. 

 

“I don’t do tax cases” Santana shook her head slightly. “I don’t really know how I can be of any service in this case.”

 

“You aren’t” William said bluntly, his eyes lifting from the papers again. He had a very stoic, emotionless look on his face as he eyed Santana. “You’re one of the clients, actually.”

 

Santana blinked in confusion and sat up a bit more straight. “I don’t understand” She shook her head again and eyed the older man. “Am I like being sued or something? I told you, I don’t do tax cases so I don’t know what this person is telling you about me.”

 

“You aren’t being sued” William assured her softly, still not showing much emotion about any of it. “But you are, it seems, potentially in a lot of trouble with the IRS.”

 

“What?” Santana was growing a little annoyed and a little impatient. She had no idea what was going on and she wished William would just cough it up. “What are you talking about? Just be straight with me here, William. What is going on?”

 

“Sorry we’re late” Another man in a suit, another lawyer by the looks of his suit and his briefcase, walked in ahead of a woman who Santana guessed was his client. “Traffic has been a nightmare.” The man walked over to William, who had stood, and reached his hand out to shake it “Peter Gregors.” He motioned to the woman following behind him and nodded “My client, Ms. Berry.”

 

Santana shot up to her feet when she heard the name. She had been watching the two men greet each other and not really been paying attention to the other person who had joined them. As soon as she heard the name, though, her eyes landed on the small, familiar frame and she smiled “Rachel? What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in forever. What’s going on?”

 

Rachel tried to smile but couldn’t. She was avoiding all eye contact with her old high school frienemy. She shrugged and fiddled with the hem of the jacket she wore. “Santana, I’m so sorry about all of this.”

 

“What’s going on?” Santana asked again, this time worry filling her face. She moved around the table to be closer to Rachel and though they hadn’t seen each other in at least two years, Santana reached out and slid her hand along Rachel’s arm. “Someone please, fill me in here.”

 

Rachel shook her head and finally looked up at Santana. She let out a heavy sigh and a frown came to her lips. “This wasn’t my idea, okay? I wanted to call and figure it out just you and me but my agent said this would be easier. It would be kept quiet this way.”

 

“What?” Santana looked around at everyone in the room now and shook her head “What needs to be kept quiet? What the Hell is going on? I haven’t even talked to you in two years and all of the sudden you appear and there is apparently some sort of legal action involved?”

 

“How about we sit down” William moved around and motioned for Santana to take a seat. He wouldn’t move when Santana seemed to want to object and when she gave in with a frustrated sigh and sat, he did too. He looked up at the others in the room and motioned for them to go ahead and take a seat as well. “Mr. Gregors I am sure you are informed of all details surrounding this situation?”

 

“Of course” The younger man cleared his throat as he opened his own briefcase and started to pull out the files he had. He took a moment to read them over before nodding and handing over a paper before looking at his own copy of the document. “The IRS has contacted my client, Ms. Berry, in attempt to audit her for tax fraud. Believing she had done nothing wrong as she had been paying a professional to do her taxes from the time she got her first job, she contacted my legal team to see what steps should be taken. It was then, after a little research, that my legal team discovered the reason for the potential audit of my client.”

 

William nodded at all that was being said as he read along the paper the other man had handed him. He used his pen to circle a few things and make a few notes before looking back up “Tax fraud due to incorrect filing status for the past seven years.”

 

“I’m sorry” Santana held up her hand to stop them both from continuing. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two men and then Rachel “What does this have to do with me?”

 

“We’re getting to that” William said with a nod. He made another note of the paper then nodded at Mr. Gregors to continue.

 

The man cleared his throat and looked back to the paper “Ms. Berry is accused of filing her taxes incorrectly to collect more tax money in return. The IRS has discovered that each time she has filed as single the past seven years has been incorrect. They discovered Ms. Berry entered into a marriage in the state of Nevada in the year 2012.”

 

That’s when Santana realized what was happening. She felt her heart drop to her toes. Her face got hot at the sudden rush of blood that came from the influx of her heart rate in her chest. She suddenly felt faint. Her fingers and toes started to tingle. Her vision started to go black. She was going to pass out. She tried to breathe. She tried to grab the edge of the table to hold herself up. She felt herself swaying in her seat. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. 

 

Just when she thought she had controlled the urge to faint, she felt a sudden thump. Her body hit the floor and that was the last thing she remembered. 

 

“Santana!” Rachel’s voice screeched and she jumped out of her seat. Though the two of them hadn’t been super close at the end of high school, they had remained civil each time the glee group had gotten together for whatever reason over the years. There were a few bickering matches and the constant snarky insults from Santana but they hadn’t necessarily hated each other. So seeing Santana suddenly flush white and hit the floor caused her to jump up in concern and rush to her side.

 

Santana groaned as a hand lifted to run over her cheek. She felt like she had landed right on her face. She winced at the soreness under her touch and slowly started to blink her eyes open. Her brows knitted together and her eyes started to focus. She was surrounded with three faces peering down at her. She pushed her fingers into her eyelids and shook her head slightly “Can I have a little room to breathe, please?”

 

Rachel couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. Even if Santana had calmed down considerably since becoming a lawyer she still had her bit of snark intact. Rachel got back to her feet and brushed her hands off as she looked down at Santana below her.

 

“Are you alright?” William reached down to offer his hand to her and gave her a soft pull until she sat up.

 

Santana shook her head and pushed his hand away once she was stable where she sat. Her hand was now rubbing at the side of her head where most of her weight had fallen. She had her eyes closed again and she groaned “I think so. I don’t know what happened. I got really light headed all of the sudden and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.”

 

“You fainted” Rachel said softly, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious” Santana grumbled, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 

“Because we’re married” Rachel added with a nod.

 

Santana blinked and it all came rushing back to her. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. So it hadn’t been some hallucination? She was really sitting in a boardroom with Rachel Berry because, apparently, they were still married. She shook her head and looked up at Rachel now slowly “I thought you took care of that.”

 

“I thought I did, too” Rachel frowned and pulled her arms more tightly across her chest. She did not very much like being faulted for this considering it was something they had both taken part in.

 

William’s stoic look now finally faded and a bit of shock took over his features. He looked between Rachel and Santana still sitting on the floor and back again “Lopez? You knew about this? I thought it was just some crazy allegation against you. Some sort of money scam or something of the sort.”

 

Santana shook her head and let out a sigh that kind of sounded like a laugh but held no amusement at all. She blinked and looked up at her boss before reaching her hands up for help getting back to her feet. Once she was standing again, she brushed herself off then turned to William with a frown on her face “It’s true. I mean, like I said, I thought it had been taken care of but apparently not.”

 

William just shook his head in disbelief. He had seen a lot of crazy things in his years as a lawyer but this was definitely a new one. He motioned to the chair that Santana had just fallen out of and shrugged “I am going to get you ladies some water bottles. When I return I expect to hear a very detail recollection of how you two ladies got yourself into this mess.”

 

Santana nodded and looked down at her hands. She felt like she was disappointing her boss. She really hoped this wouldn’t reflect badly on her and any future prospects she might have at the law firm.

 

“I will be right back” William said in a gruff voice before moving out of the room, still shaking his head as he went.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Santana swigged some water from the bottle William had returned with then licked her lips. She motioned to Rachel and gave a little nod of her head as if waiting for her to go ahead and tell the story.

 

Rachel arched an eyebrow but didn’t question it. She had never known Santana to take attention off herself but maybe she just couldn’t remember. So Rachel cleared her throat and looked at the two lawyers sitting there waiting for her to speak. She gave them a smile then nodded “It was Spring Break our Senior year. We, the glee club, decided to have one last day of fun before hunkering down to focus on Nationals. So, thanks to my fathers’ mass amount of frequent flyer miles they had collected, we were able to go to the one place anyone could have fun. Las Vegas.”

 

Santana groaned at the reminder. It was a long lost memory to her. She had pushed it so deep down into her brain that she was sure it was a made up memory or something she had seen once in a movie and that’s why it was there. She shook her head in defeat now as Rachel brought truth to her denial.

 

“It was fun. Half of the kids had fake I.D.s so we had no problem getting alcohol. Our friend Puck even convinced some strippers to come to our room. Do you remember that?” Rachel looked at Santana and laughed softly “I think the girls had more fun than the guys did with the strippers.”

 

“Only because we got to try on their clothes and let them give us makeovers” Santana chuckled softly at the memory. It had been a crazy time, that was for sure.

 

“I’m sure it was a good time but I don’t need to know. I need to know about the marriage.” William, his stoic face returning, mumbled with a nod as he took notes on his legal pad.

 

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at her hands on the table. She felt like she had just been scolded like a child. She cleared her throat, though, and pulled herself together to continue “Someone got the bright idea to play truth or dare while we were all drunk. Puck loved to annoy Santana so when she picked dare he took his chance. He dared her to go down to the chapel and marry me. He knew Santana hated being bested and that she thought I was the most annoying person on planet Earth so he figured he would get the best of her either way.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes. God Rachel really was super annoying. Why couldn’t she just finish the story already so they could start talking about how to fix it. She took another drink from her water bottle before clearing her throat and interrupting before Rachel could continue. “We were trashed, we thought it would be funny, and neither of us thought it would actually stick. We went down, paid the $50, signed a paper, and that was that. Everyone laughed and we left. No big deal.”

 

“Except that it was a big deal” William said with a nod. He was still looking at his notepad as he wrote but spoke directly at Santana. “Apparently it wasn’t a joke to the government and they are coming after your friend here. Frankly I am surprised it took them this long. If we don’t get this straightened out, your friend could go to jail and they could come after you next.”

 

Santana frowned and looked over at Rachel who was still looking down at her hands. She let out a sigh and shook her head “I thought you started the process to get it annulled, Rachel. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know” Rachel shrugged and looked up at Santana with a frown on her lips. “Look, I didn’t lie to you when I told you I started the process. I would really appreciate if you would stop blaming me for this. You were there too and you obviously didn’t do anything to ensure the process had been completed.”

 

“I didn’t think I had to. When I didn’t hear from you again I figured it had all worked out” Santana shrugged and looked at her hands now. She bit her lip and looked up at her boss before shrugging “And I now realize how stupid that sounds coming from me. I was in law school, I should have realized something was wrong.”

 

“Yes you should have” William said with a nod as he took another note. His eyes lifted and he looked now to Rachel’s lawyer with a nod “I assume since learning of this you have done your research about how best to proceed from here?”

 

“Of course” Mr. Gregors nodded as he dug in his file for something. He found what he needed and pulled it out, sliding it toward William with a slight glance toward Rachel. 

 

William took the paper and started to read it over. His eyes narrowed as he ran over the words with his eyes, taking them all in one by one. He nodded a few times, grunted a few times, and took a few notes. He was fairly quiet for a few minutes as he worked over the information he had been given before finally setting the paper down and looking up at Santana with a shrug “Well the good news is that it can be undone.”

 

Santana let out a sigh of relief. “Good.”

 

Rachel nodded in agreement and gave a soft smile “What do you need to do?”

 

“All I can do is get the process started. It’s not what I have to do, though, it is what the two of you have to do.” He glanced over at Rachel’s lawyer then to both of the girls staring at him in anticipation. He looked at the paper again then back to the girls with his emotionless face “The statute of limitations does not exist in Nevada so that means there is no deadline on getting an annulment which worked out for you girls.”

 

“That’s good” Santana nodded again. She liked the sound of everything she had heard so far. It seemed like something that they could get taken care of pretty easily.

 

“There is some bad news” William said with a slight nod of his head. He looked back down at the paper he had gotten from Rachel’s attorney and cleared his throat “In accordance with Nevada state law, annulments can only be granted to persons who have been residences for at least six weeks.” He looked up from the paper now, his eyes staring down Santana seriously “Which means in order to get this taken care of you two ladies have to move to Nevada.”

 

“What?” Santana’s jaw dropped and her head shook slightly. She looked over at Rachel and back to her William before letting out a huff “There has to be some way around that. I can’t afford to move right now. I have clients and cases to take care of. This is ridiculous.”

 

“Santana” Rachel whispered softly and reached across the table to put a hand on Santana’s arm. “Just calm down.”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down” Santana ripped her arm away from Rachel and stood up from the table now and looked at the three people still sitting there. She shook her head quickly and pointed at Rachel “Why wouldn’t you have known about this? Wouldn’t you have run into this when filing the initial paperwork?”

 

Rachel shook her head, her eyes pleading with Santana as she spoke “I swear, I didn’t know. I started the paperwork with my lawyer. He said he was going to take care of it. When I didn’t hear back I just assumed everything was alright.”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes at that. She was so frustrated by all of this. She had no idea something stupid like a dare in high school could be coming back to haunt her now. She lifted a hand and pinched at the bridge of her nose. She took a few breaths in to try and calm herself down. Being irrationally mad right now wouldn’t get her anywhere. She let out a slow sigh and finally looked back up. Her eyes focused on Rachel’s lawyer and shrugged “So what happened to the paperwork Rachel started?”

 

Mr. Gregors shook his head and motioned to Rachel “I was not her lawyer back then. I have been recently assigned to her through her agency. They wanted to keep it quiet and out of the media. She’s about to launch a new show and the last thing they want is a scandal.”

 

“So what happened to your last lawyer?” Santana’s head turned to look at Rachel now.

 

Rachel just shrugged. “I never heard from him again. When I called to find out what had happened once I found out about this the law firm was no longer there.”

 

Santana let out another sigh and threw up her hands in frustration. “Of course it wasn’t there. They probably took your money and ran for the border.” She started to pace now, her head shaking as she mumbled to herself.

 

“Santana, please” Rachel said softly, her eyes watching the girl pace back and forth. “Look I’m not happy about this either. I’m about to open a show. Now my team has to either move to Vegas to continue rehearsals or they have to push the release back until this is taken care of.”

 

Santana let out another sigh and turned around to face the others in the room again. She looked at William and shrugged “Alright, fine, so we have to live in Nevada for six weeks. Can’t we fake it? Set up an address, have some mail be sent there, make it look legitimate?”

 

“You and I both know it doesn’t work that way” William said, unamused at Santana’s suggestion. “There has to be a legitimate residence. There has to be witnesses to your residency.”

 

Santana threw up her arms and finally plopped back down into her chair. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “Fine.” She shrugged and unfolded her arms “Fine. Let’s just get this taken care of, please.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

After a very detailed rundown of how the rest of the case was going to progress they then decided on a date to leave New York and head to Nevada for six weeks. Santana enlisted the help of one of her real estate friends to find them a place to stay in Vegas. They decided to stay together since it would be more financially responsible. Santana was in her first year out of law school so she wasn’t making a lot of money yet. Rachel had more money, having found success in a few small shows on Broadway, but she couldn’t afford to pay rent in New York and Vegas at the same time.

 

They had a week to prepare for the move. Santana had spent most of that time figuring out a way to work with her current clients across the country. She had been set up with one of the associate firms out there and things were looking good. Even if this was a complete inconvenience, she was making it work.

 

After packing her entire box of important legal documents she had filed in her tiny apartment, she threw together two bags of clothes, an entire bag of shoes, and another bag of her toiletries and beauty products. She had tried to pack light but had failed. Though in comparison to what she would usually pack she had done a pretty good job.

 

She had paid a pretty hefty shipping cost for all of her bags and her box of important documents and was pretty grumpy when she had gotten to the airport because of it. She huffed as she plopped down on one of the chairs inside the terminals and checked her phone to see how long she had to wait to board. 

 

“Santana” Rachel huffed as she marched up to her and folded her arms. “We were supposed to meet up before the airport.”

 

“I forgot” Santana mumbled, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

 

“I doubt it. I called you four times and texted you at least fifteen times” Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down next to Santana, turning to face the woman next to her. “You are literally looking at your phone right now. Are you trying to tell me you didn’t get any of my messages?”

 

“Not a single one” Santana said with a shrug, her fingers fast at work typing out a business email.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave her head a shake. “You are infuriating” She turned to push her back into the back of the chair and moved her carry on over her legs. She dug through it and found her magazine, pulling it out to read while they waited to board.

 

Silence fell between them, much to Santana’s delight, and neither of them spoke again until boarding. When it was announced their flight was boarding, Santana sighed and picked up her purse. She slung the small bag over her shoulder then pulled out her boarding pass before heading to get into line.

 

“Wait” Rachel caught up to her, eyeing her carefully before shrugging her shoulders “Where are your carry on bags? Where is any of your luggage?”

 

“I had it shipped” Santana shrugged, glancing over her shoulder to find Rachel struggling with two carry on bags. She rolled her eyes and reached out to grab one of the bags with a shake of her head “I figured you of all people would have your stuff shipped. Don’t you have people for that?”

 

“Sure” Rachel said with a shrug, smiling a little bit at the gesture from Santana to help her out with her bag. “But, contrary to popular belief, I am not actually a diva.”

 

“What’s changed from high school?” Santana asked with a laugh, smirking back at the girl. “Because the Rachel Berry I remember would have eaten all that sort of attention up.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes at that. “Well it’s been seven years since we’ve graduated. You don’t think I would have changed even a little bit? I mean, you’ve changed. You’re all...” She motioned over Santana with her hand and shrugged “...put together and accomplished. You’ve only insulted me once, barely, with that diva remark and we’ve been back in contact for an entire week.”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes. Thankfully it was her turn to board because she had nothing to combat what Rachel was saying. She was more mature and although she did enjoy insulting people she usually kept it to herself nowadays. She hadn’t gotten soft, per say, but she had toned herself down to be more professional. Yeah, sure, that sounded good.

 

She gave the woman who took her boarding pass a smile then headed down the jetway. She didn’t even wait for Rachel. She just walked straight down and onto the plane. She was tucking Rachel’s extra carry on bag above their seats when Rachel finally caught up to her. She gave her a roll of her eyes then sat in her seat “I want the window.”

 

“That’s fine with me” Rachel said with a soft smile. She waited until Santana settled in before she sat beside her and tucked her smaller carry on under her seat. She looked at Santana with a little smirk on her lips before unfolding her magazine and starting to read where she had left off.

 

“What are you smirking about?” Santana perked an eyebrow, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Rachel.

 

“Nothing” Rachel said with a little shrug, still smirking slightly. She didn’t want to tell Santana she liked the new and improved her. That would ruin the fun.

 

Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled out her headphones so she could listen to the music on her phone. This was going to be a long flight if Rachel was going to sit there smirking the entire time. She let out a sigh at the thought. How did she get herself into this?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

A car was waiting at the airport to take the girls to their new place. Santana couldn’t wait to get settled and start working again. It was amazing to Rachel just how focused Santana was on work. The girl she had known in high school didn’t really take anything seriously. It was definitely a nice change.

 

Santana unlocked the door to their place and pushed it open, smiling as soon as she stepped inside. She had managed to get them a great deal on a penthouse suite for the duration of their stay. The windows went from floor to ceiling and with it barely being past noon the entire suite was filled with warm sunlight. “Now this is what I’m talking about.”

 

“Santana, this is amazing” Rachel mumbled as she walked in behind her, eyes wide, taking everything in. She walked right over to one of the windows and looked down, smiling slightly “This view is incredible.” She slowly turned her head to look at Santana and gave a shrug “There is no way this is cheaper than renting something just outside of town, though.”

 

Santana just gave a wave with one of her hands and shrugged it away “Don’t worry about how much it costs. The guy owed me a favor.”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that” Rachel turned now to look at Santana, arms folded across her chest. “I’m already in trouble because of this stupid joke marriage I can’t be involved in anything else illegal.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to move into the kitchen now. The entire living room and kitchen area was one huge open floor plan with only a small breakfast bar separating the two rooms. The two rooms alone were bigger than most New York apartments and that didn’t even include the actual bedrooms and bathroom that was included. “It’s not illegal. I helped him get a huge settlement when I was interning at the firm and he promised if I ever wanted to come to Vegas to stay he would get me a great deal.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rachel frowned, her eyes carefully scanning Santana as she moved, trying to read her body language to see if she was being honest.

 

“It’s fine, Berry” Santana nodded as she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. She had called ahead and gotten a personal shopper to fill the kitchen with food so she wouldn’t have to be distracted by doing it herself. “Now” Santana spoke after sipping from her water. She leaned her elbows onto the breakfast bar and looked out over the living room to where Rachel was still standing “We need to lay down the groundwork of residency today. The real estate agent is coming by later for us to sign the lease. It’s just a formality, we aren’t actually signing anything past six weeks so no worries about getting stuck paying to break the lease or anything like that.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and moved now to sit at one of the bar stools on the other side of the bar where Santana was leaning so they could talk without having to half shout across the open space. “What else do we need to do?”

 

“You’re going to need a job” Santana nodded as her fingers picked at the paper label around her water bottle. “It has to look like we are actually living here and not just staying here in order to get the annulment. There will be an investigation. So, a steady job will help our case.”

 

“What about you?” Rachel said with a shrug.

 

“I have a job” Santana rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’ve already been put on as an associate at one of the firms down here. The law world is pretty small and chances are where ever you work someone knows someone in whatever city you need them to know someone in.”

 

Rachel blinked then gave her head a shake. “What?” She thought it over for a moment then just decided it didn’t matter. She used a hand to wave the thoughts away then shrugged “Nevermind. So what should I do then?”

 

“I don’t really care” Santana said with a shrug, pushing away from the bar now and walking around it into the living room area again. She sat on one of the plush couches and smiled at how soft it was. She could definitely get used to this lifestyle. Maybe if things went well she would stay in Vegas when it was all said and done.

 

“You aren’t being very helpful” Rachel huffed and pushed off the bar stool. She moved to the living room as well and sat on one of the chairs across from Santana. “I mean, my company is coming every weekend to continue rehearsals for the show while I’m here. Doesn’t that count as work?”

 

“You are technically being paid by New York State and not Nevada” Santana shook her head and set her bottle down. She turned slightly on the couch to face where Rachel sat a little better and shrugged her shoulders “There are theaters here, Berry. Why not start there? I’m sure they have like a Celine Dion tribute show or Cher on Ice or some shit you can get involved with. You have Broadway experience, use that to your advantage.”

 

Rachel nodded a little and looked down. She kind of felt like Santana was talking down to her. Still, after all these years, Santana could go from acting like she actually cared to being cold and callous so quickly. She never understood what Santana had against her. She took a breath and looked up at her new roommate and frowned slightly “Can I ask you something?”

 

Santana looked up from where she was reading a work email on her phone and perked an eyebrow at Rachel “We’re stuck together for the next six weeks, Berry. If you have something to say you better get it out now. It will make this whole thing a lot easier.”

 

Rachel nodded her head at that. She was right. They needed to work out any problems now or the next six weeks would be awful. “Why don’t you like me?”

 

Santana let out a huff of a laugh and shook her head as her eyes dropped back to look at her phone “I like you just fine, Berry. In fact, if I recall, we even decided to be friends.”

 

“Seven years ago” Rachel said with a shrug. “But ever since graduation we’ve barely talked. We only see each other whenever the glee club gets back together for a wedding or a baby being born or that time we all went to Mercedes’ concert in Cleveland. Outside of those times we have never talked. Even when we were in the same place you pretty much ignored me or insulted me in front of everyone like always. In fact, we’ve both lived in New York for three years and we don’t even meet up for lunch.”

 

“Why would we do that?” Santana perked an eyebrow and looked up from her phone again. Seeing the look on Rachel’s face, she knew she wasn’t going to get any work done until this was discussed, so she sighed and set her phone on the glass table between them.

 

“Because we decided to be friends?” Rachel said with an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. “Because we both worked really hard together on the same goal for three years in high school? Because when all was said and done I thought maybe it didn’t matter that you were hot and popular and I was a loser because at the end of the day we both loved the same thing and had managed to excel at that thing together?”

 

Santana let out a soft sigh and slid now to the end of the couch. She folded her hands together and laid them in her lap as she leaned a little closer to Rachel even if they were separated by the table. “Look, Berry, you and I are very different people. We were different people in high school that, yes, had a common passion for show choir. We did a pretty bad ass job of getting a National title out of it because we both loved it so much. But we didn’t have much else in common. I cheered, I’m Latina, I’m gay. You love Broadway and boys and, I don’t know, you’re Jewish. Our common ground starts and stops with glee.”

 

Rachel frowned a little and shook her head slightly “We got along well in glee even if all we had in common was glee.” She shrugged again “I thought after high school we could find something else we both loved, too.”

 

Santana frowned a little and reached out her hand now to place it against Rachel’s knee. “Berry, don’t feel bad. I don’t really talk to anyone else from school either. I mean, Brittany of course. She’s been my best friend since I was eight but it’s not like I see her very often. I talk to Quinn, too. But that is because we both had cheerleading and being hot and popular in common. After glee we all just went our separate ways and started our real lives. It’s nothing personal against you. We just live in two totally different worlds.”

 

Rachel nodded a bit and looked down to Santana’s hand on her knee. The old Santana would have definitely already made fun of her and walked off by now. This was definitely a nice change. She smiled slightly and looked up at her with a nod “Well do you think we could try and find some common ground now? I mean, it’s been seven years. Maybe we have more in common now that we’ve both been out in the real world than we did in high school. I’d really like to try and be your friend, a real friend, and not just be acquaintances who deal with each other to be polite because we once shared a bond over something like glee.”

 

Santana let out a soft laugh and nodded before she stood up from the couch “Sure, Berry, we can try. It might actually make these next six weeks bearable.” She moved now back toward the kitchen but paused and turned to look at Rachel. She motioned over her shoulder and smiled “Now come on. We haven’t even checked out our rooms.”

 

Rachel smiled and got to her feet quickly. She rushed over to join Santana and the two of them disappeared down the hallway to where the bedrooms and bathroom were. She was glad she had talked to Santana. She was afraid this was going to be a string of bad insults and rude comments but instead it held the potential to actually be fun. Maybe after all was said and done Santana Lopez would not only be her ex-wife but her new friend.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The two of them had picked out their bedrooms, Santana insisting on the biggest one, then took some time unpacking their things. Since all Santana had on her was her purse it didn’t take her long and she was soon on the phone with clients. Her clothes, shoes, files, and other things would be there later in the day. She wasn’t too worried about it. She planned to live out of boxes for six weeks. She was not going to get settled in only to have to pack it all up again.

 

The real estate agent had come by and the two of them had gone over the paperwork for the short lease. With both of them signing it they made their residency legitimate. Now all Rachel needed to do was find a job to make their case seem stronger. So while Santana was left at the suite chatting on her phone, Rachel went out and about to find work. At this point she would work as a janitor if she needed to. Anything to get Santana to shut up about her needing a job. 

 

By the time Rachel had gotten home that evening Santana’s boxes had arrived. Rachel set her things down on the table near the door and slowly made her way into the suite, smiling at Santana when she saw her on the couch “I see your clothes are finally here.”

 

Santana nodded, her eyes on the tv. She had a glass of wine in her hands and was kicked back on the couch enjoying some mindless entertainment. “Did you find a job?”

 

“Yes, dear” Rachel rolled her eyes with a mocking tone in her voice. She took off her shoes and placed them near the chair next to the couch before she sat down as well.

 

“Where?” Santana glanced over at Rachel now, eyed her curiously for a moment, then looked back to the tv.

 

“It’s called...” Rachel shifted around as she patted at her pockets. When she found the business card, she smiled and handed it over to Santana “The Strip.”

 

Santana perked an eyebrow as she eyed the card. She had only been half paying attention to what was on the card but when her eyes caught sight of the outline of a sexy woman behind the business letters, she sat up and looked up at Rachel in shock “Is this a strip club? Did you get a job as a stripper?”

 

“Don’t be silly” Rachel said with a laugh as she kicked up her feet to rest them on the coffee table between them. “I am going to be a cocktail waitress there. I was against it at first but then I learned they have theme nights and sometimes they do karaoke and I figured it would be a great place to keep my singing and acting skills fresh!”

 

“You work at a strip club?” Santana let out a laugh of disbelief and shook her head. “How the Hell did you even wind up there? Did you legitimately look at the building and decide you might as well just see if they had any openings?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a laugh “No. I didn’t know it was a strip club when I went in. I was just trying to find a bathroom and ask for directions to a place I had found in the paper. While I was washing my hands I got to talking to one of the girls there and, I don’t know, one thing led to another and the next thing I knew I was being offered a job.”

 

Santana’s face held a smirk of amusement at Rachel. This was the last thing she would have ever expected from her. Times really had changed. “And you didn’t think that maybe there was something a little more...” She motioned at Rachel and shrugged slightly “YOU out there?”

 

“Of course” Rachel said with a shrug. “But this is also a once in a lifetime chance to experience something I never will again, I’m sure. It can only help but expand my experiences and help in future roles. What if they do a revival of Showgirls? I could try out with complete confidence after working at The Strip!”

 

“If you are ever in a revival of Showgirls I might actually die” Santana mumbled through a laugh. She settled back on the couch and lifted the remote toward the tv again. “Well as long as you have a job. Now when we go to court it will all look legitimate.”

 

“No worries” Rachel stood up and moved toward the kitchen “I will play by the rules to make sure everything goes smoothly. I’m the one at risk of going to jail, remember?”

 

Santana just lifted a hand to wave Rachel away, her attention now fully on the tv. She had forgotten how much Rachel Berry talks.

 

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Santana. She stepped into the kitchen and started to pull out a few things. She glanced back over at Santana on the couch and smiled before calling out to her “I’m making dinner, are you hungry?”

 

Santana perked an eyebrow at the mention of food. Maybe having Rachel around wouldn’t be too horrible after all. “I could eat” She called back without looking away from the tv.

 

“Good” Rachel said mostly to herself as she focused on the task at hand. She had become a great cook since her early days in New York by herself. She could whip up a wide range of delicious meals. The only question now was whether or not Santana would like her cooking. Not that she really cared. It wasn’t like they were really married after all. But it would be easier if Santana didn’t complain every time she cooked.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later both girls were facing their first days of work. Santana had to go in early in the morning and Rachel didn’t have to work until the night. They had opposite schedules but that was alright with both of them. It wasn’t like they were used to seeing each other every day anyway so it wasn’t much of a change for them.

 

Rachel smiled brightly over her frying pan as Santana walked out into the kitchen that morning. “Good morning! Did you sleep well? I am making you breakfast so you can have a great first day. Do you like coffee?” She turned and was handing Santana a cup of the freshly brewed coffee as she asked but was cut off when Santana pulled the cup from her hands and held it to her lips. “So I am guessing you take it black?”

 

Santana groaned as she sipped. She was not a morning person. Even after the many years of early classes and early intern hours she was not a morning person. She hated mornings. But after a few cups of coffee she was functioning so that is what mattered.

 

Rachel nodded and turned back to her pan, stirring the contents of it “Noted. You like black coffee. That makes my job easy. I take mine with a cream and two sugars, in case you were wondering. You know in case the lawyers ask?”

 

Santana held her hand up and pushed it into Rachel’s face with a shake of her head “Too much talking. Shhhhh.”

 

Rachel frowned and pulled her head away from Santana’s touch as she continued to cook. “You also hate morning talk. Got it.”

 

“Oh my god” Santana grumbled and sat at the bar across from where Rachel was cooking “This isn’t like an investigation trying to determine whether or not the marriage is valid. Neither of us need our green cards. There aren’t going to be questions like that. Please stop talking.”

 

Rachel sighed and just rolled her eyes. Santana was a real grump in the morning. She would have to remember that for the future. She dished up the scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns she had made then turned and slid the plate toward Santana “I just want to make sure all bases are covered.”

 

“I will tell you what needs to be done and so far we’ve got all bases covered” Santana mumbled. Her eyes looked down at the food and her lip curled. She was not much of a breakfast eater. But when Rachel handed over a fork she knew she couldn’t escape without eating so she sighed and picked up a piece of bacon “I didn’t know you ate bacon.”

 

“I don’t” Rachel said with a shrug as she turned around now to grab one of her bagels. She started to spread cream cheese over it as she watched Santana to see if she was going to eat “But I know you do so I cooked it for you. I can’t expect you to eat completely vegetarian the entire time we are together.”

 

“Gee thanks” Santana mumbled around the mouthful of bacon she had. She chewed it softly and let out another sigh. God why was morning so early? She took her time to finish a few bites then her entire cup of coffee before shrugging and pushing the rest of her food away. “Thanks. I’m going to go get ready.”

 

Rachel nodded and gave a smile as she took the plate away. Santana had barely touched it but that was alright. It was a learning process. She would get it right eventually. So while Santana went to get ready Rachel cleaned up the breakfast, finished her bagel, drank some coffee, then started in on lunch.

 

Thirty minutes later Santana was coming back out of her bedroom, fully dressed for work, and looking wide awake now. She was dressed in a nice, tight knee length skirt, a white ruffled blouse, and a matching blazer over it. Her heels matched the jacket and her lipstick was bright red. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she had a pair of dark rimmed glasses on.

 

“Woah” Rachel said with a laugh when she saw Santana all dressed up for work. “You look really good, San. I didn’t know you needed glasses.”

 

“I don’t” Santana shrugged as she moved into the living room and started to search for a certain file she needed for the day. “But I like to think they make me look powerful. Like you don’t fuck with me.”

 

“You do” Rachel laughed, nodding slightly. “You look very powerful.”

 

“Thanks” Santana said with a soft laugh. She found the file, tucked it into her briefcase, then moved toward the door. “I’ll see you later I guess.”

 

“Wait!” Rachel rushed over to her and smiled as she held out a container. “I made you lunch. There is a fork in there so you can eat it. All you have to do is heat it up.”

 

Santana perked an eyebrow and looked at the food cautiously before shaking her head “I usually just grab lunch from the lunch cart.”

 

“And who knows how old that food is?” Rachel folded her arms and shrugged “This is freshly made for you. If you don’t like it I will make you something else next time.”

 

“Rachel, you realize you don’t have to act like my wife just because we are actually married, right?” Santana rolled her eyes but tucked the container under her arm.

 

Rachel frowned and gave her head a shake “I’m doing this because I like to and for no other reason. We’re friends, right? That is why I am doing it.”

 

“Okay” Santana said with a nod and offered her a weak smile “Thank you. Have a good day.”

 

“You too” Rachel nodded and moved to the door. She opened it for Santana and watched her walk out. She gave her a quick wave and a smile and once she was out of view, Rachel shut the door and went back inside. She let out a happy sigh and looked around the suite. She didn’t know what to do with herself now. Maybe she could organize Santana’s stuff and make suggestions as to how she could put it away when she got home. Yes, that sounded like a good idea!

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

By the time Santana got home that night, Rachel had dinner already on the table. She smiled brightly when Santana walked through the door and moved over to take her briefcase. “How was your first day? Did you put anyone in jail?”

 

Santana let out a heavy sigh and shook her head “I’m not that good yet, Rachel.” She kicked off her heels then tossed her blazer onto the back of the couch. That was when she noticed dinner set up at the breakfast bar and her eyebrow perked “Did you make dinner already?”

 

“Of course” Rachel grinned as she set the briefcase under the table on the little shelf. She then moved to scoop up Santana’s blazer and shoes. She moved quickly down the hallway and set them nicely on Santana’s bed before hurrying out and back over to the food. “I needed to eat before I go in for work and I figured you would be hungry because I bet myself five bucks you wouldn’t eat lunch.”

 

Santana plopped down on the stool in front of her plate and looked at Rachel with an astounded shake of her head “Wait, wait, you are throwing a lot at me. Firstly, did you just put my stuff away?”

 

Rachel nodded and smiled “I am sure you will get in the habit of doing it yourself soon.”

 

Santana just laughed at that and shook her head. She wasn’t the neatest person and Rachel would soon learn that the hard way. “Secondly, you bet yourself money? What is the point of that?”

 

Rachel just shrugged and moved to pour Santana a glass of wine now that she was sitting “I don’t really have any friends here, or anywhere, that would take the bet so...” She poured herself some wine too then moved to sit down. “Anyway, what I mean was I knew you wouldn’t eat lunch.”

 

“Well you’re right on that one” Santana nodded, reaching for the wine immediately and taking a drink.

 

“Good” Rachel nodded and picked up her fork. “I don’t mean that it’s good you didn’t eat. You should eat lunch. It’s important to keep your energy up during the day. But it’s good that I was right and I made you dinner to eat before I go to work.”

 

“Well when do you leave?” Santana asked, picking up her fork now and poking at her food.

 

“I have to be there at eight. My shift is only four hours long. Doesn’t that seem a little silly? I might as well get a second job with those hours” Rachel laughed to herself then took a bite.

 

“You are working in a strip club. I am sure you will make more in four hours than most make in a ten hour work day. Be grateful.” Santana yawned and took a bite of food. She had to admit, she was pretty hungry.

 

“Well what are you going to do for the rest of the night?” Rachel asked curiously, just trying to keep the conversation going.

 

“Watch a movie, maybe” Santana shrugged, drinking more wine. “I’ll probably look at the new case I got today. I like to get a head start.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and smiled at that “You a really impressive, you know?”

 

Santana smiled weakly and glanced at Rachel. When she saw the sincerity in Rachel’s eyes, Santana shrugged and looked back at her food “Thanks. I just really like what I do.”

 

“I like this side of you” Rachel said softly. She looked over at the clock and slipped from her seat. “Well I have to go get ready. Please, eat.”

 

Santana nodded and waved her hand to the side. The less Rachel was around her the more she got silence so she was fine with that. She had a bit of a headache. She was sure that was because of lack of food and not anything else but still. A little silence would do her some good.

 

Fifteen minutes later Rachel came back out and was searching the living room for her purse. Santana was rinsing off her plate by then and when she caught sight of Rachel’s outfit, she let out a loud laugh “Oh my god, Berry! What the Hell?”

 

“What?” Rachel shrugged and looked down over herself.

 

“You look like a bad replay of when you dressed like Britney Spears” Santana smirked, trying to fight off another round of laughter.

 

“This is the uniform” Rachel looked down again and nodded. She had a bare midriff shirt, a short skirt, and knee high socks. She looked back up at Santana and frowned “I know it’s a little skimpy but it’s what I have to wear.”

 

“Okay” Santana moved over to Rachel and shook her head in amusement. She looked her over then moved to the closet where, surprise, all of her jackets were already hanging. “You can not walk down the streets of Vegas looking like that. Here” She wrapped a jacket around Rachel and pulled it closed before nodded “Let me at least call you a cab. And tomorrow night? Change at work.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly, fighting a smile at the gesture from her new roommate “Thanks.” She bit her bottom lip and tucked her small purse under her arm inside the jacket before zipping it up so it was safe.

 

Santana just laughed again and led Rachel out of the suite and into the elevator. They were both quiet until they hit the lobby and after Santana called her a cab they both stood just inside the doors of the lobby while they waited. “You are lucky you have me. You would have walked to work and either been mugged, raped, or solicited for sex.”

 

Rachel frowned and looked at the jacket she wore now. She hadn’t even thought of that. She should have, though. She did kind of look like a lady of the evening, as her grandmother would say. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think. You are right, I should change at work.”

 

Santana nodded and gave her a shrug “Next time. Now, have a good night at work. When you get off don’t leave unless someone walks you out to your cab, okay? Not a customer, either. A bouncer or the manager or something. Someone you know is not going to mug you.”

 

Rachel nodded again quickly and offered a sincere smile “Thanks, San. I’ll let you know when I get to work and when I’m off, okay?”

 

Santana just nodded. She motioned out to the cab that was waiting and gave Rachel a nudge “Have a good night, Berry.”

 

Rachel smiled at that and hurried to the cab. She slid in and told the driver where she was going. When her head turned she saw Santana still watching her and her heart did a little flip. Could it be that after all this time Santana Lopez actually kind of cared about her? She wasn’t sure why but she really, really liked the sound of that.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

It was just after midnight when Rachel slowly pushed the door open and tiptoed into the suite. She had taken off her heels so that they didn’t make any noise when she walked in. The suite was large but kind of empty which caused sound to travel easily. She didn’t want to wake Santana knowing that she had to get up early in the morning.

 

She gently let the door click closed and let out a sigh. She was exhausted. It had only been four hours but she couldn’t remember the last time she had been on her feet that long. She wasn’t sure this job was going to work out if she was this tired after one day. Then again, she had made a lot of money that night so maybe she would stick to it.

 

Rachel was just pushing her bedroom door open when she saw a light at the end of the hall coming from under Santana’s door. She perked an eyebrow and slowly moved over to the door. She pressed an ear against it and when she heard the unmistakable sound of Santana shuffling papers around, she lifted her hand and knocked very lightly.

 

The sound caused Santana to jump. She had been so focused on her work she hadn’t heard Rachel come in. She let out a breath of a laugh at the fact she had been startled and looked up at her door “Come on in, Rach.”

 

Rachel smiled and pushed the door open slowly. She peeked in cautiously, even though Santana had invited her in. She smiled in the dim light of the bedroom and when her eyes met Santana’s, she pushed into the room fully “What are you doing still up?”

 

Santana just shrugged and went back to looking at the papers “I’m not a good sleeper. I usually toss and turn all night so I’ve gotten into the habit of working until I literally pass out due to exhaustion.”

 

“That’s not good” Rachel frowned and moved carefully over to the bed. She looked at all the papers that were spread out on Santana’s bed and shrugged her shoulders “Anything I can help with?”

 

Santana just shook her head. She was trying to put together a timeline of her new case by rearranging the papers in order. She was quiet for a moment as she moved a few sheets of paper around. She then realized Rachel was still there and she finally looked up at her with a perked eyebrow “How was work?”

 

“I’m so tired” Rachel breathed out with a laugh. She moved to gently lean against Santana’s bed, half sitting against it and half propping herself up. She wasn’t sure if Santana would care if she sat down. Some people were weird about their beds. “But!” She perked up and reached into the small purse she had brought to work with her that night. She grabbed a fairly good sized wad of cash and pulled it out, tossing it onto the bed with a smile “Who knew I could make this much in one night?”

 

Santana’s eyes went wide and she grabbed the cash. She let out a laugh and held it up toward Rachel “Holy shit, you made all of this tonight?”

 

Rachel nodded proudly and took the cash back “Nearly two hundred in just four hours. Most of the girls said it was a slow night but I think they are nuts. I felt like I was running constantly!”

 

“Two hundred bucks?” Santana scoffed and gave her an amused smirk “Are you sure you’re not stripping?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and put the cash back into her purse “I know for a fact all of my clothes stayed on. There were just a lot of guys there tonight that wanted a lot of drinks. Makes me wonder how the weekends are going to be.”

 

“Probably crazy” Santana conceded with a nod before looking back down to her papers. She shuffled a couple more around then looked up at the clock near her bed. It was now almost one. She let out heavy sigh then looked back to Rachel “Do you feel like a drink?”

 

Rachel, who had been exhausted when she got home, was now aware of how wired she still was from work. She gave a quick nod and smiled “I could use a little winding down.”

 

Santana offered a smile and slid off the bed now. She left the papers behind then motioned for Rachel to lead the way out of the room. “You should totally change first.”

 

Rachel looked down at herself again then laughed, nodding as she stepped into the hallway and motioned to her bedroom “I was on the way to do that when I saw you were up.”

 

“I’ll go pour you a drink while you get out of your skank clothes” Santana chuckled lightly at that.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed her door open “I am not a skank. I am the bringer of booze, there is a difference.”

 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night” Santana said with a laugh. She gave her a playful nudge then motioned toward the kitchen “Go get changed.”   
  


Rachel rolled her eyes and moved into her room now. She knew that Santana was just teasing her and that is why she wasn’t upset. She was glad that Santana seemed to be warming up to being friends with her again. It had been a lot of years but they were quickly returning to that fragile sense of friendship they had formed just before graduation.

 

A few minutes later Rachel was walking into the kitchen to meet with Santana. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had baggy sweats matched with a baggy hoodie on. She was much more comfortable. “So what are we drinking?”

 

Santana, who was sitting on the counter staring into her cup, looked up now at the sound of Rachel’s voice. She perked an eyebrow and looked Rachel over once slowly, giving her head a little shake “You need a bell. How do you always manage to sneak up on me?”

 

“Ballet” Rachel said with a soft laugh as she moved over to Santana. She noticed a second cup sitting next to her on the counter and she picked it up before leaning back against the counter across from Santana. “You have to have very light feet and move gracefully to be a dancer.”

 

“Not all dancers” Santana shrugged as she took a sip from her cup. “If you remember correctly I was quite the dancer in high school and you can hear me coming down the hallway, at least.”

 

Rachel laughed and gave a nod at the memory of Santana dancing. “You would need a little work to be good at ballet. Only a little though. You are pretty good already.”

 

“Gee thanks” Santana took a sip from her cup again and lifted her eyes to look at Rachel across from her.

 

“I meant that sincerely” Rachel said with a soft frown. She eyed the way Santana looked at her and she perked an eyebrow slightly. She drew in a slow breath and tucked her hand into the front pocket of her hoodie “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You’ve gotta stop asking me that” Santana said with a laugh. “If you have something you want to know, just ask Berry. I promise you I can’t possibly get offended at whatever it is you have to say.”

 

Rachel was surprised at this. The old Santana would just roll her eyes and be annoyed with anything Rachel had to say. She smiled to herself. Santana really had changed. “Okay” Rachel said as she set her cup down and slid her second hand into the pocket of her hoodie as well. She bit at her lip and finally just shrugged “Why didn’t you pursue a career in either singing or dancing?”

 

Santana immediately frowned. Her eyes dropped to look into her cup and she just shook her head. She took a deep breath and let it out in a very slow, steady stream. Once she had deflated her lungs, she just lifted a single shoulder into a shrug “I just stopped performing one day.”

 

Rachel frowned at how defeated Santana seemed about the subject. She stared at her carefully for a few moments trying to decide what to say next. She wasn’t sure there was anything she could say that would make Santana not look like a kicked puppy. So she just sighed and reached over to grab her cup again “Do you miss it?”

 

“Every day” Santana mumbled and finally looked up. “But I don’t really regret it either, if that makes sense. I love what I do now and I know it was probably one of the smartest things I’ve ever done. But I do miss, you know...” She shrugged, offering a little half smile “...bright lights and applause.”

 

Rachel nodded at that. She couldn’t imagine going one day without performing. She couldn’t even imagine how badly she would miss it if she didn’t get to do it every day of her life. “Well” Rachel lifted her cup and offered it in a sort of cheers type motion “It’s never too late.”

 

Santana scoffed and lifted her cup as well. She took a sip after they cheers then set her cup to the side “Trust me, Rachel, I like what I do.”

 

“But you could do both” Rachel’s eyes went wide with excitement. “I mean, you could be a lawyer by day and a karaoke star by night. I know it’s not exactly the same but there would be bright lights and applause!”

 

“I don’t think so” Santana shook her head and slid off the counter. She finished her drink then rinsed the cup before setting it near the sink. “I think I am going to call it a night” Santana motioned to the hallway and offered a half-hearted smile toward Rachel. “Don’t stay up too late.”

 

Rachel nodded slowly but didn’t smile in return. She hated the way Santana looked at the moment. It was like any life left in Santana was drained out of her. She had always wondered if maybe Santana had lost the love of performing once she left high school but in that moment she realized that wasn’t the case. She wondered now more than before why Santana hadn’t even tried. She had gotten a scholarship as a cheerleader. She could have easily pursued theater from there. She wondered what had changed. But she wouldn’t push. She would figure it out, make no mistake about it, but just not tonight.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

It was surprising how easily Santana and Rachel fell into a routine together. Rachel was up every morning making Santana breakfast and packing her a lunch to go. Most days she managed to get dinner ready before Santana got home and she had to go to work herself. When she had to work earlier in the evening she had dinner made and ready to heat up for when Santana arrived home. It was nice, she thought, leading a somewhat normal life. Ever since high school she had been going non-stop trying to make it big on Broadway so this was like a small vacation.

 

A week flew by in a flash. Rachel had been adjusting to her new schedule and though she only worked a few hours a day Santana continued to argue she didn’t need a second job. So Rachel had started skyping with her director, producer, and choreographer back in New York. Soon they had worked out a nice schedule for her to practice with the rest of the cast so at least all of her time in Vegas wouldn’t be lost. The play’s release did have to be pushed back but with Rachel rehearsing every day now it wouldn’t have to be pushed more than a week, which was great news.

 

It was one of Rachel’s rare days off and she was sitting in the suite color coding Santana’s socks when she heard the doorknob and lock being handled. She perked up and looked back at the clock in the kitchen. When she noticed it was hardly past noon her heart leaped. Santana wasn’t due home for hours and she didn’t know anyone enough to have given them her address. 

 

She got up off the couch and slowly tip toed toward the closet that was right near the front door. She pushed the door open and reached inside for the baseball bat she kept for security back in New York. Hey she figured it would be just as useful here and apparently she had been right. 

 

She gripped it tightly in both hands and though she wasn’t sure she knew how to properly swing it she figured any swing of a bat was better than none. So she stood back, bit her bottom lip, and stared at the door. Maybe it was a little kid messing around with all the doors on the floor or maybe it wasn’t. She didn’t want to panic but she wanted to be sure she was safe too.

 

Her eyes never left the handle and when it finally turned, signaling that whoever was on the other end had successfully unlocked the door, she cocked her arms back. Her heart was racing, she couldn’t believe she was in the midst of a home invasion!

 

Just as Rachel was about to swing, Santana pushed the door open with a huff, nearly falling over the box of files she had set at her feet to open the door. She cursed under her breath then looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Rachel with a bat. “Holy shit!”

 

“Santana!” Rachel almost screamed and dropped the bat from her hands instantly. She let out the breath she hadn’t been aware she had been holding and moved over to help her friend now. “You scared the crap out of me! I thought we were being robbed. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?”

 

“I didn’t know I had to!” Santana’s heart was beating furiously in her chest and her tone reflected that. She put a hand to her heart and scowled slightly at Rachel. “Why the Hell do you have a bat?”

 

“Protection” Rachel said with a shrug. She leaned down to scoop it up now and moved to put it back into the closet near the door. “What are you doing home? Why did it take you so long to open the door?”

 

“My hands were full?” Santana shrugged and motioned to the box of files still sitting right outside the door. “They sent us all home early with copies of all the files for the case we are working on. They said maybe a change of scenery could help clear our minds and maybe we would get a break in the case.”

 

Rachel nodded then quickly moved to the box in the hallway. She leaned down to pick it up but her attempt to lift it was cut short when she felt how heavy it was. She huffed out and looked up at Santana with a coy little smile and decided just to drag it the few feet into the suite instead “How in the world did you manage to carry this?”

 

Santana just smirked from where she stood now having kicked off her heels, shrugged out of her blazer, and set down her briefcase. “You forget I used to toss girls into the air on a regular basis.”

 

“Right” Rachel grunted as the box came to rest near the end of the couch. She let out a huff, straightened up, and brushed her hands together. “Well then.” She looked up at Santana and gave her a grin “Does that mean we get to hang out tonight? I don’t have to work.”

 

Santana shrugged and went right over to the box. She leaned down and started to dig through it “I mean I will be here but I can’t really have a ladies night if that’s what you mean. I have work to do.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and watched Santana dig into the files. It still kind of caught her off guard how focused Santana was now. “Well how about this? I can make us some lunch while you work a little. Then we can take a break and go out to eat. We haven’t been outside this suite for anything but work since we got here. I think it’s time we go out exploring!”

 

Santana laughed to herself as she pulled out a file and started to thumb through it. “The last time we explored Vegas we ended up getting married or did you forget that part?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes at that and moved into the kitchen now. “The last time we explored Vegas we found alcohol that led to our intoxicated game of truth or dare which led to your inability to be bested by Puckerman which led to our marriage.”

 

Santana shook her head as she sat down on the couch and kicked her feet up on the table. “Why do you always have to be so technical about everything?”

 

“Why do you have to be so nonchalant about everything?” Rachel mimicked Santana’s tone with a smirk as she pulled out ingredients from the fridge.

 

Santana laughed a little and glanced up at Rachel. The Rachel she remembered from high school wasn’t nearly as sarcastic as the one she was getting to know now. She had to admit she liked it. She had always hated how annoyingly innocent Rachel used to act just to get her way or to get people to feel bad for her. She definitely liked the more grown, honest Rachel Berry better.

 

When there was no snarky remark back from Santana, Rachel smiled. So Santana didn’t always have to have the last word anymore? Rachel was definitely liking this less defensive Santana. 

 

A quiet filled the suite as Rachel whipped up lunch and Santana focused on work. It was a good ten minutes before either of them made a sound. Rachel moved over to where Santana sat and set down the plate of food she had made for her before carefully sitting down next to her “So what is this huge case you are so wrapped up in?”

 

Santana let out a sigh and set down the papers. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head. “This guys is being accused of running an illegal sex ring here in Vegas but every lead we get goes cold. He’s very good at covering his tracks and everyone that he’s worked with is staying quiet.”

 

Rachel frowned and gave her head a shake. She leaned forward and pulled the plate of food she had set down onto her lap now and picked up a chip “That is awful.” She took a nibble of the chip then looked at Santana with a shrug “What exactly is a sex ring?”

 

Santana let out a laugh and reached for the sandwich on the plate Rachel held. She shrugged then took a bite before putting the papers aside and turning to face Rachel a little better since they were now apparently sharing a plate of food. “Basically he holds young girls in a dirty basement, makes them have sex with gross old dudes, and doesn’t pay them. It’s like...” She let out a heavy sigh and picked a piece of onion off the sandwich “...slavery. Sex slavery, actually. He and other guys in the state buy girls from each other. They have no freedom. They are kept in a basement all day. They are fed minimally. It’s awful.”

 

“Sounds horrifying” Rachel frowned and picked up the onion Santana had dropped to the plate and munched on it. She was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Santana had just told her. She couldn’t even imagine that life. “So how did he end up, you know, being accused or whatever?”

 

“One of the girls escaped which is great because she has first hand experience and knowledge of what he does. But we also need evidence. We need more than one witness. We need to find where he keeps his money or where he gets his girls. We need someone who has worked with him to give us something concrete. We can’t go off just one girl’s word completely. We need hard evidence and right now we have none.”

 

Rachel nodded and reached for one of the papers that Santana had been looking at. She was glad Santana was opening up to her. She had always wondered what it was she did for a living. She knew she was a lawyer but she never knew what kind of cases she worked on. She was glad it was stuff like this and not something like fraudulent insurance claims or something.

 

Santana let out a heavy sigh and finished off the sandwich in her hand. She used the napkin Rachel had provided and wiped both her hands and face before crumbling it and dropping it onto the plate. She looked at Rachel looking at the paper and she shook her head “You know what? You’re right, Rach. We should totally get out of this suite and do something today. Maybe we can go shopping or get a manicure or something. I need something to distract me for a little bit.”

 

Rachel looked up from the paper she was looking at and smiled very softly. Her eyebrow arched and she bit at her bottom lip almost shyly “You mean it?”

 

“Of course” Santana smiled sincerely and took hold of the paper Rachel had in her hands. She put it back into the file then tossed the file onto the table. The papers all spread out over the table top but none of them fell so that was good enough for her. “Come on” She got up now and motioned with her head toward their bedrooms “Let’s go get changed and have a girls day out on the town. Then we can go out to a fancy restaurant later.”

 

Rachel nodded excitedly and got to her feet. She picked up the plate of food and turned toward the kitchen. A few of the remaining chips and the crumbled napkin slid off the plate in her haste to turn and she let out a laugh before leaning down to pick them up “I am so happy you agreed to this, San! I think it is just what we need.” 

 

As she straightened from picking up the mess her eyes focused on one of the sheets of papers from the file and her brows knitted together. Her hand reached out and she picked it up, eyeing it very carefully, before turning and holding it up to Santana “Is that him?”

 

Santana arched an eyebrow and took the paper from Rachel. She looked at the picture of the guy they were building a case against and nodded her head a bit “That’s the guy.”

 

“I know him” Rachel said softly, biting at her lower lip and taking the page back from Santana. She looked at the familiar face looking up at her and shook her head.

 

“Wait, what?” Santana’s eyes went wide and she stepped up next to Rachel now to look at the picture again. She tapped the man’s face then looked at Rachel “You know him?”

 

“I know him” Rachel repeated weakly.

 

“How?” Santana took the page out of her hand now and tossed it back onto the table. She stepped in front of Rachel and put her hands on both her shoulders. She leaned down a bit to catch Rachel’s gaze and when their eyes finally met she shrugged “Berry, are you serious?”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and shrugged her shoulders “He is a regular at the club. He’s in there probably four nights a week, if not more. He’s a big tipper and very, very sweet to the ladies that work there.”

 

“Are you serious?” Santana repeated, her eyes wide again. She stared at Rachel intently and when it looked like Rachel was being completely honest, she smiled “This is great, Rachel! This is exactly what I needed.” Santana let out a happy laugh then turned away from Rachel to her briefcase.

 

“What do you mean?” Rachel frowned and watched how excited Santana was. She did not think this was good news at all. How could this be good news? This guy was awful and he had, more than once, had his hands on Rachel’s ass. She sighed at the thought and shook the mental images away as she turned and moved to the kitchen, setting the plate on the counter before looking back at Santana.

 

Santana was already on the phone with someone by the time Rachel turned back around. She was talking a million miles a minute with a wide smile on her face. Rachel didn’t get it. She folded her arms across her chest and gave herself a little squeeze. She suddenly felt very dirty. Maybe she would just quit her job. No amount of money was worth being near that guy.

 

Santana tossed her phone aside and went right up to Rachel, smiling widely at her. “Okay so my boss thinks this could be the break we need. He wants to know if you are interested in helping us out. If not we can ask one of the other girls that work there but he really wants you since you and I are friends and I can trust what you say.”

 

“Wait, hold on” Rachel lifted a hand to stop Santana’s excited rambling. She shook her head a bit “What does he mean help you? Santana, I don’t even want to be around this guy anymore now that I know who he is! Do you realize he’s had his hands on me? He’s very flirtatious and gets very hands on with the girls.”

 

Santana frowned at that and gently moved to slide an arm around Rachel’s shoulders “Rachel, I promise, we aren’t going to let him hurt you. If you, or any of the other girls, help us out we will protect you.” She gently moved her hand along Rachel’s back soothingly. She could tell Rachel was upset about the encounters she had had with the man. “You don’t have to do this, okay? We can find someone else. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to go near him again.”

 

Rachel was surprised at how comforting Santana was being. The old Santana would have thrown a fit and said she was being selfish. But now she was comforting her and saying she understood her worries. Rachel bit her lip and looked up at Santana. She saw the sincere concern for her in her eyes and that touched something deep in Rachel. She cleared her throat and shrugged just slightly “I’m not saying I’m in but if I was, what would I have to do?”

 

Santana didn’t even smile at the question. She just gave Rachel a nod and motioned for her to move toward the couch. The two of them sat together and Santana calmly explained what they had in mind. Rachel would continue to work at the club. She would get close to the man. She would flirt and giggle and flaunt what she had.She would make him believe he was one of her favorite customers. She would be wired the entire time. They were sure that if Rachel showed interest in the man that he would eventually offer her all the money she could imagine if she worked for him alone.

 

“That’s how he gets them” Santana finished with a solemn nod. “He takes these vulnerable girls in desperate need of money and offers them the world. Then as soon as they agree he traps them in the basement and they never see a single cent.”

 

“That is so awful” Rachel repeated with a shake of her head. She drew in a slow breath, trying not to cry at the thought of how many innocent girls he had taken captive over the years. She thought of some of her co-workers. Some of the girls who danced there had children they were trying to feed or working their way through college to become doctors. She couldn’t imagine them being locked away, forced to do unspeakable things. She shut her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek.

 

Santana frowned and moved her hand again along Rachel’s back softly. “I know” She whispered to her friend. “It’s gruesome but it’s the reality of what I deal with every day. It makes me sick to my stomach most days but then when it works out and I get to put a guy like that in jail for the rest of his life it makes it worth it.” She nodded firmly at that, offering a hint of a smile when Rachel opened her eyes to look at her “That is why I do this. To get guys like that off the streets so he can’t hurt anymore girls.”

 

Rachel nodded at that. She drew in a deep breath and wiped at the tear that had streaked down her face. “You’re pretty incredible, Santana Lopez.”

 

Santana just shook her head and moved her hand to brush some hair off of Rachel’s eyes “I’m just fighting for the girls who can’t do it themselves.”

 

Rachel bit her lip nervously and drew in a deep breath. She let it out slowly and finally gave Santana a nod “I want to help. I want to fight, too. I’ll do it. I will do whatever it takes to put this man away for good.”

 

“Really?” Santana perked an eyebrow at that.

 

Rachel nodded a little more confidently now “Really.”

 

Santana smiled very softly “I got to admit, Berry. I was sure you’d say no.”

 

Rachel just shrugged at that “I know I haven’t always been the type to put others before my own needs but this is bigger than me, Santana. If I can help, I want to.”

 

Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug which surprised Rachel completely. She held her close and nodded, whispering in her ear “Thank you.”

 

Rachel nodded too and when they pulled back from the hug she tried to hide the surprise on her face. She offered her a shy smile and shrugged “So when do I start?”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Every time that Rachel went into work she dreaded seeing the man that Santana was after. She knew now what his intentions were and it disgusted her. She got nervous every time her manager told her that she was in the VIP booths. That is where the man sat with all his gross goonies checking out the girls and sizing them up for their business, if you could even call it that.

 

Though Rachel had agreed to help Santana, nothing had come of it so far. That was because, as Santana said, they needed to get the lead investigator for the local police to agree to the plan to try and get him to confess. There was a lot of legal stuff they had to work out so for now Rachel had been told to just go to work and act normal. How she was going to manage that she had no idea. She was freaking out about seeing the man that was trapping poor young girls in his sex ring.

 

Luckily she hadn’t had a run in with him. It was a Tuesday night at the club and she was standing near the bar waiting for the drink order she had just put in. It was a fairly slow night, which she was thankful for because it meant she would be off early. Just as she put the drinks on her tray the bartender told her someone was waiting for her at the front. Her heart leapt. Was it that disgusting man wanting to ask her to join him?

 

She shook her head and quickly dropped the drinks she had off at the table where they had been ordered. Now with a moment to herself, she drew in a breath and headed to the front. She might as well get it over with. She rounded the corner from where she had been dropping off the drinks and immediately she let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Santana” Rachel grinned as she approached her friend, giving her head a little shake “What are you doing here?”

 

Santana glanced around a bit before shrugging her shoulders. She tucked her hands into the pockets of the slacks she still wore and looked back at Rachel “I was told to come check it out. We are going to be setting up the sting here in a few days and they wanted a lay of the land. Plus I got home and realized you had already left and there was no dinner so I thought I’d come by and see if you were going to be off soon and wanted to grab something to eat or if I should just get take out for myself.”

 

Rachel couldn’t help but smile at that. It was pretty thoughtful of her to think about getting food with her. “Well I’m glad you came. I’m not busy so it’s a good time to show you around.” Rachel looked over Santana once and smirked. She was still wearing her work clothes or as Rachel called it, her power action suit. For some reason she thought it was funny. She almost looked like a business woman stopping in to unwind or something.

 

“Why is it so quiet in here?” Santana glanced around, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. “Where are all the strippers?”

 

“Oh” Rachel laughed and motioned around where they were standing. “This is the lounge” She shrugged and looked around the room. There were booths lining the back wall, some pool tables across from the bar near where they stood, and a small stage tucked into the corner. “It’s slow because it’s Tuesday” She shrugged and motioned to the empty stage “Sometimes we have bands play, sometimes we have open mic, and in about a half hour karaoke is going to start.”

 

“Karaoke at a strip club?” Santana perked an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. For some reason that amused her.

 

“Well technically this is the lounge” Rachel repeated with a roll of her eyes. She motioned for Santana to follow her as they moved across the room to a plush door. She pushed it open and just like that it was like a completely different place. Music was blaring for the girls that were currently on stage. To their immediate right was the bar and to the left were the VIP booths. Rachel led Santana down the steps into the middle of the club where all the tables and chairs sat between the three stages. 

 

“The main stage” Rachel motioned to the larger stage that was lined on the edge with chairs so guys could sit and watch the dancer up close. “Side stages” Rachel motioned to each side of them and shrugged. There were girls on all three but most eyes were on the main stage. Rachel motioned for Santana to continue to follow her and she wound her way through the chairs toward the back of the club.

 

She pushed another door open and they were now in the backstage locker room area. There were girls everywhere. Some of them were partially naked, some of them sat in front of mirrors applying makeup, and some of them were just sitting around counting the money they had made.

 

Santana’s eyes went wide and she glanced away so she wasn’t looking directly at any of the girls. “Rachel what are we doing back here?”

 

“These are my co-workers” Rachel said with a shrug, motioning to the girls. She gave a few smiles to some of the girls who had realized she had walked in. “Hey ladies! I wanted you all to meet Santana!” She motioned to her friend standing behind her and nodded. “Santana, these are the girls I work with.”

 

Santana gave a half-hearted wave and glanced up at the group of girls. She offered a forced smile then again dropped her eyes to the floor. She wouldn’t admit it but she was completely uncomfortable standing there in a room full of half naked women. 

 

Rachel perked an eyebrow at the way Santana was acting. It was bizarre. She would have thought Santana would have taken the chance to look at all the half naked women but she was doing her best to avoid any direct eye contact with them. 

 

Rachel’s thoughts were interrupted when one of the girls approached them and smiled “So this is your wife-friend, Rachel?”

 

Rachel let out a laugh and nodded, smiling and looking back at Santana. “Sheila, this is Santana. Santana, this is Sheila.”

 

Sheila perked an eyebrow and looked Santana over. She was not so subtly taking all of Santana in. She bit her lip and gave a little nod of her head “I can see why you decided to drunkenly marry her.” Her finger reached out and slowly traced down one of Santana’s arms slowly “Very cute.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a laugh “Down, tiger. She’s married, remember?” She smiled and looked over at Santana, reaching out to put her hand on her arm and giving it a squeeze. 

 

Santana looked up with a perked eyebrow now. She looked the girl who was checking her out over and a little smirk came to her lips. She was tall, blonde, and skinny. Not bad. “I’m Santana.” She reached her hand out to give her a handshake as her eyes lingered on the woman in front of her “Nice to meet you.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes again and slapped Santana’s hand down with a shake of her head “She’s a stripper. She makes money by making you think you’re getting laid. Trust me, you’re not.”

 

Sheila smirked and looked at Rachel with a nod “You owe me twenty bucks.”

 

Rachel sighed and dug into her apron. She pulled out some of her tips and handed them over to the girl with a heavy slap of their hands together. “Now go.”

 

Sheila smirked and looked Santana over once more before wiggling her fingers in a playful wave “See you later, Santana.” She turned slowly and headed deeper into the room, high fiving one of the girls on her way through.

 

Santana blinked and looked between Rachel and the disappearing girl then back again. “What the Hell was that about?”

 

Rachel laughed softly and motioned for Santana to turn and head out of the room “When I told her about you she bet me she could hit on you and get you interested.” She shrugged and pushed Santana on the back until they moved back out of the room and into the club again. She quickly took Santana’s hand and pulled her until she led her back into the quiet lounge area. Once they were out of the crowd and into the open space of the lounge with just a few people around, she let go of Santana’s hand “Don’t be offended. We make bets all the time. She’s good.”

 

“Wait, you just bet on whether or not I would check out a stripper?” Santana perked an eyebrow, letting out a huff. “That’s not funny, Rachel. These girls are being sexualized for money.”

 

“It’s just harmless fun. Last week she bet me I couldn’t get five numbers in one night. I won that one” Rachel smiled proudly. When Santana didn’t smile, she frowned and put her hand on her arm again “Hey, don’t be upset. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d take it like this. I thought you’d think it was funny too.”

 

Santana just shook her head and turned away from Rachel. She moved now toward the door. “I’m done here. I think I got what I needed tonight.”

 

“Hey, wait” Rachel rushed over and stopped Santana from leaving. She gave her a sincere frown as their eyes met and her head gave a shake “Please, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and put a hand on Rachel’s shoulder “Like you said, it was harmless.” She dropped her hand away from her and shrugged “Look, I’m going to head home. I’ll see you there, okay?”

 

Rachel folded her arms and pouted as she looked away with a nod “Okay. I will see you at home.”

 

“Go home, Rachel” A man came up behind the two of them and put a hand on her shoulder. He had been watching the two of them from the corner. “It’s slow, we don’t need you.”

 

“Really?” Rachel smiled widely as she turned to look at her manager.

 

The man nodded and glanced at Santana before looking back to Rachel “Go ahead. I will just see you tomorrow night, alright?”

 

“Thank you” Rachel smiled sincerely then gave the man a wave as he walked off. She turned and looked at Santana with a little nod “Okay, give me five minutes. I just have to clock out and change.”

 

Santana just nodded her head and motioned to the door “I will just wait outside.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and hurried off toward the back room to change. She was quick, she didn’t want to make Santana wait too long. After pushing her work clothes into her locker and locking it, she grabbed her purse and headed back toward the front. She gave her manager a quick wave then hurried outside. When she saw Santana standing near a light post, she moved over to her and gave her a grin “So, did you still want to go grab dinner?”

 

Santana nodded and tossed the butt of her cigarette into the nearby trash can and motioned down the street “There’s a Mexican place like two blocks down if that sounds alright to you?”

 

“You smoke?” Rachel stared at Santana with her jaw gaping open.

 

Santana rolled her eyes and started down the sidewalk with her hands tucked into the pockets of her pants. “Not all the time. Just when I’m stressed.”

 

Rachel quickly moved to catch up to Santana, her lip curled up in disgust as her hand reached out to slide through Santana’s arm “You know that’s a bad habit, right?”

 

Santana shook her head “Really? Since when?” She looked at Rachel and smirked in amusement at the obvious annoyance on Rachel’s face. She let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders “I thought you liked my raspy voice.”

 

“I didn’t really think you smoked cigars” Rachel mumbled through a frown.

 

Santana smiled softly “I don’t. I mean, I didn’t really smoke in high school. I picked it up, I don’t know, a couple years ago. I hated it at first but it helps calm me down.”

 

“Well you should definitely stop” Rachel said with a firm nod.

 

Santana let out a huff of a laugh and nodded “Yes, dear.” She stopped and motioned to a door. They had reached their destination and now Santana pulled the door open for Rachel, following her in. The place was fairly dead so they were seated immediately. Santana picked up the menu and started to skim it for something that sounded good.

 

Rachel slid into the booth across from Santana and looked over her menu as well. A quiet fell between them as they both focused on food. Rachel was starving and hadn’t realized it until she saw the pictures of the food on the menu. 

 

Neither of them said much even after the server had come by to get their drink orders. Santana ordered wine and Rachel ordered a margarita. It had kind of become a habit for them to have a drink together after Rachel got off work. It helped relax Santana and helped Rachel unwind. 

 

Once the server walked away, silence filled the space between them. It wasn’t awkward. They were both sitting there studying the menu so they could decide what they wanted to eat. It was a few minutes of complete silence before their drinks were dropped off. Their orders were taken and once the server went back to fill their orders, Rachel smiled and ran a finger along the rim of her cup to gather the salt they had garnished it with. She looked up at Santana and licked her fingertip before she spoke “So how was work?”

 

Santana let out a laugh over the rim of her wine glass. “Thrilling. I love being belittled day in and day out because we haven’t found proof to put our guy away yet.”

 

Rachel frowned at that as she set her cup down after taking a sip “That sounds awful. I wish I could help.”

 

“You will. Soon” Santana nodded and swirled the wine around her glass absently as her eyes lifted to look over at Rachel. “I really do appreciate what you agreed to do for me. If we can just get him on tape offering you or any other girl a job in his ring that will be all we need.”

 

Rachel gave a little smile and nodded. She was nervous about when all of this would have to happen but she also knew that she had a great chance to do something worthwhile and help Santana put away an awful guy. “I have to admit I am nervous.”

 

“You shouldn’t be. You will be completely protected. If all goes as planned, he will never know who it was that ratted him out.”

 

Rachel just nodded again. She hoped that was the case. She just had to trust the system and trust that Santana wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. 

 

Another silence fell between them as they sipped their drinks and waited for their food. Both girls were tired and now as they settled into their seats and enjoyed their drinks it started to sink in. So they both just kind of gave into it and sat there quietly, peacefully, enjoying a nice relaxing moment while they waited to enjoy their meal.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

It was now the night before Rachel would have to wear a wire to work and she was too nervous to sleep. Luckily for her, Santana was too nervous to sleep too. So the girls sat up in the living room together going over the files. Santana had a bunch of papers strewn out over the coffee table and was going over all of the details with Rachel. Even though she wasn’t a lawyer and only half understood the legal jargon, she listened intently. She figured any and all information she could get might help her the next day.

 

Rachel was in charge of searching the box of files for specific papers. It was an easy task considering Santana had them all in chronological order. Rachel was actually really impressed with Santana’s organizational skills. She would have to remember to compliment her on that at a later date. For now, though, she was happy to just hand Santana each new paper and listen to what she was telling her about the case.

 

A silence had fallen between them as they worked together. Santana was skimming over the details on one of the papers and Rachel was watching her. She smiled softly to herself. In the dim light of the living room, all they had on was a single lamp in the corner, Santana’s face had a soft glow about it. Her face was furrowed in concentration and yet there was still a tenderness behind it. Rachel had never really seen her look like that before.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Rachel broke the silence after a moment.

 

Santana didn’t even look up from the paper. She circled something and nodded “How many times do I have to tell you to just ask me, Berry.”

 

Rachel nodded and bit at her bottom lip “Sorry. I am just so used to you ignoring me.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and finally looked up from where she was reading to look at Rachel “That was in high school. Besides, you don’t talk nearly as much as you used to so I don’t mind hearing your voice.” She laughed very softly, giving her a nudge so that she knew she was teasing before looking back to her paper “What’s on your mind?”

 

Rachel smiled slightly. She liked that Santana was so much more open than she used to be. The more she learned about her the more she liked her and was glad they were friends. Even if the circumstances weren’t ideal at the moment she was kind of glad they had been brought together like this. She felt she would come away from this with a good friend that she talked to more than just once every couple of years when the glee club got together.

 

Realizing she had been lost in thought, Rachel quickly shook her head and cleared her throat. She looked at Santana for just a moment then finally asked “What made you stop performing?”

 

Santana paused what she was doing. Though she didn’t look up from the paper, her eyes had stopped reading and she was now staring blankly at the words. She didn’t even really move and Rachel worried that maybe Santana hadn’t heard her. She was about to repeat herself when Santana let out a sigh and set down the paper she had been looking at “It’s kind of a long story.”

 

“Well I’m wide awake” Rachel said with a little shrug. She tried to smile at her words but there was something about the way Santana spoke that clued her in on the fact that the answer was not pleasant. She wouldn’t push but she did want Santana to know she would listen if she wanted to talk.

 

Santana nodded and set the paper in her hand down now. She licked at her lips and reached for the water she had been drinking before looking over at Rachel slowly. “I did tell you that you could ask me anything.”

 

Rachel nodded just once and offered a weak smile. Again she was not going to push. She would accept whatever Santana decided.

 

After a moment of thinking about it, Santana cleared her throat “It was Sophomore year of college. The cheerleaders would all go out together after home games. We had this one bar we went to that never checked I.D. so the underaged kids could have a good time too. They had a karaoke stage and each time we went in there most of us would get drunk and make fools of ourselves. Not me, obviously, because even drunk I could out sing them all.”

 

Rachel smiled at that and nodded “Obviously.”

 

Santana gave Rachel a smile but it quickly faded as she continued “One of the male cheerleaders and I were pretty close. He actually hit on me a lot when I first joined the squad but after I told him I was gay he only hit on me playfully because he knew he had no chance. He was really cool about it. We would check out girls together. We joked, though, that if I were straight we would already be married. He was kind of a cocky asshole but, you know...” She shrugged and motioned to herself because she, too, was kind of a cocky asshole“...kindred spirits.”

 

Rachel was still smiling. She liked the idea of Santana having found a good friend to rely on in college.

 

“One night I had just finished my song and I stepped off the stage and he made some stupid remark about how I had made him hard” Santana rolled her eyes at that. “He always said shit like that so I just shrugged it off. We drank a little more and then it was time to go home. I was pretty sober because I had an exam in the morning but he always walked me home, which I appreciated because you’ve heard the stories about college girls alone at night.”

 

Rachel finally frowned and gave her a nod.

 

“So we were walking through the little alley between the buildings of our dorms and just before we got to the front he stopped me. He looked me right in the eyes and he told me that he had been serious. That my performance had made him hard. He told me I should just give him a chance because he’s liked me since the moment he met me and even though I said I was gay that didn’t mean I couldn’t actually love him if I tried.” Santana took in a deep breath and looked down at her hands now. She was quiet for a moment as she gathered the strength she needed to continue. 

 

After a moment, she nodded and cleared her throat “Even though he was drunk, he was strong and he overpowered me. He was mad I told him no. He said I had been leading him on by telling him that if I were straight we would get married. He told me he was going to prove to me how good being with him could be.”

 

Rachel’s face twisted with horror. Her brows curled together and she gave her head a little shake. Her hand reached out and gently she took hold of one of Santana’s, giving it a tight squeeze. She didn’t have to continue the story, she knew where it was going. But before Rachel could tell her to stop, Santana continued.

 

“It was quick and I fought like Hell but he had a hundred pounds of muscle over me.” Santana shrugged, her eyes still on her hands, now staring at how Rachel held onto her. “I just remember laying there in the alley afterwards wondering why someone I trusted would do that to me. I remember wondering what I had done in my life that was horrible enough to warrant me deserving that.”

 

“Nothing” Rachel said quickly with a shake of her head. Her voice trembled when she spoke. She was on the verge of tears. “No one ever deserves that, Santana.”

 

“I know” Santana finally looked up at Rachel now. Her face looked almost pale in the dim light of the room. She had never looked more vulnerable than in that moment. “But when something so horrible happens to you seemingly out of nowhere, you just kind of question your entire life.”

 

“I’m so sorry” Rachel slid closer to Santana now. She lifted her other arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pulled Santana into her chest and rubbed lightly at her back.

 

“I did everything right” Santana continued as her head came to rest on Rachel’s shoulder and she let the girl comfort her. “I went to the hospital and they ran the whole work up on me. I reported it to my coach the very next day. I went to the dean. I went to everyone I could think of that might be able to help. They said they took accusations like this seriously and I had to be sure of what I was saying. I mean, of course I was sure. Why would I make this up?” She rolled her eyes but continued anyway “There was a trial, eventually. Very under the radar. He ended up being found innocent because of the fact that I admitted I had consumed alcohol that night. They said there was no proof it wasn’t consensual.”

 

“That’s awful” Rachel whispered softly. She was crying now, she couldn’t help it. Tears slowly streaked down her face but she didn’t let go of Santana.

 

“You’re right, it’s awful.” Santana nodded and sat up from where she had been leaning into Rachel. She looked up at her and when she saw her tears she frowned and reached out to wipe them away “But it brought me to where I am today. That was when I decided I was going to be a lawyer and do everything in my power to protect victims of crimes like that. I was going to fight to put guys like that away. There are thousands of people out there in the world walking the street free after assaulting someone like that and it makes me sick, Rachel.” She cleared her throat and looked at the papers now on the coffee table “That is why this case means so much to me. That is why I was uncomfortable in the club the other night. The fact that so many people are victims to sex crimes makes me sick. I feel bad for girls who feel they have to show their bodies to make money. They are the highest demographic for crimes like this and I wish I could do something to stop that from happening.”

 

Rachel nodded and drew in a shaky breath to try to calm her crying. Though she had managed not to sob she still couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. “I am so sorry that happened to you, Santana. I wish I would have known, I-”

 

“What?” Santana shrugged, giving her head a shake. “What would you have done? There is nothing you could have done. I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want their pity. I didn’t want people to look at me like I was fragile. It pissed me off. It tormented me at night. I stayed up wondering why shit like that had to happen.” She reached out and wiped at Rachel’s face again, trying to silently urge her to stop crying. “Don’t pity me. I will not let what happened to me affect me in any negative way. It was five years ago and every day since I have fought to make sure this world is a safer place.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and gave a weak smile. She couldn’t believe Santana could be so strong about this. Then again, she had been dealing with it for five years and Rachel had just heard about it so it made sense why Santana was a little calmer about it. “I think you’re brave.”

 

Santana shrugged and picked up the last paper she had been reading “Thank you.” She was quiet again before setting the paper down and looking back at Rachel “When we get this guy off the street I will be able to rest a little easier. Until then will you hand me the November 2017 file?”

 

Rachel nodded and reached into the box. She looked for a moment then pulled it out when she found it. She handed it over to Santana and offered her another smile. She wouldn’t say anything more. Santana made it clear that she no longer wanted to dwell on it, so she wouldn’t. That didn’t stop Rachel from looking at her in a whole new way, though. Every crease in Santana’s forehead or line near her lips when she frowned shone in a whole new light to Rachel. Santana Lopez was the strongest, bravest, most beautiful person she had ever known and she was proud to call her a friend.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The night had come. Rachel stood in the locker room backstage area staring into a mirror. She had been staring at herself silently for five minutes trying to convince herself she could do this. Every time she thought about walking out of that room and going to work she felt sick. She wasn’t sure she could do it. She wanted to so badly. She wanted to help Santana get this guy off the street. She wanted to do it  _ for _ Santana. But every time she physically tried to force herself to move, she couldn’t.

 

“Hey” Santana walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She had knocked, made sure all the girls were decent, then apologized as she walked into their space in her search for Rachel. “Are you alright?”

 

Rachel nodded quickly then shook her head twice as fast. She looked horrified. Her eyes got wide and she swallowed a lump in her throat “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“Of course you can” Santana nodded, giving her a smile in the mirror since Rachel wasn’t looking anywhere but at her reflection. “It’s just another night at work. Take drink orders, flash cute little smiles, giggle at stupid jokes, and make your money. We’re not even sure he will be here tonight. Besides, who’s to say he will even say anything concrete tonight. It might take weeks.”

 

Rachel nodded again and drew in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let herself release the breath slowly. She could do this. It was just another night at work. She stood there and took a few slow breaths in and out to calm herself. After a moment her eyes flickered open and she smiled at Santana watching her in the mirror. She gave one firm nod and finally turned around to face Santana “I can do this.”

 

“Yes you can” Santana gave her a sincere smile and squeezed her shoulder where her hand had come to rest. “If anything goes wrong I will be there, okay? Don’t worry. I promised you that you would be completely protected and you will be.”

 

Rachel forced a smile then turned to the mirror once more. She fluffed her hair, checked her make up, then turned around once more “Okay then, I am ready for my closeup.”

 

Santana let out a soft laugh and rolled her eyes. She stepped to the side to let Rachel lead the way out of the locker room, falling in step right behind here “There aren’t actually any cameras here, just the wire you’re wearing, but I like your spirit. That is the Rachel Berry I know. The show must go on, right?”

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh as she paused at the door. She looked over her shoulder at Santana and shrugged “The show must go on.” With that she pushed the door open and stepped out into the club. It was now or never.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Unfortunately the first night had yielded no results. The man had showed up but nothing they could use as evidence had been said. Rachel had spilled a drink on him and he had told her to pat his lap dry but that was about it. Rachel had to rush home and shower after that night. She just felt so gross being around that guy and pretending nothing was wrong.

 

Three more nights came and went with no success. Rachel had started flirting extra hard with him and even talking freely to him about how she wished she made more money. Though he had seemed to be interested in that, he had said nothing to her. She was starting to get frustrated.

 

It was late the night after her fourth attempt to catch him and her and Santana were up looking over files again in the suite. Rachel had her arms folded, a glass of wine in her hand, and her eyes locked on the blank tv. Her mind was reeling with the events of the night and she kept wondering what else she was going to have to say to get him to make her the offer they needed in order to put him away for good.

 

“Rach” Santana nudged her, having been talking to her for a good five minutes with no response.

 

Rachel blinked finally and looked over at Santana. She gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged “Sorry I was thinking. What did you say?”

 

“Will you go get me a blank folder?” Santana motioned toward their bedrooms. “If you go into my big box of files the blank ones are all the way in the back. Just grab me one real quick if you don’t mind? I am trying to organize these papers and I need to file everything we’ve recorded in the club together.”

 

“Sure” Rachel gave her a smile before standing up from the couch. She set her glass of wine on the coffee table then made her way down the hallway into Santana’s room. It only took her a moment to find the box Santana was talking about. It was taking up half of her bedroom, it seemed. She pulled the lid off, walked her fingers over the tabs of all the files, and finally found a blank one. She pulled it out, tucked it under her arm, put the lid back on top, then turned to leave the room.

 

“Has anything he said helped?” Rachel asked as she entered the living room again, swinging the blank file loosely in her hand as she moved. She changed directions last minute and turned into the kitchen deciding she needed a snack if she was going to stay up any later and help.

 

“We’re not sure” Santana mumbled with a shrug as she read over something. “The investigator is going over it with a fine tooth comb but, legally, he hasn’t said anything we can use in court yet.”

 

Rachel nodded and put the blank file down before turning to dig through the cupboards. She took a few moments before deciding on some chips. When she turned with the bag in her hand and reached for the file, she ended up knocking it off the counter and to the ground. When she did so, a paper from inside the file slid out and she frowned. “Shoot.” She whispered as she leaned down to scoop up the file and the single sheet of paper.

 

“What?” Santana asked, still not looking up.

 

“I thought I grabbed an empty file but I guess I didn’t” Rachel shrugged and set the chips back on the counter for her to grab when she returned “I am going to go get an empty one and put this one back.”

 

Santana nodded and waved her off but kept her eyes busy with what she was reading.

 

Rachel hummed to herself as she flipped open the file and set the paper back inside. She let her eyes skim over the words as she moved into the Santana’s room. She hadn’t necessarily been snooping but just out of habit she read what was on the paper. She paused just a step into Santana’s room and her brows creased together. She focused on the paper she held a little better and re-read it. “What the Hell?”

 

She drew in a deep breath, let it out in a huff of anger, and whirled around to head back down the hallway. “What is this?” Rachel stormed over to Santana and threw the single sheet of paper at Santana, which didn’t really work too well because it sort of just floated downward and landed at her feet.

 

“What?” Santana perked an eyebrow and reached for the paper. 

 

Rachel folded her arms and stared at Santana with a scowl so harsh it might burn Santana if that were possible “Explain yourself.”

 

Santana glanced at Rachel as she finally gripped the paper and lifted it off the floor “What the Hell is up with you?” Her eyes flickered to the paper she now held and immediately the annoyed scowl she had held because of Rachel’s sudden anger faded and her heart twisted in her chest. She shook her head slowly as she read it over then lifted her eyes to look up at Rachel “I had no idea I had this.”

 

“You liar!” Rachel huffed and ripped the paper out of Santana’s hands now. She looked down at the paper and shook her head “You are why we are here!”

 

“Hey” Santana stood up now, her hands lifted out toward Rachel in a sort of surrendering motion. She spoke calmly, not wanting to invoke an argument. “Rachel, I swear I didn’t-”

 

Rachel threw the paper at Santana again and gave her head a shake “Why, Santana? You made me feel like a real jerk when you got all pissed about the fact that we were still married. You blamed me. You told me it was my fault. But...” She trailed off and motioned her hand fiercely to the paper now laying on the couch “I started the process, as you can see!”

 

Santana nodded and reached down to pick up the paper again. She looked down at it and closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was still trying to keep calm “I must have just put it away until I could sit down and read it over thoroughly and forgot I had it. I would never have not responded on purpose, Rachel.”

 

Rachel just shook her head. She turned away from Santana and walked over toward the kitchen. She stopped before she got too far though and turned back toward Santana “Do you know how much trouble I am in, Santana? I could go to jail!”

 

“I know” Santana said softly, taking a few steps toward Rachel with a frown on her lips. “I know Rachel and I am so sorry. I never meant for this to get us in trouble. I asked you to start the paperwork and you did” She motioned to the paper she still held. “It was my fault. I never responded so your lawyer dropped the case. This is all my fault, okay? I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Rachel let out a heavy sigh and glanced down at her feet. She was fighting tears. She was so frustrated by this that it was growing hard not to break down. “Why didn’t you respond?”

 

“It was an accident” Santana whispered softly. She looked at the date on the paper and nodded “I was so swamped with school. I must have looked at this and decided I wanted to deal with it after I studied. I put it away and forgot.”

 

Rachel blinked away the tears that had filled her eyes and slowly looked up at Santana with another shake of her head “I can’t believe this could have been avoided.”

 

“I know” Santana whispered again. She took a few more steps and closed the gap between them. She reached out and took hold of one of Rachel’s hands gently “I am so sorry. I wish I could go back and change this but I can’t. All that matters now is we are taking care if it. We will get it figured out and if your lawyer can’t keep you out of jail then my firm in New York will take your case for free, alright? I will do everything in my power to make sure you don’t go down for this.”

 

Rachel pouted and pulled her hand away from Santana’s “You’d better.”

 

“I promise” Santana put a hand to her heart and nodded just once. “I won’t rest until you are safe. I swore you’d be protected and I mean it.”

 

Rachel just rolled her eyes. She snatched the paper from Santana and turned away from her again “I’m suddenly exhausted. I am going to call it a night.”

 

“Rachel” Santana frowned as she started to walk away from her.

 

Rachel just shook her head and lifted a hand over her shoulder in a sort of motion that told her to shut up. “I will be fine in the morning, Santana, but right now I am so angry I can’t look at you. So, goodnight. I will see you at breakfast.” With that she moved down the hallway and into her room. She gave her door a nice hard slam then moved to her bed. She looked at the paper in her hand and shook her head in disappointment. She hadn’t lied when she told Santana she had started the paperwork for an annulment years ago. She just couldn’t believe this all could have been avoided if Santana would have taken five minutes to sign her name and put the paper back in the mail. Stupid Santana.

 

Santana frowned when she heard the door slam. She felt horrible. All of this was her fault. Once this was over with and they were back to their normal lives she would do whatever it took to gain Rachel’s forgiveness. It was the least she could do, after all. She let out a sigh and headed back to the papers spread out over the coffee table. She just hoped Rachel wouldn’t back out now. She still needed her no matter how mad she was.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was awakened by the smell of food the next morning. She had actually been dreaming about food and the smell in her dream became too realistic and had pulled her out of her slumber. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at the clock near her bed. It was before seven in the morning and there was most definitely food somewhere nearby.

 

Rachel stumbled out of her bedroom and down the short hallway to the kitchen. She was immediately greeted with the sounds of food being prepared and the smells growing more intense. When she reached the opening to the kitchen she perked an eyebrow at what she saw. Standing at the stove, cursing under her breath, was Santana Lopez.

 

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked softly so as not to startle her friend who seemed to be concentrating so deeply she wasn’t aware of anything else around her.

 

Santana looked up when she heard Rachel’s voice and smiled slightly “Good morning. I am making you breakfast.”

 

“I can see that” Rachel said with a nod. She smiled slightly and moved around the wall to where the breakfast bar was and sat on the stool. She watched Santana move around frantically “I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

 

“I don’t” Santana laughed softly as she stirred whatever it was she had going in the pan. “I mean I don’t know how to cook very well. I’m big on take out and I can use a microwave to reheat just about anything but...” She shrugged and motioned to the pan “This isn’t too hard.”

 

Rachel just nodded slowly, her eyes on the contents of the pan. There were so many different colors and smells she wasn’t exactly sure what Santana was working on. She was sure, however, that whatever it was had already been burnt. “What do you have going on there?”

 

“Some potatoes, some tomatoes, some spinach, some onions, and some eggs” Santana nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Rachel. “I guess it’s kind of like, you know, those scramble things you get at Denny’s. Only I’m not sure how they get the potatoes to cook so fast. These ones are still hard.”

 

Rachel bit back a soft laugh and got off her stool. She moved back around the little wall and into the kitchen. She looked into the pan and nodded before reaching out to take the spatula that Santana was stirring it with “Firstly, you definitely have to cut the potatoes into smaller pieces. Then you cook them first, alone, so they can soften up. Once they are soft then you throw in the veggies. Let them simmer a bit and soften. After that, toss in the eggs. Stir until the eggs are cooked and there you go.”

 

Santana sighed and looked at the pan for a moment before lifting her eyes and giving a slight pout “I ruined it, didn’t I?”

 

Rachel just shook her head and took the pan off the burner. “It was your first attempt. You will get better at it.”

 

Santana curled her lip at the corner and rolled her eyes. How she had survived this long without knowing how to cook was kind of embarrassing. Her mother and grandmother had always tried to teach her but she was far too bored with it. “At least I didn’t burn the fruit.” She offered a slight smile at that and moved to the fridge. She pulled out a bowl of fruit that she had cut into pieces and set it on the counter. “I can also make you some toast.”

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the effort, because I do, but why the sudden urge to cook?” Rachel eyed the fruit for a moment then looked back to Santana curiously.

 

Santana just frowned and gave her shoulders a shrug “I felt really awful about last night. You were so upset when you went to bed that I wanted to do something to show you I meant what I said. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you stay out of jail.”

 

Rachel’s face softened and she felt her heart break a little bit. Santana looked genuinely upset at what had happened the night before. She shook her head and reached out to put a hand against Santana’s arm “It’s okay, Santana. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I was just...” She shrugged and dropped her hand away “I was so frustrated. I thought for a second all of this could have been avoided but then I realized whether it was now or five years ago we would have still had to do this...” She motioned around them to the suite and nodded “The laws haven’t changed. So maybe it’s for the best it happened now. I know five years ago I would not have had time to leave school for six weeks and come out here.”

 

Santana nodded at that and offered a soft smile “I wouldn’t have had time either. Hell, I barely had time to look at the paperwork for the annulment back then.”

 

Rachel let out a laugh at that and nodded “See? So, yeah, I was a little mad last night but it’s fine now.”

 

“Are you sure?” Santana perked an eyebrow cautiously and eyed Rachel for any signs that she might just be trying to placate her.

 

“Of course” Rachel nodded and reached out to pat at Santana’s arm. “Now go have a seat. I will make us some oatmeal to go with our fruit and toast.”

 

Santana let out a laugh and picked up the bowl of fruit from the counter “Thank god. I thought I was going to starve today.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a laugh as she turned to dig out the oatmeal “Even if I were pissed I wouldn’t let you starve, Santana.”

 

Santana laughed at that and set the bowl of fruit on the breakfast bar. She then turned and got to work making the toast, as she had promised. The two of them settled into a nice quiet rhythm together, moving around the kitchen effortlessly to build a decent meal for each other.

 

They made light conversation while they ate breakfast and once they were done Rachel started on lunch while Santana got ready for work. She packed up a nice meal for her and even tucked a little note inside for her to find later. It was nice, she thought, having someone to do this stuff for. She lived alone in New York and most of her days were spent alone. It wasn’t that she didn’t have friends. She had made friends with most of her cast mates for her upcoming show. But none of the friendships really felt this genuine. There wasn’t the sort of connection she and Santana had. Even after hardly seeing each other in seven years she felt closer to Santana than she ever had any of her friends in New York. She hoped they would stay in touch after this was over and they moved back home.

 

“So I will see you tonight” Santana said with a nod as she gathered her stuff near the door a while later. “I am going to come in again around eight to see if our man is there. We will give him until ten to show. If not then no worries. If he does show, though...”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and put on a brave smile as she handed Santana her lunch “Then I will be wired and ready to flirt.”

 

Santana nodded and though she smiled there wasn’t amusement behind it. It was almost a pitiful smile. She felt awful that Rachel had to be the one to put herself out there for that disgusting man. But she also appreciated it more than she knew how to say. “I feel good about tonight, Rachel. I think we are getting close.”

 

“I hope so” Rachel whispered softly, her arms folding across herself once Santana took her lunch. She watched Santana gather her things then moved with her to the door. She pulled it open, since Santana’s hands were full, and gave her a little smile as she stepped into the hallway “Have a nice day, San. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Santana gave her the best wave she could manage with her hands full and nodded “Don’t worry about it, okay? Just pretend it’s a part for a play.”

 

“I know” Rachel waved her off and offered a genuine smile. “Now go before you’re late.” With that Santana waved once more then turned to head toward the elevator. Rachel stood in the doorway, her back against the door jam, watching Santana until she disappeared onto the elevator. With a heavy sigh she stepped back into the suite, shut the door, pressed her back against it, and closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was nervous. She was always nervous about work now. If this didn’t mean the world to Santana she would have quit by now. But now more than ever she realized how important it was so she would put on a brave face night after night until they got what they needed. She just hoped it happened soon because she was pretty sure she was getting worry lines on her forehead and she definitely didn’t need those so close to her show opening.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel was leaning against the bar talking to Santana when her manager came up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder, cleared his throat, looked at Santana, then nodded down at Rachel when she turned to face him “He just walked in. He’s at his usual booth and he requested you.”

 

Rachel nodded and swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in her throat. That was different. He had never explicitly asked for Rachel before. Maybe that was a good sign. Maybe it meant he had finally decided she was his next victim. Her gut twisted at the thought. She had never wanted to be a victim for anyone in her life, she still didn’t want to, but at the moment the prospect that he had her in mind was actually good news.

 

“You can do this” Santana assured her as she slipped off her stool and walked with Rachel toward the club. They had been hanging out in the lounge area because it was less packed. “Just act like it’s any other day.”

 

“I know” Rachel nodded her head quickly. She stared at the plush door that lead from the lounge to the club and chewed her bottom lip. She could do this. She just had to remember she could do this.

 

“I’ll come in and sit at the bar near the booths in five minutes or so, okay? We don’t want him to know I’m watching. It has to look casual. So no talking to me after I sit at the bar. Ignore me. I am just there to watch the show.”

 

“I know” Rachel repeated. She had heard the same thing over and over again the past few nights. She knew the drill. All of her attention was to be on the man and his group. Give them whatever they wanted. Flirt like her life depended on it. Let him think she was actually interested in these men. She knew what she had to do.

 

“Good luck” Santana whispered, her hand reaching out to touch lightly to Rachel’s back.

 

Rachel shivered at her touch. For whatever reason, in that moment, that simple gesture affected her more than it should have. Maybe it was because she was scared out of her mind and it was nice to know Santana was actually there for her. She smiled at the thought. She gave her head a nod, drew in a deep breath, and stepped through the plush door. It was show time.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Two hours had passed and though the man had been obnoxiously perverted that night he still had not said anything incriminating. Santana had been watching carefully every time Rachel would go over to interact with them. She was good, she had to hand it to her. Rachel would nudge him as she giggled at whatever he said, she would playfully brush some of his gross hair off of his eyes, and she would even lean over when she delivered his drinks so he could see right down her shirt. Though it was an act, it kind of made Santana sick. She felt awful that Rachel was making herself an object to this man.

 

It was nearing midnight when the man started to get a little too handsy. He was always putting his hand on Rachel’s ass when she stood near him to talk but now he was squeezing. His hand would run up and down her back, over the backs of her legs, and give a tight squeeze each time it moved over the curve of her ass. Santana could see Rachel tense every time it happened and she knew this was too much. Rachel was uncomfortable.

 

Santana finally stood from the bar, drink in hand, and moved to a table that was a little closer to the booths so she could try to hear what was going on. Though she wasn’t drinking, she had to have the drink in hand so she didn’t stand out. It was all about blending in and now as she walked near the booth where Rachel was being manhandled she looked like just another girl in the crowd.

 

She had almost settled in her seat when she saw Rachel’s face turn down into a frown. Her hands pushed against the man’s chest to try and make room between them but it hadn’t worked. The man easily had two hundred pounds on her and used all of that to his advantage. His arm that was around her pulled tighter and he all but forced Rachel down into his lap now. He used his big fat arm to trap her there as his lips curled into a crusty, perverted smirk.

 

Rachel fought for release but that only seemed to amuse the man further. Santana stood from the table she had moved to and slowly started to walk toward the booth. The music was loud so she couldn’t hear what was being said. She could only see Rachel struggling and the man smiling wider and wider. She couldn’t intervene. She had to stay back until she knew for a fact Rachel was in trouble. So she just walked slowly near the booth as if passing it by on her way to the stages.

 

Rachel looked up and saw Santana nearby. When their eyes met she cast a look of panic. Her eyes cried out for help. This was not what was supposed to happen and she was now screaming for Santana to help her.

 

“Keep wiggling and you’re gonna make a mess of me” The man chuckled gruffly as his arm pressed more tightly into Rachel’s legs to keep her from escaping.

 

Santana heard the man’s words and that was enough. She barged in through the sheer curtains that lined each VIP booth and looked right at the man “Hey I think you should let her go.”

 

Two of the man’s goons stood from where they had been lounging back against the soft cushions of the booth and stepped between Santana and where Rachel sat on the man’s lap. The man perked an eyebrow at the newcomer and shook his head “It’s alright boys.” With his words the men sat back down and a wicked grin came to the bigger man’s lips “And who are you?”

 

“That is none of your business. All that matters is that woman is obviously uncomfortable and I think it’s about time you unhand her” Santana puffed up her chest and stepped closer. She eyed the man and though he was three times larger than herself she didn’t back down. She couldn’t. Rachel was in trouble.

 

“And what if I don’t?” The man challenged. He looked over at Rachel in his lap, lifted his fat hand to her head, and slowly stroked her hair “You are having a great time now aren’t you love?”

 

“Don’t you dare touch her” Santana growled now and stepped even closer. She was nearly on top of the man now, her eyes glaring down at him so fiercely he might drop dead if looks could kill.

 

Not one to be disrespected, the man shoved Rachel to the side as he stood up. He towered over Santana when he got to full height and stared down at her with amusement painted on his features “I think you should turn around and leave. This doesn’t concern you.”

 

“It sure as Hell does” Santana barked. She was terrified but she couldn’t show it. So she did what she had always done best and hid her true feelings under a firm glare.

 

“Oh really?” The man folded his arms now and let out a laugh. “How does this little slut concern you at all?”

 

“Don’t call her that” Santana barked loudly, her jaw clenching now so tightly she felt her teeth might start to shatter.

 

“Call her what? A little slu-”

 

Before he could even finish the word he was cut off by a fierce left hook landing on his jaw. Santana had gone blind with rage. The man had tapped into that part of her deep in her core that took over when she got mad. She hadn’t even thought about it. As soon as he had started talking, her hand had cocked back and before anyone could stop it she had knocked the man square in the jaw and caused him to stumble back until he fell into the booth.

 

Rachel gasped loudly and jumped to her feet. She rushed over to Santana, eyes wide, and put a hand on her chest to bring her back to herself “You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Before Santana could even blink and realize what had happened, the men were on her. The goons that traveled in a pack with the big pervert jumped up and into action. Like the thugs they were paid to be, they retaliated for their boss. One grabbed hold of Santana’s arms from behind, rendering her defenseless as the other got in unrestricted punches.

 

“Stop!” Rachel cried out, trying to push at the man that was punching Santana. She managed to capture his arm in hers and pull it down which caused him to spin off balance and the two of them tumbled back into the table, spilling drinks and glass everywhere. 

 

Santana had managed to slide an arm free and spin around. She cold cocked the man holding her in the jaw which forced him through the sheer curtains and into the main club area. He stumbled back through some chairs and fell over which caused the other club goers to jump out of the way.

 

Santana didn’t pursue him. She instead turned back around and leaned over to help gather Rachel from the floor “Are you okay?” She asked softly, brushing what smelled like gin off of Rachel’s leg as they stood.

 

“I think so” Rachel managed. Her eyes went wide and she cried out “Look out behind you!”

 

Santana ducked at Rachel’s words just in time to cause the man to miss in his attempt to hit Santana from behind. He had been knocked a little dazed by Santana and it had taken him a minute to find his bearings. When he had, he had gone straight for Santana but when he missed in his swing he stumbled forward and into the booth in front of him.

 

“Hey!” One of the bouncers came bursting into the booth now and his eyes went wide at the scene that he found. The table was shattered, one man laid unconscious in the rubble, and the other man tried to get to his feet after stumbling into the booth. His eyes went wide and he looked at Santana and Rachel standing together and shook his head “I think you should leave.”

 

Santana nodded quickly and reached behind her to grab Rachel’s hand “I’m so sorry about this.” She started to move but was stopped when Rachel was suddenly tugged from behind. She whirled around and saw that the pervert had gained enough composure to reach out and grab Rachel’s waist to stop her from leaving.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The man barked, pulling Rachel with all his might.

 

“Unhand her” Santana said firmly.

 

“Come on, man, let the girl go.” The bouncer stepped up now and offered his hands out toward Rachel “Just let her go and we won’t have to get the cops involved.”

 

The man laughed and looked at Rachel with a shake of his head “You don’t want to go now do you sweetheart?”

 

“Yes” Rachel sobbed now quietly. She was terrified. She wanted to go home and never come back. “Please, just let me go.”

 

“But I thought you were going to come work for me?” The man put on a fake pout and lifted his hand to once more smooth it over Rachel’s hair.

 

“Unhand her!” Santana yelled and stepped up to him again. “I swear to god I will beat you until you are an inch from death if you don’t let her go.”

 

“She’s mine now” The man said with a disturbingly satisfied smirk on his lips. “You have no right to take what’s mine.”

 

“I swear to god” Santana growled again. She moved to lunge at the man but was stopped by the bouncer. Though her fists could not unleash the fury she had inside her, that did not stop her mouth from the verbal lashing it released “If you don’t let her go I will come into your home in the middle of the night and strangle you while you sleep. I will scoop your eyes out of your head and mail them to your mother.”

 

The man just laughed. He stood now with Rachel still in his arms. “I’d like to see you try. You can’t touch me. I’m invincible.” By now the crowd had all turned their attention to what was happening in the booth. The music had died and everyone was staring at the scene unfolding. The manager had called for the cops waiting outside and they were now surrounding the booth.

 

“Let the girl go” One of the officers called out now. “You’ve caused enough trouble tonight.”

 

The man glanced at the police and decided to surrender. He technically hadn’t done anything wrong. “I’m innocent. I didn’t do anything she wasn’t asking for” He said as his hands lifted and he finally released Rachel.

 

Rachel ran right over to Santana and both girls wrapped their arms around each other tightly. “I’m so sorry” Santana whispered against her ear, holding her against her chest as if she were afraid she might be ripped away again. Rachel just collapsed into Santana and sobbed. That had been the scariest thing she had ever gone through in her entire life.

 

With the man having surrendered, the cops moved in and detained him. Each arm was held by a police officer and they slowly started to escort him from the club. He glanced back at Rachel over his shoulder and smirked “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me.”

 

Santana whirled around and glared at the man with a shake of her head “If you’re smart you’ll leave her alone.”

 

The man fought the police officers escorting him out and managed to half turn now to look at Santana better “Who the Hell do you think you are?” He snarled.

 

“Her wife” Santana growled out.

 

The man looked shocked for a moment. He eyed the girls together then let out an amused laugh before he was tugged by the police and forced out of the club. 

 

Santana frowned and looked back down at Rachel in her arms. She looked so fragile, broken almost. Her hand lifted and she slowly pushed some hair off her cheeks where it had stuck to her tears “Are you okay?”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and looked up to Santana now. She drew in a deep breath and lifted a hand to wipe at her tears “Can we please just go home?”

 

Santana nodded at that and shifted so she still had an arm around Rachel as they walked together slowly. When they came upon the investigator that was leading the police raid, she frowned and motioned behind her to the destroyed VIP booth “I’m sorry about that.”

 

The man lifted his hands to stop her and shook his head “Not a big deal. All things considered the damage could have been a lot worse. We will get it taken care of. You get her home and I will call you in the morning after we listen to the audio to see if we have what we need, okay?”

 

Santana nodded and gave the investigator a handshake before looking down at Rachel and continuing on. The night had not gone as planned, at all. Santana didn’t feel bad about it. She felt bad Rachel had been put in the position she had been in but she did not for one second regret her actions. She would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Rachel.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Santana sat naked, her knees pulled to her chest, in the bath that was now turning cold. As soon as they had gotten home she had demanded Rachel shower. She had stood outside the door and listened to her shower just in case she needed her. She wasn’t sure what she would have needed but just in case. After she had finished, Rachel had offered to cook them dinner while Santana cleaned up. She hadn’t wanted to at first but with much pushing from Rachel, she had given in. So now she sat there after longer than she knew, her eyes staring blankly at the water. Her body ached. She could feel where every fist had pounded into her flesh and bones.

 

A soft knock came to the door and Santana blinked. She looked up at the door and nodded even though it was closed “Come in.”

 

Rachel bit her lip and hesitated for a moment before she finally stepped into the room. She offered Santana a soft smile as she moved over to sit on the closed toilet near the bath “Are you okay? You’ve been in here for an hour.”

 

“I have?” Santana blinked again and looked around. It was almost like she was just now realizing where she was. She shook her head and her eyes landed back on Rachel. It was then that she saw the scratches along Rachel’s arms and legs. When she had fallen through the table with the goon it had shattered and glass had gotten everywhere “Are you okay?”

 

Rachel followed Santana’s eyes to the scratches and immediately she nodded “I’m fine. Honestly they are barely even scratches. It’s almost like I ran through a thorn bush. They sting but I will be fine.” Her eyes lifted from herself and she looked at Santana with a frown. She looked so drained, pale even. She didn’t know if she had ever seen her look so small. Then her eyes landed on Santana’s hand that was dangling over the side of the tub and her eyes went wide “Oh my god, San. Look at your hand!”

 

Santana lifted her fist and when she saw the bruising and gashes she barely even flinched. Her hand had been throbbing pretty much since they had walked out of the club but she hadn’t wanted to say anything about it. “It’s fine.”

 

“It is not fine” Rachel got up from where she sat now “Stay here” She demanded although she was sure Santana wasn’t really going to go anywhere. She left the bathroom and moved to the kitchen quickly. They didn’t have ice because, why would they? So she grabbed a bag of frozen fruit for her smoothies and moved back into the bathroom.

 

By the time she had returned, Santana was wrapped in her bathrobe and was sitting on the closed toilet lid watching the water drain from the tub. When Rachel walked back in, she offered her a weak shrug “I moved but I didn’t leave the room does that count?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved over to Santana carefully “That’s fine. Now let me see your hand.” Though Santana was reluctant at first she finally gave in and thrust her hand at Rachel. Rachel let out a soft click of her tongue against her teeth and sighed “It’s so swollen.”

 

“It’s fine” Santana repeated, fighting a wince when Rachel touched her knuckles. 

 

Rachel saw the way Santana grimaced and frowned. “I think you need to see a doctor.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine in the morning. You can’t just punch a brick wall and expect there not to be a bruise.” Santana pulled her hand away and looked at it again. She honestly wasn’t sure everything was okay but she didn’t want to worry Rachel.

 

“Well at least ice it” Rachel nodded then held the fruit out for her.

 

Santana perked an eyebrow and took the bag with a laugh “What, no peas?”

 

“We don’t have ice” Rachel said with a smile. She watched Santana wince when she put the fruit against her hand. She sighed again then reached for the drawer where she kept her first aid kit “I am going to bandage up those gashes.”

 

Santana opened her mouth to say no but stopped. There was no use fighting Rachel. So she just sat there with the bag on her hand while Rachel rummaged through her first aid kit. 

 

After gathering some bandaids, some ointment, and some gauze Rachel settled herself on the edge of the tub. She moved Santana’s hand to lay in her lap and carefully lifted the quickly melting fruit away. Another frown took over her lips now that she had a better look at the gashes on her knuckles “How hard did you hit him?”

 

“Hard enough to knock a three hundred pound man on his ass” Santana mumbled, smirking proudly as she spoke. She was pretty impressed with herself if she was being honest.

 

Rachel just shook her head. She was quiet as she worked. It took her a few minutes and a lot of fighting with Santana not to pull her hand away every time she touched the ointment to the open cuts but she was finally able to clean them all up. Once she had them all bandaged she lifted the hand gently to her lips and gave a soft kiss “There. All better now.”

 

Santana felt her heart do a flip in her chest when Rachel kissed her wounds. It was such a simple gesture, one that a million parents had done with a million kids all over the world. A simple kiss to make it all better. But for some reason it made Santana’s insides flutter. Maybe it was the care that Rachel showed her. Though it had been Rachel who had been in the most dangerous position all night she was somehow finding the strength to care for Santana. It kind of left Santana speechless. So she just stared at her hand and when Rachel finally set it back down to rest and put the fruit back over it, she somehow managed to offer a smile of thanks to Rachel.

 

“Let’s get you to bed” Rachel whispered softly. She stood from the side of the tub and helped ease Santana to her feet. The two of them slowly moved out of the bathroom and down the hallway into Santana’s room. Rachel helped Santana into bed, even turning down her sheets so she could crawl in under them. She waited for her to settled back against the mattress then pulled the sheets and blankets back over her and lightly tucked them around her. “Is there anything I can get you before you go to sleep?”

 

Santana shook her head. How could she ask anything more of Rachel? She had put herself in danger to help Santana capture a pervert. She had been thrown through a glass table, had cuts all over her body, and been manhandled all night. Rachel had already done too much for Santana. She did not deserve this kindness.

 

Rachel just nodded at that. She reached up and turned on the side lamp near Santana’s bed before turning and flipping the overhead light off. She took in a deep breath then let it out slowly before sliding her hand over Santana’s leg where it rest under the blanket “Well if you need anything in the night just call, okay? I’m going to keep our doors open so I can hear you.” She leaned down and touched a kiss to Santana’s forehead then turned to leave.

 

“Wait” Santana called out as soon as Rachel turned away. She bit her lip and waited for Rachel to face her again and when she did, she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she spoke. “Will you stay with me?”

 

Rachel perked an eyebrow at the request. It was the last thing she had expected. She had expected Santana maybe needing some water or a snack but not this. She smiled very softly, though, and nodded “If you want me to.”

 

“I do” Santana said quickly. When she saw the way Rachel’s brow lifted in curiosity, she shrugged and sat up in the bed. She looked down at her hand before moving the fruit off it and setting the bag onto her bedside table. “The night I was raped I stayed up all night torturing myself wondering how I could have prevented it.” She slowly lifted her eyes from her hand to Rachel and shook her head “I don’t want that to be you.”

 

“Santana, I-”

 

“Rachel” Santana shook her head, interrupting whatever excuse Rachel was about to give her. “I know you’ve been braver through this than anyone might ever be able to be but what happened to you tonight was not okay. I wish I would have stepped in sooner. And I know you are trying to be tough but I know this is going to affect you. I want you to know you didn’t do anything wrong.” She cleared her throat and pulled the blankets down next to her before giving the mattress a soft pat “Let me be for you what I didn’t have. Let me be there for you just in case.”

 

Rachel bit back tears and gave a quick nod. The gesture was so simple. Santana wanted to be able to comfort her if she needed it. She had no idea how Santana could tell that what she wanted most that night was to be held and be told everything was going to be alright. The fact that she was offering that without any hesitation meant the world to her. So she quickly moved around the bed and crawled up next to Santana.

 

Santana smiled just slightly as Rachel crawled in bed next to her. She waited until the girl had gotten under the blankets and started to adjust against the bed before lifting her arm up and motioning for her to lay against her. When Rachel moved to lay her head against her chest with no hesitation, Santana let out a soft sigh and slid her arm around her gently.

 

The two of them laid together like that in silence for a long time. Though both were completely exhausted from the events of the night, neither of them could sleep. So they laid there together comforting each other. Santana would never admit it but she had needed to hold Rachel just as much as Rachel had needed to be held. What they had gone through that night was traumatic and neither would deny that it had changed their entire relationship. They were closer than ever now. They needed each other on an entirely new level. It wasn’t a happy circumstance but it was the way things were now.

 

“Thank you” Santana finally whispered after about an hour. When Rachel tilted her head up to look at her curiously, Santana just shook her head “For everything. For trusting me, for helping me, for forgiving me, and for letting me hold you.”

 

Rachel nodded just once and moved her head back to rest against Santana’s chest. “Thank you for wanting to hold me.”

 

Santana nodded and before she could stop herself she leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Rachel’s head. “Anytime.” She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for the first time all night before adding “I promised I’d protect you.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Footsteps echoed around Santana where she stood in the alley way. She could see shadows shifting, she could hear the people running, but she couldn’t find them. Every time she took off in one direction the alley seemed to grow, becoming an endless path of brick walls slowly closing in on her. She heard Rachel scream. She stopped running and whirled around in the direction it had come from. There was a laugh, almost like a broken doll. It echoed around Santana. Again she heard a scream. “Rachel!” She called out and took off in a sprint in the direction from where the screams kept coming. The next scream was right next to her ear.

 

“Rachel!” Santana sat up in bed out of a dead sleep. She was drenched in sweat and her chest was heaving as she pulled in heavy breaths. She looked around and when she realized it was a dream she felt a wave of relief. That was until she realized that she had fallen asleep with Rachel and the girl was now nowhere to be seen. She panicked and tossed the blankets off her “Rachel?”

 

“Santana” Rachel rushed into the room, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, eyes wide with concern. She had heard her name being screamed and made her way to the room as fast as she could. “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

 

Santana let out a sigh of relief and her eyes closed. She put a hand to her heart and nodded slowly. It had all been a dream. Everyone was alright. “You scared me. I woke up and you were gone.”

 

“I’m sorry” Rachel frowned. Her mouth was still foamy from the toothpaste but she didn’t care. She just watched Santana with concern on her face “I just got up, I promise. I was going to wake you up when breakfast was ready. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Santana nodded and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw the genuine concern on Rachel’s face, her heart twisted with guilt. She hadn’t meant to scare her. “It’s okay” She whispered softly. “I’m sorry. I was just a little disoriented when I woke up. I’m okay now.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rachel asked gently. She didn’t want Santana to pretend to be okay just to please her.

 

“Yeah, of course” Santana nodded and offered a weak smile. “Look I’m going to get dressed and then I will come help you with breakfast, okay?” She motioned to herself and the fact that she had worn her bathrobe to bed before looking back at Rachel “You can teach me how to cook.”

 

Rachel nodded slowly. She kept her eyes on Santana curiously for a few moments before finally offering her a smile “Alright. I will see you in the kitchen when you’re ready.” With that, she turned and headed back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

 

Santana let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes again. The dream bounced around in her mind and she had to shake it away. She had no idea how Rachel was dealing. She was obviously traumatized. She would have to remember to ask Rachel if she was coping alright.

 

Just then Santana’s phone went off and caused her to jump. Her eyes came open and she moved to quickly grab the phone to answer it. She drew in a deep breath, not wanting to give away that the ringing had startled her, and put the phone to her ear “Hello?”

 

It was the investigator. He was calling to go over what they had found on the tape. Santana listened intently as he told her that they still had not gotten anything that connected him to the illegal sex ring. He had, however, asked Rachel to meet him somewhere Tuesday afternoon.

 

“She didn’t tell me that” Santana said with a shake of her head against the phone when he asked if she knew anything about that. “I mean we really didn’t talk too much last night. We kind of came home and crashed.” That was a lie. They had stayed up for hours just laying together silently. But she didn’t lie about them not talking. They definitely had not discussed the events of the previous night.

 

“I’ll ask her” Santana agreed when the investigator urged her to see what had been said. After being told a few more small details of what had been said on tape she bid him farewell and hung up the phone. She drew in a deep breath then slowly got out of bed. She had to change so she could go talk to Rachel.

 

A few minutes later Santana strolled out of her room in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she made her way into the kitchen in search of a glass of juice. When Rachel saw what she was wearing her eyebrow perked slightly “Aren’t you going to work this morning?”

 

Santana shook her head and poured herself some juice “There was a message from my boss telling me to take the day off today to rest. He heard I took a beating last night.”

 

Rachel frowned and offered Santana half of the bagel she had been munching on “Are you in trouble?”

 

“Nah” Santana took the bagel and smiled slightly. “The investigator called, though. He wanted to go over what they caught on tape last night.”

 

Rachel’s gut twisted. She did not want to think about the night before. But they had to talk about it eventually, right? So she took a breath and gave a casual nod “Anything you can use?”

 

“Nothing concrete. He did, however, mention that our guy had asked you to meet him somewhere on Tuesday?” Santana asked as casually as she could, not wanting to press Rachel if she didn’t want to talk about it but also hoping she would share because it was rather important.

 

Rachel bit her bottom lip. She set down her bagel and moved passed Santana toward her bedroom. She was gone just a few seconds before she came back and held out a small business card toward Santana “He said he had a great job at his mattress company that I should interview for. I didn’t think it was important but he was pretty adamant I at least go and check it out.”

 

Santana’s eyes went wide and she snatched the card away excitedly. She read over the letters and numbers that were printed on the card a few times before a smile came to her lips “Holy shit, Rach, this is it. This is his front. He offers the girls a job at his mattress company, lures them there under the guise of an interview, then ropes them into his sex ring.” She looked up at Rachel with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “We’ve got him, Rach. All we have to do is catch him in the act.”

 

Rachel chewed over her bottom lip slowly. She wasn’t sure she liked the thought of having to see that man ever again. She shook her head and let out a sigh “I can’t help you, San, I’m sorry. After what happened last night-”

 

“You won’t have to” Santana said quickly. She moved passed Rachel and down the hall to fetch her phone from her room. She was grinning as she moved back toward the kitchen, phone to her ear. When the other end was answered, she let out a bit of a laugh “It’s me. You are not going to believe what I have!”

 

Rachel perked an eyebrow and watched Santana beaming on the phone. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen but just seeing Santana this excited brought a smile to her lips. She hadn’t thought this interview was anything at all but apparently it was exactly what they had needed.

 

A few minutes later, Santana hung up the phone and looked at Rachel with a nod “This is so perfect. You have to come with me on Tuesday. We are going to nail him!”

 

“Wait, go with you where?” Rachel’s smile had faded and been replaced with a look of panic. Was Santana going to go meet the guy? That could be dangerous.

 

Santana saw the worried look on Rachel’s face and quickly shook her head. She moved over and cupped her face gently, giving her a very calm smile as she stroked her thumbs over her cheeks calmly “There is nothing to worry about. We are going to be far away from that guy. Trust me.”

 

Rachel just nodded in Santana’s hands. For some reason her touch was calming. She managed to smile slightly with how Santana held her cheeks and she asked softly “Then where are we going?”

 

Santana let out a laugh as her hands released Rachel’s face and gave an excited clap as she stepped back from her “We’re going on a stakeout!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the stakeout was not set until Tuesday, the girls had a few days to themselves to prepare. Or as Santana kept saying, relax. Rachel was nervous. That last thing she wanted to do was to put herself back in a position where that man could get his creepy hands all over her again. No matter how many times Santana tried to assure her that she would be nowhere near him, she was still uneasy over the whole situation.

 

So as Sunday rolled around, Santana had decided to do something to help take Rachel’s mind off the entire thing. The next day would be spent at the police station and law office as they got a rundown of what to expect and exactly what they would be looking for. Technically Rachel and Santana didn’t have to be there but the head investigator had invited them so they could watch him hopefully be detained and put in jail that day.

 

Santana had been told to take the weekend off to rest since she had taken a beating in the club. Rachel just never returned to work. It was for the best, she thought. They only had two more weeks before they could go home anyway. So the two of them had spent the last three days cooped up in the suite. Santana spent most of the time either asleep or on the phone. Rachel had taken to practicing for her play in the living room. Needless to say, a bit of cabin fever had set in very quickly, especially on Santana’s part.

 

“Rachel” Santana whispered softly as her hand moved to give her a slight shake where she lay in bed. It was early Sunday morning but Santana was wide awake. She had plans for them that day. Plans that included leaving the suite for the first time in days. “Rach, get up.”

 

Rachel’s brows creased together and she groaned softly. She pushed at Santana’s arm then pulled the blankets back over herself “I’m sleeping” She mumbled before a yawn ripped through her lips.

 

“I know” Santana rolled her eyes, laughing softly. “I am trying to get you up. Breakfast is here and you need to get ready.”

 

Rachel let out a heavy sigh and rolled over to her back. She slowly flickered her eyes open and when they focused the first thing she saw was Santana standing at the side of her bed. “Get ready for what?”

 

“That’s a surprise” Santana said with a shrug, playing it off the best she could. “Here” She offered the cup of coffee she had brought in for Rachel now and gently moved to sit on the edge of the bed now that there was room. 

 

Rachel eyed the cup of coffee and slowly sat up. She reached for the cup, looked it over, took a careful sip, then smiled softly. It was made exactly the way she liked it. She wondered when Santana had taken notice of how she takes her coffee. “Thank you” She whispered as she took another sip to hide her growing smile. So Santana Lopez does pay attention to the little things? She just kept surprising Rachel.

 

“When you’re ready there is food. I didn’t cook, don’t worry” Santana laughed and stood up from the bed. “I ordered it from the hotel. I totally forgot one of the perks of living here is the room service.”

 

“Really?” Rachel perked an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. “You ordered us hotel room service when I could have cooked for us?”

 

Santana waved her off and gave her head a shake “I am trying to do something nice for you, okay? So, when you are ready come join me for breakfast.” She motioned over her shoulder toward the door then moved there herself. She paused at the door and looked back at Rachel, giving the girl a soft smile before finally exiting the room. Ever since the night at the club they had grown quietly closer. Santana held a new fondness for Rachel that she wasn’t sure she understood. It was a little weird to her because she couldn’t put her finger on it exactly. It was nice, too. Almost like they really were friends and not just tolerating each other to get through this whole annulment ordeal.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“I have to admit” Rachel said with a smile, looking up to Santana where she stood next to her in line “That it was very nice waking up to breakfast.”

 

Santana let out a soft laugh and shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the girl beside her “It was no big deal. Besides I figured feeding you real food would be a much better plan than trying to feed you something I burnt.”

 

“We just need to work on your cooking” Rachel said with a shrug, reaching out to set her hand against Santana’s back. “Honestly, as soon as you learn the basics the rest comes fairly easily. I don’t expect you to be making meringue any time soon but I’ll make sure you can at least feed yourself something more than frozen burritos.”

 

“Okay, woah, frozen burritos are disgusting and an insult to my heritage” Santana let out a soft laugh and shook her head. “If you are going to insult my food, get it right at least. I am all about the hungry man frozen dinners.”

 

“Oh, gross” Rachel’s lips curled in disgust and she gave her head a shake. “I am surprised you are not five hundred pounds and at risk for heart attack yet.” She rolled her eyes and moved her hand from Santana’s back to her arm, giving it a soft squeeze “When we get back to New York you will come to my place once a week for a cooking lesson. I will have you eating decent food in no time.”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes. A smile came to her lips as the line moved and they stepped forward. It was nice to know that Rachel cared enough to make sure she didn’t die an early death because of her shitty food choices. She had never really thought about it before but Rachel was right. She needed to change her eating habits.

 

A scream from above caused both girls to look up. Santana smiled. Rachel, on the other hand, slid her arm through Santana’s, pulling herself right up against her “Tell me again exactly what we are doing here?”

 

“We are going to ride every ride Vegas has to offer” Santana said with a shrug, smiling down at where Rachel was clinging to her. “I don’t see what the big deal is. Didn’t we all go to an amusement park for Senior Ditch Day? You seemed to have a good time.”

 

“I did” Rachel said quickly, looking up at Santana and offering a genuine smile. “That didn’t mean I wasn’t terrified the entire time. I am not much for heights. I do enjoy a good roller coaster just like anyone else but that doesn’t mean I enjoy how high you have to climb in order for the roller coaster to work.” She looked upwards and squinted, giving her head a shake “Also, there is a roller coaster on top of a skyscraper. That is like double heights. I don’t think I can do that one.”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh “It’s totally safe, Berry. No one has died on that one in years.”

 

“What!?” Rachel’s eyes went wide and she pulled back from Santana with a look of horror on her face. “Someone died!?”

 

Santana’s eyes went wide too and she turned to look at Rachel with a shake of her head “I was kidding! I don’t think they would be allowed to still have it open if someone died on it.” She reached out and pulled Rachel back against her. She slid her arm around her and gave her a soft squeeze before rubbing at her back “Calm down, Berry. I was totally joking. Sheesh, I forgot how high strung you can be.”

 

“I am not high strung” Rachel shoved Santana away from her and folded her arms with a huff. She pouted for a few moments before looking back at Santana and giving her head a shake “Why the sudden urge to have a fun filled day on the town?”

 

Santana just shrugged. She looked up as another scream came from above. She was quiet for a few minutes before she looked over at Rachel and offered her a soft smile “You’ve been under a lot of stress lately. With what happened the other night I know you’ve been a little...” She shook her head once and sighed “I just wanted you to let loose a little bit. Then I realized that we hadn’t actually gotten time to spend together. Every time we did hang out we talked about the case. So I thought, why not.”

 

Rachel just nodded and looked down at her feet. She let her arms unfold from across her chest and dropped them to her sides. She took a deep breath then looked up at Santana with a soft smile “Well, thanks. I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to do any sight seeing together. I mean, we are only here for two more weeks. It would be a shame to waste it all on work.”

 

Santana nodded and glanced at Rachel. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile before she looked back ahead of them “It’s the least I can do considering what you’ve done for me here.”

 

Rachel just shook her head and once more reached her arm out to slide through Santana’s. She locked their elbows together then moved to lean her head against her shoulder “I volunteered for that, remember?”

 

Santana shook her head with a frown “Not everything.”

 

Rachel nodded and gave a shrug “Not everything but I also knew the risks involved. I guess it didn’t hit me until it actually happened but, yeah, I knew just how dangerous what I was doing could be.”

 

Santana held her frown as she looked down at Rachel laying her head against her “I owe you for everything you’ve done. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

 

“Stop” Rachel said calmly. She lifted her head off of Santana’s shoulder and turned now to face her better. She lifted her free hand up and put it gently against Santana’s cheek, holding her face so she couldn’t look away “It was my choice. You didn’t force me. You didn’t guilt me into it. I wanted to help, okay? So stop kicking yourself for what happened.”

 

“If only I had been-”

 

“No” Rachel moved her hand from Santana’s cheek to her lips and pressed her fingers there to stop her from speaking. She gave her a firm stare for a few seconds then shook her head “I don’t blame you and I am okay. You got the worst of it anyway, okay? So stop.”

 

“But” Santana sighed and when Rachel just gave her another firm glare, she shrugged. She lifted her hand and ran her finger over the side of Rachel’s face where the fading scratches from the glass sat, reminding her every day how dangerous the entire thing had been. She dropped her hand away and let out another sigh. “I still owe you so will you please just enjoy today?”

 

Rachel, seeing that Santana would never let herself be innocent in this, finally nodded and offered her a smile “Deal. Now...” She turned and looked back skyward and shook her head slightly “If I cry, please don’t make fun of me.”

 

Santana smiled at that before letting out a soft laugh “I can’t make that promise, Berry.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

It took a few hours but Rachel and Santana managed to ride just about every ride there was available in Vegas. Some of them were shut down for maintenance but if it was open the girls rode it. It was now early evening and the girls were walking down the strip laughing about the girl that had screamed her head off during the entire length of one of their rides. Rachel’s arm was looped through Santana’s like it had been most of the day and they were both giggling together.

 

Rachel took a deep breath to calm her laughter and shook her head as she looked up at Santana “I can’t tell you how much fun I’ve had today. Thank you.”

 

Santana just shrugged and offered a half smile “It was my pleasure. I think we both deserved a little fun. We’ve been so focused on this stupid marriage thing that I think we forgot how to have fun.”

 

“Well no matter what your reason I appreciate it” Rachel said with a little nod. They stood at the corner, waiting for the light to turn so they could keep going. Rachel stared up at Santana, smiling softly at the way her face was lit by all of the neon lights starting to come on around them. She looked genuinely happy. That was something she had never really seen from Santana. All through high school she had been so angry or mean and the only time she ever really smiled was around Brittany, or if they won a competition in glee club. It was nice to see Santana seemingly enjoying life now.

 

Santana glanced down at Rachel and when she saw her staring she let out a laugh and perked an eyebrow “What the Hell are you looking at?”

 

Rachel blushed slightly and let out a soft laugh “Nothing. I was just thinking how nice this has been.”

 

Santana gave a nod and shrugged a single shoulder as the light turned and they were given the signal to cross the street “Yeah, it hasn’t been too awful at all.”

 

Rachel smiled and fell in step beside Santana. She was quiet for a moment, thinking about the time they had spent together in Vegas. When they reached the other side of the street she glanced back to Santana and spoke softly “So are we really going to still be friends when we get back to New York or are you just saying that to be nice?”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and looked over with a smile “Berry, do I ever say anything just to be nice? Haven’t I been completely honest this entire time?” When Rachel gave a nod, Santana nodded too “Then, yes, I meant it. We will be friends.”

 

“Good” Rachel said mostly to herself before looking back to her surroundings. She glanced back and forth, taking in the other people around her and the various things going on. There were always street performers or something to look at. When they paused at another corner to wait for a walk signal something jumped out at her and she perked up slightly “Hey, do you know where we are?”

 

“Of course I do” Santana said with a nod “We’re like five blocks from home.”

 

Rachel shook her head and laughed “Not literally. I knew we weren’t lost. I meant do you recognize where we are?” She pointed to the hotel they were standing in front of then looked up at Santana.

 

Santana followed the point and when her eyes landed on the hotel she just shook her head “A hotel? By the looks of it, most of Vegas’ drug deals probably go down in it.”

 

Rachel let out a laugh at that “No! I mean, probably...” She curled her lip up as she took another look at it then shook her head “But this is where we stayed Senior year. Although looking at it now I really hope it wasn’t this bad back then.”

 

Santana perked an eyebrow and eyed the hotel again. It didn’t look familiar. Then again she spent a lot of that trip way too drunk for her own good. She shrugged and glanced down at Rachel “What’s your point?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes then turned away from Santana. She pulled at her arm and led her to the left instead of straight ahead where they had been heading. “I wonder....” She mumbled to herself as she waited for the new signal to change for them now that they had changed direction.

 

“Where are we going?” Santana motioned over her shoulder in the direction of where they were staying “Home is that way.”

 

“I know” Rachel turned around and lifted her hand to shush Santana. The signal changed and Rachel excitedly headed across the road pulling Santana behind her quickly. Once they reached the other side, she smiled and pointed straight ahead “I think it’s just another block this way.”

 

“What is?” Santana huffed as she tried to keep up with Rachel’s excited pace.

 

Rachel didn’t speak. She just kept her eyes forward as she searched for what she was looking for. Even as Santana continued to ask where they were going she didn’t say anything. It was a few minutes later when she finally stopped and bounced on her toes in excitement. “Look, it’s still here!”

 

“What is still-” Santana paused when her eyes landed on the building Rachel had stopped them in front of. She perked an eyebrow and glanced down at Rachel with a smirk “Hold on a second. You remember which one we went to?”

 

“You don’t?” Rachel gasped in fake shock then let out a laugh. It didn’t surprise her. Santana hardly remembered anything from that trip. But Rachel, even under the influence of her fair share of alcohol, had a knack for details. “Of course I remember.” She reached back and grabbed Santana’s hand and gave her a yank as she headed inside.

 

“Wait, woah, what are you doing?” Santana almost stumbled at the force that Rachel used to tug at her. Luckily she was able to catch her footing and follow behind Rachel without falling. It wasn’t until they were inside the building that Rachel finally slowed to a stop. Santana looked around and shook her head “Why did you bring us in here?”

 

Rachel lifted her hand to her lips and gave Santana a glare to shut her up. She motioned for her to follow and the girls made their way down a small hallway that was lined with pictures. Rachel went slowly, her hand still gripping Santana’s tightly as they moved. Her eyes were skimming back and forth, up and down, looking for familiar faces. It was when they had nearly hit the end of the hallway and broken into the main lobby area that she found what she was looking for. She let out a laugh and moved over to the picture, lifting her hand to point at it. “Look.”

 

Santana moved with Rachel and glanced at the picture Rachel had spotted. She immediately laughed as a smile took over her features “No way! I can’t believe they have this up. Oh my god look at Puckerman.”

 

The girls giggled as they looked at the picture the chapel had taken on the day of their wedding. Rachel and Santana were standing together looking a little bored of each other because, well, they weren’t exactly a happy couple. It had been a dare after all. Behind them, though, Puck stood with his hand lifted into a peace sign and a grin spreading from ear to ear. It was obvious he was probably the most trashed out of anyone. Standing near Rachel was Tina who was holding a bouquet of flowers that seemed to be hilarious because it was obvious she was laughing in the picture too.

 

“Well don’t we look thrilled?” Rachel asked with a laugh. She had never seen the picture. She had remembered, though, that the halls had been lined with pictures on their way in and when asked by the lady at the desk where they purchased their wedding license if she could put their picture on the wall, Rachel had said of course. She had then offered to sign it because she would be famous one day. Even drunk, Rachel never let a chance to remind people of her impending fame pass her by.

 

“You know the saddest thing? We don’t even look like the most unhappy couple on this wall” Santana laughed. Her eyes had wondered to a few neighboring pictures and she was shaking her head at some of them. She lifted her hand and pointed to one. The guy was leaned over puking, the girl was crying, and someone that looked like the girl’s mother was holding a baby that was probably the couple’s child.

 

“Oh wow” Rachel let out a soft laugh as she glanced at the picture Santana was looking at. “At least neither of us puked. Although I don’t remember why Tina was there.”

 

Santana shook her head and shrugged “She was probably one of the only ones who wasn’t too drunk to walk.”

 

Rachel shrugged, laughing softly “Who knows.”

 

There was a clearing of a throat that came from behind the girls. Both of them spun around in the direction of the interruption and were greeted with a very sweet looking old lady who was watching them. “May I help you?”

 

“Oh no we were just-” Santana had started but was cut off when Rachel stormed forward, her hand extended for a handshake. 

 

“Good evening, I’m Rachel Berry and this is Santana. We did not mean to intrude.” Rachel gave the lady a firm handshake then grinned widely at her as she spoke “We just came to look at the pictures. You see, seven years ago my friend and I here were on Spring Break and we had way too much to drink. She was dared by our other friend to marry me and, so, long story short we ended up at this chapel saying I do.”

 

The old woman smiled brightly and let out a warm laugh “Good to see you are still together. Most Vegas weddings don’t last!” The lady seemed beyond thrilled to see a happy couple she married back in her chapel.

 

“No, we’re not-”

 

Rachel cut Santana off again by speaking over her “We are here to celebrate our wedding and I was wondering if you still had on file any photographs or even a video of our ceremony? See while here the first time we were a little too drunk to remember to ask for any souvenirs!”

 

The lady lit up at the question. She smiled widely and nodded her head “We usually keep all photographs and videos on file for ten years just in case a couple comes back! Let me go look up the date. Do you have the date?”

 

Rachel smiled sweetly and quickly rattled off the date, the hours between which their ceremony took place, and the last names of everyone who accompanied them just in case. The lady wrote it down quickly then excused herself to the back room so she could sort through her files to see if she still had anything from their wedding. 

 

As soon as the old lady disappeared, Santana turned to Rachel with wide eyes and shook her head “What the Hell are you doing?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled softly “Relax, San. I just wanted to see if she has them. If she doesn’t, no big deal.”

 

“And if she does?” Santana shrugged, shaking her head quickly.

 

Rachel shrugged too and offered a smile “Then maybe I want to see the tape. I don’t actually remember everything that happened. I think it would be a fun little trip down memory lane, don’t you?”

 

“Why?” Santana ignored the question in favor of her own. “What is the point? In two weeks it will be like the wedding never happened anyway.”

 

Rachel just bit her lip and lifted a single shoulder into another shrug “I don’t know. I just...” She let out a sigh and motioned around where they stood “I don’t remember it. If I am going to pretend it didn’t happen the least I can do is know exactly what it is I am pretending to forget.”

 

“Don’t do this” Santana whispered softly and moved closer to Rachel. She reached out and slid her hand along Rachel’s arm softly “It’s just going to make you emotional. I think it’s for the best that neither of us remember that night. It’s going to make it easier to forget.”

 

Rachel frowned and looked down at her feet as she drew in a deep breath. She let it out slowly then looked up at Santana, her eyes now holding a sadness they hadn’t been before “I don’t want to forget it, okay? Yeah, we weren’t actually really married because we never really liked each other. We haven’t spent the last seven years building a life together. I’m not stupid, I know this wasn’t real. What has been real, though, has been the time we have spent together the past couple weeks. We formed a real bond, a friendship, and it’s all because of this stupid marriage. So, yeah, I know it sounds stupid but to me it’s not. We weren’t actually married, but we are now actually friends and that means something to me so forgive me for wanting to remember the night that, seven years down the road, brought us to this point here and now.”

 

Santana frowned and let her hand drop away from Rachel’s arm. She stepped forward and pulled the girl into a tight hug, holding it for just a second or two before stepping back. Her hands moved to rest on Rachel’s hips, holding her close so when she spoke in a near whisper Rachel could hear her “It scares me that what you just said makes sense to me. But I get it, okay? I am pretty happy that we’ve become friends too.” She offered her a soft smile and just shrugged her shoulders “So we will get the stupid tape and watch it if you want, okay? But I swear to god if you cry...”

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh and nodded her head “I probably will. I always cry at weddings.”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes but managed to smile “How did I know?”

 

The girls shared a soft laugh just as the old lady returned. She was grinned widely with a few things in her hands. She set the things on the counter and started to type on the keyboard of her computer that was probably older than her “So I found a roll of film and a tape. If you want both I can give it to you for $49. The tape by itself is $30 and the film is $25 so it looks like the combo is the best value.”

 

“Hold up” Santana held up her hand and shook her head in disbelief. “You’re telling me that seven years later it’s fifty bucks for that shit? How much do you charge the people the day they get married?” She shook her head and moved to the counter now “Look, I’ll give you $10 for the pair. I know for a fact by looking at the film roll you spent a maximum of two bucks per roll and probably got it in bulk to save money. That tape, by the way, is VHS which cost like fifty cents nowadays. I am sure even seven years ago they were a buck a piece in bulk. So, really, you’re tripling your money if I buy it for ten bucks.”

 

The old lady eyed Santana carefully. She looked at her with a fierce glare almost as if she was deciding whether to call security to come toss them on their ass or pull a bat from under the counter and beat them with it. She held the glare for a few moments before she nodded and her face softened “You know your stuff, I’ll give you that. Since you don’t want us to convert the VHS to dvd or develop the film for you I guess I can give it to you for ten bucks.”

 

Santana grinned widely and pulled out her wallet “A smart choice.” She pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the woman. As she cashed them out and got them a receipt, Santana glanced at Rachel with a nod “Mi abeula taught me how to talk a price down. That woman could get anything at half cost or less without breaking a sweat.”

 

“Enjoy, ladies” The old woman handed them a baggie and their receipt. She gave them a smile and waved at them “Thank you for sharing your special day with us!”

 

Santana let out a huff of a laugh and handed the bag to Rachel. She then turned, motioned with her head for Rachel to follow, and led them back out onto the streets of Vegas. Once they were outside, Santana perked an eyebrow and motioned to the bag “I suppose she should stop by Walgreens to get those developed.”

 

“Where are we going to find a vcr?” Rachel asked with a laugh, looking into the bag to stare at her new items. “I can’t believe they still had everything.”

 

Santana motioned around them and smiled “It’s Vegas, Berry. I am sure there is a pawn shop within arms reach that has an old vcr we can buy.”

 

Rachel nodded at that then looked up at Santana with a happy smile. She slid her arm through Santana’s once more then motioned with her other hand “Lead the way!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Okay, okay, so what do we want to do first?” Santana plopped onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn. They had managed to get their film developed in an hour and found a working vcr, too. So after making it back to their suite they had hooked it to the tv and were now settling in for the night.

 

Rachel looked between the tape and the pictures then held up the tape “The pictures will be like a spoiler if we look at those first. I want to watch the untainted wedding in all it’s glory then look at the pictures to see if they captured anything I didn’t notice in the wedding.”

 

“Spoiler alert: We get married” Santana mumbled through a laugh before getting off the couch. She took the tape from Rachel and moved to put it into the machine. It took a few minutes to find the right input, because tv these days have way too many, but she eventually got it figured t. Moving back to the couch, she looked over at Rachel and smiled as she waved the remote a few times “Alright, you ready for this? Do you have your tissues?”

 

“Funny” Rachel stuck out her tongue then let out a laugh and nodded. She settled back on the couch, her legs tucked up under herself, and set the popcorn between her and Santana.

 

Santana chuckled softly, lifted the remote, and pressed play. Immediately a crackling version of the wedding march played on the tape and Santana grimaced “Ugh I hope they’ve gone digital by now because that tape is worn out.”

 

“Shhh” Rachel hushed Santana then pointed to the screen. “Look there I am!”

 

“What are you wearing?” Santana whispered, crunching on some popcorn.

 

“I think that’s a sheet” Rachel shrugged, laughing softly. “Oh my god, look at me walking. I can barely stand!”

 

Santana smirked, nodding her head “You are such a lightweight.”

 

Rachel nodded in agreement and watched herself hit the altar. Then all eyes turned and Santana entered the picture. She held a scowl as Puck jumped up from his seat and slid his arm through Santana’s to lead her down the aisle. “Aww, what a gentleman.”

 

“Oh my god” Santana laughed, pointing at the screen. “Look at us!” On screen the two of them were pushing and shoving. Obviously Puck was far too amused that Santana was following through with his dare and Santana was irritated at Puck’s amusement. “I am surprised we made it without beating each other up.”

 

“Hey, does this make me the husband?” Rachel looked over at Santana with a smirk “I mean since you came second and got the man to give you away that means you are the bride, right?”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and tossed popcorn at Rachel “How heteronormative of you.”

 

Rachel gasped and let out a laugh. Then the music cut out and she perked up “Okay, shh, it’s starting!”

 

An old man, probably the lady they had met that night’s husband, cleared his throat and started to speak. He did the usual cliche wedding speech. They are gathered there to join so and so in marriage. Promise to love each other until death do them part. Marriage is a blessing and a commitment. Then he asked if they wanted to exchange their own vows. Santana shook her head but Rachel, not one to turn down the chance to be center stage, nodded quickly and began to talk. 

 

“Santa, I think you’re like really pretty and cool and very talented” It was obvious that the Rachel on tape was drunk by how she slurred and because of the fact she had just called Santana Santa. “I know this is a dare but that’s okay because maybe now you will like me and maybe we can be friends or something.”

 

Santana frowned and glanced at Rachel next to her on the couch. She reached over and gave her a little nudge “Hey, look, you got your wish. We’re friends now.”

 

Rachel half smiled and shrugged her shoulders. All she had wanted in high school was to be accepted and have friends and though the glee club had offered her that to an extent she had still wished she and Santana could have been closer back then.

 

The tape continued on. Santana was asked for her vows and when she just said “Puckerman is a dick” the man stared at her for a moment then continued. He made the rest of the ceremony quick. It was the typical by the powers granted to him by the state of Nevada and in the eyes of God he now pronounced them married. He motioned to the girls then told them they could now kiss their brides.

 

Both girls just stood there. Rachel offered her hand out to shake Santana’s because, obviously, they weren’t going to kiss. Santana rolled her eyes and took the handshake with a nod before turning to leave the alter. That is when Puck had yelled “You have to kiss or it doesn’t count.” Santana’s anger could be physically seen. Her chest puffed and her jaw clenched. She looked back at Rachel and rolled her eyes.

 

“I do not remember this” Santana said with a shake of her head. She was crunching on popcorn, completely enthralled by what she was watching. It was so odd to her that this had happened because, honestly, she barely even remembered it. It had been more like something she dreamed when she looked back on it.

 

“Oh my god, shut up Noah” Rachel mumbled at the screen. Puck’s voice could be heard chanting for them to kiss. Then Tina’s voice joined. Rachel laughed and glanced at Santana “Noah I can understand because he is a pervert but why would Tina join in on the kiss chant?”

 

“She probably wanted to see it, too” Santana said with a laugh. “I always got that vibe from-” Santana’s mouth dropped open at what happened on the screen next. When Rachel saw her eyes go wide she turned back and looked as well.

 

There on the screen were their younger selves. Santana, in her fit of rage at Puck’s chanting, had wrapped her arms around Rachel, dipped her, and pressed a kiss to her mouth. 

 

Both girls stared in shock. It was obvious neither of them remembered that. The kiss went on for longer than necessary. Santana tilted her head to the side and squinted a bit before letting out a laugh “Did you just touch my ass?”

 

“I think so” Rachel said with a laugh. The Rachel on the tape definitely seemed to not only be enjoying the kiss but playing it up a bit for their audience. She let out a laugh and pointed “Oh my god, I have like a handful of your ass there!”

 

Santana gasped and looked over at Rachel with an amused smirk on her lips “You frisky little minx!”

 

Rachel shrugged, chuckling as she stared at the screen “When I take on a role I go all out.”

 

“No shit” Santana laughed and crunched on some more popcorn. The kiss finally ended with Santana straightening herself and Rachel back upright then turning to look at Puck with a scowl. She tugged Rachel’s hand and pulled her off of the altar, growling something that couldn’t be heard at Puck as they moved down the aisle together.

 

Puck and Tina were seen following behind them with laughter streaming from their lips right before the tape cut out. Rachel laughed to herself and shook her head as she looked over at Santana. “Well that was...” She bit her lip, fighting off a smirk “Romantic.”

 

“Dream wedding” Santana nodded in agreement. She glanced at Rachel and when she saw her fighting off a laugh, she let out her own laugh “You didn’t cry, I’m impressed!”

 

“Oh shut up” Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed popcorn at Santana with a laugh. “That was horrible! It wasn’t even remotely emotional. I am actually embarrassed while at the same time completely amused. That is somehow simultaneously the best and worst thing I have ever seen.”

 

Santana nodded again, now laughing softly “I am actually kind of ashamed that this exists. At the same time I want to watch it again.” She took more popcorn and shook her head as she crunched on it. “And did you know we kissed? I did not remember that.”

 

“Me neither” Rachel shook her head quickly. “But I guess it makes sense. Do you really think they would have let us leave without kissing?”

 

“I don’t think they can legally say we are married without a kiss” Santana shrugged then wiped her hand on a napkin. She then lifted the remote, rewound the tape to the kiss, then pressed play. She let out a laugh, now that she wasn’t shocked at the kiss, and pointed “I totally slipped my tongue in there.”

 

“Ew” Rachel said with a laugh. When she saw Santana glance at her, she shook her head “No, I didn’t mean ew. I meant...” She shrugged and laughed with a shake of her head “When you put it so bluntly like that it sounds gross. I obviously know that people use tongues when they kiss.”

 

“Are you sure?” Santana smirked, not at all offended by the outburst of disgust. Honestly, she was kind of surprised by how cavalier Rachel was being about the whole thing. Then again, her dads were gay so she was used to seeing same sex kisses. Maybe. 

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed popcorn at Santana “Don’t be rude.”

 

“You’re the one that’s grossed out by me kissing you” Santana gasped playfully and motioned to the tv. 

 

“I am not grossed out by you kissing me!” Rachel argued with a shake of her head. “It was just the way you said it!”

 

“Uh huh” Santana bit back another laugh. “Did Finn actually know how to kiss or did you two just share those, you know, tv kisses with tight ass lips where you just press them together for a few seconds?”

 

“Oh my god” Rachel laughed out softly. “You have literally witnesses Finn and I kissing!” She reached over now and swatted Santana on the arm softly. “Just shut up. I know how to kiss!”

 

“Are you sure?” Santana repeated her question from before through a soft laugh. “You seemed awfully surprised when I said tongue!”

 

“You are infuriating” Rachel got up now and walked toward the kitchen with a huff. 

 

Santana just cackled to herself and looked back to the tv. She had forgotten how much she loved teasing Rachel. She lifted the remote and rewound the tape again. She pressed play when the kiss started again and tilted her head as she watched. “Okay this is literally the most awkward thing in the world. Although, wait...” She paused it and moved closer to the tv. She squinted as she stared at the screen and after a moment gave a nod “Yep you definitely slipped me some tongue, too.”

 

“You are such a liar” Rachel laughed as she poured two glasses of wine. She picked them up and moved back over to the living room, handing Santana a glass before sitting back to the couch. She squinted at the tv that Santana still had paused and shook her head “You can’t even see lips, let alone tongues.”

 

“No, check it out” Santana sipped her wine as she lifted the remote and rewound again. She played it and right before the kiss she paused it. She then used the function to make the tape go frame by frame. Santana dipped her backwards and pressed their lips together. A few frames later their lips parted and in that split second on a single frame their were clearly two tongues. “See!”

 

Rachel’s mouth dropped open. She got off the couch and went to the tv. She leaned closer and eyed it for a moment before she shook her head and turned back around “Well color me rainbow I’ve given Santana Lopez the tongue.”

 

“For the love of god never say those words again” Santana curled her lip in disgust and let out a laugh. “God you are such a freak, even now.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to sit on the couch. She stared at the screen that was still paused and after a moment let out a soft laugh “You know, I am kind of bummed I don’t remember it.”

 

“The kiss?”Santana arched an eyebrow so high it almost lifted into her hairline. That was definitely the last thing she had ever expected Rachel Berry to say to her.

 

Rachel saw Santana’s face and quickly blushed, shaking her head “No, no, I meant the entire thing. I wish I remembered all of it so I knew what I was feeling.” She let out a shy laugh and looked down into her cup of wine.

 

“Oh” Santana bit her lip and fought off another laugh. For some reason now she was bummed Rachel wasn’t bummed about not remembering the kiss.

 

Rachel shrugged and slowly looked back up at Santana “I suppose, though, if I remembered it all and remembered how I was feeling that would include me remembering the kiss as well.”

 

Santana gave a nod and sipped at her wine. She stared over her cup at Rachel and noticed she was looking at her almost curiously. Santana’s eyebrow arched again and as she licked her lips after swallowing her wine, she shrugged “What are you looking at?”

 

“Nothing” Rachel said softly. “I don’t know. I feel like a kiss is special. I do sort of wish I remembered what I was feeling and how it felt.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes “You totally made out with Blaine when you were drunk. Were those kisses special, too?”

 

Rachel thought about it for a moment then shook her head. She shuddered at the memory and let out a laugh “Okay, you have a point. Not every kiss has to be special. I mean I guess I do get paid to kiss someone every night. I mean not yet, technically, but when the play opens.”

 

Santana nodded and drank from her glass again “See? I am sure this was exactly the same thing. Even if there was tongue involved I am sure it wasn’t a memorable kiss.”

 

“Oh come on” Rachel said with a frown “That kiss was nowhere near forgettable.” 

 

Santana just shrugged “How do you know? Neither of us remembered it, after all.”

 

Rachel reached out to move the popcorn bowl and set it on the coffee table. She slid now so she was sitting right next to Santana. She set her hand on her leg and gave her a soft squeeze “Even if it was a dare and even if it wasn’t actually the two of us swearing our undying love to one another, it was our first kiss as wives so it was, without a doubt, memorable. Unfortunately the alcohol has inhibited my memory but I really wish I could remember how special the kiss felt.”

 

Santana eyed Rachel carefully for a moment. She was taking this way too seriously. It made her stomach flip a little. She licked at her lips and her eyes flickered to Rachel’s mouth. Maybe she should give her a reminder of how special it was. No, that wasn’t what Rachel had meant. She shook that idea away and just sipped her wine again casually “I’m a pretty good kisser so I am sure drunk you really enjoyed it.”

 

Rachel just nodded slowly and offered a soft smile. Had Santana just looked at her lips or did she imagine that? “I am sure of it” She finally mumbled before taking another sip.

 

The two of them stared at each other for a moment after that. Though it had started out as joking and teasing, the conversation about the kiss had turned into something a little more. It wasn’t exactly emotional or meaningful but the conversation held something deeper than just jokes and both girls felt that awkward little shift. Neither of them knew what to do with that weird shift so they just kind of sat there wondering what the other was thinking.

 

Realizing she still had her hand on Santana’s thigh, Rachel lifted it off slowly then sipped her wine. A thick silence fell between them. They both looked anywhere but at one another or at the tv which was still paused on their kiss. After a few long, awkward moments, Rachel finally cleared her throat and stood up again “I think I am going to call it a night.”

 

Santana nodded quickly at that. She leaned forward and set her glass on the table before clicking the tv off with the remote “I was just thinking the same thing. We have a big day tomorrow. You get to see where I work.”

 

Rachel smiled at that. She wasn’t exactly thrilled as to why she was going to get to see Santana’s office but she was excited. “I am excited for that.”

 

Santana smiled and stood now from the couch. She motioned for Rachel to go ahead down the hallway, since she was in her way, then followed behind her as she went. They paused outside their bedrooms and Santana offered a slight shrug of her shoulders “I will come wake you up when I get up, okay?”

 

Rachel nodded and stepped into her room. She looked Santana over almost nervously before her lips twitched into a smile “Have sweet dreams, San.”

 

Santana nodded quickly then stepped back toward her bedroom “You too, Rach.” She turned now and headed into her room.

 

“Hey San?” Rachel called out quickly.

 

Santana paused at her doorway, her heart leaping into her throat. She took a deep breath in, let it out slowly, then turned and gave Rachel a calm curious look “Yeah?”

 

“Thank you” Rachel smiled very sincerely, nodding a bit. “For today, I mean. It was nice. You were right, we needed to have some fun.”

 

Santana’s face fell into a very warm smile and she nodded “You’re welcome, Berry.”

 

Rachel let her eyes linger on Santana just a moment longer before lifting her hand, giving her a little wave, then stepping into her room and closing the door.

 

Santana turned into her room, pushed her door closed, then let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for some reason she couldn’t get Rachel’s words about remembering the kiss out of her head. She closed her eyes, giving her head a shake as she moved toward her bed. She climbed in, laid back on the pillow, and let out an unamused laugh at herself. The last thing she needed right now was sudden confusion about her and Rachel’s relationship. They were friends and Rachel was just being, well, Rachel. She had always been and probably would always be very invested in everything. It was just the way Rachel was and she hadn’t meant anything more when she said she wished she remembered the kiss. Santana just had to remind herself of that.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana yawned and rolled over in bed. She had barely slept the night before. With the stakeout taking place that morning she had been too anxious to sleep. This would be the first time she would personally be responsible for helping to bring in the guy she was trying to prove was guilty in court and she was nervous about it. Even if they had been assured that they would be completely safe, she was still nervous. Mostly for Rachel, if she was being honest.

 

The day before they had gone down to the precinct to be briefed on what to expect during the stakeout. Rachel had tiptoed around all day, it had seemed, as if she couldn’t relax. Every time the guy’s name was mentioned she flinched. Santana wasn’t sure it was a good idea but Rachel had assured her that she would be alright. In fact, she had insisted. She knew seeing the man locked up right in front of her eyes would help her breathe easy.

 

Santana let out a sigh and decided to just get up. It was earlier than she needed to be awake but she would not be able to sleep anymore. So she sat up in bed, stretched, and let out another yawn. Maybe she could shower and get some breakfast going for Rachel before she woke up. That might help keep the girl calm if she was distracted by Santana’s nice gesture.

 

Rubbing at her eye, Santana slid off her bed and headed out of her room. She was yawning again by the time she hit the bathroom door, pushing it open without a second thought.

 

“Santana!” Rachel yelped and hurried to pull the towel around her body as her eyes widened in shock. “You could knock first!”

 

Santana stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth dropped open. Though Rachel had been quick to cover herself she wasn’t that quick and Santana had definitely gotten an eye full. She blinked a few times and shook her head, mumbling out a soft “Shit I am so sorry.”

 

Rachel blushed red from head to toe and huffed as she pulled a second towel off the rack and held it over the one that was already wrapped around herself “Well?” She motioned with her head then lifted her hand to make a shooing motion.

 

“Shit” Santana repeated and turned around “I didn’t know you were awake. I am so sorry. Rach.”

 

“For the love of god would you get out of here so I can get dressed?” Rachel breathed out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a frustrated grunt.

 

“Right, sorry” Santana mumbled and quickly rushed back into the hall. She pulled the door closed behind her and let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes closed and she tried to shake the image of a completely naked Rachel out of her head. Well this was definitely going to make the rest of the day awkward. They were going to have to spend countless hours cooped up in a van together. She was sure Rachel would spend all day awkwardly avoiding all eye contact with Santana now.

 

The bathroom opened behind Santana and she whirled around quickly. She took a step back until she hit the wall behind her then bit her bottom lip almost shyly “I am so sorry, Rachel. I was half asleep. I didn’t mean to just barge in-”

 

Rachel lifted her hand to stop Santana from continuing. She just shook her head and offered her a crooked half smile “It’s fine. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Besides, you tend to accidentally see your roommate naked eventually. You just managed to do that within the first six weeks. I didn’t accidentally walk in on Kurt naked for nearly a year.”

 

Santana’s lips curled into a sort of disgusted frown and she shook her head “Okay that is not an image I need!”

 

Rachel just laughed and shrugged her shoulders before stepping out of the bathroom doorway and toward her own room “If I’m being honest he has a very nice physique.”

 

“Ah gross” Santana groaned and took a few heavy steps to the bathroom now. As she shut the door behind her she could hear Rachel giggling on her way into her room. Santana just let out a laugh of her own and shook her head. Well if Rachel could joke about it then maybe it wouldn’t be as awkward as she thought it was going to be. That was good. The last thing either of them needed today was the added stress of awkwardness. It was going to be a hard day already.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

They had been waiting around the police station for almost an entire hour before anything happened. They had arrived on time, just like they had been instructed, but it seemed there was some sort of delay with the stakeout. Santana was getting a little irritated about it because no one would tell her what was going on, but she just bit her lip and fought the urge to demand answers from everyone who passed by them.

 

“Lopez” A familiar voice hit Santana’s ears and she quickly shot up from the chair where she was sitting. She whirled around and when her eyes caught sight of her boss, and the lead prosecutor on this case, she felt her gut twist. Was she in trouble?

 

“Sir” Santana greeted him with a calm nod and a handshake.

 

“I’ve come to make sure you are ready for this. Everything that happens today will be used in court so make sure you take notes and pay attention to everything.” He was a very intimidating man. Middle-aged but still good looking with not a single gray hair on his head. It was obvious he was well respected just by looking at how he carried himself.

 

“Yes sir” Santana nodded and offered a smile. “We are so close to getting our guy that I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is put away.”

 

“Of course you will.” The man motioned behind him to a younger guy then pointed to where the head detective’s office was “Wilson will go over what sorts of notes we want. I need to talk to the man in charge here.” Without even saying goodbye, he stepped passed Santana and toward the detective’s office.

 

Santana let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. It was rare that anyone intimidated her but that man did. Probably because he had been so hesitant to bring her onto the case when she first moved to Vegas. She liked to think, though, that she had proved herself a worthy asset. She shook away the thoughts of her intimidating boss and offered a smile to the younger man that now stepped up to her “What do you have for me, Wilson?”

 

The younger man, about Santana’s age, opened a file and started going over a few things with her. All of the things he told her were things she had already known but with cases as big as this one you could never be too careful. It was better to reiterate than forget something.

 

The two of them were huddled together for about ten minutes when Rachel walked into the little waiting lobby they had been hanging out in all morning. She had stepped outside to make a call to her producer. When she saw Santana with a serious look on her face and looking over a file she frowned. She wondered if something was wrong. So she casually walked up to them, giving a sweet smile as her hand came to rest on Santana’s back so she would know she was there “Is everything okay?”

 

Santana turned to look at Rachel and immediately nodded, offering her a calm smile “Just going over a few basic things. We need get this guy admitting what he does in a way that is undoubtedly incriminating.”

 

Rachel just nodded then glanced at the files that guy held. Then she realized she didn’t know the young man holding the papers so she straightened up and offered her hand to him “I’m sorry for being so rude and barging in on you two. I’m Rachel.”

 

Wilson perked an eyebrow and took the handshake that was offered. He eyed Rachel up and down and smirked slightly “Nice to meet you. Lopez talks about you all the time.”

 

“Shut up” Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head at Rachel.

 

Rachel just gave a little half smile at the look of denial and panic that rose on Santana’s face at being called out like that. “All good things, I hope.”

 

Wilson just nodded, laughing softly “Not bad things, at least.” He gave Rachel a once over again then looked at Santana with a smirk “Was she this good looking in high school, too?”

 

“Oh my god, stop” Santana let out a weak laugh and rolled her eyes again. “I told him about our situation and he’s been dying to see the girl who I drunkenly married. He was almost sure you were hideous.” She shook her head at that and looked back at Wilson “Dude, I have incredible taste. I tried to tell you that.”

 

Wilson just nodded and glanced at Rachel again “Fine, I’ll give you credit Lopez. She’s like a seven.”

 

“Okay she’s standing right here, stop” Santana laughed and looked over at Rachel with a very soft, apologetic look on her face “Excuse him, he’s forgotten his manners.”

 

“No, it’s fine” Rachel shook her head and grinned widely at him. “I’m glad you approve.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and gave Rachel a playful nudge with her elbow before looking back at her co-worker with a shake of her head “Can we please get back to business now?”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

After a two hour delay they were finally on their way. The two of them had been completely nervous for this stakeout for days but now that they had been sitting there in a surveillance van for an hour with nothing exciting happening, the nervousness was gone. The most exciting thing that had happened was their target had arrived to work at what was actually a legitimate mattress store.

 

“So we just sit here?” Rachel asked in a whisper, her eyes moving from one monitor to the next. She wasn’t sure how all of the equipment worked but it was obvious they had both audio and video going at the moment.

 

“Yeah” Santana shrugged, chewing on the sandwich that Rachel had packed for them to eat for lunch that morning. Her eyes focused on the video screen and she gave a point “See that door there?”

 

Rachel leaned over and nodded slightly. Santana nodded too and shrugged “We think that leads to the basement where he keeps the girls. The problem is whenever they’ve sent investigators in there to look around they haven’t found where it leads. It’s just an office. They think there is a secret door or something but it’s so well hidden that they can’t find it.”

 

“So how do they plan to find it today?” Rachel asked softly.

 

“Well you remember how this guy asked you to meet him here today?” Santana perked an eyebrow, speaking softly so as not to upset Rachel at the memory of the night that all Hell had broken loose in the club. When Rachel just nodded, she continued “We are sending in another girl. She is going to be there to shop mattresses but she is going to look...” She shrugged, frowning a little “Well, look like she’s a stripper, I guess is the best way to put it. He likes girls who show a lot of skin. Anyway, she is supposed to get him talking about money and how she can’t afford a new mattress and hopefully that will get him to offer her a better job and, if that happens, hopefully he takes her into his office and leads her to the basement.”

 

“You got another girl?” Rachel looked completely horrified at that. “What if she gets hurt?”

 

“It’s okay” Santana whispered softly “She’s a cop. She is trained to take down men three times her size. Besides if he tries anything we have the entire store surrounded.”

 

Rachel nodded timidly at that. She wasn’t sure about the plan. They had, after all, had the club surrounded but that hadn’t stopped the man from assaulting her.

 

“Hey” Santana put a hand on her shoulder and gave a soft squeeze “She volunteered. She’s trained. She will be okay. All we need is him to admit he has the underground sex ring going on and to show us the door to the basement and the cops get to move in and arrest him for good.”

 

Rachel took in a deep breath then let it out slowly before smiling softly at Santana. The way she spoke with her and the way she was looking at her so calmly helped put Rachel’s fears at ease “And he will never know we were here?”

 

Santana shook her head and smiled “Nope. He will never know how the cops got the information to arrest him. Although if he is behind bars he won’t have the power to put out a hit on whoever snitched anyway. He will be completely isolated and the cops are sure all of his goonies will flee out of fear of being caught too.”

 

“Okay” Rachel relaxed a little bit more and shrugged “So when does the lady cop get there?”

 

“Soon” Santana said with a nod. “We just have to wait.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“I win again” Rachel grinned happily as she scooped all of the chips from the middle of the table toward herself. It had been hours and they had yet to really have any developments in the stakeout. So her and Santana had made use of the small table in the back of the van and started playing cards. 

 

“Can we please do something else?” Santana groaned and tossed her cards onto the table with a huff. She had just lost her fifth straight hand of poker to Rachel and was growing bored. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to the guys who were listening in on the surveillance equipment and shrugged “Anything?”

 

The man just shrugged then shook his head. Santana let out a sigh and moved toward the front seat where the investigator sat now staring out the windshield “I thought our girl should have been here by now?”

 

“Annie got held up” He mumbled with a little nod. “But she’s on the way. We are just hoping our guy is still here when she shows up. He is known to cut out early on Tuesdays, especially if business is slow.”

 

“How long?” Santana stared out of the windshield.

 

“Until what?” The investigator looked at her curiously.

 

“Until she gets here?” Santana glanced at him then motioned to the store they were watching. “Until he leaves? What is the window here?”

 

“She will be here in a half hour” The man shrugged. “We have no idea if he is going to leave before then or not. We might lose our only chance to bring him down if he does. Who knows the next time he will be asking girls to meet him here.”

 

“Shit” Santana slammed her hand against the dashboard and let out a frustrated sigh. She kept her eyes on the storefront for a few seconds before she shook her head and started peeling off her blazer “Screw it, I’m going in.”

 

“What?” Rachel sat up straight and horror filled her face. “Santana, don’t do it.”

 

“You’re not authorized” The investigator said with a shake of his head. “And he knows what you look like.”

 

“Give me five minutes” Santana turned around to head to the back of the van now. She tossed her blazer onto the seat near Rachel and moved to the bag she had brought that day. Rachel had thought it had been secret lawyer supplies or something but as Santana dug into it and brought out clothing she realized she had been naive.

 

“Santana don’t” Rachel said softly, shaking her head “You could get hurt.”

 

“I’ll be fine” Santana mumbled, unbuttoning the silk blouse she had worn under her blazer and sliding it off her arms in a hurry. “This is not the first time I have had to deal with guys like this. Plus that place is surrounded by cops.”

 

Rachel opened her mouth to argue again but stopped as she watched Santana frantically changing clothes. She frowned and gave her head a slow shake as realization set in “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You wanted to be here today not to watch to make sure he got put away but so you could be the one to do it.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and sat on the seat beside Rachel as she removed her shoes and replaced them with heels much higher than need be. “This was the back up plan, Rachel. I am not letting this guy walk free another day. Not when he could be pulling in more girls. Not after what he did to you...” She trailed off at the last of her word and paused in moving her fingers along the straps of her heels. She took in a deep breath and slowly looked over at Rachel. Their eyes met and for a moment it looked as if she had been punched in the gut. She closed her eyes and shook her head before turning to focus on what she was doing “He needs to be in jail, Rachel.”

 

It made Rachel’s stomach twist when Santana looked at her. There was such pain, even some guilt, in her eyes. It was more concern for her well being than she had ever seen anyone in her life hold for her. She frowned and reached out to put a hand on Santana’s arm “Please...”

 

“I’ll be fine” Santana repeated. She stood now, hunched over slightly because she was taller than the van roof was, and smoothed her hands over her outfit. She had the high heels, fishnet stockings, a skirt short enough to expose her ass if she bent ever so slightly, and a shirt cut lower than necessary considering how big Santana’s chest already was. But she definitely looked the part. The part of a girl desperate enough to consider the life this man was offering.

 

“Here” One of the tech guys moved over to her and handed her a small earpiece. “We will be able to communicate with you through this.” He then motioned for her to lift her shirt so he could apply the small recording device they needed to be able to hear the exchange on her end.

 

Santana stood with her arms lifted so the man had free access to her body. Her eyes stared down at Rachel and her gaze held almost a desperation in them. She frowned when she saw Rachel frown and finally forced herself to look away. Rachel looked so disappointed in her. She wished she understood she was doing this for her.

 

Not much more was said in the van as Santana finished preparing her look. Some heavier make-up was applied, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and even some sunglasses to hide her eyes. She was sure the man wouldn’t look passed her chest so she had no worries he would recognize her.

 

Once the sound equipment was tested, Santana stepped off the van and onto the street. She smoothed her outfit down and took a deep breath and she eyed the building where she needed to meet the man. She steeled her nerves then started forward.

 

“Santana, wait” Rachel jumped out of the van before Santana could take her first step. She was chewing her lip nervously as she waited for her to turn around. She let out a breath of relief when Santana gave in and turned to face her. She quickly rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, laying her head against Santana’s shoulder, and holding on for dear life. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

 

Santana closed her eyes and slid her arms around Rachel’s waist gently. She nodded her head at Rachel’s words to let the girl know she had heard them. They stood in that embrace for a moment before Santana pulled back and stepped away from Rachel just enough to put some space between them. Her hands moved from around her back to her hips before lifting to cup at Rachel’s face gently. She held her face as their eyes met and locked in a stare of determination and complete honesty before she whispered “Yes, I do.”

 

Rachel shook her head, tears forming in her eyes at the way Santana looked at her. She drew in a shaky breath and opened her mouth to argue again but was cut off by Santana putting a finger against her lips. When Santana leaned in to touch a soft, reassuring kiss to Rachel’s forehead, all Rachel could do was close her eyes and let the tears start to fall. She was terrified for her friend. She knew what the man was capable of and she hated that Santana felt some duty to protect her for what had happened in the club.

 

Santana slowly stepped away from Rachel, gave her a single nod to silently tell her she would be alright, then turned so she didn’t have to see her cry as she walked away. She had to be brave now. The last thing she needed was to see Rachel bawling and change her mind because of it. This was a once in a lifetime chance to get this guy behind bars and she wasn’t going to let it slip away from her no matter how scared she was.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Anything?” Rachel whispered anxiously as her eyes flickered from the building to the sound guy and back again.

 

“It’s been ten minutes” The guy mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Hey” Rachel growled and pointed her finger right in the sound guy’s face “Don’t roll your eyes at me. You might be used to this, but I’m not okay? You have your co-workers go undercover every day and you don’t think twice about it and you know why that is? Because they are trained professionals. But right now my friend is in there risking her life and she doesn’t have any training at all so, yeah, I am going to ask if anything is happening and you are going to politely inform me of anything going on and do it with a smile until I am satisfied do you got me?”

 

The sound guy, who was easily twice Rachel’s size, had wide eyes and slowly nodded his head. Rachel’s glare she held now faded and she smiled very sweetly “Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

“Guys” The investigator, who had a headset on, turned from the front seat and got their attention with a wave of his hands. He tapped his ear piece then nodded before pointing to the store they had been watching all day.

 

“What is it?” Rachel’s eyes went wide and she felt her heart jump into her throat.

 

“Here” The second sound guy, a much older and kinder man, handed Rachel a headset and offered her a smile “So you’ll know what’s going on.”

 

Rachel took the headset with a grateful smile on her lips and slid it over her ears. She was immediately greeted with the sound of Santana’s voice but couldn’t quite tell who she was talking to yet.

 

“So which would you say is the best way to make payments?” Santana had a bit of an accent about her, trying for almost a stereotypical Valley Girl tone in her words as she spoke.

 

The salesman, who was definitely not the man they were looking for, gave Santana a soft smile and motioned toward the office near the back of the store “Well we do have a finance department that can help you work that out.”

 

Santana eyed the office and tried to see if should could spot anyone inside. She knew the office was where the man took the girls to put them in the basement. There didn’t seem to be any movement and she wondered if they had already missed him for the day. She put on a smile and looked at the younger man, stepping forward now and sliding a finger along his arm, being as flirtatious as she could “Well do you think maybe we could work something out, just the two of us?”

 

“Ew” Rachel mumbled, curling up her lip in disgust. She hated the idea that Santana was acting the way she was. But she knew she had to. These men looked for vulnerable woman willing to do anything for money.

 

“I’m sorry” The young man mumbled and cleared his throat, obviously flustered by Santana’s attempts to come onto him. He stepped back and smoothed a hand over his tie “That is not really my department.”

 

“Well who heads that department?” Santana smirked, liking the fact that she had flustered him. She liked knowing she still had it in her even if she was dressed like a stripper which would cause most guys to stare anyway.

 

The young man cleared his throat again and motioned to the office “That would be the owner. I am not sure he is still here today, though.”

 

Santana frowned. She silently cursed herself for not having just volunteered at the beginning of the day. She would have already had her man in the bag if that would have happened. But she pushed it off and played it cool as she twirled hair around her finger and gave the guy a wink “Well could you go check? I’d really like to make headway on this.” She winked again over the word head, as if the pun would be lost on the younger guy.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes at that. This was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever head in her entire life.

 

The young man just nodded. He looked Santana once over, perked an eyebrow, then motioned toward the office. “I will see if he is in. Excuse me.” He turned and wound his way through the store until he disappeared into the small office in the back.

 

Santana frowned at herself and shivered in disgust. She could not believe how easy it was to manipulate a man like this. “How am I doing?” She whispered as casually as she could, looking down so no one could see her talking to herself.

 

“Keep it up. If our guy is in do whatever it takes to get yourself alone with him then really turn it on. Offer whatever sexual favor you think will get his attention. You have to wait for him to offer you the job, okay? You can’t hint at it, that’s entrapment.”

 

“I know what entrapment is” Santana mumbled then looked around. The store was rather empty. She wondered if he actually made any money selling mattresses or if it all came from his illegal sex ring.

 

Santana stood there near the mattress she had been looking at for ten minutes. She had been trying to see if she could see into the office but with how far away it was from where she stood and the low lighting around it, that was nearly impossible. She could definitely see two men in there, though. If the other man was the one they were after was still yet to be seen. Every now and then the blinds would be pulled open and a face would appear, obviously an attempt to look at Santana a little better. She was starting to grow nervous. Maybe she wasn’t, for lack of a better term and because it was probably the word being used by the gross men checking her out, slutty enough for the job.

 

Finally the young salesman appeared from the office again with a smile on his face. He made his way happily to Santana and when he reached her, gave a nod and put his hand on her shoulder “You are in luck. You caught my boss right before he was going to leave for the day. I have convinced him to talk with you and maybe you two can make some sort of payment arrangement.”

 

Santana had wanted to pull out of the young man’s touch but she didn’t. She had to stay in character and right now her character was trying to use her body to get a free mattress. The irony that her character would probably use said free mattress to use her body to get other things for free had not been lost on her. But she stayed quiet as the young man lead her through the store and to the office. Once they reached the door, he gave a firm nod and immediately a rough voice beckoned for her to enter.

 

Santana took a deep breath, adjusted the sunglasses on her face, and stepped into the office. It was a small office, not much bigger than a supply closet, really. But there was enough room for a desk, some filing cabinets, and the huge fat creep sitting behind the desk. When he looked up and his eyes landed on Santana’s scantily clad body, a smirk came to his features. He motioned to the chair across from his own and nodded “Please, have a seat Miss...?”

 

“Myers” Santana said quickly, offering her best sexy smile as she moved to sit in her seat. She kept her legs uncrossed, even though all she wanted to do was cross her legs and arms over herself in attempt to hide herself from his gross gaze. But she had to play the part.

 

“Lovely to meet you, Miss Myers. Now I understand you were interested in some sort of financial arrangement for one of our new mattresses?” The man couldn’t keep his eyes in one place. He was continuously looking Santana over as if he had the right to just ogle a woman he had just met.

 

Santana clenched her jaw at the way he was looking her up and down but managed to put on a smile and nod “I would love to take that beauty home but unfortunately I’m a bit short in the cash department. I was hoping we could figure something out?” She purred the last of her words, even letting her tongue slide over her lips as if not so subtly hinting at what she wanted.

 

The man perked an eyebrow and fought off a smirk. He put his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, letting his fingers come together and tap at his chin “What exactly do you have to offer as collateral?”

 

“Not much” Santana held the slight purr in her voice as she spoke. “See I just moved here. I don’t have much of anything. I am still looking for steady work and trying to get my apartment set up. I don’t have any friends yet so no one can borrow me anything until I get on my feet.”

 

“Perfect” The investigator listening from the truck whispered into Santana’s ear. “Keep going just like that.”

 

“You poor thing” The man said with a shake of his head. “Here you are, a pretty young thing like yourself, trying to make a start in a new town and no one has offered out a helping hand?”

 

Santana let out an over dramatic sigh and shook her head “I’ve been getting by working a few nights a week at a strip club and blowing men in the alley but that barely covers my rent. I’m still hoping to find something steady to help my finances. But with no furniture and not a lot of clothing to my name it’s been hard getting a good night sleep for interviews and dressing up nice and decent to impress the right people, you know?”

 

The man slowly nodded his head. He got up from where he was sitting now and went over to the window of his office. He stared out of it for a moment before pulling the string to close the shades tight. He turned now and moved to the front of his desk, leaning back against it so he was now right across from Santana. He reached out and put a hand on her thigh. Had this been any other moment she would have reached down and broken a finger for him having touched her but she had to remain calm. “Well unfortunately I don’t have any work for you at this store.”

 

Santana just nodded and tried to look slightly disappointed even though she really wanted to rip his arm off his body and beat him with it. “I promise you, sir, I wasn’t trying to hustle a job from you. I was just being honest. I don’t know how I am going to pay for this mattress.” Her hand dropped and she placed it over where his laid on her thigh and even though it made her want to puke she slid his hand up higher on her leg while holding a forced smirk.

 

The man perked an eyebrow and watched where his hand moved up Santana’s leg. She brought it to rest just under the hem of her skirt before letting it go. His fingers slid across the top of where her fishnet stockings ended and slowly he brought his eyes back to her face “Although I don’t have work for you in my store I think I might have something tailor made for you.”

 

“Really?” Santana acted as innocent as possible as she continued to fight the urge to break every bone in his disgusting body.

 

The man nodded again and licked his lips as his eyes once more looked her over “I have a new company I’m starting and I could use a pretty little thing like you there.”

 

Santana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. They were getting so close yet he hadn’t come out and admitted to anything illegal yet so she had to push forward “What kind of work would I have to do?”

 

“Don’t worry, this job matches the set of skills you already possess” He nodded and slid his hand higher up her skirt, now nearly brushing between her legs.

 

Santana twitched. She wanted to pull back and hit him. But she couldn’t. So she did her best to play it off and let out a forced moan, as if she had liked the movement his hand had just made “What kind of skills do you think I possess?”

 

The man licked his lips again and let his fingers tease along Santana’s leg, once more almost brushing between her thighs “Only the greatest skills a woman can possess. You said so yourself when you told me you’ve been blowing guys in an alley for money.”

 

Santana perked an eyebrow and did everything in her power to ignore the fingers brushing dangerously close to her most personal parts. “Are you trying to say you want me to blow you for a mattress?”

 

The man stared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh and standing up, removing his hand from up her skirt in the process. “Me? No” He moved back around his desk and sat down on his chair again. He kicked back and put his feet up, smirking across at Santana “But I know a lot of men who would pay for that, among other similar things. All you would have to worry about is how you were going to spend all your money.”

 

“Keep talking, Lopez. We got him. We are sending our men in right now!” The investigator threw his headset off and slid out of the front seat of the van. He grabbed his walkie talkie and gave the order for his guys to move in.

 

Santana’s heart leaped. She almost cried she was so relieved to hear that. But she didn’t let it show. She put on a smirk, this one out of satisfaction that this pervert was about to be busted, and leaned forward to put her elbow on the desk as she spoke with a purr again “Tell me what other things I would have to do?”

 

The man held his smirk and moved his feet off his desk to sit upright. He licked his lips and folded his hands together as he started across the desk at her “I provide room and board. You get free health care and regular check ups. All my clients submit to blood tests and sign confidentiality waivers. All you have to do is agree to do whatever my clients want and you will be racking in the cash, baby.”

 

Before Santana could say anything else, the door of the office was being kicked in and more cops than she could count were surrounding the man at his desk. Everything happened in such a whirlwind. Santana was swept out of her seat and somehow moved from the room without her even realizing it. As soon as she was moved to safety, a blanket was being tossed around her shoulders and she was being walked out of the store. All she could hear was the wails of the man as he tried to fight off the cops that were detaining him.

 

As Santana stepped out of the store, her eyes scanned her surroundings and she noticed the entire building was already taped off. Somehow within just a minute or two they had managed to storm the building, detain the man, and somehow remove every non-official personnel from the area. The store was empty now, aside from the cops still inside, and the building was surrounded with various police vehicles.

 

“Santana!” Rachel pushed through a few cops trying to keep her back and ran right over to her. She flung her arms around her tightly and started to cry almost immediately. “I was so scared, San. I heard the whole thing. I can’t even imagine how you must have felt. I am so proud of you, I can’t believe you did it.”

 

Santana, a little dazed at the whirlwind of the last minute or so, just kind of blinked and slid her arms around Rachel. She stood there silent for a moment before Rachel lifted her head to look at her and she saw that she was crying. This snapped Santana out of her daze and she frowned, lifting a hand to wipe at her tears “I told you I’d be fine, didn’t I?”

 

“Don’t you dare do anything that stupid again, do you hear me? You could have been hurt. I don’t care if you are alright now, that doesn’t mean you will be the next time, okay? If you ever put yourself in danger like this again I will never, ever speak to you again for as long as I’m alive!”

 

“Rachel” Santana mumbled, trying to calm down her hysterical friend.

 

“You have no idea what it was like sitting there helplessly in the van wondering if everything was going to be okay. What if he would have found out that you were undercover? You were alone with him and he is huge! You saw what he did to you before do you really think he would hesitate to hit a woman again?”

 

“Rachel!” Santana said louder, shaking her head at the lecture she was getting. It didn’t seem to phase her, though. Rachel just kept on rambling on through her tears.

 

“What if he would have grabbed you and threw you down in his sex dungeon and locked you up forever? Then what? I would have never seen you again and it would have been all my fault because I wasn’t able to get him arrested earlier. Do you know what that would have done to me, I woul-”

 

Rachel was cut off by Santana’s lips pressing into hers. She blinked once, stood there awkwardly still for a few heartbeats, then lifted a hand to Santana’s cheek and gently returned the kiss. 

 

The two of them stood there sharing the kiss for a few long seconds before Santana slowly pulled back. She smiled slightly and as her eyes came open to focus on Rachel, she let out a soft laugh because of the pure shock on the other girl’s face.

 

Rachel blinked again and when she saw Santana laugh at her, the shock dropped from her face and was replaced with a scowl. Her hand lifted and she swatted at Santana’s chest “What in the world did you go and do  _ that  _ for?”

 

“I had to shut you up” Santana said with an amused smirk. She couldn’t decide what was funnier, the fact that Rachel was upset at her for laughing or the shock that had been on her face after the kiss.

 

“That is not a reason to kiss someone, Santana! I was worried and I was trying to tell you how worried I was and you just go and kiss me so you don’t have to listen to me? That is not how you deal with emotions, Santana Lopez. You can’t just kiss them away like they won’t ever come back. I am still so upset at you! And-” Rachel scowled and folded her arms “Stop laughing!”

 

“Oh my god” Santana was chuckling now almost uncontrollably. She was shaking her head in amusement as she watched Rachel ramble on again “Are you going to keep lecturing me or are you going to tell me you’re happy I’m alive?”

 

“Of course I’m happy you’re alive” Rachel huffed, her arms still folded across her chest. “But that doesn’t mean I am not still completely annoyed that you kissed me to shut me up!”

 

“It worked” Santana shrugged then looked at Rachel scowling at her and bit her bottom lip to fight a smirk “For a second. Look, I get it, you were terrified. It’s exactly how I felt when you were in the club, okay? But hey” She motioned behind her to where the big pervert sat in the back of a cop car looking quite disgruntled. She nodded and looked back down at Rachel with a soft, sincere grin on her lips “We did it.”

 

Rachel looked at the man in the back seat of the cop car and suddenly she wasn’t upset anymore. She just nodded and managed a soft smile as her eyes moved back to Santana “You did it.”

 

“We did it” Santana repeated. “None of this would have been possible had you not put your life on the line and got the information about where he was meeting the women and luring them in. You should be proud of yourself. I know I’m proud of you.”

 

“I’m proud of you, too” Rachel nodded, reaching up now to slide her thumb over Santana’s cheek with a look of adoration on her face. The two of them stood there in a silent stare down for a few moments before Rachel let out a sigh and moved her thumb just under Santana’s eye “Can we go home now and get this make-up off of you? No offense but I am not a fan of Stripper Santana.”

 

Santana let out a soft laugh and nodded her head quickly “No offense taken. Honestly, I’m not a fan of Stripper Santana, either. These heels are killing me.” She winced and lifted her foot, rubbing at the side of it slightly. “How do girls dance in these things? I mean, I love a good pair of heels but these things are almost as tall as you are.”

 

Rachel laughed and gave a nod as she glanced at the boot heels Santana wore “Where did you even get those?”

 

“Picked them up last night from a sex shop, actually” Santana shrugged and let out a laugh. She reached out and offered her hand to Rachel, waiting for the girl to take it before she laced her fingers with Rachel’s and gave a soft squeeze. “Let’s go home.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they had arrived home, Santana had headed straight for the shower. She needed to wash off the make up. She needed to feel the hot water moving over her body and removing the sensation of that disgusting man’s hand on her leg. She needed a moment of peace to herself to realize what she had just done.

 

Midway through her shower she had broken down crying. All of the emotion and stress from the day had seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks out of nowhere. She could have been hurt. The man could have done almost anything to her. Who knew how quickly the cops could have busted in and stopped him? She could have put herself, and by association, Rachel in danger if the stakeout hadn’t worked and his goons had gotten wind of a snitch in their store. So many things could have gone wrong and as strong as Santana had been during the entire ordeal, she had been terrified. It was all coming out now as she stood in the hot water and cried. She cried in relief, too. It was over. She had her man and now her and her firm could put this man away for good.

 

When Santana finally stepped out of the bathroom a half hour later wrapped in only a towel, she was greeted with the scent of food. She smiled at that. It was nice to come home after all that and there still be a bit of normalcy left. She wasn’t sure what she would do without Rachel at this point. It was funny to her because Rachel was the reason she was out here, was the reason she had been moved to this firm and started on this case, and now Rachel was the only reason she was successful. Even though she would have never taken this case if not for the whole ordeal with Rachel she also knew if she didn’t have Rachel by her side she wouldn’t have made it through this case.

 

Santana moved into the kitchen, still in her towel, and smiled when she saw Rachel standing over the stove. She moved to sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and watched Rachel cooking for a moment. She let out a laugh at the way Rachel was shaking her ass and it was then that she noticed she had in headphones and was listening to music. So Santana just sat there and watched her for a moment. It was crazy to her how fond of Rachel she had grown in such a short amount of time.

 

It was a minute later that Rachel was turning around to grab a plate off the breakfast bar when she noticed Santana sitting there. She nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. She gasped out and put a hand to her heart as she used the other to rip an ear bud out of her ear “You nearly gave me a heart attack! How long have you been sitting there?”

 

“Not long” Santana said with a laugh. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t want to disturb you. You looked like you were having too much fun.”

 

Rachel blushed at that and reached into her pocket to turn off her music player. She shrugged and turned back to the pans where she had the food working, stirring it slightly “How was your shower?”

 

Santana just nodded at that. Not much to elaborate on there. “So what are you making?”

 

“Fajitas” Rachel said with a shrug as she stirred the peppers and onions. “I thought we could have a Mexican night since I know it is your favorite food. A few fajitas, a few margaritas, and we can watch the Three Amigos?”

 

Santana smiled and slid off the stool now “Sounds amazing, actually. Let me just go get dressed” She motioned to herself then down the hallway toward her room. “I’ll be out in a minute then I can help you finish up, alright?”

 

“No hurry” Rachel glanced to the side when Santana paused at the opening of the kitchen and gave her a soft smile. She watched until she disappeared then turned back to the food. She held the smile on her lips as she stirred the food. Somewhere, somehow, the two of them had grown to genuinely like being around each other and Rachel liked that more than she could ever begin to explain.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The girls were about halfway through the movie and both of them had already finished a plate of food and a margarita. Santana was kicked back on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, and her eyes on the screen. She was laughing at something that happened in the movie and looked down at Rachel who had laid out on the couch and had her head on Santana’s lap “This was a really great idea. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me” Rachel said with a shrug, her eyes not leaving the tv. “We needed dinner and I figured you’d want to relax after the day you had, thus the margaritas.”

 

Santana nodded at that and moved her hand to gently slide over Rachel’s hair that was spread out on her lap “And the movie?”

 

Rachel just smiled “It went with the theme and it’s one of my favorites.”

 

Santana let out a laugh and looked back up at the tv “That makes sense.” They fell into a comfortable silence where the only noise was the movie playing on the screen. When something funny happened again, Santana let out a soft laugh and looked back at her lap to see Rachel smiling at the movie. “You realize my favorite food is Italian, right?”

 

Rachel nodded and chuckled very softly “I didn’t have any pasta and I couldn’t think of a hilarious movie that takes place in Italy so I went with Mexican instead.”

 

Santana nodded and looked back up at the tv. She was quiet for another moment then smirked as she spoke again “Under the Tuscan Sun.”

 

“That movie is not funny!” Rachel sat up and had a look of horror on her face. “That is an incredible movie. It’s heartfelt and just...” She shrugged, shaking her head “Not a comedy!”

 

Santana bit her lip to fight off a laugh and just shrugged “I laughed all the way through it the first time I saw it.”

 

“You are an awful human being” Rachel frowned and folded her arms across her chest in a pout. She moved to sit on the other side of the couch and let out a huff of annoyance as she looked back at the tv. Santana could be so damn obnoxious sometimes.

 

Santana just smirked triumphantly. She knew that movie was one of Rachel’s favorites and it was exactly why she had said it. The reaction she had gotten was exactly the one she had been looking for and now she sat in silent satisfaction. The movie did have it’s funny moments so it’s not like Santana was completely off base.

 

The two of them sat like that for about ten minutes. Rachel sat pouting for most of it until a particularly funny moment in the movie made Santana laugh so hard that Rachel couldn’t help but smile. She rolled her eyes at herself and turned to look at her friend. The way she was lighting up with amusement just warmed Rachel’s heart. She was glad that after the day they’d had she was able to help Santana relax and hopefully forget about the stress of it all and move forward.

 

Then all of the sudden Rachel remembered how Santana had kissed her to shut her up. At the time Rachel was so upset that Santana would be so rude as to cut her off when she was expressing her worries toward her but now that she wasn’t hyped up on adrenaline from worry and relief she started to wonder why Santana would do that. Why would she choose to kiss her instead of just telling her to shut up or covering her mouth with her hands.

 

Rachel chewed at her lip nervously for a few minutes as she thought about it. The more she thought it over and tried to justify it the more it made no sense. So after a moment she lifted her eyes to look across the couch at Santana and cleared her throat softly before she spoke “Why did you do it?”

 

“Do what?” Santana asked with a laugh at something that happened in the movie.

 

Rachel licked her lips and drew in a deep breath, almost nervous to say the words. But she had to push forward so she steeled her nerves and spoke more firmly “Why did you kiss me?”

 

“To shut you up” Santana shrugged, her eyes were still on the tv but her smile had faded.

 

Rachel shook her head just once “You could have told me to shut up or put your hand over my mouth or even just walked away from me but you didn’t. You kissed me, Santana.”

 

Santana stared at the tv for another moment or two before her eyes rolled and she turned to look at Rachel. “It was the only thing I could think of that would shut you up immediately.”

 

Rachel again shook her head. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in frustration “I wish you wouldn’t lie to me.”

 

“What are you expecting here?” Santana’s frustration mirrored Rachel’s and she too folded her arms. “Are you expecting some grand declaration of feelings or something? I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed if you are. I just wanted you to stop talking, stop lecturing me. I was dazed. I had nearly been sexually assaulted then ripped out of the room as if attached to a giant magnet. I wasn’t thinking straight. The entire world was spinning, my mind was whirling, I just did it.”

 

“You just did it?” Rachel asked with a shrug. She shook her head and let out a soft sigh “You are just so impulsive that you kiss people to shut them up now? Are you going to kiss an attorney you’re going against in court because they are making a good point?”

 

“Don’t be stupid” Santana rolled her eyes. She looked across the couch and shook her head at the way Rachel was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up in defeat “What do you want me to say, Rachel? It just slipped out.”

 

“Slipped out?” Rachel let out a huff of a laugh and shook her head. “This isn’t something you accidentally say then apologize for because it just slipped out. You kissed someone. That’s irresponsible.”

 

“Will you please stop lecturing me?” Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes again. She let out a sigh and looked back at the tv. Even if she wasn’t paying attention, she was using the movie to ignore Rachel. Hopefully if she ignored her long enough she would drop the subject.

 

Surprisingly it seemed to have worked. After Rachel stared at Santana for a few long minutes she finally let out a defeated sigh and threw up her hands. She got to her feet and just shook her head as she looked down at Santana on the couch “Fine, if you are going to sit there and pretend this is just something that happens then I’m going to go to bed and pretend like you’re not being a total ass right now.”

 

Santana let out a soft grunt and reached out to grab Rachel as she stormed passed her. She held her arm tightly but didn’t look up at her. She drew in a deep breath and let it out very slowly before finally moving her eyes up to meet Rachel’s curious stare. When their eyes met, Santana just shrugged and let go of her arm “I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Rachel nodded but didn’t say anything. She just folded her arms and lifted a single shoulder in a shrug.

 

Seeing that Rachel seemed willing to listen but not willing to just settle for a sorry, Santana let out a sigh and sat back on the couch. She pushed a hand back through her still slightly damp hair and just shrugged her shoulders “I was so scared today, Rachel. I kept thinking about how that guy had manhandled you at the club and I kept thinking how easily he could do that to me. Then he put his hand on my leg and then it was up my skirt and he wiggled his fingers like I was his for the taking and I just...” She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her voice had trembled at the last of her words.

 

Rachel’s heart plummeted into her stomach. Her face fell into a frown and she moved to sit right next to Santana, her hand reaching out to rub gently at Santana’s back. “San, I didn’t know.”

 

Santana shook her head at that and turned to look at Rachel a little more, her face still holding a frown “All I could think about was how I had to keep my cool. I had to resist breaking his fucking wrist for touching me because I knew, I just knew, that I had to get back to you. If I did anything to put myself in danger that it would kill you. I remembered how scared I was seeing you in the club and I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t put you through that.”

 

Rachel nodded, her brow creasing with concern as her hand kept gently running along Santana’s back to help keep her calm. “It’s okay, San. You did what needed to be done. You were so brave. I am so proud of you.”

 

“When I was ripped out of that room and led to safety I just...” Santana shrugged a little, talking as if Rachel hadn’t said a word. It was like if she didn’t keep talking she wouldn’t get it all out. “I saw you pushing through the crowd and the next thing I knew you were in my arms, scolding me, and...” She just shrugged and her eyes lifted to look at Rachel now as she spoke the next of her words “I was so happy to see you again that I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Rachel’s face softened a little bit. Her eyebrow perked up a bit and she eyed Santana carefully before asking softly “So it was a relief kiss?”

 

Santana nodded slightly. Then she shrugged and frowned before letting out a soft sigh “Yeah, I mean, if that makes sense. You were safe. I don’t know, I just had to kiss you in that moment.”

 

Rachel smiled very softly. It was sweet in a way even if completely confusing. “So instead of sighing out in relief or hugging me or telling me you were happy to see me you decided to kiss me?”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and let out a very soft laugh “God, yes, we established this. It was a weird reaction. It surprised me, too.”

 

Rachel nodded and offered a soft smile “So you haven’t thought about kissing me before that moment?”

 

“No” Santana shook her head quickly. She smiled at the thought and let out a laugh as if it was a funny thing to ask. “Of course not.” When she saw Rachel frown at that, she frowned and let out a sigh “Not like ‘of course not, that would be completely gross and the last thing I would ever want to do in my life’. Just, you know, why would I think about that? I mean we kissed at our wedding so obviously kissing you isn’t the worst thing that could happen to me.” She offered a soft smile and reached out to put her hand on Rachel’s leg gently. 

 

That was when her own words hit her ears. The kiss at the wedding. If she was being honest she had thought about kissing Rachel the night they had watched their wedding video. She thought it had just been a fleeting moment but now that she was thinking it over, maybe it hadn’t been. She had, after all, kissed Rachel out of nowhere that day.

 

Rachel had frowned at Santana’s words but as she had rambled on about what she had really meant then suddenly fallen quiet, as if deep in thought, worry started to move over her features. She bit her lip and leaned a little closer to try and catch Santana’s attention “Are you okay, San?”

 

Santana blinked and gave her head a shake. Her eyes lifted and she looked at Rachel now with a subtle panic rising in her eyes. Had she been wanting to kiss her since they had watched the tape of their wedding? If so, why? What did it all mean? Damn Rachel for having brought this up. She was happy with thinking the kiss had just been a gesture of relief for her friend’s safety and now she was second guessing everything.

 

“Santana?” Rachel shook her head, putting a hand on Santana’s shoulder and giving her a shake.

 

“I’m sorry” Santana said softly as she slid off the couch now and got to her feet. She avoided looking at Rachel as she cleared her throat and started to clean up the plates from their meal. “I suddenly don’t feel too hot. I think the day is finally catching up with me. I think I am going to call it a night.”

 

Rachel’s brows furrowed with worry as she watched Santana shuffle to the kitchen, empty her hands of the dishes, then hurry down the hallway to her room. She hadn’t even given Rachel a chance to say goodnight. Left alone on the couch, Rachel shrugged and looked around at her surroundings. Suddenly a nice night together had turned awkward. That’s what she got for pushing the subject. In that moment she promised herself she wouldn’t bring it up again. If it made Santana that uncomfortable to talk about she could live with not really understanding why it had happened. If it meant she didn’t have to avoid Santana for the rest of their time there then she could stay quiet.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The next morning was Santana’s first day back to the firm since the incident in the club. She was looking forward to it. Not only had they made forward progress in the case and were now prepping for a trial, but it gave her a chance to get out of the house and away from Rachel. It wasn’t that she didn’t like being around Rachel, quite the opposite actually. She liked being around Rachel too much. So much so that she had actually kissed her. She needed some time away to clear her head and figure herself out.

 

So when her alarm went off bright and early that morning she made sure to shuffle around as quietly as possible. She got dressed in her room, instead of the bathroom like usual. She even kept the lights off, using only the small lamp near her bed for light. She was going to sneak out and be gone before Rachel got up so they didn’t have to have an awkward run in.

 

Santana was tiptoeing down the hallway toward the front door, her heels in her hands so they couldn’t make any noise against the marble floors, when she reached the kitchen and immediately froze. Standing there, seemingly waiting for her, was Rachel. 

 

“Good morning” Rachel chirped happily as she clicked a lid in place on top of one of the containers she had used to pack Santana’s lunch in. “How did you sleep?”

 

Santana just stared at her for a few seconds, an eyebrow raised, wondering if she was just pretending nothing had happened the day before or if she was being genuinely nice. “Uh, hey.”

 

“You can put your shoes on” Rachel mumbled with a laugh as she filled a to go mug with coffee before putting a lid on that, too. “I’m up, no need to be quiet.” She turned now and offered the mug of coffee to Santana with a soft smile on her lips “It’s almost like you were trying to sneak out.”

 

“No I wasn’t” Santana said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly, and gave a shrug of her shoulders. She dropped her shoes to the floor then started to work her feet into them. “I just knew you had had a long day and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“Mhm” Rachel hummed out, not convinced at all by Santana’s story. But she wouldn’t say anything. They were going to keep pretending nothing was wrong. “Well either way, I made you lunch.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that” Santana frowned and took the mug of coffee from Rachel now that she had both shoes on and was balanced.

 

“I know I don’t have to but I like doing it for you” Rachel shrugged and put the containers that held the food in a bag before turning and offering that out to Santana as well. When their eyes met in the dim light of the kitchen, Rachel offered the most sincere smile she could muster “It’s the least I can do now that I’m not working.”

 

Santana just nodded and took the bag. She looked at it a moment then moved with that and her coffee toward the front door. She set her things down in favor of gathering her briefcase and checking inside that she had everything she would need for the day. Once she was set, she picked up her lunch and her coffee once more. “So what are you going to do now that you’re jobless?”

 

Rachel just shrugged from where she was now leaning against the pillar just outside the kitchen. She was eyeing Santana carefully, almost painfully. She felt like she might explode if they didn’t talk about the kiss again but she knew Santana didn’t want to discuss it any further so she fought the urge. “Maybe I’ll get in a few extra rehearsals over skype with my cast. It’s crunch time. The play opens in a month.”

 

“Already?” Santana perked up, smiling a bit as she thought about it. They had just two weeks left in Vegas then it was time to go home. She almost couldn’t believe it had gone so fast. “Wow I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun.”

 

Rachel smiled at that. She liked the thought of Santana genuinely having had fun on the trip. “Hopefully not all the fun has to stop once we go back to New York. You did promise me we’d still see each other.”

 

“I intend to keep that promise” Santana looked at her with an honesty in her eyes that Rachel wasn’t sure she had ever seen before. The two of them held eye contact for a few heartbeats more before Santana lifted her mug to her mouth, took a sip, turned toward the door, and shrugged “Well, have a good day.”

 

“You too” Rachel called after her as Santana opened the door and was gone almost faster than humanly possible. As the door swung shut, Rachel let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. So that hadn’t been excruciatingly awkward but it hadn’t been normal, either. There was definitely something off about how Santana was acting. Rachel decided pretending it hadn’t happened was a bad idea. She was not going to spend the next two weeks walking around on eggshells. She was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel let out a heavy sigh and looked at the clock above the stove. It was nearly nine and Santana wasn’t home. She had expected that she might have to stay a bit later now that they were preparing to go to court but this was a little ridiculous. She had tried Santana’s cellphone a few times but it had gone straight to voicemail so she had no idea if Santana was coming home that night at all.

 

Rachel had spent her day cleaning the suite. Everything looked almost as clean as when they had moved in. Once she had finished with her rehearsals she had set out to cook a nice fancy meal. This time she would make Santana’s favorite. She had gone to the store to get pasta, looked up a nice recipe online, and even made homemade breadsticks. They weren’t the same as the ones from Breadstix but they were pretty good, Rachel thought.

 

Now the breakfast bar sat untouched. The dinner plates had been set out, glasses of wine poured, and some candles lit for ambiance. All that was missing was Santana. Rachel sat with her arms folded in frustration, staring at her phone as she once more got Santana’s voicemail, and let out an angry huff. Is this how Santana planned on avoiding the subject for the rest of the trip?

 

As the nine o’clock hour passed, Rachel couldn’t take it any longer. She needed to know if Santana was coming home. So she looked up the number to the firm Santana was working for and called it. Much to her surprise there was actually someone still in who answered the phone sounding exhausted but most definitely human.

 

“Hello, good evening. My name is Rachel Berry and I am friends with Santana Lopez who is an attorney at your firm. I was wondering if she was still in. I can’t seem to get a hold of her on her cellphone.”

 

“Sorry, ma’am” It was definitely an older woman on the other end of the phone sounding now more bored than tired “Everyone is pretty much gone. The only people left here are the secretaries and the janitors.”

 

Rachel frowned at that. If Santana wasn’t there, where was she? “Well do you know about what time Miss Lopez left?”

 

“I would have to say around seven” The woman yawned. It was obvious she was not interested in this phone call at all.

 

“Well do you know where she went?” Rachel squeaked out in a near panic.

 

“Probably out to the Golden Chest with the rest of her team. I heard them saying something about celebratory drinks.”

 

Rachel nodded and her eyes narrowed. So Santana was out drinking instead of coming home and she didn’t even have the decency to call her? How inconsiderate. “Thank you so much, ma’am. I hope you have a lovely evening.” Before the woman on the other end could respond, Rachel was hanging up. She quickly got up from the couch, grabbed her purse, and stormed out of the suite to find Santana.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The bar that the woman had mentioned was on the other end of town. Rachel thanked the cab driver and paid him with a smile before sliding out of the car and onto the curb. She looked up at the building and her lip curled up in disapproval. This had to be one of the most disgusting places she had ever seen. Why did high class attorneys hang out here? She shuttered then took in a deep breath and marched herself right through the front door.

 

The man checking I.D.s at the door wouldn’t tell Rachel if Santana was inside. All he cared was if she was over the legal age. After finally giving in and letting him see her I.D. the man motioned her inside then turned his attention to the guy standing behind Rachel. She had not really wanted to go inside but now that she had no choice she clenched her jaw and made her way down the entrance way until it opened into the bar area.

 

It was smoky and hot and it smelled like sweat. It was one of the worst places Rachel had ever stepped foot in. She would have to shower to scrape off the disgusting stench of this place, she was sure. She had to squint through the thick smoke in an attempt to make out Santana. She didn’t see her at first and decided to ask around to see if anyone had seen her.

 

Before she had even gotten the bartender’s attention her eyes fell on Santana in the far back corner. She was hunched over at a table, sitting alone, looking quite miserable. Rachel frowned at that. Where were all her friends? She drew in a deep breath, trying to push her annoyance at her friend away before making her way over to the table where Santana sat.

 

“Is this seat taken?” Rachel asked softly, setting her purse down on the table.

 

Santana lifted her eyes from where they were staring into her cup. When she realized it was Rachel, her eyes went a little wide and she glanced around her “What are you doing here?”

 

“When you didn’t come home I got worried” Rachel sighed and slid into the seat across from Santana now, genuine concern on her features. “I tried your phone but all I got was voicemail so I eventually just called your firm.”

 

Santana frowned at that and let out a slow breath before shrugging “Yeah my phone’s dead. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to worry you, though. Some of us just came out for a few drinks after work.”

 

“That was two hours ago” Rachel whispered softly. She looked around and shrugged before looking back at Santana “Where is everyone now?”

 

“Home, probably” Santana mumbled as her finger poked at the ice in her drink.

 

“Well why aren’t you home?” Rachel asked calmly. She was not trying to pick a fight she was just genuinely curious as to why Santana had stayed behind.

 

Santana just shrugged. She kept her eyes on her drink. It was almost like she couldn’t bear to look at Rachel. She licked over her lips and watched her finger swirl around in her cup now “I didn’t know what to say.”

 

“Say about what, San?” Rachel reached out now and laid her hand over the one fiddling in Santana’s drink.

 

Santana sighed at the feel of Rachel’s hand on hers. She stared at the small fingers wrapping around hers as if silently begging for an answer. Slowly Santana’s eyes lifted and she looked at Rachel across the table from her and a frown immediately came to her lips “I’ve been trying to decide what to say to you all day that would make the conversation we had last night less awkward but I haven’t been able to come up with anything. All I can say is that I’m sorry, Rachel. You are totally right, kissing you was inappropriate and I really, really don’t want that to ruin the friendship we have started building here.”

 

“Oh Santana” Rachel almost purred the words as a laugh slipped from her lips. She moved to slide the chair she was sitting in around the table so she was now at Santana’s side. She was grinning as her other hand moved to brush some of Santana’s hair from her eyes “It’s not going to ruin anything, I promise. Though it was a little unorthodox, maybe it honestly was just a reaction of relief. I can accept that. I’ve just never had anyone kiss me out of relief before so I suppose I was having a hard time believing it. But if that’s what it was, then that is what it was.”

 

Santana nodded her head quickly and offered just a twitch of a smile “I wouldn’t lie to you about that, Rachel. I was relieved you were safe.”

 

“Well thank you” Rachel blushed just a little at that. She had never had anyone care so much about her well being before. The fact that it was Santana Lopez, of all people, made it all the more unbelievable. But the look in Santana’s eyes told her just how sincere her concern was.

 

Santana nodded and looked back down at her drink. She definitely didn’t look relieved that they had come to an understanding about the meaning of the kiss. Rachel noticed this and immediately frowned “What’s wrong, Santana?”

 

Santana just shrugged and lifted her drink to her mouth. She swallowed what was left of it then set down the empty cup with a thunk. She sat there silent for a long time before finally pushing herself to look at Rachel again. When she did she found Rachel’s caring eyes on her and she frowned even more “You have to stop that.”

 

“Stop what?” Rachel blinked in confusion, looking between her and Santana trying to see what exactly she had been doing. Her hand slid away from where she had been holding onto Santana’s hand and she shrugged “What did I do?”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes, at herself and not at Rachel, and gave her head a shake “The way you look at me like you actually care about how I’m feeling.”

 

“I do care” Rachel whispered, her frown still holding on her face.

 

“You shouldn’t” Santana mumbled and lifted a hand to slide her fingers back through her hair. 

 

“Why?” Rachel bit her lip, shaking her head in disbelief. This was coming out of nowhere.

 

“Because I’m not worth it” Santana shrugged almost out of frustration now. “Because I was awful to you in high school. Because I haven’t talked to you in seven years outside of the times we all came together for whoever’s wedding or big special event or whatever. Even then I ignored you for the most part. Because I’m just not a good person. I’m self obsessed. The only thing I care about more than myself is my work and even that is because of selfish reasons. I’m not worthy of having someone like you care about me.”

 

“Someone like me?” Rachel perked an eyebrow now and shook her head. “Santana, do you remember the kind of person I used to be? I was as self obsessed as anyone else. I was willing to walk over anyone to get to the top, including my best friends. The only time I ever did anything remotely nice it was because I had ulterior motives that benefited me. There is a reason I don’t really have any friends. I’m too obnoxious and too selfish for anyone to stick around. The only reason I had any sort of friend in high school was because we all loved glee and we all had one common goal.”

 

“You’re so caring” Santana shook her head now as she somehow managed to keep her eyes on Rachel. “You get up every morning and make me breakfast and lunch. You clean our shared living space without complaining. You make me dinner every night. You volunteered to put yourself in danger just to help me out. You did it without a second thought. You did it for me.”

 

“That’s what friends do, San.” Rachel offered her a very soft smile “I’ve just felt so good having you around. It’s been like having a piece of home with me again. I wanted you to enjoy yourself too because I knew this wasn’t an ideal situation for you. And when you said you needed help, I was there. I wanted to help because it’s what real friends do for each other.”

 

“You put yourself in danger and I let that happen and it’s not okay” Santana looked away from Rachel now. She didn’t want her to see the pain in her eyes. The night in the club haunted Santana. She couldn’t get Rachel’s terrified eyes out of her mind.

 

“It’s fine, Santana. I wanted to he-”

 

“It’s not fine” Santana snapped and looked back at Rachel now with a fire behind her eyes. “Stop pretending it’s okay. You could have been hurt, or worse. Would it have been alright if he would have put his hands all over you? Would you be saying you were fine if he had somehow managed to take advantage of you?” She nearly choked on the last of her words and that fire in her eyes faded. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep, shaky breath.

 

Rachel reached out to put a hand on Santana’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “You have to stop beating yourself up about this. Just the fact that you blame yourself shows how much you do care about me. That right there proves you’re not a bad person.”

 

“I am” Santana pulled her shoulder away from Rachel and folded her arms. “I let you put yourself in danger for selfish reasons.”

 

“Santana, you were doing your job. You didn’t force me.”

 

“I shouldn’t have been okay with it” Santana shook her head and pushed her hair off her face again. “It was selfish.”

 

“You prosecute and put away the most vile of criminals everyday, Santana. You aren’t selfish. You’re a saint and someone I would proudly put my life in danger for again, whether you asked me to or not.” Rachel put her hand on Santana’s shoulder again, not at all phased by her pulling away just a moment ago.

 

“Stop” Santana lifted a hand to push at Rachel’s hand now until it dropped off her shoulder. “You have to stop caring about me like that. You have to stop seeing the best in me.”

 

“Why?” Rachel frowned and folded her hands together on top of the table. “Is it so awful that I think you’re incredible and brave and actually one of the most compassionate people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing?” Her tone was sharp now, almost daring Santana to disagree with her.

 

“Yes” Santana nodded. Her eyes lifted for just a moment. When she caught that determined, challenging look on Rachel’s face she couldn’t keep looking and she averted her eyes. “It’s awful.”

 

“Why?” Rachel asked again, this time more firmly. She was getting upset that Santana was pushing her away like this. It was so typical. Heaven forbid Santana feel anything nice in her life.

 

“Because” Santana grumbled now and stood from her chair. She started to move around the table and made her way toward the door quickly. 

 

Rachel gave chase. She wasn’t going to let Santana walk away and not talk about what was bothering her. It was no way to get anything solved. So she followed her until she could finally catch up with her outside. She grabbed Santana’s arm and tugged firmly until she stopped. “Don’t you dare walk away from me, Santana Lopez. You don’t get to push me away. This is not how this is going to work.”

 

Santana pulled her arm out of Rachel’s grasp. She didn’t move away, though. She just stood there with her back to Rachel, her head hung low, and her shoulders slumped. “Leave me alone, Rachel.”

 

“Why?” Rachel asked again, standing as tall as she could now, arms folded firmly over her chest as she glared at hole through the back of Santana’s head.

 

“Because” Santana mumbled before reaching into her purse to dig for her cigarettes.

 

“Because is not a god damn answer!” Rachel yelled out as she moved around Santana now. She slapped the cigarette out of her hand then moved to grab Santana’s chin, pulling her face until their eyes could meet “Will you talk to me?”

 

“Because I’m just going to hurt you” Santana mumbled then tugged her chin out of Rachel’s grasp. She turned now toward the street and lifted a hand to call for a cab since they were all the way across town from their suite.

 

“What’s hurting me is you thinking you’re not a good person” Rachel grumbled, trying to get Santana to look at her by dipping her head and moving in front of her to try and catch her gaze. “This isn’t high school, Santana. You aren’t the same bully you used to be. If you insult me I’ll call you out. If you’re mean to me, I won’t let it stand. Why can’t you see that you’ve changed? I like being around you, Santana. I meant what I said, we’ve really built something special on this trip and I want to keep that when we go back home.”

 

“I can’t do that, I changed my mind” Santana mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. When a cab pulled over, she let out a breath and hurried to pull the car door open. She turned back to Rachel and that was when she saw the hurt on her face from what she had just said. She let out a sad sigh and motioned into the cab “Please just get in. We can talk when we get home.”

 

“No” Rachel’s brow curled together in a firm frown and her head gave a slight shake. “No. I can’t...” She bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes away from Santana now as the sudden urge to cry rose in her throat. She couldn’t believe that Santana would say that. She didn’t want to continue being friends when they got back to New York? Fine. They could just end their friendship now if that’s how she was going to be about it.

 

“Rachel come on” Santana moved away from the cab now and toward Rachel. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Don’t” Rachel pushed Santana’s reaching hand away and shook her head. A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and looked back at Santana with pure pain in her eyes. “If you don’t want to be friends, fine. But don’t you dare talk to me for the rest of the time we’re here.”

 

“Rachel, I-”

 

“Get in or I’m leaving!” The cab driver yelled out to Santana.

 

Santana turned and waved him away with a scowl before quickly turning back to Rachel. Her heart twisted in guilt when she saw another tear move down her cheek and she let out a sigh because she knew Rachel wouldn’t let her near her to comfort her. “I didn’t mean I didn’t want to be friends.”

 

“Then what the Hell did you mean?” Rachel threw her hands up, her voice squeaking as tears started to flow more freely now. “I feel like you can’t tell me anything straight, Santana. You avoid or talk around whatever it is you mean. Why can’t you just be honest with me? I’m so confused. I thought we were having a great time out here and now you’re pushing me away like I did something wrong.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong” Santana’s face fell into more of a frown if possible and she moved closer to Rachel again. This time when she touched her arm it wasn’t slapped away and she let out an internal sigh of relief at that. “Look, I’m sorry. I know this probably all seems so out of the blue for you. I have had a great time out here with you, okay? But I just start thinking about how I put you in danger and how that was so not okay and I just...” She put a hand over her own stomach and shook her head “It doesn’t feel good, Rachel. You shouldn’t have to be okay with that.”

 

“Stop” Rachel growled and pulled out of Santana’s touch. “Stop using that as an excuse. I am an adult and I wanted to help you. I made that decision on my own. The only person to blame for that is me. So stop hiding behind that.”

 

Santana nodded and looked down at her feet. Rachel was right, she had done it all on her own. But that didn’t make what she felt when she thought about it any less real. She drew in a deep breath and when her eyes lifted to Rachel again they were filled with sorrow and guilt. Her tone was softer when she spoke next “We grew into friends out here Rachel, you’re not wrong about that. I have enjoyed that, okay? Don’t for one second think I haven’t. But when I think about that night in the club?” She shook her head and bit at her lip to fight it from trembling. Her voice started to waiver on the verge of cracking when she continued “I realized that night just how much I cared about you.”

 

Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat from the crying she had been doing. She drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm herself and stop her tears. She took a step toward Santana and wiped the tears from her own cheeks “I never doubted you cared about me before that night, Santana.”

 

“That’s not what I mean” Santana mumbled. Her eyes darted around Rachel’s face and she couldn’t help but to reach out and wipe away her tears. The thought that she was hurting Rachel was killing her. She drew in a deep breath and let it out heavily before shrugging “I care about you more-”

 

“Hey!” A loud shout from behind Rachel drew Santana’s attention up right away. She eyed a man about thirty feet down the sidewalk and perked an eyebrow at the way he seemed to be heading for the two of them. “Are you Santana Lopez?”

 

“Whose asking?” Rachel whirled around before Santana could speak. She looked at the man coming toward them and folded her arms.

 

The man eyed Rachel and decided, since she was the one that responded, she must be Santana. He stopped about ten feet away, lifted his arm, and called out “This one’s for Tito” as he pulled his trigger.

 

It all happened in a flash. As soon as he had lifted his arm, Santana had reacted. It was a split second but she lunged forward and somehow managed to push Rachel out of the way just in time. The gun went off and the next thing Santana realized was the burning pain in her side. After that, not much else registered. She thought she heard a scream. She thought she might have felt herself hit the sidewalk. There was a scuffle somewhere in the distance. She definitely got a flash of Rachel above her but the bright light shining overhead made it hard for her to make it out. After that, everything went black.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	8. Chapter 8

“Please, I need to know what’s happening” Rachel was leaned against the nurse’s station, her cheeks streaked with tears, desperation in her tone. She had ridden in the ambulance to the hospital but was left behind as they rushed Santana away for surgery. She had been asked to move to the waiting area and to fill out some paperwork while the doctor’s worked. She had obliged. She had cooperated. Now an hour later she had no news and she was going crazy.

 

“We will give you an update as soon as we know something, ma’am” The woman behind the desk mumbled, not even looking up at Rachel. She was too busy flipping through other files to bother actually trying to comfort a scared human being.

 

“There has to be an update! It’s been an hour and I know they took her to surgery. They have to know by now what they are looking at. Please, call someone and get me some damn information!” It was now almost midnight and though the hospital itself was quiet, the waiting room had a surprising amount of people in it so when she shouted her demand quite a few pairs of eyes looked at her.

 

“Please” The woman now looked up at her and spoke firmly “Have a seat. Do not make me have you removed. As soon as we know something we will tell you.”

 

“You are useless” Rachel hissed before turning and storming over to a seat. She plopped down and immediately buried her face in her hands. She wasn’t sure she could cry anymore but here came more tears. The flash of Santana pushing her out of the way and jumping in front of the bullet came back to her and she was gone. Her body ached from all the sobbing and yet somehow still found the strength for another round.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there sobbing. Even as her tears dried her body still trembled. It wasn’t until she heard a familiar name that she looked up from her hands.

 

“I’m looking for the party that came in with Santana Lopez” The doctor standing near the doors he had stepped out of asked loudly as he looked around.

 

“Here” Rachel got up from her seat with a quickness she was surprised she possessed considering how spent her body was. “I came in with her. What’s the news? What’s going on? Is she okay?”

 

The man calmly put a soft smile on his face and reached out to place a comforting hand on Rachel’s shoulder “Calm down, ma’am. I will answer every question I can. But I need to know your relationship to the patient.”

 

“I’m her wife” Rachel barked out without even thinking. It was true. Thank god it was true. The doctors could now legally tell her everything. She was so glad she was married to Santana at that moment because not being able to get all the information would have killed her.

 

“Alright then, Mrs. Lopez, please have a seat” The doctor motioned for her to follow him to an isolated area of the waiting room so they could talk privately. He waited for Rachel to sit before he took a seat himself. His tone stayed even as he spoke to her, his eyes not once wavering in certainty “Your wife is very lucky. The bullet entered the left side of her abdomen just above her hip bone. There tends to be a lot of meat there and not too much more. The way the bullet moved through her resulted in a lot of internal bleeding but, luckily, no major organs were affected. The bullet did clip her kidney and we are working right now to try and salvage that organ but if that isn’t successful she will be alright. People can live with one kidney.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly as the man spoke. Somehow more tears had formed and were now leaking from her eyes but she didn’t sob. She just stared at him with complete concentration “Is she going to be okay?”

 

“She looks good” The man said with a very gentle smile. “That is all I know for now, as far as damage is concerned. I will check in with you every hour or so and let you know if anything else changes.”

 

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped a tear from her cheek as her head nodded again “Thank you, sir.”

 

“You are welcome” The doctor stood now and offered his hand for Rachel to shake. He again gave her a calm smile as their hands gripped together gently and he gave a reassuring nod “Like I said, she was lucky. It could have been worse.”

 

The corner of Rachel’s lips twitched into a smile for just a moment. Then as her hand dropped away from the doctor’s and he turned to leave, she let out a heavy sigh and the tears started to come again. Now what? She looked around the waiting room and wondered how she was going to last an hour until the next update. Her fathers were definitely asleep and she wasn’t close enough to anyone else in glee club that a call at this hour would be okay. So she just sat back down. She lifted her knees to her chest, put her face to her knees, and cried. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Somewhere through all of the sobbing, Rachel had managed to doze off. She wasn’t even sure how long she had been asleep. All she knew was the sun was now out and she was being lightly nudged awake by a nurse.

 

“Mrs. Lopez?” A girl no older than Rachel smiled down at her when her eyes came open. “Good morning.” She moved back as Rachel sat up from where she had somehow laid down across the chairs in the waiting room. “You can go see your wife now.”

 

Rachel perked up immediately at that. She shot to her feet almost too fast but somehow kept her balance. “Now?”

 

The nurse gave a nod and a smile “You’ve been asleep for about five hours now. The doctor didn’t want to wake you, which is usually good news, so we let you sleep. But Santana is in the intensive care unit now. She made it through surgery.”

 

Rachel almost started crying for joy at that. Santana was alive! She bit her lip and just nodded again “How is she?”

 

“Stable” The nurse nodded as she led Rachel through the hallways of the hospital to where Santana was. “She hasn’t woken up from surgery yet but that’s not uncommon. Her body went through something really traumatic and it needs a lot of rest. Her vitals look good, though, and the doctors think she is going to pull through with no complications.”

 

Rachel actually smiled. She let out a sigh of relief at that. Santana was going to be alright. “Thank you” She mumbled as the woman stopped outside where Santana’s bed was and motioned her inside. Rachel gave her a very sincere smile of gratitude before turning and walking into the room.

 

It was like something out of a movie. There were machines everywhere. There was a nurse standing over Santana taking her vitals and checking every little blip and number on the monitors. Santana was laying in bed, looking completely peaceful which was weird considering the circumstances. Rachel bit back a new wave of tears and moved over to her bedside.

 

“How’s it looking?” She asked the nurse softly as she reached out to touch Santana’s hand.

 

“Everything looks good” The nurse nodded and offered a sweet smile. “She hasn’t needed a breathing tube since leaving surgery which means her lungs weren’t compromised.”

 

Rachel nodded and looked down at Santana in bed now. She drew in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. Try as she might to fight the tears, she couldn’t any longer and they started sliding down her cheeks. With one hand holding onto Santana’s, the other lifted to push the hair off her face “Santana Lopez, you saved my life. If you ever call yourself a selfish person again, I will kill you.”

 

The nurse looked up at Rachel curiously before shaking her head and letting out a soft laugh. “I will leave you two alone.”

 

Rachel laughed softly and gave her a nod of thanks. She watched the nurse leave before looking back down at Santana. Tears were dripping from her cheeks onto the bed, the sheets, and even Santana’s arm. She couldn’t stop them. Seeing her like this was tearing her apart. But she wouldn’t leave her. So she just stood there, stroking Santana’s hair, holding her hand, and crying.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

A couple hours passed and Santana was still asleep. It was normal, she had been reassured, but that didn’t mean Rachel wasn’t nervous about it. Every time the nurse came to check on Santana, Rachel had a million questions. They were all very patient with her, though, and continued to assure her that everything looked good.

 

The only time she left Santana’s side was when the cops showed up and asked for her statement. She had to tell the story at least three or four times so they all had the details they needed. The investigator they had worked with on taking down the big, fat pervert showed up with the cops and informed Rachel that this was related to that case. The pervert, Tito, was very influential in the drug cartel as well and when some of his drug runners heard he got locked up they decided to seek revenge. They were currently on the trail of the shooter and the investigator was pretty confident they would find him within a day or two.

 

It was now just after nine in the morning and Rachel sat by Santana’s bed again. She had her head laying against Santana’s arm, her eyes closed, both hands wrapped around the one of Santana’s she had been holding pretty much the entire time. She had just about dozed off when she felt Santana’s arm flinch and heard a groan. She lifted her head, her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped a little “Santana?”

 

Santana’s eyelids squeezed tightly for a moment before blinking open. It took her a moment and a few rapid blinks to find her focus. She was immediately greeted with a searing pain through her entire left side before she even got her eyesight unblurred. This made her groan again. Then she heard Rachel’s voice and her head turned in the direction it had come from. As soon as her eyes focused she saw a half worried, half relieved looking Rachel and she couldn’t help but smile a little “Were you watching me sleep?”

 

“Yes” Rachel squeaked out as a new wave of tears rushed from her eyes. She let out a soft laugh and nodded her head “You’re alive.”

 

Santana nodded slowly and her eyes closed again as she drew in a deep breath. This caused the pain in her side to flair and she winced before letting out the breath with a hiss “Oh shit that hurt. Note to self: No more breathing.”

 

Rachel laughed through her tears and stood up from where she had been sitting “You have to breathe to live, silly. Just take it easy.”

 

Santana licked her lips and opened her eyes again. She gave Rachel a nod before trying to lift the hand Rachel was holding onto “You look tired.”

 

“I’m fine” Rachel whispered, wiping a tear off her cheek before giving Santana’s hand a squeeze.

 

“You’re a liar” Santana whispered. Speaking louder than a whisper just hurt too much. Her mouth was dry but she was sure water was out of the question. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Rachel shook her head, frowning as her fingers moved to brush Santana’s bangs off her eyes.

 

“That I made you worry” Santana nodded and closed her eyes again. She was so tired and her body hurt. She managed to get two of her fingers around one of Rachel’s and gave it a soft squeeze before bringing her hand to rest again.

 

“Don’t you dare apologize” Rachel whispered, leaning down to lightly place a kiss on Santana’s cheek. “You saved my life. Never apologize for that.”

 

Santana’s cheek twitched against the kiss and a smile lifted on her lips for just a second. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke “I would have never had to save your life if I hadn’t put you in danger in the first place.”

 

“Shhhh” Rachel shook her head quickly and lifted a hand to push a finger against Santana’s lips to quiet her. She held her fingers there just a moment before her hand stroked Santana’s cheek gently “Just rest, Santana. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

 

Santana nodded against the pillow. Rest sounded great. She was in so much pain she wasn’t sure being awake was something she could actually handle for more than a minute or two anyway. “Don’t leave me” She mumbled, already fading back to sleep.

 

“Never” Rachel whispered. She fought off more tears as Santana went limp again, obviously back into a medicine assisted slumber. She was sure Santana would be in and out like that all day but she didn’t care. She wasn’t going anywhere. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment more than making sure Santana was safe and to Rachel nowhere was safer than by her side.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The next few days were a bit better for Santana. She was awake longer than just a moment or two. She had been producing enough urine that she could be moved out of intensive care and into her own room. By the third day she was peeing on her own, though still needing help to the bathroom for which Rachel was happy to volunteer.

 

It was now day six and Santana was as good as new. Well, minus the fact that she was sore every time she moved and she had a huge scar up her left side. She was trying to convince the doctors she was good as new but they wouldn’t let her leave just yet.

 

She was sitting up in bed, joking with the nurse that had come to check her incision when Rachel walked in. She smiled when she saw Santana up and alert and moved quickly over to her bed, setting the pot of flowers she had brought with her down on the tray next to the bed. “Someone looks chipper today.”

 

Santana nodded, smiling as Rachel leaned over her to kiss her cheek before she settled back in the chair by her bed. “I feel great. I was just telling Susan here that I am totally ready to go home.”

 

“You might feel ready but we want to keep you for a couple more days just in case” Susan said with a smile as she put Santana’s gown back in place then started to note what she had seen.

 

“Oh come on, Susy” Santana grinned, batting her eyes as she turned on the Lopez charm. “You don’t want me hanging out here anymore, do you?”

 

“Of course I do” Susan looked back at Santana and gave her a overly wide grin. “I want you here as long as it takes.”

 

Santana frowned then looked at Rachel with a shake of her head “She’s no fun.”

 

“Only because you can’t charm your way into getting what you want” Rachel said with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. “How are you feeling today?”

 

“Amazing” Santana said with a little nod of her head as she settled back on the bed now that there was no chance of her getting out of there today. “You didn’t have to bring me flowers.” She glanced at the new pot that sat near her bed then motioned around the room to everything else that had been sent to her. “You’ve gotten me enough.”

 

“Those aren’t from me” Rachel shrugged, looking around as well. There were balloons and teddy bears and flowers everywhere. “My dads sent you stuff, your colleagues from the firm, the police investigator who I think has a crush on you...” She glanced at Santana with a smirk before looking back at the gifts that filled the room. “Quinn, Brittany, Noah, Mr. Schue...” She motioned to each gift as she said a name. She then looked at Santana and shrugged “Seems I’m not the only one hoping you make a full recovery.”

 

Santana just shrugged and looked at everything. She didn’t really think she deserved any of this. She had been pretty awful to almost everyone in high school and yet they had all sent her something once they heard what had happened. Maybe all that stuff about them having been a family hadn’t been complete bullshit. Her head rolled to the side and she smiled when she saw Rachel was watching her “Stop staring at me, you creep. I’m alive. You don’t have to watch my every move to make sure I’m going to make it through.”

 

“I know” Rachel frowned and her eyes dropped to where her hand was holding onto Santana’s now. “I just...” She shrugged and ran her thumb over Santana’s knuckles lightly “I can’t get over the fact that you saved my life.”

 

“I told you it was no big deal” Santana shook her head, giving Rachel’s hand a squeeze. “Besides, he was after me anyway. He only aimed for you because you responded when he said my name.” Her hand pulled out of Rachel’s and lifted to touch very lightly at Rachel’s cheek “I would jump in front of that bullet a hundred more times if it meant you were safe.”

 

Rachel nodded against Santana’s touch and her eyes closed. She let out a very soft smile before her eyes flickered open and she caught Santana watching her now “Why?”

 

“Why what?” Santana whispered because, frankly, the look in Rachel’s eyes was so intense it had stolen her breath away making it impossible to speak any louder.

 

“Why would you do that? Take a hundred more bullets for me?” Rachel’s voice didn’t waver and her eyes didn’t flinch as she spoke. She had a determination in her eyes to know the truth behind Santana’s words.

 

“Because” Santana said with a shake of her head, her voice still barely strong enough to lift from her lips. “I don’t ever want to see you hurt.” She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her chin quivered as she stared right into Rachel’s intense gaze. Her heart did a flip and it was in that moment she gained a new strength out of nowhere. She could do it. She could tell Rachel why she cared so much about her well being. “Rachel, I think I-”

 

“There’s my favorite gunshot patient!” A boisterous voice broke into the room as the surgeon who had repaired Santana entered. He was all smiles as he moved to the machines near Santana and looked at them a moment before turning to face Santana “How are you feeling today?”

 

Santana let out a deflating breath. She slowly rolled her head away from Rachel to look at the doctor with a nod “I want to go home.”

 

“Of course you do” The man said with a laugh. He lifted the blanket, then the side of Santana’s gown, and leaned in to inspect the incision there. He started poking and pushing it gently, his eyes lifting to look at Santana’s reaction “Any tenderness? Any shooting pain?”

 

Santana clenched her jaw but shook her head “Nothing I can’t handle” She mumbled as pain from his touch shot through her body and warmed her from head to toe.

 

The man gave a nod then covered her back up. He turned to make a note on the clipboard then dropped it into its place on the side of her bed. He grinned as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them in the trash “I want to send you in for a CT just to make sure all the bleeding has stopped and we didn’t miss anything. Once we get the results, we will talk about sending you home.”

 

“Really?” Santana smiled widely and glanced over at Rachel now “You hear that, Berry? I might actually get to leave sometime this century.”

 

“That’s great, San” Rachel said softly before her eyes lifted to look at the doctor “Are you sure she is ready?”

 

“Usually with gunshot patients with significant internal damage we like to keep them a week to make sure all internal damage has been caught and fixed. Tomorrow will be a week. Even with the removal of her kidney she’s recovering remarkably well and if the CT comes back clean I see no harm in letting her go home.”

 

“Hell yes” Santana did a little fist pump then lifted her blanket and gown so she could look down at the incision on her side “You hear that? You better not let me down in there. No bleeding or I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Rachel just rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. She looked back up at the doctor with a nod of thanks “Thank you so much. How long until we know?”

 

“We will get her up to CT within the hour and should have to scans shortly after. You’ll know by dinner time.” He moved to give Santana a handshake, then Rachel, then motioned toward the door “I will see you ladies again soon. Hopefully with some good news.” He gave them a wave then left the room.

 

Rachel was beaming. Santana was so close to being able to come home. She couldn’t wait for that. No more depressing hospitals. No more having to sleep on the uncomfortable chairs. She would be able to have Santana right there, safe and sound. “I am going to go talk to a nurse and get all the information I can about your discharge. Then I am going to go to the store and get all the supplies I need to make sure you are comfortable.”

 

Santana blinked at the sudden enthusiasm Rachel showed. It shouldn’t have surprised her given Rachel’s past but it did. She let out a laugh and shook her head “It will be hours still, Rach.”

 

“Exactly! I have such a short amount of time to prepare the suite for you!” Rachel was gathering her purse already, digging out the small notepad she kept in it just in case she needed to make an emergency list. “Okay, so I will be back before the doctor returns. Hopefully by then I will have everything I need.” She leaned over and kissed Santana’s cheek again, a habit she had gotten into since the first night of sleeping by Santana’s bedside. She gave her a smile then offered a wave “See you soon, San!”

 

“Rachel wait!” But before she could stop her, Rachel was gone. Santana just chuckled to herself, gave her head a shake, and settled back against the bed. When Rachel Berry was on a mission there was no stopping her so why fight it? So she decided to just enjoy the next little while of silence. Who knew when she would get a moment to herself like this again. She had a feeling Rachel would be by her side constantly, even if she didn’t ask her to be.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“You don’t have to wheel me through the door” Santana groaned as Rachel slammed her into the wall for the hundredth time since getting out of the van that had brought them back from the hospital. “Watch out, watch out, watch-” The wheel thunked the door frame and she groaned again “You pushed Artie around on stage, how the Hell are you so bad at this?”

 

“This one does not have the same turning radius as Artie’s, by far” Rachel frowned as she backed up, closed one eye, lined the chair up with the door and pushed again. This time they made it through, barely, and she smiled as she kicked the door closed behind her. “There we go!”

 

“Finally” Santana let out a heavy sigh of relief, a little over dramatically just to tease Rachel, before she reached down and put on the brakes of the chair “Now I can get out of this death trap.”

 

“Woah, hey” Rachel moved around the chair quickly and put her hand on Santana’s shoulder to keep her from standing “The doctor said only minimal movement when necessary.”

 

“Yeah” Santana gave one nod, her eyes wide as she stared at Rachel seriously “And the couch is like two steps away.”

 

“Let me get you closer so you can lift straight from the chair to the couch.” Rachel reached down to undo the brakes.

 

“Rachel” Santana growled and pushed her hand away. “Listen, I am going to stand up and take the two steps to the couch and lay down. I promise I will not try and get up and go to the kitchen or the bathroom without your help, okay? But I can manage two steps. I am not incapable I am just sore.”

 

Rachel set her jaw and stared down at Santana, challenging her with her glare. It was only a moment, though, before Rachel saw just how serious Santana was about this so she gave in and nodded her head. She stepped to the side and offered out her hand “At least let me help you up so you don’t blow a stitch.”

 

“Thank you” Santana let out a grateful sigh then reached for Rachel’s hand. She grunted very softly as she moved to her feet. She closed her eyes as pain shot through her but that was the only indication she would give. She could not let Rachel know there was any significant pain or she would hover more than she was already planning to do. 

 

After a moment of adjusting to the pain, Santana nodded, opened her eyes, and took the couple steps to the couch. She used her grip on Rachel’s hand to stabilize herself as she slowly lowered herself to sitting. Once she was settled, she let out a long breath she had been holding and smiled up at Rachel as she shifted to lay down “See? Piece of cake.”

 

“Mhm” Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed very softly before moving the wheelchair to the side of the couch now. “Okay, so I have everything set up so you can sleep out here for the next little while. Your bed in your room is way too high to climb in and out of so the couch is now your home.”

 

“Great” Santana mumbled and closed her eyes as she laid back on the pillow that was already set out for her. She took in a few deep, slow breaths once she was settled on the couch and after the pain subsided she nodded and opened her eyes to look at Rachel. “Please tell me I at least get to piss and bathe without you watching my every move?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved to pull the blanket she had set out on the couch over Santana “Well I will be assisting you to and from the bathroom but you can handle all the interior activities by yourself. Except for the bath. You have to be given a sponge bath for at least another week or until your dressings can be removed.”

 

“You gonna do that?” Santana perked an eyebrow, fighting a smirk from rising to her lips.

 

Rachel just shook her head “You can handle that yourself if you like as well. I will assist in getting the hard to reach places if you so require but other than that you are on your own.”

 

Santana just laughed to herself and nodded against the pillow once more “Damn and here I thought you’d take the chance to get a peek.”

 

“Oh please” Rachel let out a laugh and playfully swatted at Santana’s feet where she was tucking the blanket around them. “What makes you think I am even remotely interested in that?”

 

Santana just smirked, lifting a single shoulder in a shrug “I have never had any complaints. You might like it, you never know.”

 

A small smile curled at the corner of Rachel’s lips as she straightened to stand over Santana now, hands on her hips “Do you want me to take a peek, Santana? Will that make you happy?”

 

Santana’s eyelids drooped to nearly closing in a very slow blink before she nodded and opened her eyes to focus on Rachel again “I’m not saying I want you to look I’m saying you secretly want to look.”

 

Rachel just shook her head in amusement and held the soft smile on her lips “And I think the happy drugs they made you pop before leaving are kicking in so I am going to go make you some tea.”

 

“I’m not thirsty” Santana said with a soft laugh. She slid her right hand across her own stomach and gently moved her fingers over the stitches along her left side. She frowned and slowly closed her eyes “I still hurt. Can I have more drugs?”

 

“Not for a few more hours” Rachel leaned over Santana and touched a kiss to her forehead, frowning at the genuine look of discomfort on the girl’s face. “Try and get some rest. I will make you some tea to relax you then you can pick a movie to fall asleep to.”

 

Santana just gave a nod. She barely registered what Rachel was saying. She had felt great in the hospital and had really thought she was ready to leave. She had definitely underestimated how good the drugs had been while she was there. She kind of wished she had stayed now that pain was radiating through her body.

 

Rachel frowned from the kitchen where she waited for the water to boil for the tea. She had her eyes on Santana and she could see the pain on her face. She wished there was something more she could do for her but she had strict instructions from the doctor about medication and when to administer it. She just hoped the tea could help Santana relax enough to get some rest.

 

There was silence in the suite while Rachel made the tea. She was was quick as she could be and once she was done moved right back over to the couch and set the cup near Santana. “Here” She whispered softly, as if her voice might hurt Santana if she spoke too loud. “It’s a sleepy time tea so it should help relax you.”

 

Santana nodded once against the pillow. She lifted her hand to her cheek and wiped at a tear that had slipped from her eye and sniffled “Do you think the pain will ever go away?”

 

“Of course it will” Rachel whispered as she sat now on the edge of the cushion near Santana’s right hip. She reached up and brushed Santana’s hair from her face and gently stroked down along her cheek “You just have to be brave. You have been through so much pain in your life, Santana, I know you can get through this too.”

 

Santana drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes came open and when she saw Rachel sitting there over her, concern painted on her features, she frowned and lifted a hand to touch at Rachel’s cheek “You don’t have to take care of me.”

 

“I want to” Rachel said without hesitation. “You saved my life, Santana Lopez. The least I can do is let you whine and complain and even bitch at me about all of this. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you make a full recovery.”

 

Santana just shook her head against the pillow and let her eyes close again. She couldn’t look at Rachel and the intense way she spoke to her. She couldn’t take the way Rachel’s eyes shone down at her with such gratitude and admiration for her. She couldn’t handle how caring Rachel was without reason or expectation. She was just too good for this world. 

 

“Try some tea” Rachel whispered after a moment. She lifted the cup and offered it over Santana so she didn’t have to lean too far up to sip from it. 

 

Santana hesitated for a moment but even with her eyes closed she knew Rachel was begging her to try so she gave in and leaned up. It hurt but she did her best to take a sizable sip before settling back to the pillow. She smiled as the warm liquid moved down her throat. It did feel nice. “Thanks” She whispered softly.

 

“No problem” Rachel stood again and moved over to the stack of movies they had acquired through the short time of living there. Somehow Rachel had forgotten all her movies at home so she had just decided to buy them while in Vegas, insisting Santana could keep them once she got back to New York because they were classics that everyone needed in their collection. 

 

She was quiet as she looked through the choices she had and after a few minutes finally had it narrowed down to two. “Okay, you pick. Mamma Mia or Camp?” When she turned to face Santana with the dvds in hand she noticed immediately Santana was asleep. She could tell because the arm across her stomach had fallen loose and was hanging from the couch now.

 

She couldn’t help but smile at that. She was so glad she had found enough relief from the pain to finally get some rest. She turned and put one of the dvds into the player then grabbed the remote before moving to sit on the couch next to the one Santana was taking up. She smiled over at her then looked up at the screen and pressed play before pressing mute right afterwards. “We are going to watch Mamma Mia. Lucky for you I know all the words so you won’t be interrupted.”

 

She stared at Santana as she spoke to her and when no response was given, as expected because she was asleep, Rachel just nodded to herself “I know, it’s one of my favorites too. Maybe when you are feeling better we can act it out as it plays. I get to be Meryl, of course.” She let out a laugh and as the first scene started to unfold she leaned over the arms of the couches that separated them and kissed the top of Santana’s head lightly “Sweet dreams, San.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Rachel!” Santana cried out loudly as her eyes shot open. It was now dark around her and she had no idea where she was. Her entire body was soaked with sweat and the pain in her side was so intense it felt like she was laying in hot coals. She tried to sit up which only made the heat worse and she immediately started to cry out of panic, pain, and fear “Rachel!”

 

“Hey, shhhh, I’m right here” Rachel had been in her room changing when she had heard her name. She had quickly scrambled down the hallway to the living room and was now kneeling at Santana’s side. She lifted a hand to her face and had the other on her shoulder to stop her from sitting up completely “It’s okay, Santana. I’m right here.”

 

Santana nodded and took in a few, quick breaths. Her eyes flickered around her surroundings for a moment before it all came back to her. She was in the suite, on the couch in the living room. She was home. Her eyes focused back on Rachel and her breathing started to regulate as she nodded again “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just woke up and I’m in so much pain and I forgot where I was.”

 

“It’s okay” Rachel repeated, giving her a soft nod. Her eyes never once left Santana’s, offering a calming gaze every time she looked at her. “I was changing, that’s all. I didn’t leave you.”

 

Santana closed her eyes and swallowed, noticing how dry her mouth and throat were. She licked her lips and when her eyes came open she looked less panicked “Can I have some water?”

 

“Of course” Rachel offered a smile then turned to grab the water she had set out for Santana while she slept in case she needed it. She turned and handed it to her then motioned for her to lay back as she stood “It’s time for more pain medicine, too. I will go get it for you. Don’t get up.”

 

“I won’t” Santana nodded and settled back against the couch. She took a few slow but long pulls from the water bottle and swallowed them gingerly. Her throat immediately felt better. She drew in some slow breaths as she laid there waiting for Rachel, trying to get her breathing and heart rate back to normal.

 

“Here we are” Rachel knelt back beside Santana and took one of her hands. She opened her own hand and let the pills fall into her palm before closing her fingers around them “Don’t drop them.”

 

“I got it” Santana whispered, lifting the hand to her mouth and opening her fingers against her lips. She flattened her hand so the pills all fell in at the same time before lifting the water bottle back to her lips and taking a few more long swallows from it. Once she had the pills down she let out a long sigh and reached her hand out to give the water back to Rachel. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing” Rachel said with a frown as she set the water aside then stood up again. “Are you hungry?”

 

Santana just shook her head against the pillow and closed her eyes again.

 

Rachel nodded. Santana looked a little pale. She should probably eat but she wasn’t going to push her. “Is there anything you need?”

 

Santana thought it over for a moment but finally shook her head against the pillow again.

 

Rachel half smiled then turned to look at the clock in the kitchen. It was just before ten. She reached for her phone and set the alarm for when Santana could have more pills. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore” Santana whispered then reached for her incision again.

 

“Here let me see” Rachel gently moved the blanket down off of Santana’s torso and reached for the very large shirt Santana wore. She was glad Santana didn’t fight her and just lifted her arm to allow the material room to move up her body. Rachel lifted the shirt until it bunched just under her armpit. She then gently pulled at the tape until she could lift the dressing enough to look under it. She immediately frowned at what she saw. The area was red, which was normal, and the stitches looked bigger than she had expected them to. Though she had been shown some pictures of what normal and infected incisions looked like, this was her first time seeing Santana’s and her gut twisted with a bit of guilt.

 

She reached out and gently put her fingertip near one of the stitches. This made Santana flinch. “I’m sorry” She whispered, biting her lip slightly before shaking her head “The doctor said if it’s abnormally warm it might be infected. But I think it feels alright.”

 

Santana just nodded. She was so used to being poked and prodded that it hardly phased her. It hurt when it was touched but not for long. “How does it look?”

 

“Disgusting” Rachel said honestly before shrugging and putting the dressing back in place “But good, I think. I mean compared to the pictures I was shown before you were discharged I think you are just fine.”

 

“See? Told you” Santana smiled and when her shirt was slowly eased back into place and the blanket moved back over her she settled her left arm very gently against her stomach. “I knew I would be alright coming home.”

 

“I told you you were brave” Rachel nodded in agreement then leaned down once more to kiss Santana’s forehead. She brushed her hair back then straightened back to full standing. 

 

“You know I like that, right?” Santana mumbled, her lips curling into more of a smile.

 

“Like what?” Rachel asked with a soft laugh as she shuffled around now, taking empty cups into the kitchen and bringing back fresh drinks for Santana in case she wanted them later.

 

“When you kiss my forehead” Santana nodded against the pillow lazily. “It kind of reminds me of when mi abuela took care of me when I was sick as a kid.”

 

“You? Sick?” Rachel let out a mock laugh now, shaking her head as she leaned over Santana to tuck the blanket around her a little better now “I don’t believe it. I’ve never seen Santana Lopez sick a day in her life.”

 

Santana laughed softly and her eyes finally came open. She watched Rachel move over her before she nodded “Only when I was little. Once I grew up I decided being sick was for the weak and that I was not weak.”

 

“That you are not” Rachel nodded and straightened upright again once she was done tucking in the blanket. “You are by far the strongest person I have ever met.”

 

“You think so?” Santana had a goofy grin on her lips and it was obvious now that the pain pills were kicking in.

 

Rachel gave one firm nod and stared right down into Santana’s eyes “Without a doubt.”

 

Santana stared back up at Rachel for a long moment as if she was soaking in the words. Finally her grin spread over her lips and she let her eyes close again “You’re so nice to me.”

 

Rachel giggled to herself then turned around to look at the tv. It was playing something random, mostly just as a light source and nothing more since it was still muted. She decided leaving it on would be good for if Santana woke up in a panic again. She nodded at that then turned back to look at her friend on the couch. She seemed to already be dozing off again so she decided it was as good a time as ever to try and get some sleep herself. 

 

As she turned to head toward her bedroom, Santana’s right arm lifted and grabbed her by the wrist before she could go “Don’t go.”

 

Rachel turned slowly to ease her arm out of Santana’s reach and shook her head “I’m not going anywhere. I was going to go grab a pillow from my bed so I could sleep out here with you.”

 

Santana was quiet again for a moment as the processed the news. She finally gave a nod and smiled “Sleepover?”

 

Rachel bit back a laugh but managed a large smile “Exactly. You on one couch, me on the other, staying up late and talking about boys.”

 

“Ew boys” Santana mumbled before a smile broke over her features. “Okay. Hurry back.”

 

Rachel nodded and quickly moved through the suite to gather what she needed. She could easily sleep on her bed and just wake up every time Santana called for her but that didn’t feel right. She wanted to be by Santana’s side as much as possible so she would take the other couch until Santana was safe to get in and out of bed by herself.

 

She was gone only a minute or two before she returned and started setting herself up on the couch next to Santana’s. She kept glancing at her friend, making sure her movements hadn’t waken her. She was glad the pills worked fast because she hated thinking of Santana in any pain at all. Once she was all settled she moved across the suite and turned off the over head light in the kitchen, leaving just the tv on now. Though it was dim, she managed to find her way back to the couch without running into anything.

 

She was just settling in on her own couch when Santana groaned. She paused and looked over at her in the dark. When nothing more came of it, she smiled then shifted over the arms of the couches to touch a kiss against Santana’s forehead before settling back on her own side.

 

“Rach?” Santana whispered just a moment after the kiss to her head.

 

“I’m right here” Rachel nodded, reaching out to place her hand against Santana’s shoulder so she would know she was close.

 

Santana’s hand lifted and came to rest over Rachel’s hand on her shoulder. Her fingers curled around the tips of Rachel’s fingers and gave a soft squeeze before she whispered “Will you sleep with me?”

 

Rachel’s heart fluttered just slightly. Though the request was purely innocent part of Rachel felt like it meant more. Not even sexually but just intimately. Santana wanted her close? Maybe it was the drugs talking. Either way she liked the sound of it more than she probably should. “I’ll be here all night” She managed to answer softly.

 

“No” Santana shook her head against the pillow. She shifted on the bed now, rolling onto her right side with a grunt. She then lifted her head and peeked over the top of the arm rests, giving Rachel a little nod “There’s room over here.”

 

“What if I hurt you” Rachel frowned, worry immediately moving across her features.

 

“I don’t care” Santana laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She used her left hand to tap at the couch cushion lightly “Please?”

 

Rachel chewed her lip nervously. She wasn’t sure this was a good idea at all. A number of things could go wrong. She could toss and turn and hit Santana right in the side. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted with a soft cry from Santana “I need to hold you.”

 

It almost broke Rachel’s heart. She, again, wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or not but Santana’s sudden need to hold her made her ache. She let out a heavy sigh and slowly moved off of her couch “If you wake up and need me to move, tell me.”

 

Santana smiled slightly and slid as far back on the couch as she could. It hurt but she didn’t care. She waited for Rachel to settle in against her before she gently slid her left arm around her waist and pulled her until Rachel’s back pressed tightly into her stomach. “Thank you.”

 

Rachel just nodded as her head came to rest against the pillow. She kept her eyes open for a long time as she laid there listening to Santana breathe. She seemed to have passed out almost as soon as Rachel laid down. She thought about getting off the couch to give her room but Santana’s arm was around her so tightly it was impossible. So she laid there and she thought. 

 

She thought about this entire experience, their entire time in Vegas, and all they had been through. She thought about the crazy times, the fun times, and the most terrifying night of her life. She thought about how certain she was that Santana was going to die that night. She thought about how every nerve in her body had ached from crying so hard. She thought about losing her and how that would have destroyed her. Then she thought about why. How had Santana grown to mean so much to her in such a short time and why would losing her be her undoing?

 

It was these thoughts that swirled around all night until she was finally able to somehow drift off to sleep. Maybe she was exhausted from all the thinking or maybe it was the comfort of Santana’s living, breathing form holding her close that made it possible. Either way she had a lot of questions she needed answers to.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were similar to Santana’s first day out of the hospital. She would wake up in pain, Rachel would try to feed her before giving her some medication, then Santana would settle in and drift off to sleep as the medication coursed through her body. Each day she had less pain and was more alert but for the most part she spent her hours asleep while Rachel went about her business doing whatever it was she did.

 

Rachel took advantage of the quiet time. She used it to practice for her show. She skyped with her cast to run lines and go over choreography. She even tried to measure herself for the wardrobe department but that hadn’t gone so well. It would have been nice to have Santana’s help for that but they just decided to go with the measurements she had given before leaving and hoped that she didn’t need too much adjusting when she got back.

 

It was now a week after Santana had come home from the hospital and, more importantly, a week before they could go home. Well, Rachel could go home. Santana had to stay behind. She couldn’t fly just yet and a long road trip was out of the question. Plus she wasn’t leaving until her case was over with and Tito, the big disgusting pervert, was locked away for life.

 

Santana sat now in the bathroom, a hand held mirror in one hand as her other gently worked the tape that held her dressing in place off of her body. She winced every now and then at the pull from the tape against her skin but was finally able to rid herself of it completely. She smiled as she tossed it away then used the hand held mirror to really inspect the incision. It was huge. She would be scarred for life, no doubt. But it kind of looked bad ass. She smiled as she gently poked around her stitches. She was tender but nothing she couldn’t handle.

 

“Are you okay in there?” Rachel knocked on the bathroom door gently then leaned her ear in against it to listen for a response.

 

“I’m fine” Santana called out with a laugh as she set the mirror down then got to her feet. She moved to the door and unlocked it before turning back and gently moving back toward the shower. “I was just about to get in and give myself an actual head to toe cleaning. I can’t believe how badly I stink.”

 

“You don’t” Rachel said with a roll of her eyes as she came into the bathroom once the door was opened for her. She eyed Santana carefully and frowned as she caught sight of the stitches. “Are you sure you can shower already?”

 

“The doctor said I was fine” Santana said with a nod, reaching into the shower to start the water. She didn’t have a shirt on and was using one arm to cover her breasts as the other turned on the faucets. “He said as long as I felt strong enough to stand that my stitches would be fine. I just can’t scrub them, obviously. I have to avoid letting the water come down directly on it but other than that I am good to go.”

 

Rachel nodded and folded her arms across her chest casually. She watched Santana fiddle with the water until it seemed to please her. When Santana straightened up and glanced over her shoulder at Rachel, she let out a soft laugh then pushed the shower door closed. “Are you going to watch me shower?”

 

“What!? No!” Rachel’s eyes went wide and her face turned a deep shade of red that Santana had never seen on a human being before. She turned her back toward Santana and shook her head “No, of course not! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You just started the shower. I just...I wasn’t...”

 

“Woah calm down” Santana chuckled softly, smirking triumphantly at the complete panic she had just pushed Rachel into. It was more amusement than she had had in a long time. “I was just asking since you seemed content to just stand there and watch.”

 

“No” Rachel huffed and moved toward the door. “I was just...” She shook her head and glanced back at Santana. When Santana saw this, she wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her which made Rachel blush again before turning to the door “Just call me if you need me!” She barely managed to squeak the words out before she stumbled through the door and closed it behind her.

 

Santana bit back a laugh then worked her shorts off. She had never seen Rachel so flustered in all her life. She would have to remember that for future reference. Just mention Rachel seeing Santana any degree of naked and she seemed to turn into a blubbering fool. Santana nodded to herself then gently stepped into the shower and under the stream of water. It felt like heaven. You never really realize how much you miss showering until you aren’t able to do so for a long period of time.

 

Rachel stood with her back to the bathroom door, eyes closed, heart beating so hard it was dancing in her throat. She couldn’t believe Santana would tease her like that. She hadn’t been trying to watch! She had simply gone to check on her and Santana had taken it upon herself to just start a shower like it was the most normal thing in the world! “I wasn’t even looking” Rachel mumbled to herself, letting out a heavy sigh and slowly pushing away from the door. 

 

She would busy herself with making lunch while Santana showered. Even as she did so, she couldn’t get the thought of Santana in the shower out of her mind. It was just a naked girl, why did it fluster her so much? Probably because it was a naked Santana and ever since she realized just how much Santana meant to her every little thought of Santana flustered her. She had to figure out what to do about it or Santana, once healthy, would start to pick up on how awkward she was acting around her.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel poked at her food, having barely even touched it. Once Santana had finished with her shower and asked for help getting dressed, the two of them had sat down to eat the lunch Rachel had prepared. Santana, who had eaten barely crumbs for nearly a week, had a sudden surge of appetite and had dug right in. Rachel, on the other hand, wasn’t all the hungry. Her head was swirling. She realized she had to leave Santana behind in just a week and that was not sitting well with her at all.

 

“You okay?” Santana asked softly, having noticed Rachel’s distant stare at nothing in particular and the fact that she was just moving food around her plate without actually eating it.

 

“Huh?” Rachel blinked and looked over at Santana when her voice drew her out of her thoughts.

 

“I said are you okay” Santana tried to smile but it fell flat as concern moved over her features. “You haven’t touched your food.”

 

Rachel glanced down at her plate and realized it was all now a gross pile of mixed mush that she had absently stirred together. She frowned and dropped her fork, pushing her plate away “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“Oh really? I couldn’t tell” Santana laughed now and picked up her drink. She stared at Rachel as she sipped and when Rachel just sat there looking back at her, Santana shrugged and shook her head “Well are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?”

 

Rachel fought off a blush and dipped her head so her eyes left Santana. She wondered if she looked completely ridiculous just then or if that was just her projecting the worst thoughts about herself. She shook those thought away and just shrugged “I was thinking about how much I am going to miss you when I leave.”

 

“By the time you leave I might be able to go with you” Santana mumbled nonchalantly, as if that should have been obvious to her.

 

“You can’t fly in a week, your doctor already told you that” Rachel looked back at Santana now, still frowning slightly. “Weren’t you paying attention?”

 

“Of course I was” Santana said with a laugh as she wiped her mouth. She tossed her napkin onto her plate then pushed it away like Rachel had. “But you’re not leaving in a week.”

 

“Yes I am” Rachel’s brows creased together now in confusion. “My show opens in a week.”

 

“Then you have to push it back” Santana shrugged. She grunted as she reached across the table to an envelope that had been sitting there for days. She slid it toward herself until she could grip it then lifted it to face Rachel with a perked eyebrow “Haven’t been keeping up with your mail, have you?”

 

“Well, no” Rachel admitted with a shrug as she reached for the letter with her name on it. She started to tear it open, her eyes moving from the task at hand to Santana and back again. “What is this?”

 

“Your summons to appear in court” Santana sat back on the couch where she had been sitting while she ate. She closed her eyes and took a few slow breaths as her hand moved to rub over her sore side lightly. “You are legally obligated to stay in the state until the case is closed. You are a key witness in both cases.”

 

“Both cases!?” Rachel’s eyes went wide as she looked at the letter and read it over even though Santana had already told her what it said. 

 

“The big gross pervert and the guy who shot me” Santana shrugged and her eyes came open to look over at Rachel now. “You didn’t think they would just put that guy in jail, did you? He pled not guilty when they caught him, of course. They need you to give your testimony and all that. You were the only witness that actually saw the guy’s face straight on. Everyone else kind of just glanced at him or saw him after the shot was taken and he was fleeing the scene.”

 

Rachel let out a loud groan. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward. She slumped where she sat on the couch next to Santana and shook her head “My producer is going to kill me. We have already had to push this show back so many times.”

 

“It sucks” Santana nodded in agreement. She gently managed to slide herself along the couch until she was next to Rachel. She gently reached her arm out to touch at her back, stroking up and down as soothingly as possible while trying not to move too quickly because that was the side that was still healing. “But, hey, they can’t really say no. It’s the law. They have to let you testify and they have to have your job waiting for you when you get back.”

 

“I don’t think it actually works that way” Rachel said blandly with a roll of her eyes.

 

“I’m a lawyer, would I lie to you?” Santana perked an eyebrow, giving her a soft smile. “Look, do you want me to talk to your producer? I will use some legal jargon and confuse him and by the end of it he will be thinking that if he doesn’t comply he can be sued.”

 

“Don’t do that” Rachel mumbled but laughed under her breath. She turned her head to look at Santana and after a moment nodded “But, yeah, actually I would like you to talk to him. Don’t confuse him. Just explain why I can’t come back yet.”

 

“No problem” Santana gave her a nod. “Now” She gently slid away from Rachel and pulled the blanket over herself “I was afraid you might turn into me and hug me so I had to get as far away as possible.”

 

“That’s rude” Rachel said with a pout.

 

“Not because I don’t want you to hug me” Santana said with a roll of her eyes “But because you were on my left side.” She lifted her shirt and motioned to her stitches. 

 

“Ah, gotcha” Rachel laughed then stood from the couch. She gathered the plates then headed into the kitchen. “I don’t want to hug you anyway” She called out as she rinsed the dishes.

 

“Bull. You were just so distraught about having to leave me that you couldn’t eat” Santana called back, laughing as she lifted the remote to the tv to find something to watch.

 

Rachel blushed at that. Damn it, Santana was too damn observant. Hopefully she hadn’t noticed how awkward Rachel had been acting. Ever since her first night home where she had demanded Rachel snuggle with her on the couch, Rachel had been keeping her distance and she hoped Santana hadn’t noticed. 

 

A silence fell between them as Rachel cleaned up lunch and Santana stared at the tv. It was a few minutes later when Santana turned her head to look at Rachel in the kitchen and a smile broke out over her features. She was glad Rachel didn’t have to leave either. She would miss seeing her hanging around all day. “Hey, Rach?” She called out softly and when Rachel looked up curiously and caught her eyes, her own smile grew “I would have missed you if you had to leave.”

 

Rachel bit her lip and looked away. She gave a nod of her head as she filled a cup with water then stepped out of the kitchen and headed over to where Santana sat “Because you would go hungry?” She asked playfully, handing over the water before grabbing Santana’s pills and opening the bottle for her.

 

“Exactly” Santana said with a roll of her eyes. She turned her hand up to receive the pills from Rachel but paused in taking them. When Rachel noticed her still staring at her and looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised, Santana just shrugged and shook her head “I meant what I said before.”

 

“Before when?” Rachel said softly, her breath shallow because of the intense look in Santana’s eyes. 

 

“When I told you that you’re too good for me” Santana said as casually as possible before finally putting the pills in her mouth.

 

“You never technically said that” Rachel shook her head, watching to make sure Santana swallowed her pills completely. It was habit more than anything now. Santana had had a few hard times swallowing before so she liked to make sure she got them down.

 

“Well it’s what I meant” Santana licked her lips and set the water down once her mouth was empty. “You take such good care of me and I don’t deserve that. You are way too good for me, Rachel.”

 

Rachel just shook her head and reached over to put her hand on Santana’s leg. She gave it a soft squeeze and with complete honesty in her tone she whispered “I am just right for you, Santana.”

 

Santana felt a chill slide up her back from the way Rachel was looking at her and the words she spoke. She bit her lip and looked away from Rachel, taking solace in the tv for a moment. She couldn’t let the words mean more than they meant. Rachel was just being her kind self again. So she just shook off the words and shrugged “I guess.”

 

Rachel bit her lip and wondered if she had offended Santana somehow. She wouldn’t even look at her now. She frowned and gave Santana’s leg a pat before standing from the couch again “I think I am going to go call my producer, okay?”

 

Santana nodded and glanced at her but nothing more. Rachel frowned when she got no response and slowly turned away from her, moving down the hallway feeling a little confused. Santana was saying such nice things to her one moment then ignoring her the next. She hoped that maybe it was just the medicine lingering in her system because Rachel had no idea how to act now.

 

Santana let out a heavy sigh and watched Rachel walk away. She shook her head and slowly looked back to the tv with a roll of her eyes. God why was it so impossible for her to be completely open with her? Rachel had done absolutely nothing wrong. She had been, as Santana had said, way too good to her. She didn’t deserve this. But something inside Santana stopped herself from opening up completely and she wondered if that would ever change.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The two girls spent the rest of the day apart, mostly. Rachel had come out of her room to let Santana talk to her producer and explain why the play opening had to be pushed back yet again. She wasn’t exactly thrilled either. She wanted all of this mess to be over with so she could go back to her normal life. Never had she wished her life to be boring but after everything that had happened, and the now confusing state of her and Santana’s friendship, she wanted nothing more than to go home and be boring for the rest of her life.

 

It was now nearly midnight and Rachel was laying wide awake in bed. It was so quiet she could hear the clock from the kitchen ticking away the seconds. It was weird to be surrounded by silence. In New York it was never quiet. There were always horns honking down on the streets below. There were always neighbors coming or going in her building. Not a single night passed without her hearing sirens. She missed that. Somehow those sounds and that craziness seemed calm and refreshing compared to the whirlwind she had been living over the past few weeks.

 

She sighed and rolled over in bed now and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a body in her doorway. She yelped out in fear and quickly pushed herself so she was sitting up, grabbing for anything she could manage to grab to protect herself. She was just about to hurl her hairbrush, which had been on her bedside table, at the door when the familiar voice broke in.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you” Santana said softly, lifting her hands up in surrender to show she meant Rachel no harm. She perked an eyebrow at the startled girl and couldn’t help but smile. “Put down the brush.”

 

“Santana! You scared the living daylights out of me! I almost assaulted you!” Rachel shook her head and moved her shaking hand to put the brush back on her bedside table. She drew in a long breath before letting it out in a huff “What were you doing just standing there?”

 

“I wasn’t just standing there” Santana laughed and moved into the bedroom now fully, her hands still lifted in a gesture of peace. “I was actually about to knock when you rolled over. I wasn’t sure if you were awake so I was listening to see if I could tell then when I decided to just knock you rolled over and saw me.”

 

“You were listening to me sleep?” Rachel arched an eyebrow curiously. That was actually kind of sweet.

 

“Well, no. As you weren’t actually asleep I was listening to you lay there silently” Santana smiled very softly and finally dropped her hands. She moved over to Rachel’s bed and slowly sat down with a bit of a grunt. She let her body settle, rubbing at her side gently, before nodding and offering Rachel a smile “I didn’t mean to scare you, I swear. It was just awkward timing.”

 

Rachel frowned when Santana sat and was obviously in pain. She shifted on the bed now, scooting backwards to make room for Santana on the front side of the bed. “Is everything okay?”

 

Santana nodded a little as she shifted on the bed now. She turned very gingerly until she could lower her back to the mattress. She breathed in and out very carefully as she moved and once she was laying back fully, she let out a sigh and relaxed a little against the mattress “I couldn’t sleep. There are so many things going on in my head.” She rolled her head against the pillow to look at Rachel beside her “I am so good at understanding how to feel and act in every situation but right now I am clueless.”

 

All confusion and frustration at Santana melted away. Rachel was immediately filled with concern for her friend. She shook her head slightly as she moved to pull the blankets over Santana then prop herself up on her side next to her in bed “What is it?”

 

Santana just shrugged as her head rolled back on the pillow and her eyes focused on the ceiling. Her hands folded together and came to rest against her stomach. She pulled in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly “I don’t know. I mean, I am feeling and thinking a million different things about all of this and it’s just...” She gave her head a shake against the pillow and opened her eyes “...terrifying.”

 

“What’s terrifying?” Rachel whispered softly. She wanted Santana to know she was listening but she didn’t want to interrupt. Santana was not the kind of person that had ever discussed her feelings out loud, not really. Rachel knew Santana was struggling if she had come to her willingly.

 

“Everything” Santana said with another shrug of her shoulder. “I am terrified to go to court. I am terrified to stand in front of that jury and tell them every single disgusting reason why that man should go to jail for life. I am terrified to testify against the guy who shot me.” She turned her head again and found Rachel watching her, listening intently to everything she was saying. She bit her lip and drew in a shaky breath “Someone tried to kill me, Rachel. Someone held a gun and fired a shot at me with the intention of ending my life all because I am doing my job. Do you know how scary that is?”

 

Rachel just shook her head. She had never been threatened with her life because of her career. She had never once been made to feel like doing what she loved could get her killed. In fact, doing what she loved seemed to make people happy. She frowned at that. It didn’t seem fair. She got to be happy living out her dream and Santana who wanted to help women had to now fear for her life. “That’s not fair. You are an incredible person doing more for this world than most. You shouldn’t have to be scared to go to work.”

 

“You know, it’s funny” Santana started, smiling though it held no real amusement or happiness. It was kind of an ironic smile. “When I first decided to do this, to help put creeps in jail and make the world a little safer for women, and men actually because they can be raped and assaulted too.” She glanced at Rachel and nodded before continuing “I knew that maybe one day I would go after someone that had a lot of warped friends who thought that what they were doing was okay. I knew that they might get pissed I put their friend in jail and called out their entire disgusting lifestyle. I mean, it was a risk I was willing to take, you know?”

 

Rachel nodded when Santana glanced at her again. She offered her a soft smile. She loved when Santana talked about her work. There was a passion in her tone and a light in her eyes that Rachel hadn’t seen since Senior year of high school. It reminded her just how incredible Santana had always been.

 

Santana smiled when Rachel smiled at her. The way she looked at her made her feel important. Rachel simply just listening to her talk about this made her feel like she was actually doing something worthwhile. She drew in a breath to calm the tremble that had moved through her at the sight of Rachel’s attentive eyes and somehow continued on “I have never been afraid of my own well being in this job because as long as I could take one more creep off of the streets I was willing to risk my life.” She shrugged and her eyes left Rachel to look at the ceiling again. She drew in another slow breath and let it out carefully. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she swallowed before continuing again “And then I came here.”

 

“Who knew Vegas had more dangerous perverts than New York?” Rachel said with a soft laugh. “And people are afraid of New York.”

 

“It’s not that” Santana said softly, not even blinking. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling and she shrugged again. “I was threatened more times than I can count in New York. The difference is that I got careless here. I wasn’t careful about where I went or who was around me. I didn’t hire personal security. I didn’t really think to care about myself like I usually do when working a case like this.”

 

“Why not?” Rachel asked softly, her hand reaching out to gently rest against Santana’s arm. 

 

Santana shook her head against the pillow. She was quiet for a long time as she laid there beside Rachel. It was obvious her mind was racing, almost as if searching for a way to put it all into words. So Rachel waited patiently. Santana had something going on and Rachel would wait as long as she needed to if it meant helping her work it out. A few minutes passed and Santana finally rolled her head to the side to find Rachel’s eyes still on her. Her face was almost panicked, a mix of uncertainty and realization as she whispered to her “Because I cared more about keeping you safe.”

 

Rachel’s heart twisted in her chest. The look in Santana’s eyes nearly tore her apart in that moment. There was such fear and yet as she spoke, such honesty. There was this woman who she had known for what felt like a lifetime looking at her as if for the first time. Though her words were honest, it was the way she looked at Rachel that really hit her. It looked as though she was on the edge of tears, as if caring for Rachel was the most petrifying thing she had ever experienced in her life. It took Rachel’s breath away.

 

“Don’t” Santana shook her head quickly when she saw Rachel’s eyes immediately fill with tears. She lifted her left arm, which caused a shot of pain to rush through her, but she didn’t care. Her hand moved to cup at Rachel’s cheek and almost instantly tears were seen streaking from her eyes. She wiped quickly at Rachel’s tears, her head still shaking as she stared up at Rachel “God please don’t cry. I’m not stable enough to handle that.”

 

“I’m sorry” Rachel’s voice squeaked as she spoke through her tears. She was trying so desperately to be strong for Santana in that moment but she was failing. No one had ever cared about her that much. No one had ever put their life second to her own. She shook her head and drew in a deep breath to try and stop the tears. It failed and she just pouted as she spoke again “I’m so sorry, Santana. I don’t know what to say. I never meant for you to get hurt.”

 

“Stop” Santana’s own eyes finally betrayed her and let the tears that had been gathering slide from her eyes. She shifted now on the bed, hiding another painful throb from her side, rolling toward Rachel. She propped herself up with her right arm as her left hand still cupped Rachel’s cheek. “You didn’t hurt me, okay? This isn’t your fault. I should have been more careful. I just...” She let out a shaky breath and a twitch of a smile lifted at the corner of her lips “I let my guard down in more ways than one.”

 

Rachel just shook her head again. Too consumed by tears, she let herself slump into Santana. She gently lifted her arm to slide around Santana’s neck, careful not to tug at her in fear of hurting her. She buried her face against Santana’s shoulder and she lost herself in her sobs. She couldn’t control it now. It was as if all of the stress and worry from the past few weeks was finally freeing itself in her tears. All the confusion about why Santana was being so distant. All of the late nights worrying that Santana might die in her sleep. The entire night she had spent at the hospital crying her eyes out in fear of losing Santana. All of it had balled up and now it seemed it was finally alright to let it all out because Santana was finally ready to deal with it.

 

Santana didn’t fight it. She just held Rachel the best she could. Her left arm gingerly looped around Rachel and pulled her as close as she comfortably could. She let the girl lie against her and sob. She knew all of this had to be hard on Rachel. She had never in her life experienced anything even remotely as intense as what they had been through the last few weeks. She hated that it was because of her that Rachel had been through all of this. She wished she could have protected her from it all. She shook her head at that. How she had grown the urge to adamantly protect Rachel in such a short amount of time still bewildered her.

 

“It’s okay” Santana finally whispered after a few long minutes of the only sound in the room being Rachel’s sobs. “It will all be over soon.”

 

Rachel nodded against Santana’s shoulder and pulled back just enough to look at her. She sniffled and lifted her own hand to wipe at her eyes “When I thought I had lost you in the hospital I was completely destroyed.”

 

Santana’s heart felt like someone had grabbed it and squeezed it until it was drained of all blood. The sheer pain in Rachel’s eyes was enough to nearly kill her right then. Her brows creased together in a deep frown “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize” Rachel mumbled, sniffling again as her hand reached out to cup Santana’s cheek gently. “It made me realize just what you meant to me. I can’t go on living the life I used to, Santana. I can’t go back home and pretend you aren’t there. My life just isn’t going to be my life anymore if you’re not in it.”

 

“I’m right here” Santana nearly choked on the words as a new wave of emotion swelled through her. She fought away the tears, clenching her jaw in attempt to hold a strong gaze with Rachel. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You said you couldn’t” Rachel whispered softly, her head shaking quickly as her eyes searched Santana’s for an answer.

 

“I couldn’t what?” Santana’s brows curled into a frown now.

 

“Couldn’t be friends when we got back to New York. At least that’s what I thought you meant. Then you proceeded to tell me that wasn’t what you meant.” Rachel sniffled and wiped at her nose now before bringing her hand to rest against Santana’s shoulder. “You were going back and forth and trying to explain and then...” She bit her lip and her eyes dropped away from the gaze she had been holding with Santana.

 

“Then I got shot” Santana whispered softly. Her gut twisted with guilt. She remembered the argument they had been having on the street that night. It haunted her, actually. Had she not been such an ass about her feelings for Rachel they wouldn’t have argued. They wouldn’t have been standing on that street and that guy wouldn’t have been able to find her and pull the trigger.

 

She shook the thoughts out of her head and lifted her left hand to Rachel’s chin. She pulled until she managed to bring her eyes up and when her own soft gaze met Rachel’s she gave a nod “I’m sorry I said that. I didn’t mean it. There is literally nothing I want more than to go back to New York with you and leave all of this behind us.”

 

Rachel nodded a little and her eyes fell closed. She drew in a slow, steadying breath, letting it out just as slowly before her eyes came open and once more found Santana’s gaze on her. She bit her lip and lifted a single shoulder into a shrug “Why did you say it, then?”

 

“Because I was scared” Santana admitted with a soft breath of a laugh escaping with the words. It wasn’t a laugh of amusement but rather disbelief at herself for having acted the way she had. “Like I said earlier, I’ve always been really good at knowing how to feel in every situation and how to handle said feelings appropriately. But I didn’t know how to handle how I was feeling about you so I acted out like I do and I pushed you away like I do.”

 

“Who hurt you so badly that you act like a child when you care about a friend?” Rachel shook her head, offering a slight smile to show she was kind of teasing her with the remark about her acting like a child.

 

“Myself” Santana said without hesitation. “I’ve never really believed I deserved to be happy. You all saw it with Brittany. You all saw it all through high school, actually. When I feel anything remotely good I lash out because I just don’t know how to handle happy. I have to make everyone around me just the slightest bit miserable to counteract it all.”

 

Rachel frowned now. Her hand moved to brush Santana’s cheek lightly “That’s awful. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have people care about you. They are called friends, Santana. You deserve friends.”

 

“I know” Santana rolled her eyes, smiling now. “I know what friends are. I had about ten really good friends in high school that showed me I deserve to have friends.”

 

“Anyone I know?” Rachel asked with a playful smirk on her lips now.

 

“Just a bunch of losers” Santana shrugged casually at that.

 

“Rude” Rachel said with a soft laugh but nodded anyway “Although probably the most accurate description of us all. You included.”

 

“I was proud to be a loser if it meant being a loser with all of you freaks” Santana laughed very softly before groaning and reaching for her side. 

 

“Oh no” Rachel pouted, reaching out to put her hand on top of Santana’s that rest along her tender side. “I didn’t mean to make you laugh. Can we go back to crying?”

 

Santana shook her head and gave Rachel a smile “I prefer laughing any day. This is at least a good pain.” She shifted very gently until she was once more laying on her back. She moved her hand off her side, lifting Rachel’s away from it as she did so. She took hold of her fingers and lifted them to her lips, kissing gently at her fingertips. “I didn’t push you away because we were becoming friends.”

 

“Then why?” Rachel asked with a shrug as she settled back against her own side, still propped up so she could look down at Santana as she spoke.

 

Santana bit her lip and as much as she wanted to look away from Rachel she fought the urge. She let her eyes linger on her. She took in the way her eyes patiently watched her as she waited for an answer and how her lips curled into the slightest smile in anticipation of hearing something good. She shook her head at that and drew in a breath before shrugging “I was scared because I’ve fallen for you and I knew that was really stupid.”

 

To say Rachel was shocked would be a gross understatement. She was completely floored. That was the last thing she had ever expected Santana to say to her. It was evident by the way her jaw had slacked open and her face had fallen in awe. She was speechless. She just stared at Santana for what felt like hours even if in reality it was only a few seconds. “You’ve fallen for me?” She pointed at herself then let out a soft laugh of disbelief. 

 

Santana nodded a bit nervously. She couldn’t tell by Rachel’s reaction what she thought about it, only that she was surprised. Good or bad surprised, she had no clue. Just surprised.

 

Rachel let out another laugh, this one more of amusement than disbelief. Her eyes fluttered in a few quick blinks and she shook her head before focusing her eyes back on Santana. “Oh my god” She let out a sigh of definite relief and put a hand to her heart “Okay I literally thought you hated me and couldn’t wait to get rid of me and never talk to me again.” She let out another laugh, this one louder and a lot more joyful.

 

“Not quite...” Santana mumbled, her eyebrow raising curiously as she watched Rachel chuckle to herself. “Although now I’m kind of wishing that were the case.”

 

“Oh god, no!” Rachel saw the slightly upset look on Santana’s face and shook her head quickly. She moved her hand to rest against Santana’s shoulder and smiled “I’m not laughing at you I’m laughing at myself and this entire situation. I thought you hated me and I was really upset because if you hated me how was I supposed to tell you that I had feelings for you.”

 

“You...wait, what?” Santana sat up now a little too quickly. She groaned and reached for her side but fought off wanting to curl up into a ball in favor of turning to face Rachel a little better “You what?”

 

Rachel pouted and reached for where Santana’s grabbed at her side “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to spring that on you. Lay down. Do you need some pain medicine?”

 

“I’m fine” Santana’s voice squeaked a little as the surprise from Rachel’s words continued to sink in. She cleared her throat and shook her head, grabbing at Rachel’s hand and squeezing it to get her attention “You have feelings for me?”

 

“Well, yeah” Rachel said with a calm nod as if it were common knowledge. She lifted her eyes from where she had been worriedly staring at Santana’s side to her eyes and offered her a smile “I kind of thought you picked up on that and that was why you were pushing me away.”

 

“Um, no” Santana stammered and shook her head quickly. She blinked a few times then shrugged her shoulders “Why didn’t you tell me? When did this happen?”

 

Rachel just shrugged a little bit and moved her hands to Santana’s shoulders, pushing very gently “Will you please lay down?”

 

“Jesus Christ” Santana grumbled and dropped to her back again, which jostled her body and caused another wave of pain to move through her. She fought it though with a clench of her jaw and once it passed she let out a long, slow breath before looking back at Rachel. “There, happy?”

 

“Very” Rachel grinned, pulling the blanket up over Santana again and tucking her in.

 

“Well?” Santana lifted her right hand in the air in a sort of full arm shrug at Rachel.

 

“Oh” Rachel bit her lip and let out a soft laugh as she looked down at Santana. “The night we got our wedding video? I don’t know there was something about watching that and being around you and talking about the kiss. I just...” She smiled almost shyly now and bit at her lip “I think that’s when I realized what you meant to me. I spent most of that night thinking about kissing you.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Santana asked softly. She was still completely shocked and trying to process everything Rachel was saying.

 

Rachel just shrugged at that, looking a little sad. “You just kinda pushed me away that night too. We were having a good time then you turned weird. I guess I figured that’s when you had had enough of me and couldn’t wait to send me home.”

 

“No not at all” Santana shook her head quickly. “I acted weird because we were talking about kissing and all I wanted to do was kiss you. It was stupid, though, at least I thought it was. So I pushed so you wouldn’t figure out what I had been thinking.”

 

“Well don’t you feel silly?” Rachel asked with an amused look on her face. 

 

“Yeah well” Santana rolled her eyes slightly. She let out a heavy sigh and laughed very softly before if faded and she whispered a little more seriously “The night in the club when he attacked you, something clicked. I think that’s why I so recklessly threw myself into that room to protect you. I think that’s when I realized how I felt about you. Then I was trying to make you feel better and cheer you up so I planned that nice day together, you know? We had such a great day together, I don’t know, I thought maybe I had over exaggerated my own feelings for you. Maybe I had taken what really was just a great budding friendship and turned into meaning more in my mind, you know? I have a track record for doing that” She glanced at Rachel with a slight shrug. They both knew her track record for that. At least the first time it had turned out fairly good for her, for a while at least. “Then we watched our wedding video and, I don’t know...”

 

Rachel just nodded slightly. Her hand moved down along Santana’s right arm gently “Seeing us get married kind of had a weird affect on me, too. I don’t think you can watch yourself get married and not feel something.”

 

“No shit” Santana whispered softly. She glanced at Rachel and offered her a smile before looking back up at the ceiling. “This is all so very fucked up, Rach. It’s been confusing as Hell for me. I mean we go from not even talking or acknowledging each other even existing in the same fucking city to having to live together? Not only that but the reason we live together is because we are married and we have to do so in order to be unmarried?” She shook her head and looked at Rachel again “I’m so sorry I fucked all of this up so badly. If I had just returned those papers none of this would have happened.”

 

“You’ve got to stop blaming yourself, Santana” Rachel’s hand lifted now and cupped gently against Santana’s cheek. “You seem to forget that I have very much been an equal part in all of this. I was just as stupid as you in high school and thought getting drunk married on a dare would be funny. I never followed up on the paperwork. I never reached out to you back home. We both could have done a hundred things to put us on a different path. We are both responsible.”

 

“Oh good so we’re both fuck ups” Santana mumbled, laughing very softly at that.

 

Rachel just shook her head as a soft smile came to her lips “I don’t think either of us are. I think that everything that has happened is exactly what was supposed to happen in the exact way it was supposed to happen. This has been put in motion for a long time now.”

 

“Don’t tell me this is fate or destiny or whatever. I don’t believe in that crap.”

 

“Then explain why it is that we are in the exact situation that we are in?” Rachel asked with a calm shrug of her shoulders.

 

Santana glanced at Rachel for a moment. She eyed her carefully and when she saw just how unaffected by everything that had happened Rachel was, she finally just shrugged “I suppose blaming myself for being an irresponsible twat who hates dealing with anything real in my life wouldn’t suffice?”

 

“Nope” Rachel grinned widely.

 

Santana laughed gently and nodded her head “Didn’t think so.” She drew in a deep breath then moved her right arm up to touch gently at Rachel’s cheek. “You do realize you pretty much just admitted to believing we were destined to end up here in some way no matter what direction our lives took, right?”

 

Rachel nodded just slightly at that. She drew in a shaky breath and spoke softly as she exhaled “I think considering the circumstances it seems silly not to believe that.”

 

Santana gave a single nod of her head. Her fingers slid along Rachel’s cheek then down over her neck gently. She smiled very lightly at the warmth of her skin on her fingertips and the subtle beauty Rachel seemed to always hold that Santana had always admired “I believe we make our own destiny. With that being said, I’m glad I fucked up enough to get us to this point.”

 

“You are such a romantic, aren’t you?” Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. She leaned over Santana very gently, whispering as she drew close to her “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

“Oh good” Santana nodded before lifting her head off the pillow enough to meet Rachel. Their eyes stayed on one another until the last possible moment before their lips met. Santana shivered slightly at the tenderness that was immediately felt when Rachel’s mouth touched her own. She smiled against the kiss, lifting her right arm up behind Rachel to touch at her back the best she could in silent assurance that she very much liked the kiss.

 

Rachel smiled into the kiss when Santana’s touch came against her back. It wasn’t that she had doubted whether or not Santana would like the kiss but it was nice to know for sure she was enjoying it. She let the kiss linger for another moment, keeping it simple but meaningful, before she finally pulled back just enough to break their lips apart. Her smile grew and her tongue licked gently over the tingling left behind by the kiss.

 

Santana smiled as well as her head came to rest against the pillow again once the kiss ended. She shifted so her arm that had bent to touch at Rachel’s back now came around to allow her to lift her hand to Rachel’s cheek. She brushed back a few stray hairs and smiled up at her as she whispered “See? You just made your own destiny there. There is no way that was already fated to happen.”

 

“You are so stubborn” Rachel laughed, pushing Santana’s hand away playfully with a shake of her head. She moved away from Santana for a moment in order to reach for the lamp on the bedside table behind her and flip it off. Once the room was plunged into darkness she rolled back toward Santana on the bed and now laid her head on the pillow next to Santana. “That’s the funny thing about fate and destiny, Santana. You don’t realize it’s out there until it’s actually happening.”

 

Santana just rolled her eyes and smirked to herself. Her right arm lifted and she slid it around Rachel. She pulled until Rachel was laying tightly against her side “Let’s not debate this anymore, please. All that matters is the outcome was the same.”

 

Rachel nodded her head against Santana’s shoulder and drew in a deep breath. She let it out in a long, satisfied sigh before closing her eyes “Fine but tomorrow you are in big trouble. I’m going to prove it to you.”

 

Santana gave a soft laugh as her eyes fell closed as well “I’m a lawyer who argues for a living do you really think you can beat me?”

 

Rachel gave a single nod against Santana’s shoulder “It’s my destiny.”

 

“Oh my god. Go to sleep” Santana laughed out and turned her head to touch a soft kiss to the top of Rachel’s head. “Goodnight you freak.”

 

Rachel just giggled as her body relaxed against Santana. This was the first night in longer than she could remember where she felt that everything was going to be alright. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	10. Chapter 10

“Santana, for the love of God, will you hold still?” Rachel grunted, grabbing Santana’s chin and pulling it sharply until her face was straight forward. When their eyes met, Rachel’s eyebrows both lifted and she looked at her with a bit of annoyance “If you don’t hold still your make-up is going to look like a child applied it for you.”

 

“I am trying to read the case file!” Santana barked back, lifting her arm to wave the paper she held. “I need to be up to date. I can’t go in there uninformed.”

 

“Don’t they brief you before the case starts?” Rachel asked with a shrug before lifting her hand to Santana’s eye, gently using the tiny brush she held to apply some color to her eyelids.

 

“Yes” Santana grumbled as her eyes closed to help Rachel be able to put the makeup on. “But, as the word brief indicates, it is short and condensed. I need the details. I need to be able to reference something that maybe the other party didn’t know about. I need to have all the weapons I can.”

 

“Your team has more information on this guy than necessary” Rachel said softly as she concentrated on her task. “I am sure between the four of you, you know more about the guy than he knows about himself. It’s a pretty open and shut case, isn’t it?”

 

Santana just shrugged. She opened the eye that Rachel wasn’t working on and gave a slight smile at the look of concentration on Rachel’s face “There is no such thing as an open and shut case. The fact that he didn’t take his plea bargain is an indication that he thinks his lawyers have a strong enough case to keep him out of jail.”

 

“How is that even possible?” Rachel shook her head, dropping her hand away from Santana’s face now. She eyed her work carefully then smiled before turning to her makeup bag and digging for something new. “Don’t you guys have literal hours of tape showing him being a creep? Aren’t there at least a dozen girls testifying against him?”

 

“Yeah well that’s the shitty thing about our justice system. Sometimes even with the truth so blatantly obvious, the guilty walk free anyway.” Santana shrugged and lifted the hand mirror to look at the work Rachel had done. “How did you get so good at this?”

 

“When you take as many roles as possible in any theater that will take you, sometimes you have to not only be the talent but the makeup department, the wardrobe department, and tech all at once.” Rachel smiled as she moved the brush over the pad of blush she held in her hands now. She motioned for Santana to turn her head and once she did she started to lightly apply the color to her cheeks “How many cases with this much evidence have you lost?”

 

“None” Santana said with a shrug. She took advantage of the fact that her head was turned and lifted the paper to read it over. “But it happens sometimes, Rach.”

 

“Well it won’t this time” Rachel said with a nod. She grabbed Santana’s chin and turned her face to the other side before repeating her actions from before. A silence settled between them as Rachel finished the makeup and Santana read as much from the case file as she could. After another few minutes, Rachel dropped the last of her makeup into her bag then gave Santana a grin “There you go. As beautiful as always and yet there’s an air of power and intimidation. I really am an artist.”

 

“So humble, too” Santana rolled her eyes playfully. She leaned in and kissed very softly at Rachel’s lips, smirking when she left behind the soft shade of red that Rachel had applied to her lips. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course” Rachel nodded, reaching out to slide her thumb over Santana’s bottom lip to smooth out the smudge of lipstick that had been caused by the kiss. “I am always happy to help but why didn’t you just do your own makeup?”

 

Santana shrugged as she got up from the bed where they had been sitting together. She moved over to her closet now and started searching through her shoes to find ones that matched the pantsuit she was wearing. “I figured you were just as nervous as I am and could use the distraction.” When she found the heels she wanted, she grabbed them and returned to the bed, sitting down as she worked them over her feet. “Considering you’ve been ready since dawn I thought I’d let you focus on me.”

 

Rachel bit her bottom lip and dropped her head so Santana couldn’t see the soft blush on her cheeks. It amazed her how well Santana knew her. In just a few short weeks Santana had observed her and understood the person she was with scary accuracy. When she looked up and saw Santana smirking at her, she just rolled her eyes and pushed at her shoulder playfully “Whatever.”

 

Santana let out a laugh and stood up from the bed. She reached back and offered her hand to help Rachel to her feet as well. She waited until Rachel’s hand slid into her own and they were both standing before she turned to face her completely. She smiled and slid her hands down along Rachel’s sides, smoothing out the dress she had put on that morning “You look really pretty. Are you ready for this?”

 

Rachel gave a nervous nod. She wasn’t really sure she was ready but it was too late for doubt. The day of the trial was there and it was now or never. So she steeled her nerves and put on a smile for Santana so that hopefully she wouldn’t be too nervous to argue the case. “I’m ready. How are you feeling?” Her eyes flickered to Santana’s left side and it was immediately obvious she was asking about Santana’s physicality more so than her emotional state.

 

“I’m okay” Santana whispered with a nod of her head. “I won’t be standing the entire time. I have my pain medicine in my briefcase in case I need it but I won’t. I will be okay.”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and let out a soft sigh. Her hands moved down Santana’s arms to her hands. She laced her fingers through Santana’s and gave both of her hands a tight squeeze. She offered her a soft smile and slowly nodded again “Okay then, let’s do this. Let’s go put a pervert in jail.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Though Santana had argued hundreds of cases, this was all new to Rachel. The hustle and bustle of everything pertaining to the case was absolutely enthralling. It was like the tv shows about court and stuff but only ten times better. There was a chaos about it all as people moved in and out of the courthouse in anticipation of the start of the trial.

 

The local media had caught wind of the story so there were a few cameras lingering about. They had focused mainly on the defendant when he had arrived so Santana and her team had been able to slip into the courthouse without being bothered. Rachel suspected, however, that once her team won the cameras would be swarming them. She liked the thought of that. Santana definitely deserved to have the world know her name for doing something amazing.

 

Rachel sat in the gallery and just looked around in awe. One thing was for sure, tv and movies nailed it. It was like every other courtroom you’d ever seen on tv. She wondered if tv had shaped their courtroom sets around actual courtrooms or if courtrooms had eventually just morphed into what everyone expected them to look like because of tv and movies.

 

Her thoughts were cut short when Santana and her team entered the room. They had been separated to go over the case beforehand. Since Rachel was only a witness, she would not need to be briefed until the day of her testimony. Santana had told her that the first day would probably consist of a lot of boring talking as they presented evidence and facts but Rachel had insisted on coming anyway. Truthfully, she couldn’t wait to see Santana in action.

 

Slowly the court filled and every essential person took their spots. The jury had filed in quietly and the defendant and his team of lawyers had followed Santana’s team in. Rachel couldn’t help but scowl at the big pervert who had manhandled her. He was even more disgusting looking in the daylight. Finally, the judge entered and order was called so the trial could begin.

 

Santana hadn’t been exaggerating when she said there would be a lot of boring talking. Rachel had no idea how anyone sat through this on a regular basis. She was intimately involved in the case and she was bored out of her mind. Maybe because she just wanted to see the man go to jail so she was impatient for that moment to come. In fact that was the only thing that helped keep her attention. She wanted to hear every bit of evidence against him so she could rest easy at night knowing how much safer the streets were.

 

Though it was only a few hours, it had felt like years to Rachel when they finally broke for lunch. She was out of the courtroom first. She made her way all the way outside before she even looked at anyone else. She lifted her face to the sun and felt the warmth it offered and a smile came to her lips. She needed air. She needed to be reminded of the beauty of the world. Hours of reminders of how horrible that man was had taken their toll on her. She just needed to escape that reality for a few moments and enjoy something pure.

 

She was sitting outside on one of the benches, eyes closed, taking in slow easy breaths when someone approached her. “Ms. Berry?”

 

Rachel opened one eye to find the source of the voice. When she recognized the young man as one of the assistants on the case, her other eye came open and she offered him a pleasant smile “Yes?”

 

“Ms. Lopez sent me to come find you. She can’t leave the courthouse for lunch so she wanted me to bring you to her.” He offered her a bit of a crooked smile and offered his hand out to help Rachel up.

 

Rachel frowned a little at the news. She was hoping she and Santana could escape for just a moment and go back to being, well, whatever it was that they were. It had been nice since the night Santana had come to talk about her feelings. They had been, well, completely content together in their own little world. Even with Rachel rehearsing over Skype and Santana going over the case file they had still kind of been in their own little bubble of a world. But that bubble was gone now as they were forced back into the real world with the start of the trial.

 

Getting up off the bench, Rachel motioned for the young man to lead the way and followed him begrudgingly back into the cold stone halls of the courthouse. She was quickly growing to wonder how anyone could want to spend their days working in a place that was so bleak.

 

Rachel was led to a room near the courtroom where the trial was being held. The young man offered her a smile as he pulled the door open for her and motioned her inside. “Thank you” She offered politely before walking into the new room. It was small with a round table surrounded by plush office chairs in the middle of it. She immediately spotted Santana hunched over numerous papers that were spread out over the table top. The other members of her team were present too and it was obvious that when they broken for lunch that they had no actual intention of taking a break.

 

“There you are” Santana glanced up when she heard the door close behind Rachel. She offered her an immediately apologetic smile and motioned to the chair next to her. “Have a seat.”

 

Rachel hesitated for a moment. Part of her wanted to turn around and leave. She didn’t want to distract Santana. She also didn’t want to sit around in a stuffy office and waste the only break they would have that day. But a bigger part of her wanted to be near Santana anyway she could so she finally moved to sit in the chair next to her. “So lunch doesn’t really mean lunch in legal jargon?”

 

Santana let out a laugh and shook her head as she flipped a paper over and took a note “It does but in the middle of a trial like this we eat as we read.”

 

“What good does that do?” Rachel asked softly, watching Santana’s hand fly over the paper as she wrote. “I mean it’s not like a new piece of evidence is suddenly going to pop up on those pieces of paper you’ve been studying for weeks.”

 

“Doesn’t mean we didn’t miss something” Santana said with a shrug. She looked up at the team around her that were reading and taking notes too then over to Rachel “You know how sometimes you have a situation that you are sure you understand completely then an outsider comes in and takes one look and points out something you didn’t see before?” She nodded and motioned around the table “The more sets of eyes on this the better. What one person sees another might not so it’s good that we have as many people working this as possible.”

 

“I get that” Rachel whispered softly. She eyed the others around them for a moment before sighing and looking back to Santana “I just thought, you know, we might get a chance to have a little time together.”

 

“We will” Santana said with a nod. She reached out and put a hand over one of Rachel’s and offered a soft smile. “Tonight, I promise. I just have to keep my head in the game right now.”

 

“So why did you send for me? I feel like I’m just distracting you” Rachel frowned and looked down at Santana’s hand over her own.

 

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know a lot of what is being said in court is hard to hear but we can’t pull punches in there or we will lose.” A knock came to the door and a delivery guy entered with several bags of food. “Oh good, lunch is here.”

 

Rachel watched as each bag of food was set in front of each person. When Santana pushed a bag toward her with a smile, she tried to return the smile but it fell flat. She reached for the bag and opened it to see what was inside. It was some sort of sandwich, it looked like. She was sure it was good but she wasn’t particularly hungry anymore. Once the delivery guy was paid and took his leave, Rachel glanced over at Santana with a shrug “I’m doing alright. But I think I am going to take this outside” She motioned to her bag and started to stand.

 

Santana looked up with concern on her features. She looked Rachel over once, trying to read her, before she turned in her chair to face Rachel completely “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and smiled just slightly “It’s just a nice day outside and I’ve been in this court house all day. I just need a little air, a little sunlight.”

 

“Okay” Santana said with a frown. She handed the bagged lunch to Rachel then shrugged her shoulders “You’ll be here when we call it a night, right?”

 

“I’ll be here” Rachel nodded firmly. “I’ll be in the courtroom after lunch, too. I just...” She glanced around the room where she stood and shook her head before looking back down to Santana “It’s cold in here.”

 

Santana nodded. The temperature wasn’t cold. It was Vegas in the middle of summer. Sure the air conditioning was on but that was not what Rachel had meant. She knew that courthouses weren’t exactly the warmest and most welcoming places in the world. They definitely weren’t the type of place Rachel liked to hang out in. “I’ll see you after, then?”

 

Rachel nodded and turned to leave. She didn’t want to come back after lunch but she had to. She had to be here for Santana. But for now she would enjoy the freedom of her lunch break. She would enjoy not feeling like she was sitting in a prison. It was funny to her that a courthouse, where justice was supposed to be served, felt more like a tomb than anything else. She felt that even if you were found innocent you didn’t fully leave this place. A part of you remained locked in the cold stone walls forever. It was ugly. She never wanted to return, if she was being honest.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel couldn’t get out of the courtroom fast enough once they adjourned for the night. She was the first out of the doors and the first out of the building. She wasn’t sure how she would return the next day to give her testimony. Not even the allure of watching Santana work was enough to get her excited about being in that courtroom again. She shook the thoughts away and moved toward the sidewalk outside the courthouse to wait for Santana.

 

It was about twenty minutes later when Santana finally appeared. She had a frown on her face as she approached Rachel “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. They wanted to go over a summary of what happened in there and-”

 

“It’s fine” Rachel lifted her hand to stop Santana from continuing. “I don’t really mind. I get it, okay? I just want to go home and have dinner and go to bed. Today has been surprisingly exhausting for me. I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling.”

 

“Tired” Santana said with a little nod of her head. She kept her eyes focused on Rachel, trying again to read her. She couldn’t decide if she was mad or genuinely just wanted to move on and go home. “Do you want to order something and pick it up on the way home?”

 

“Sure” Rachel offered a forced smile and glanced at her feet. “I didn’t really eat lunch.”

 

Santana nodded and moved to put her hand against Rachel’s back, motioning for her to move along with her toward where they had a car waiting. “Me neither. Too much to go over.”

 

Rachel nodded, her arms folding across her chest as she fell in step with Santana. She was quiet for a long time as they moved down the sidewalk toward the parking garage. She kept her eyes on her feet as they moved together. It wasn’t until they were in the car and Santana was directing the driver to one of the places they liked to get take out from that Rachel looked up again. She bit at her lip nervously before she spoke softly “How do you do it?”

 

“Do what?” Santana asked just as softly as she settled back in her seat as the car moved forward.

 

“All of that” Rachel motioned behind her where the courthouse was fading in the distance as the car moved. “Hang out in the cold, emotionless halls of a courthouse all day. Look at detail after detail of a criminal’s record and not be completely appalled by the human being they are. Spend hours in stuffy conference rooms and courtrooms talking about evidence and witnesses and crimes.”

 

Santana shrugged her shoulders at that. She thought it over for a moment, taking in everything Rachel described before reaching a hand out to take Rachel’s gently in her own. “The halls aren’t cold or emotionless to me. When I walk down the hallway of a courthouse or a law office or anything like that I feel everything that has ever happened in that building. I feel the scared mothers or lonely children or battered spouses who have sought help and refuge in those hallways and who have left knowing that everything was going to be alright. I feel every tear shed because of the injustice a person has endeared. I feel the radiant relief of every single person who has seen the one who harmed them put in a place where they could no longer do that to them. I feel the hope of a fresh start.”

 

Rachel kept her eyes on her lap. If she looked up now Santana would see the tears in her eyes. The tears of guilt. She had never thought a place as cold and empty as she had seen that day could be as beautiful as Santana had described it. She shook her head and sniffled softly “I’m sorry. I guess I just didn’t get it.”

 

“It’s okay” Santana said with a nod, her arm sliding around Rachel and pulling her against her side. “I didn’t get it at first, either. I hated it, actually. When I spoke up about my rape and was shown no warmth and no justice, I hated being anywhere that any sort of law took place because I felt that the law didn’t care about me. But then I thought to myself, you know what, I’m not a liar and I deserve to be heard. Not only do I deserve to be heard but I deserve to have justice and feel normal again. That is when I decided to be a lawyer and I guess over time and after helping so many helpless victims, those places turned into home for me. Almost like going home and smelling a fresh baked batch of cookies.”

 

Rachel looked up at Santana now as a tear slid down her cheek. She pouted out her bottom lip and nodded “I have never thought about it that way. You really love what you do, don’t you?”

 

Santana nodded, her hand lifting to Rachel’s cheek to wipe away the tear “I really do. Now...” She leaned down to kiss her forehead before smiling “Why are you so upset?”

 

Rachel just shook her head as another tear moved down her face “I have no idea. All of this is just so much to handle. I don’t know how you do it. I feel so much emotion and I’ve only been involved for a couple weeks. Can you imagine the girls that were taken by this man and how they must feel? It’s awful, Santana. I just want it to be over with so I never have to think about the fact that people like him actually exist in the world.”

 

“It’s hard” Santana gave a nod as her hand once more swept away Rachel’s tears. “I don’t know that I will ever get used to it, per se. But it gets easier. I guess I keep thinking about how I felt and how I would have done anything to have someone there who cared about what I was going through. That gives me the strength. It helps me get through knowing that I am standing up for someone who can’t do it for their self.”

 

Rachel drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around Santana and she gave her a tight squeeze before opening her eyes to look up at her “You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Nah” Santana grunted and moved a hand along Rachel’s arm to where she gripped around her body. “You have to let go” She whispered softly.

 

“I’m trying. I think once I’m done testifying and he is in jail I’ll be able to.”

 

“No” Santana grunted again and grabbed Rachel’s wrist. “You have to let go of me. You’re hurting me.”

 

“Oh my god” Rachel squeaked in horror and pulled her arms off of Santana immediately. Her eyes were wide, tears spilling from them as she stared up at her “I am so sorry! I didn’t even think about it! Are you okay? I can’t believe I did that.”

 

“You’re fine” Santana shook her head, lifting one hand to cup at Rachel’s face in attempt to soothe her as her other hand ran up and down gingerly along her still healing wound. “It’s okay. I’m not going to break because of a little pain, okay? I am totally fine.”

 

Rachel nodded but didn’t look convinced. She swallowed a lump in her throat and wiped at a tear on her cheek “Are you sure?”

 

“Completely” Santana leaned in and kissed at her cheek, giving her a soft smile “Don’t worry about it. I will take a pill with dinner and be just fine by the time bed rolls around, okay?”

 

“Okay” Rachel said softly, still unsure about the extent of how badly she had hurt Santana. She was still a few weeks away from getting her stitches out and she hoped that the hug hadn’t torn any of them. She would have to make sure to steal a peek when Santana wasn’t looking. How she would do that she wasn’t sure but she would try. Just then the car rolled to a stop and Rachel glanced out the window to see where they were. She smiled slightly and looked back to Santana “Chinese?”

 

“The perfect end to a hectic day” Santana said with a nod. She leaned over to kiss her just once before reaching for the door. “Stay put. Think of what movie you want to watch while I go get us something to eat.”

 

“Okay” Rachel smiled again, this time more genuinely as she watched Santana slide from the car. She let out a soft sigh and shook her head as she wiped at the lingering tears on her cheek. It was like they were in their bubble again. Santana had taken an awful, emotionally disastrous day and managed to make it alright. Rachel thought that maybe, just maybe this could be a peek into their life when they got back to New York. She liked the thought of that more than she probably should but that was alright. She needed something good to look forward to to get her through the rest of their time in Vegas.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Here” Rachel handed Santana a glass of water and her bottle of pills before she moved to sit back down on the couch next to her. She lifted Santana’s legs and pulled them over her lap as she settled back against the cushions, glancing at Santana with a smile before looking back to the tv “Did I miss anything?”

 

“You’ve seen this movie a thousand times, you know exactly what you missed” Santana said with a laugh before popping a pill into her mouth and swallowing it down with a mouth full of water. She set the water on the table then settled back against the couch, sighing softly as she stretched out completely.

 

“I haven’t seen it in months” Rachel said with a laugh, her hand moving along Santana’s shin gently. They had gotten home and tore into the take out that Santana had gotten them. They were now letting their food settle as they enjoyed a movie and a little relaxation together. 

 

Santana just shook her head in amusement at that. How Rachel Berry managed to be a diligent Broadway star and watch all of her favorite movies regularly blew her mind. She probably also had a spotless home with everything somehow in alphabetical order. She smirked at the thought and looked over at Rachel “Where do you live?”

 

Rachel perked an eyebrow at the sudden, random change of subject and looked over at Santana curiously. She laughed and shook her head “What?”

 

“I was just thinking about how clean your house probably is and then I realized I don’t actually even know where you live in the city.” Santana shrugged as casually as possible “How is it we’ve both lived in the same city for so long and have never run into each other?”

 

“Well I’m usually at the theater or in Chelsea with Kurt” Rachel shrugged, her hand that had been roaming along Santana’s leg paused now. “I imagine you probably hang out in Lower Manhattan where all the other suit and ties are, so...”

 

“I am not a suit and tie” Santana let out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

 

“You are a lawyer” Rachel mumbled with a smirk. “You are the exact definition of a suit and tie.”

 

“And you’re the exact definition of Bohemian” Santana said with a shrug, almost in a mocking tone.

 

“Thank you” Rachel smiled proudly at that. “That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“Oh that’s bullshit” Santana chuckled. She sat up now, pulling her legs so only her feet were resting on Rachel’s lap now. “What about when I told you I got shot because I was too busy worring about your safety to think about mine?”

 

Rachel eyed Santana up and down slowly before she smirked and gave a casual half shrug “Eh, I mean that was alright I guess.”

 

“You’re impossible!” Santana threw her head back and laughed out loudly now. She took a few moments just to enjoy her laughter before she drew in a deep breath, rolled her head forward, and smiled at Rachel with a shake of her head. “Why do I hang out with you?”

 

“We’re married, darling. You haven’t a choice” Rachel tone was teasing, sounding much like an old time stage actor. She held the serious look she had taken on while speaking for only a moment before her face softened and she cracked a smile. “For what it’s worth I’m glad you hang out with me. Even if you are a yuppie.”

 

“Oh I’m a yuppie now?” Santana scoffed and used one of her feet to nudge at Rachel’s side now. “That’s it. When we get back to New York I’m going back to all my yuppie friends and never talking to you again.”

 

“Fine with me” Rachel shrugged and waved her hand to the side as if brushing Santana off “My Bohemian lifestyle strictly forbids me hanging with a corporate mule like you anyway. That is way too conformist and what not.”

 

“I’m a mule now?” Santana perked an eyebrow and shook her head. “Keep talking, Berry. You’re digging yourself a hole you won’t be able to climb out of.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Rachel smirked, arching an eyebrow curiously. “What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“I won’t kiss you anymore” Santana gave a firm, definite nod.

 

Rachel gasped and put a hand over her heart. She stared at Santana in shock for a few seconds before her mouth closed and her lips pushed out into a pout “That is so rude.”

 

“So is calling me a mule!” Santana laughed softly. 

 

“I was kidding!” Rachel huffed and folded her arms in a playful pout. “We were teasing each other. You know I don’t think you’re a mule.”

 

Santana eyed her for a moment before a smirk came to her lips. She wondered exactly how sorry Rachel was and how much apologizing she was willing to do. “I don’t know...” She shrugged and let out a sigh “That really cut me pretty deep.”

 

Rachel’s lip pushed out again and she moved closer to Santana now. She pulled her legs all the way over her own lap and managed to slide her arm around Santana’s waist, carefully, not wanting to hurt her still healing wound. “You’re not a mule or a yuppie or even a suit and tie. You are a beautiful, courageous woman who is making the world a better place.” She batted her eyes and leaned closer, touching a kiss to Santana’s bicep since that was all she could reach with the position she sat in.

 

Santana bit her lip to hide her smile. Rachel was actually kind of adorable when she was groveling. “You know if I didn’t know any better, and if I were actually able to participate, I would think you were trying to get some make up sex out of me.”

 

Rachel sat upright and a blush filled her cheeks. She shook her head and moved her arm out from around Santana’s waist and gently laid her hand against her stomach “You wish” she managed to mumble. 

 

Santana couldn’t hide her amusement when Rachel blushed. She reached out now and lifted Rachel’s hand off her stomach, moving it to her lips to kiss at her fingers lightly. “It was a joke, Berry. I can’t believe you are twenty-five and still blush at the mention of sex.”

 

“It’s not the mention of sex” Rachel mumbled, rolling her eyes with a sigh. “I worked at a strip club, remember? I was in a play where I had to simulate sex every night on stage. Sex does not make me blush.”

 

“Could have fooled me” Santana whispered softly, reaching her hand out to lightly touch Rachel’s cheek where the blush had finally faded.

 

“It’s not the mention of sex” Rachel said with a little shrug. Her eyes flickered down to where her free hand was gently tapping against Santana’s thigh where it had come to rest in the shift. “It’s the mention of sex with you” Her eyes lifted and she managed to catch Santana’s eyes for just moment before looking away again as her cheeks lit up with another blush.

 

Santana bit her lip to fight a smile. She sat up even more on the couch, making it possible to slide both arms around Rachel’s waist. She shifted her legs off the couch and slid right up next to Rachel so she was leaning against her completely. “Hey” She whispered softly, touching a kiss to the side of her head. “It was just a joke, okay? Obviously we are not in that place. I mean I can’t even take a crap without hurting myself.”

 

“That is so not romantic at all” Rachel shook her head in amusement as soft laugh left her lips.

 

Santana laughed and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Look what I mean is that I’m not thinking about that. I mean, I have before, but it’s like in the back of my mind. We have so much going on right now that...” She let out a sigh and shook her head “I don’t think we should do anything more than what we are doing now until we can get back to New York and back to our regular lives.”

 

“More than what we are doing now?” Rachel perked an eyebrow, glancing at Santana with a bit of confusion.

 

Santana shrugged and motioned with her hand between them “We are something. We have something happening here and believe me I am happy for that. But starting a real relationship, diving into something serious right now isn’t going to be good for us. We have been put together under unique circumstances and grown close under a high amount of stress. It’s normal for two people to grow close when they’ve experienced what we have together. I’m not saying our bond isn’t real. I’m saying that we should wait until we get back to New York to really see how well this is going to work.”

 

Rachel nodded slowly. Part of her didn’t like what Santana was saying because it almost sounded like she wasn’t sure that what they were sharing could survive in their real world. Another part of her knew that she was right. She was being rational. They should definitely return to their normal lives before getting serious with one another. “You’re right” She glanced at Santana and gave her a soft smile “Besides, after we’re done here we still have our annulment to deal with.”

 

Santana laughed softly and gave a little shrug of her shoulders “Yeah. I think we should definitely get out of here first then deal with our real issues.” She shook her head immediately at that “I didn’t mean issues in a bad way. Just, you know, things we have to deal with.”

 

“I know what you meant” Rachel smiled then lifted her chin just enough to kiss at her cheek lightly. “I think you’re right. We should return to the real world before we decide anything more. So for now we just...” She shrugged, giving her a sweet smile as her hand reached up to touch at Santana’s cheek lightly “Enjoy each other’s company.”

 

Santana nodded and leaned in to kiss Rachel’s forehead again lightly. “I’m glad you agree. I was worried you’d think it was me trying to, I don’t know, avoid any real type of commitment or something. I’m not. I just think we have to be smart about this.”

 

“You are absolutely right” Rachel nodded slightly. “I think as long as we are honest with each other we can figure all of this out together.”

 

“Together” Santana smiled, giving a single nod as her hand brushed lightly against Rachel’s cheek “I like the sound of that.”

 

“Me too” Rachel leaned up to place a kiss to Santana’s lips now softly. She let it linger for just a moment before pulling back. When their eyes met, she smiled very softly “Now, let’s finish this movie and get to bed. I have a big day tomorrow.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel flinched in her sleep as the gunshot went off. Her eyes shot open and though she was awake now the sound echoed around her mind as she blinked and tried to focus on where she was. It was dark now but she didn’t remember going to sleep. She lifted her head up and looked around and that is when she realized she was still on the couch.

 

She sat up on the couch slowly as she drew in a few breaths to calm her beating heart. She had been dreaming about the shooting, again. She was sweating and her body was trembling. She licked at her lips and closed her eyes as she sat there, trying to relax herself. “It was just a dream” She whispered to herself.

 

After sitting there for a few minutes silently, she looked up and that is when she realized that Santana was still on the couch, too. They must have drifted off to sleep during the movie, both of them taking their place at each end of the long couch, feet to feet under the same light blanket. Rachel smiled at that. It helped to see Santana after that dream. It reminded her that she was still alive.

 

Then her gut twisted and a shiver slid through her body. The memories of the night Santana was shot flooded back to her. She remembered how scared she had been that she would lose Santana. She remembered how she sat in the waiting room, sobbing, unable to do much more than that. Her throat closed up and tears welled in her eyes. The thought of losing Santana rushed forward and she couldn’t handle it. She started to cry again softly.

 

It had been, without a doubt, the scariest thing she had ever experienced. She had spent hours in turmoil because she would no longer have Santana. She spent the entire night wondering how her life would be now that Santana was gone. She hadn’t seen the girl in seven years and, yet, in just a couple weeks she had become the most important person in her life and the thought of life without her had been terrifying.

 

Wiping at a tear on her cheek, Rachel slowly looked back over at Santana. She smiled just slightly then reached out and touched at her foot under the blanket. She needed to feel her warmth. She needed to feel that Santana was, in fact, alive and well. So she touched at her foot for just a moment and though the warmth soaked into her fingertips it wasn’t enough. She had to know that she was okay. The gunshot was still echoing around her head. The pain of possibly losing Santana had come back. She needed to feel her living and breathing.

 

Slowly Rachel got to her feet. She moved to the end of the couch where Santana was asleep and looked down at her. She bit at her lip, fighting back another wave of tears at just the sight of Santana laying there. She reached out a hand and ever so lightly slid her fingers along her cheek, brushing back some stray hair. A smile came to her lips at that. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

 

Rachel looked at her for a few moments before gently pulling the blanket off Santana and ever so gently climbed onto the couch next to her. They had slept together on the couch the first night Santana had returned from the hospital so she knew the both of them could fit. She moved slowly, not wanting to stir Santana as she settled in beside her. It took a few minutes but she was finally laying down next to her and she was starting to feel better.

 

Slowly she slid an arm around Santana’s waist. She moved to lay her head gently against Santana’s chest, just above her heart. She closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly as the sound of Santana’s heartbeat filled her ears. She smiled very softly as the beats echoed around her ear and into her very core. Each steady beat soothed her. Each deep breath Santana drew in was like a relaxing breath pulled into her own lungs. Santana was alive and it was beautiful.

 

Rachel laid like that longer than she could recall. She let the sound of Santana’s heart and breathing bring a peace to her entire body. Soon the tears dried up and the grip she had on Santana loosened. The beats of her heart and the soft pulls of breath in and out acted like a lullaby and soon Rachel was asleep again, completely at peace for the first time in longer than she could count.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had been trying to silently convince herself that she could make it through the day without puking. She had to go on the witness stand that day and answer all of the questions about her interactions with Tito over the passed couple weeks. She already knew what questions Santana’s side was going to ask. She was worried about the defense. Santana said they would probably try to paint her as a woman so desperate for male attention that she threw herself at the man. She wasn’t sure she could handle that without wanting to cry. It wasn’t the case at all.

 

“There you are” Santana came into the cold, echoing bathroom of the courthouse to find Rachel leaning over the sink slightly, staring at herself. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We wanted to go over our questions again once more before we have to go in.”

 

Rachel just nodded and finally looked away from the mirror. Her eyes slowly found Santana approaching her and she couldn’t fight the frown that came over her lips “I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“Hey” Santana said softly, concern moving over her features as she reached Rachel. She reached out to gently slide her hand down one of Rachel’s arms until her fingers lightly took hold of her hand. “You can do this, Rachel. Remember what I told you. Just be honest. No matter what nasty things the defense says about you, speak from your heart. The jury will be able to tell the truth from the twisted words, okay?”

 

Rachel gave a nod as her hand gripped tightly to where Santana’s rested in her fingers. She took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly again “What if I cry?”

 

“That’s okay” Santana assured her with a soft smile. “But I don’t think you will. You are Rachel Berry, after all. I’ve never seen you crack under pressure and I’ll be damned if today is that day for you.”

 

Rachel smiled very slightly, rolling her eyes at Santana “Thanks but this is different than performing. I’m not playing a part. This isn’t made up. This is real and I am nervous.”

 

“I’ll be right there” Santana lifted her free hand to touch lightly at Rachel’s cheek. She gave her a tender smile as their eyes met. Her head nodded as her thumb passed over Rachel’s chin “Just look at me if you feel overwhelmed, alright? I will be right there with you and if the defense gets out of line I will object.”

 

Rachel nodded against Santana’s hand. Her eyes closed and she drew in another deep breath. She smiled at the warmth that radiated through her cheek where Santana touched her. It amazed her how gentle Santana could be. She had never thought that the cold, nerves of steel Santana Lopez she had known in high school could have ever been this tender. It warmed her heart. “Okay” She finally whispered. When her eyes came open again and she saw the way Santana was still looking at her she couldn’t help but smile again, more confidently “You’re right, I can do this.”

 

“Hell yes you can” Santana smiled and let her hand drop away from Rachel’s face now. She leaned in and touched the softest kiss against her lips before giving her hand one more squeeze then motioning toward the door. “Let’s go run through our questions one more time.”

 

Rachel gave a nod and let Santana lead the way out of the bathroom. She was still nervous but Santana was right. She could do this. She just had to take it one question at a time. How bad could it really be? 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

It was worse than Rachel could have ever imagined and she hadn’t even gotten to the stand yet. She had sat by as girl after girl that was called to the stand was bashed and belittled by the defense. They made assumptions about the girls. They called into question their morals because of the fact that they were strippers. The defense made every single girl look like she was lying just to get revenge on the man. It had been awful. Had the judge not called for order a few times she was sure it would have gotten even worse.

 

When Rachel was finally called she felt her heart jump into her throat. Her mouth went instantly dry as she stood and she felt like she might be sick. As she made her way to the stand she tried to silently clear her throat and gain some sort of lubrication to use for her vocal chords. She wasn’t sure she would be able to speak. What if she just passed out instead? Would that hurt the case?

 

Somehow in all her worrying and head spinning panic she managed to put her hand on a bible and swear to tell the truth. She took a seat and immediately the head attorney on Santana’s side approached her with a soft smile. That helped. It was nice to see a familiar face speaking in a soft tone. The fact that she knew what questions were coming helped even more. She wasn’t sure if she could have made it through had the defense gone first.

 

It took only a few minutes to get through the questions from Santana’s side. With a soft thank you from her team they sat back down and all attention shifted to the defense attorney who was now standing. He had a wicked smirk on his face as he stepped closer to the stand where Rachel sat. As he started into his first question, Rachel felt she might pass out.

 

“Tell me, Miss Berry, what is it that you do for a living?” The man asked calmly though with a look behind his eyes that unnerved her.

 

“I’m an actress and singer on Broadway” Rachel spoke clearly into the microphone.

 

The jury murmured in surprise at that. The defense attorney seemed calm, though. He must have looked her up while trying to build his defense. He gave a nod then motioning toward Tito “Then tell me exactly how it is that you know this man?”

 

“Well” Rachel licked her lips then cleared her throat before answer “I wouldn’t exactly say I know him. I am familiar with him because he used to frequent the club I was working at here in Vegas.”

 

“And what are you doing here in Vegas?” The man asked quickly, almost accusingly.

 

“Personal business” Rachel glanced at Santana then toward the man again. They had made it very clear that she was not to bring up her relationship with Santana during her testimony.

 

“What kind of so called personal business lands a Broadway star such as yourself here in Vegas?”

 

“That’s irrelevant” Rachel said with a calm shrug. Her nervousness was fading now and she was growing annoyed with the smug look on the lawyer’s face. 

 

“I am just curious as to why a star like you would have to slum enough to end up working at a strip club” The man shrugged then glanced at the jury as if silently indicating she was hiding something.

 

“I had some personal business to attend to here for six weeks. I needed to pay my rent while I was staying here taking care of said business so I found whatever job I could find. I don’t think my working as a cocktail waitress qualifies as me slumming. It’s an honest day’s work” Rachel almost growled the last of her words. She did not like what this guy was trying to insinuate about her.

 

“A cocktail waitress?” The man motioned to his client again then shrugged “Who often served my client in her establishment, is that right?”

 

“Yes” Rachel said with a nod. “I would say I saw him three to four times a week there. Though I didn’t always help him. We all rotated where we served each night.”

 

“But you admit you got close to him over the past couple weeks of your employment there?”

 

Rachel just shook her head “I wouldn’t use the word close. I did, however, serve him more frequently. It just so happened that he ended up in the area I was assigned to.”

 

The man nodded then looked at the jury though still spoke to Rachel “Is it true you asked your manager to put you in the part of the club you knew my client liked to sit?”

 

“Not at all” Rachel said with a shake of her head. It was true. She had never asked her manager to put her in that section. She had been given that section every night there was a police sting. Not her decision or request.

 

“I think it’s kind of funny that you all of the sudden just so happened to get to take care of him every time he came in. Was it because you knew he was a heavy tipper and you were desperate for money?”

 

“No” Rachel shook her head again. “It was all happenstance, like I said.”

 

“Is it true you would sit on his lap and cozy up to him on slow nights so he would pay you more attention and, thus, tip you more money?”

 

“No” Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I treated him like anyone else. There were some slow nights I would stick around to talk with him when I wasn’t immediately needed but never did I do whatever it is you’re insinuating.”

 

“Is it true you asked him more than once to be your sugar daddy and take care of you because you needed money?” The man was now throwing rapid fire questions at Rachel, barely pausing for her to answer between each one.

 

“Not at all!” Rachel gasped and shook her head. “I’m a successful Broadway star I don’t need his money.”

 

“Is it true you begged him for a job saying you would do whatever it was he wanted you to do in order to get it?”

 

“No” Rachel huffed. “I don’t need-”

 

“Is it true you offered  _ any _ service he could think of as long as he paid you?” The man nearly snarled now at the disgusting accusation he was making.

 

“I object” Santana stood up now before she even realized she was doing it. This caused everyone to turn their attention to her. She stood there a little surprised with herself at her sudden interruption and when the judge questioned what she objected to, Santana motioned to Rachel on the stand “He’s badgering the witness. He’s making accusations that hold no water, your honor. He’s painting her character to his advantage when it is obvious she is not what he is accusing her of being.”

 

The judge nodded then looked at the defense “Get to the point and try to do it as tastefully as possible.”

 

Rachel let out a silent sigh of relief. She had been on the verge of crying when Santana had stood up. She glanced at her and offered a soft smile of thanks before her attention was drawn back to the man questioning her.

 

“My point is, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client was more than generous to this woman on many occasions and she took advantage of him. Now, because he wasn’t able to give her the money she thought she deserved because of what she offered to do for him she feels the need to paint him as a pervert just to get back at him.”

 

“Overruled” The judge lifted his hand and shook his head. “You’re making assumptions without evidence. Do you have anything to back up your claims?”

 

“The day my client was arrested he was supposed to meet Miss Berry to discuss a job opportunity. He was going to offer her a nice, stable, honorable job at his upstanding mattress business. She never showed. We have witness that saw Miss Berry approach the building, see that it was a legitimate business, and turn away. She came expecting to perform certain...” The man thought about the word for a moment then shrugged as he decided on a word “favors for money but decided not to follow through once she saw he had meant he had a real job for her.”

 

“That is not true” Rachel called out with a shake of her head.

 

“Quiet” The judge turned to Rachel and held his hand up for her to be silent. He then looked at the man and shook his head “Do you have any other questions for this witness?”

 

The man eyed Rachel and shook his head “The defense rests, your honor.”

 

“You may be excused” The judge looked at Rachel and gave her a nod. 

 

Rachel couldn’t get off the stand fast enough. She wasn’t sure what had just happened. She had been accused of some vile things and she wasn’t sure if the jury had believed them or not. She hoped not. The defense had nothing on her, really, and had been grasping for straws. But, she wasn’t a professional. She had no idea how good the argument had been. Hopefully not good enough but only time would tell.

 

As she took her seat back in the gallery and the next witness was called, she caught sight of Santana turning to look at her. She had leaned over her briefcase on the ground and was pretending to look through it when her eyes met Rachel’s. She gave her a slight nod and a smile before grabbing out a paper and straightening up again. Rachel smiled at that. She wasn’t sure she had done a good job but Santana seemed happy so hopefully that was a good sign.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The rest of the day was much of the same. More witnesses, more ugly accusations, more of the defense grasping for something to keep their case strong. Even their own witnesses were weak. By the time the gavel dropped to call recess for the day Rachel had a good feeling about it. She thought things were going well and now she wasn’t worried about her own testimony. She felt with everything else they had seen that day the jury had enough good information to make the right decision and put the guy away for good.

 

Rachel stood just outside the courthouse as she waited for Santana again. She was under one of the streetlamps that lit the sidewalk where she stood. She had her face turned upwards and was watching all the bugs swarm around the light. It was gross because she hated bugs but at that moment it was calming. It was nice to see life going on as normal. It gave her hope that she, too, could return to the now mundane by comparison life she had left behind in New York.

 

“Making a wish on a star?” Santana’s voice came from behind Rachel gently, not wanting to startle her.

 

“Not quite” Rachel smiled and looked away from the light. She turned around and when she saw Santana there she instantly felt warm. She felt safe. She felt like the day hadn’t really happened and it had all just been a bad dream.

 

“You shouldn’t be standing out here alone, you know?” Santana shook her head, reaching her hand out now in anticipation of Rachel taking it.

 

“I live in New York. I am not afraid of the streets at night” Rachel said with a little laugh as she reached out automatically and took Santana’s hand in her own.

 

“It’s not the streets you should fear” Santana said with a solemn look on her face. “Tito’s men are lurking about, still. A lot of them lost jobs, lost income. They aren’t happy and now that you’ve testified against him you could be at risk.”

 

Rachel glanced around her with a frown. The streets weren’t empty. There were a dozen or more people outside the courthouse. She hadn’t thought she was at danger at all. She shook her head and looked back at Santana with a sigh “I wasn’t alone.”

 

“Neither were we before” Santana whispered, glancing to her own left side to indicate that she was referring to when she had been shot. “I just need you to be careful until the end of this trial. Then you can go hide in our suite until the next one.”

 

“I don’t want there to be a next one” Rachel frowned almost desperately at that. “I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Yes you can” Santana said calmly. She had started to lead her around the corner to where their car was waiting to take them home. She paused at the door and reached to open it “You have to, Rachel. No one saw him like you did. You are the only one that can put him away.”

 

Rachel let out a heavy sigh as she slid into the car once Santana opened the door for her. She folded her hands into her lap and waited for Santana to get in beside her before shutting the door and telling the driver to go ahead. Rachel waited until they were moving before she glanced over at Santana again “Thank you for saving me today. I almost lost it up there on the stand with how that guy was talking to me.”

 

Santana smiled very softly and reached out to put her hand on Rachel’s knee “I got in so much trouble for that. My boss told me to keep my emotions in check or I’d be taken off the case.”

 

“Really?” Rachel perked an eyebrow at that. “So if you have another outburst you won’t have to go to court anymore and we can just stay at home and wait until he’s put in jail?”

 

Santana let out a very soft laugh at that and shook her head “A change in council this close to the end of the case looks shady. It’s a good thing you don’t have to testify again because I don’t think I could sit through the way he was talking to you for one more second. I’d be tossed out of there faster than I could blink. I just have to keep my head down and wait. We should have a verdict tomorrow, though.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rachel lit up, looking hopeful for the first time in a week.

 

Santana gave a single nod. “We have closing arguments tomorrow and the jury will break to deliberate. It should be a no brainer. Hopefully he is in jail by dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Oh thank god” Rachel let out a sigh of relief and reached out to slide her hand over the one of Santana’s that laid against her knee. “I can’t wait to see that.”

 

“Me either” Santana turned her hand over and laced her fingers with Rachel’s. She gave her hand a soft squeeze and smiled at her softly “So we better get some rest tonight so we can be wide awake for that tomorrow.”

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh and nodded “Well it’s a good thing you can’t attempt to keep me up all night.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Santana gasped playfully at that.

 

“Please” Rachel rolled her eyes and gave her a smirk “I know how you deal with nervousness. I remember a time or two before competitions that we couldn’t find you and Brittany for at least a half hour.”

 

Santana’s jaw dropped. Her cheeks flushed with a quick heated blush. She was glad the car was dark so Rachel couldn’t see her. “I had no idea you guys noticed that! I thought you believed the whole we were in the bathroom applying our make up story.”

 

“Please” Rachel repeated with a laugh. “The first thing you did when you got backstage was check your make up in the mirror.”

 

Santana bit her lip and fought off a soft laugh. She could not believe she had been busted and no one had called them out. “So everyone knew?”

 

“Everyone” Rachel said with a nod. “But none of us cared. Whatever helped us be our best, you know?”

 

Santana let out a sigh that turned into a laugh “Well, shit.”

 

Rachel just gave Santana’s hand a squeeze before lifting it to her lips to kiss at her knuckles lightly “I just want to get home, lay in bed with you, and pass out.”

 

Santana glanced at Rachel and gave her a soft smile as she nodded in agreement “That sounds nice. Although, keeping you up all night because I’m nervous sounds nice too but, you know...” She motioned to her side and shrugged “The ultimate cock block.”

 

“That term is disgusting and doesn’t even apply since we both have vaginas” Rachel rolled her eyes then let out a laugh. “Besides, who says we are even there yet? I thought we were taking it easy until we get back to New York?”

 

“We are” Santana said with a shrug. “But don’t you dare sit there and pretend like you’ve never had sex with someone you never intended to see again. Sex does not instantly mean something is serious.”

 

Rachel opened her mouth to argue but stopped. Santana was right. Though she had been strict about sex when she was younger, as most girls are because they were taught that it was sacred and even something to be ashamed of if done too often, she had definitely found the joys of sex in her older years. She shrugged as their car pulled up to their building and Rachel slipped from inside. She waited for Santana to join her and once their hands tangled together they headed inside.

 

The two of them stood silently together as they made their way up in the elevator and eventually to their suite. Once they were inside, stripped out of their stuffy courtroom clothes, and into some nice pajamas, Rachel moved over to where Santana stood looking at some documents she had pulled out of her briefcase once she had changed. “He’s going to jail” She whispered softly as her hand slid along Santana’s back.

 

“I know” Santana let out a heavy breath and slowly turned to face Rachel. She sighed and her head gave a slight shake as her hand reached up to gently cup at Rachel’s cheek “I couldn’t have gotten through this without you. You know that, right?”

 

Rachel just shrugged. She was sure Santana would have figured it out somehow if she hadn’t gotten involved. “You’re smart, San. You would have gotten your man eventually.”

 

“I mean all of this” Santana motioned around the room where they stood then dropped her hand from Rachel’s cheek to touch at the still healing scar on her side. “Everything. I don’t know what I would have done without you here.”

 

“None of this would have happened if not for me” Rachel said with a sad shrug. “We wouldn’t be in Vegas. You wouldn’t have this case. You wouldn’t have been shot.”

 

“Shhh” Santana frowned and lifted her hand to once more cup at her cheek. She slid her thumb over her lips softly “What happened, happened okay? We both fucked up and we both had to deal with the consequences. But I don’t regret a single thing that has happened while we’ve been here, okay? I wouldn’t have wanted to spend this time with anyone but you.”

 

Rachel just nodded. She took in a deep breath and gently moved to slide her arms around Santana. She laid her head against her shoulder and closed her eyes before letting out a soft sigh against her neck “I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone but you either.”

 

“Good” Santana smiled as her arms wrapped around Rachel and she pulled her close. The two of them stood in that embrace for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. Santana finally dipped her chin to kiss the top of Rachel’s head then pulled back from the hug just enough to look down at her “Let’s try and get some sleep. It’s a big day tomorrow.”

 

Rachel nodded at that and slipped away from Santana to crawl into bed. She sat up and waited for Santana to join her then immediately moved to lay against her once she was settled on the mattress.

 

Santana smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel as they laid together on the bed. The two of then laid there silently for a few moments before Santana looked down at Rachel and gave her a smile “Sleep tight, Rach.”

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Neither of them slept that night. They were too anxious. They were too nervous for the verdict the next day. So they laid there most of the night wide awake, not moving just in case the other had managed to drift off. By the time day broke through the curtains in the room both of them were just ready to get up and get the day over with.

 

Neither of them really spoke that morning. They went about their routine without unnecessary chatter. A few words of greeting were exchanged when they crawled out of bed, a kiss was exchanged after brushing their teeth, and Rachel asked Santana if she had seen her shoes from the day before but that was about it. Neither of them really knew what to say so they just got ready to head back to the courthouse in relative silence.

 

Even though Rachel had attempted to make breakfast, neither of them were hungry. So the bagels and fruit she had pulled out sat mostly untouched before they gave into their own anticipation and headed to the courthouse early. The car ride had been silent. They sat together holding hands but that was it. Rachel’s stomach was twisting. She had no idea how Santana handled this sort of thing on a regular basis. She was so nervous she felt she might puke.

 

They sat around the courthouse and waited. They waited for Santana’s team to arrive. They sat there and silently listened as the head attorney went over their closing arguments. Rachel didn’t really register anything that was being said. Her eyes focused on Santana through it all. She wondered what she was feeling. She hoped she wasn’t as nervous as herself. 

 

Finally it was time to head to the court room. Rachel and Santana parted ways in the side room with a brief kiss. Rachel wished Santana luck then watched her walk out of the room and down the small hallway to the court room to take her spot with her team of attorneys. Rachel then made her way to the gallery. She wasn’t sure she could make it through the entire day but she would try. She wanted nothing more than to see justice served but she knew it wouldn’t be immediate. They still had to sit through closing arguments and the jury’s deliberation.

 

The deliberation was, as expected, the most agonizingly long waiting period they had to endure. Though it was only a couple hours it had felt like days, months even. Rachel sat silently in the side room with Santana and her team while they waited. The others chatted. Santana even tried to chime in here or there but she was honestly too nervous to have any real input. She had taken her seat next to Rachel and her hand hadn’t untangled from Rachel’s the entire time.

 

When it was announced that the jury had reached their decision there was a sudden thickening of air around them. Rachel suddenly felt overwhelmed with panic. What if they let this man go? What if all of this was for nothing? She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t even imagine how the women who had been held captive by this man felt waiting for this verdict. They were the ones, after all, owed the most justice. If he was found innocent how would he get revenge for the ones who had testified against him?

 

As the jury filed back into the court room and everyone waited for the verdict there was a palpable nervousness. Rachel glanced around her just once and could see it on nearly everyone’s face. The majority of the people in that room wanted justice for someone they knew and this was the moment that would either break hearts or start to heal them. Rachel could hear her own heart beating. This was it. It was almost over.

 

“Guilty” was all that Rachel heard. She felt her heart leap into her throat as her eyes immediately turned to look at Santana. Her team had all turned to each other to shake hands and congratulate one another on a good job but Santana had turned to find Rachel. When their eyes met both of them smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Rachel had ever seen in her life. It was all over. In that moment Rachel understood why Santana did this. She could feel the satisfaction of justice being served and the world becoming just a slightly safer place to live.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel had headed back to the suite without Santana. She had been told to do so because they had a lot of paperwork to finish up the case and it would take some time. Rachel was a little bummed she wouldn’t get to celebrate with Santana right away but once she got home she realized it was a good thing. Now she had plenty of time to set up a nice dinner, just the two of them, to celebrate how far they had come together.

 

It didn’t take too long for her to decide what she wanted to do. Though she had originally wanted to cook for Santana, she quickly decided that she would get take out from their favorite place there in Vegas, cue up their favorite movie to watch together, and light some candles to set the mood just right. So she quickly went to work cleaning up the suite after calling in their food order. She couldn’t wait for Santana to get home now. Every second was agony as she waited. Good thing she had plenty of cleaning to keep herself busy while she waited.

 

The food was delivered a while later and as she set it out on plates, she received a text from Santana saying she would be home soon. Rachel smiled at that. It would be perfect timing. So once she had everything set out she lit the candles to set up the ambiance of a nice romantic meal then quickly moved to her room to change into something that she hadn’t been wearing all day. Something nice. This dinner was important.

 

Just as Rachel finished touching up her makeup she heard the door of the suite open. She smiled softly and made her way down the hallway. She was greeted with a very tired looking Santana at the door who was kicking off her shoes.

 

“It smells great in here” Santana offered a smile when she saw Rachel coming down the hallway. Her eyes lingered on her a moment before looking back to the table that was set up “Did you do all of this for me?”

 

Rachel just shrugged sheepishly and moved over to take Santana’s briefcase from her hand. She set it gently near the closet where she liked to put it at night then moved back over to Santana “This is our celebration. I think this might be the first night in weeks that we will both be able to fully relax and enjoy a meal.”

 

“Probably” Santana agreed with a nod. She moved toward the table when Rachel started to lead her over to it and slipped into the chair that Rachel pulled out for her. She laughed very softly as she looked everything over then watched Rachel move to take her seat on the other side of the table “If I didn’t know any better I would think you had something up your sleeve. You’re not proposing tonight, are you?”

 

“You wish” Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a laugh as she spread her napkin over her lip and settled into her seat. She looked over the food she had set out then at Santana with a soft smile “I just wanted us to have a good night. It’s been a while since we shared a night that wasn’t full of anxiety, pain killers, or guilt.”

 

“We really got off to a good start didn’t we?” Santana said with a soft laugh as she reached out for her fork and started to poke at the food that had been set out on her plate. “It’s a good thing we decided to wait until we get back to New York to really make a go at this or I would think this thing was doomed. I mean what kind of relationship withstands a starting like we’ve had?”

 

“Not many” Rachel admitted with a nod as she lifted her fork as well. “Then again I would argue that we didn’t start when we got here to Vegas but rather back in high school. I mean not all romantic relationships start out as romantic.”

 

“You’re right sometimes they start out with one person being a brutal bitch to the other just because she is insecure with herself” Santana rolled her eyes and let out a huff of a laugh before putting a bite in her mouth.

 

Rachel just let out a sigh and shook her head “You shouldn’t feel bad about that. No one is who they really are in high school. Those who say they are haven’t really lived and haven’t truly gotten a chance to bloom into their true self. I’m not the same person I was in high school and I am glad I’m not. If I was still that girl I’m not sure I would like myself very much.”

 

“You were pretty intolerable” Santana agreed as she swallowed the bite she had in her mouth.

 

“And yet here I am today” Rachel gave a shrug and motioned to herself with a smile “Tolerable, at least.”

 

“Only just slightly” Santana smirked, giving Rachel a teasing wink.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a laugh as she poked at her food “And you are just slightly less bitchy than you used to be. See? Both of us have grown so much.”

 

Santana just chuckled lightly to herself. She was gathering another bite on her fork when she heard a soft buzzing. She looked up and after listening for a moment she shook her head and glanced at Rachel “I think that one is yours. I don’t remember putting mine on vibrate.”

 

Rachel wiped her mouth and quickly got up from the table. She walked over to where she had set her phone near the door after texting with Santana earlier and picked it up. She eyed it for a moment before looking back at Santana with a frown “It’s my producer.”

 

“It’s fine” Santana gave her a nod and waved her off. “Take it. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Rachel gave her a look of thanks as she answered the phone with a smile and headed down the hallway to take the call privately.

 

Santana let out a laugh then turned back to her food. She looked at everything on table and shook her head in amusement. “She is so cheesy” She whispered to herself as she eyed one of the candles nearby, using her finger to pass through the flame a few times quickly as she waited for Rachel to return. She knew that Rachel wouldn’t mind if she kept eating but she didn’t want to. She wanted to wait. She wanted to share this meal that Rachel had so thoughtfully set up for them that night. She had waited for Santana to get home after the trial the least Santana could do now was wait for the phone conversation to end.

 

The soft footsteps of Rachel were heard coming down the hall a few minutes later and Santana looked up from where she had been playing with some melting wax. She was all smiles but when she saw the look on Rachel’s face she frowned immediately out of worry “What happened?”

 

Rachel just shook her head as she slowly walked back over to the table. She sat down in her chair and stared blankly at her plate of food. After a moment she finally blinked then looked up at Santana with an upset crease in her brows “That was my producer.”

 

“You told me that” Santana said softly.She didn’t want to push Rachel to tell her what had happened but the longer Rachel sat there looking a little nauseous the more nervous she got. “What did he say?”

 

Rachel just gave another shake of her head. She let out a soft sigh and a shrug of her shoulders was seen “The play opens in a week with or without me. They said they can’t wait any longer. They are losing money.”

 

“But they can’t just fire you” Santana’s brows now creased together in a stern frown. “It’s illegal.”

 

“They aren’t firing me” Rachel said with a slight shake of her head. “He told me I would still have the part when I got back but it would be as the understudy. He said my understudy has done such a good job in rehearsals and filling in for me that they feel comfortable going forward with her as the lead.”

 

“That’s not fair” Santana set her fork down now as she stared across the table at Rachel. “They can’t just do that, can they? I mean, replace you like that.”

 

“They didn’t technically replace me. They just changed my role from lead to understudy. It’s completely legal and since I agreed to the part in the contract that says I can be pulled from lead at any moment in case of sickness, injury, or any other extenuating circumstance my hands are tied on this.”

 

Santana shook her head again. She wasn’t sure what she could do to help, if anything, and that drove her crazy. Maybe she could look at Rachel’s contract and find some sort of loophole. “Is there anything we can do?”

 

Rachel just shook her head. She shrugged and let out a soft sigh “There is really only one thing I can do.”

 

“What is it?” Santana leaned forward on the table, her eyes trained intently on Rachel as she waited for her answer.

 

Rachel frowned and her shoulders slumped slightly. She bit her lip almost nervously, her eyes avoiding Santana’s before she finally spoke “I have to go back to New York.”

 

“But the case” Santana said with a shake of her head.

 

“I’d come back” Rachel said with a quick nod. “I know I have to testify but, San, this is important. This is my livelihood. I have worked so hard to get the lead, I can’t let it go while I sit here and wait for the next trial to start.”

 

Santana nodded just once and took in a deep breath. She didn’t want to be upset about it. She wasn’t mad, not at all, she understood why Rachel felt she had to go back to New York. She just didn’t want to think about being in Vegas without her. “When would you go back?”

 

Rachel looked away from Santana completely now and mumbled “Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Santana’s eyes went wide and her head gave a shake “No, you can’t go that soon. I mean what if I hurt myself again or something? What am I supposed to do without you?”

 

“San” Rachel’s frown turned into a slight smile as she looked up at the girl. She had expected her to be mad that she was leaving. She hadn’t expected her to so blatantly express that she didn’t want to be without her. She found it adorable. She moved her chair around the table until she was next to Santana and once she settled back into it reached out to take Santana’s hand “You will be just fine without me. I won’t be gone forever. We can talk every day.”

 

“It’s not the same” Santana pouted and rolled her eyes a bit. “I can’t go back to work. I can’t work because the case is over and I was supposed to be going back to New York too. The firm is handling my shooting, too, so I can’t technically be an employee anymore while they take care of it. So now I just get to sit around and do nothing while you’re off being a star?”

 

“Hey” Rachel lifted her hand and gently placed it to Santana’s cheek “You are going to be doing the most important thing I can think of and that is getting yourself better. You still have a few weeks until you are completely healed and now that there isn’t the stress of the case slowing you down you will be able to make a full recovery and come back stronger than ever.”

 

“I’m fine” Santana rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. When she focused her eyes back on Rachel she frowned again and shook her head “I am going to miss you so much. I know that sounds stupid considering I lived without you for seven years but it’s true.”

 

“That doesn’t sound stupid at all” Rachel said with a calm shake of her head. “I am going to miss you an incredibly embarrassing amount. But we will talk. We can even skype if you want to. But..” She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly “I have to do this, Santana. I have to go back.”

 

Santana huffed at that but let her head nod. She knew Rachel was right. It wasn’t fair to ask her to give up her dream just so she could stick around Vegas and entertain her. She lifted her eyes and pouted out her lip slightly before letting herself smile “Just promise me you will kick ass on that stage, okay?”

 

Rachel smiled widely at that and gave a firm nod “That is a guarantee.”

 

“Then I guess I can let you go” Santana said as casually as she could, as if it were no big deal. She let out a laugh and leaned in to touch a soft kiss to Rachel’s lips before letting out a sigh. “Now can we finish dinner? I get hungry when I’m depressed.”

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh that turned into a slight cooing at how adorable Santana was when she pouted. She reached out and slid her plate of food toward herself and decided to finish her meal right there next to Santana. “Don’t be depressed. I will be back before you know it and then, after the trial is over with, we will both be able to go home.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Santana rolled her eyes and gave Rachel a playful nudge with her elbow. They spent the rest of the night completely enthralled with one another, enjoying every last second they had together.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was filled mostly with silence. Santana didn’t want to talk about Rachel leaving because she knew she would just make a fool of herself by pouting and Rachel didn’t want to talk about it because she would probably cry. So the girls got through that morning with minimal chatter. The most that was said was when Santana asked what time Rachel’s flight was leaving and joked about forgetting to call the car to pick them up.

 

Rachel only packed what she immediately needed since Santana would still be in Vegas and could ship her things back to New York for her. It would give her something to do instead of sitting around the suite bored all the time. Santana argued that she would rather poke her own eyes out than ship Rachel’s stuff back but when Rachel lectured her she laughed and said she was joking. She wasn’t.

 

They finally made their way to the airport and the car ride there was silent as well. Santana held onto Rachel’s hand the entire ride and once they got to the drop-off point she only let go to get out of the car to help Rachel with her things.

 

“Stop” Rachel snapped softly as Santana tried to lift her suitcase out of the trunk. “You will hurt yourself.”

 

“I am fine” Santana growled, pulling the handle away from Rachel sharply. “I am not a freaking baby, okay? I’m not gonna break. Just let me help you.”

 

“Santana, the doctor said you shouldn’t be lifting anything yet” Rachel put her hands on her hips and glared at Santana fiercely.

 

“Rachel” Santana hissed, turning to look at her and fix her with a matching glare. “I am not inept. Let me do something for god’s sake. I can’t be this useless.”

 

“You aren’t useless you are recovering from a gun shot” Rachel shook her head and put her hand over the handle to her suitcase to stop Santana from lifting it. 

 

Santana drew in a deep breath, gritted her teeth, then let it out in a slow sigh. She relented her grip on the suitcase and threw her hands up in defeat as she stepped away from the car to watch Rachel struggle with the bag that was the same size as herself. “I hate this.”

 

“I know” Rachel said with a grunt as she managed to drag the suitcase out of the trunk and onto the curb. She let out a huff of a breath and smiled at her own success before turning to look at Santana. When she saw the pout on her lips she immediately frowned “Hey, time will fly by okay? I promise you won’t even miss me.”

 

“Yeah right” Santana grumbled and gave a roll of her eyes.

 

Rachel walked up to Santana and gently slid her arms around her. Though Santana was mostly healed Rachel did like to still take care with her tender side just in case it was sore that day. She gently pulled Santana into a hug and laid her head on her shoulder “Let’s look at it this way, okay? If we can survive this, we can survive anything.”

 

“You don’t think surviving a man sexually assaulting you, a near death experience, and a high-profile trial is enough?” Santana asked with a laugh though it held no real amusement as her arms wrapped gently around Rachel to return the embrace.

 

“I just mean that...” Rachel shrugged and pulled back from the hug enough to look up at Santana. She smiled when their eyes met and her tone was soft when she spoke next “If we go through this and you decide you still want to be with me when you get back to New York I think that is a good sign that this is real and not just a product of very extreme circumstance.”

 

Santana frowned at that and she stepped away from Rachel. Her arms moved to lay on Rachel’s shoulder’s, holding her at arm’s length, a genuinely hurt look on her face “You think this all happened just because of what we went through? What about all that talk about it being meant to happen and all that? Was that just to make me feel better?”

 

“No” Rachel said calmly. Her hand lifted and she gently stroked along Santana’s cheek as her eyes looked into hers gently “I just mean that it might have been meant to happen but who knows if it is meant to last. I think a little time apart can only be good for us. If we survive the distance we are meant to be.”

 

Santana just shook her head. She pushed away from Rachel completely now and turned her back to her. She put a hand to her eyes and pressed the pads of her finger and thumb against her lids for a moment before dropping her hand away and shrugging “Incredible.”

 

“Don’t be upset, Santana. This is a good thing. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that” Rachel frowned and reached out to touch Santana’s back. When Santana pulled away from her touch, Rachel sighed “Santana I want nothing more than to be with you but I also don’t want us to feel we have to stay together because of what happened. If we can live apart for a little bit and kind of start getting back to our normal lives without each other and realize we still need each other than that is going to strengthen what we have.”

 

“I don’t get to go back to normal” Santana whirled around, nearly yelling the words as she did. Her chest heaved in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh through her teeth. She shook her head and tried to calm herself so she didn’t shout again when she spoke next. “I don’t get to go right back to my normal life, Rachel. I get to sit around Vegas, alone, rotting as I wait to heal enough to actually be a functioning member of society again. What if that never happens? What if I’m always just slightly injured? What if my firm doesn’t want me back when I get back to New York?”

 

“You’re scared” Rachel whispered softly and stepped up to Santana, reaching out almost timidly but doing so just the same. When Santana didn’t pull back from her touch this time she let out a soft sigh and shook her head. “It’s going to be okay, Santana. You’ll get back to normal. You’ll probably come back even better than before. The guy who shot you will be put in jail and then you will be back in New York kicking ass, okay?” Rachel’s fingers brushed gently along Santana’s neck and she shook her head as a smile came to her lips “Everything is going to be alright.”

 

“How could you possibly know that?” Santana rolled her eyes.

 

Rachel just shrugged and offered another soft smile “I just feel it.” She leaned up on her toes now and placed the gentlest kiss to Santana’s mouth “Now, kiss me goodbye and tell me you are going to miss me. My flight is leaving soon.”

 

Santana pouted out her bottom lip and shook her head. She reached her arms out and let them slide around Rachel’s waist lightly before pulling her until she came to rest against her completely “I will miss you.” She leaned down and gently kissed Rachel, letting their lips linger together for a moment. This was the last kiss in who knew how long so she wanted to enjoy it. She gently let her lips part and her tongue snake out, sliding it along Rachel’s lips just once. When she was granted the access she wanted she slipped her tongue between Rachel’s lips and deepened the kiss. Without hesitation both their heads tilted and they both fell into a more passionate kiss.

 

The kiss lasted a few long moments before Rachel finally pulled back from it. She blushed almost immediately and licked over her lips as her eyes lifted to find Santana looking down at her. “Judging by that kiss I actually believe you are going to miss me now.”

 

“Oh shut up” Santana laughed softly at that with a roll of her eyes. “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

 

Rachel giggled very softly and leaned up to capture one more kiss from Santana’s lips before she finally stepped away and onto the curb where her bag was waiting. She grabbed the handle and kicked it to the side so it leaned on its wheels before looking back at Santana. She pouted her lip out and lifted her free hand into a wave “Bye, Santana. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

 

“I’ll never tell” Santana said with a smirk that faded into a frown as her hand lifted and she gave a wave to Rachel. “Be safe. Call me when you get home.”

 

“I will” Rachel said with a nod and returned the wave. The two girls stared at each other for a few heart beats longer before Rachel finally forced herself to turn away and head into her terminal. 

 

Santana stood near the car and watched Rachel go until she couldn’t see her anymore. As soon as she was out of sight, Santana let out a sad sigh and made her way back into the car. She settled into her seat and told the driver to go ahead and head back to the suite before her head turned and she looked at the airport again. Never in her life did she think she could miss someone the way she was going to miss Rachel. Then again she had never known someone like Rachel and, more importantly, been touched so deeply by anyone like she had been by Rachel. She could not wait to get better and get the Hell out of the desert.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Hey you” Santana smiled at the screen of her laptop when Rachel’s face appeared in her skype window. It was four days since Rachel had left and though they talked every day face to face like this and texted regularly throughout the day, Santana still missed her more than she could say.

 

“Hey!” Rachel smiled widely in return before lifting her cup of tea to her lips and taking a sip. “you’re up early today. It’s only eight here which means it’s six there. Is something wrong?”

 

“No” Santana just shrugged and gave her head a shake. “I couldn’t really sleep so I gave up trying and decided to see if you were up.”

 

“You knew I would be up” Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. “Why couldn’t you sleep? What’s on your mind?”

 

“Nothing” Santana rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Truthfully she was nervous for her doctor’s appointment that day but she didn’t want Rachel to know. If she knew then she would ask why she was nervous and what kind of news she expected. Santana was sure everything would be fine but she was also nervous it wouldn’t be. If it wasn’t she didn’t know what she would do with herself.

 

“Good to see you’re still stubborn” Rachel mumbled around her cup before taking another sip.

 

“It’s been four days did you really think my stubbornness would fade that quickly? It’s one of my best features” Santana smirked and let out a soft laugh.

 

“Oh right, right. What was I thinking?” Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

 

“So are you excited for opening night?” Santana asked after swallowing some coffee. She wanted to distract Rachel from asking her why she couldn’t sleep. Plus she loved hearing Rachel talk about the show. She had always liked how passionately Rachel spoke about things she loved. 

 

“So” Rachel said with a single nod. “I’m also very nervous. I mean this is my own show, you know? It will either thrive or fail on my back. What if I missed too much time out there?”

 

“Please” Santana huffed out a laugh and shook her head “You can’t actually be bad at this. It’s not in your DNA. I mean you were off book your second day back. I doubt failure is even an option at this point. You’re just nervous. You always get nervous right before you blow it out of the water.”

 

“No I don’t” Rachel rolled her eyes slightly.

 

“Oh my god yes you do” Santana chuckled a little more now and set down her coffee mug. “You were literally a mess before every single competition in high school. You would pace around backstage and try not to vomit as you did your breathing exercises. Then, somehow, a minute before curtain you’d just straighten up and be ready. It was like a switch turned on in your head and you were on auto-pilot. Kind of like you were made to do it.” She smirked at the last of her words. Everyone knew without a doubt that Rachel Berry was made to be on stage.

 

Rachel just blushed softly and hid her face in her hands. She let out a soft whine and when she looked back up at her computer she was still a soft pink color “I hate you.”

 

“Because I’m right” Santana nodded “And I’m awesome.” 

 

“Whatever” Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a happy sigh. The two of them fell into a sort of calm silence where they just both sat there looking at the other for a few moments. It wasn’t awkward at all. It was nice. After a moment Rachel’s brow creased and a slight frown came to her lips “I miss you.”

 

“Hey” Santana shook her head and her smile that she had been holding faded. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head “You will see me soon, remember?”

 

“I know” Rachel’s lips curled into a sort of slanted mix of a frown and a smile as her head gave a nod “but it doesn’t feel soon enough. I wish you could be here this weekend.”

 

“Me too” Santana said with a nod of her head. “Make sure you get me a copy of opening night as soon as possible so I can watch it and tell you how incredible you were.”

 

“Deal” Rachel nodded just once and her lips turned into a genuine smile. She let out a happy sigh and reached her hand out to stroke Santana’s face on her screen “I’ve got to go. I have my final costume fitting today then we are doing two run throughs before complete dress rehearsals tomorrow night.”

 

Santana nodded and frowned just slightly before letting out a sigh and forcing a smile “Break a leg, Berry.”

 

“Have a good day, San. I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

 

Santana nodded and lifted her fingers to her lips. She kissed the tips just lightly then flattened her hand and blew the kiss to her computer “I can’t wait.”

 

Rachel reached out and closed her hand around the empty air to catch the imaginary kiss. She moved her hand over her heart and gave Santana a dreamy little smile as she stared at her screen. She gave a one finger wave with her other hand until Santana disconnected the video. She let out a soft sigh when her screen went blank. If it weren’t for the show opening in two days she would fly back out to Vegas and stay there with Santana forever.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel let out a heavy sigh as she turned around to make her thousandth trip across her dressing room as she paced. She tossed her phone onto the couch in the room and shook her head “Where is she?”

 

“Five minutes, Ms. Berry” A call came from just outside her room. 

 

Rachel whirled around and looked at her door. Her eyes flickered to her phone again and she quickly moved to scoop it up. She dialed once more and as she held the phone to her ear and closed her eyes and started to do her breathing exercises as she mumbled “Come on, Santana, pick up.”

 

The phone rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail. Rachel let out another sigh and tossed her phone down again. She was nervous now because not only was she supposed to go on in just a minute or so but she had no idea where Santana was. What if she had been injured? She promised she would talk to Rachel before she went on and now she couldn’t get a hold of her.

 

“Ms. Berry” The door came open now and the stage hand that was in charge of getting Rachel backstage on time popped his head in. He gave a nod and motioned for her to come with his hand “It’s time.”

 

Rachel gave a nod and turned to look in the mirror. She looked great. She knew her part. She was born to do this, as Santana had reminded her. Now she had to just go out there and do it. She would have to worry about Santana later even though she had a feeling she would be worrying about her through the entire performance.

 

As she moved with the stage hand she continued to breathe slowly and calmly. As she got to her spot behind the curtain, it was just like Santana had said. Something inside her clicked and as the curtain rose and she was stepping onto the stage it was like nothing else mattered.

 

The crowd was immediately enthralled with her. She delivered the first of her lines flawlessly, got a laugh like she was supposed to, and just like that everything else melted away. She moved around the stage hitting all of her cues, delivering all of her lines, and as the music started up for her first song she drew in a deep breath and for the first time let her eyes really scan over the crowd. That was when she stumbled for the first time, nearly missing her cue to start singing.

 

There in the front row looking up at her was Santana Lopez.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

As the curtains fell and the crowd erupted, Rachel was on a high she couldn’t explain. She had just nailed the opening night of her first Broadway show written especially for her. By the sound of the cheers on the other side of the curtain, everyone had loved it. Most importantly of all, Santana had somehow made it to opening night. She couldn’t stop smiling thinking about the last fact. Santana was there.

 

As she stepped out onto the stage for her final bow she couldn’t contain her smile. The crowd erupted at the sight of her and she was showered with flowers from all directions. She took her bow and as she straightened up her eyes searched for Santana. When she found her seat empty, her smile faltered. Where had Santana gone? Why wouldn’t she have stayed around for the curtain call?

 

As Rachel rushed backstage through a crowd of her fellow cast mates congratulating her, her smile was gone. She wondered where Santana had gone off to. Had she really just left? That didn’t make any sense. Why would she just disappear after coming all this way to surprise her?

 

Rachel burst into her dressing room and was stopped just a step in the door when the answer was standing there in front of her. Santana gave a self-satisfied smirk when she saw Rachel’s surprised look and shrugged casually at her “Well do I at least get a hello?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Rachel rushed right over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I thought you had left” She pulled back from the hug and swatted at her chest as a pout took over her features. “Why didn’t you stay for my curtain call?”

 

“And miss the look on your face when you walked into the room just now?” Santana perked an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh at that. She reached out and pulled Rachel in for another hug, this time touching a kiss to the top of her head. “You killed it out there, Berry. Just like I knew you would.”

 

Rachel smile and melted right into Santana’s arms. She nodded her head against Santana’s chest and let out a happy sigh “I am so happy you’re here. I was so upset you were going to miss this.” She sighed again then a thought occurred to her and she pulled back from the hug to look up at Santana curiously as she voiced the thought “Wait, how are you here?”

 

“Doc said I was good to go” Santana said with a shrug and a happy smile. “Remember a couple days ago when I was up early? I was nervous for my appointment because I knew he was either going to clear me for travel or tell me I had to wait. I didn’t want to get your hopes up so that’s why I didn’t tell you.” She smiled and slid her fingers back through Rachel’s hair “Plus the look on your face when you saw me in the crowd was pretty priceless.”

 

“I almost messed up because of you” Rachel let out a laugh and rolled her eyes at that. She tried to pout but it fell short and was replaced with a smile. “Either way I’m glad you came. It made my night perfect.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing” Santana said softly, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the embrace the two of them were tangled in. It had only been just a week but Santana had missed Rachel more than she would ever like to admit. 

 

“There you are!” Rachel’s producer burst into the dressing room just then with a smile on his face. He looked at the two girls hugging and an eyebrow perked on his forehead. “This must be the one that kept you from me for so long.”

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh and turned away from Santana to face her producer, nodding as she gave him a smile “This is Santana, yes, the reason I was detained in Vegas.”

 

“A pleasure” Her producer reached out to give Santana a quick handshake before his attention shifted back to Rachel. “So we have a party planned tonight and everyone is invited. We need you there, of course, since you are the star of the show. The theater world is already buzzing with your performance tonight so I’m sure there will be a lot of press present so be prepared to put your best face forward.”

 

Rachel blinked just once at all of the information that had just been tossed at her. She shook her head in a bit of shock “Press?”

 

“Of course” Her producer laughed softly “Babygirl, you’re going to be a star! The path to the top has only begun with tonight. We need to get this out there and ride this buzz all the way to the stars!”

 

Rachel nodded just once, her face still a blank slate of emotion other than pure shock. She had no idea she would be doing this so quickly. She thought she would have a week or two before she would, as they said in the business, be all the buzz. “Okay” Rachel finally managed to mumble. “I’ll just get cleaned up here and we can go.” She turned around toward her vanity to start removing her make up. Her eyes caught Santana in the reflection and she turned around quickly and pointed to her “Can I bring a date?”

 

The man eyed Santana for a moment then shrugged “That’s up to you. Just remember to be careful about what you want the people to know.” He gave Rachel another smile then clapped his hands “Now chop, chop babygirl. The public awaits!” With that, he turned and left the room, letting the door close behind him as he did.

 

Santana just stared at where the man had disappeared for a moment before turning to look at Rachel with wide eyes. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head “Babygirl?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head as she reached for a make up wipe “That is just how he talks. He calls my male co-star stud.”

 

“Does he always talk like that?” Santana motioned behind her toward the door before clearing her throat and doing her best impression of the man “Ride this buzz to the stars!”

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh as she wiped at her face “Yes, he always talks like that. He’s very energetic and excitable. It’s nice” She shrugged and when she caught the smirk on Santana’s face in the mirror she shook her head “Stop! He’s a really nice guy and has been super supportive of this whole endeavor.”

 

“I’m not saying he’s not nice” Santana laughed and sat on the couch in the dressing room. “I’m saying he’s a little...” She lifted her hand and tilted it side to side quickly before shrugging with a laugh “Kooky.”

 

“Well, kooky or not, he did just get you a ticket to the hottest party of the night so you shouldn’t be complaining” Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Santana with a smile. She eyed her for a moment before her smile grew “Have I told you how good you look tonight?”

 

“This old thing?” Santana glanced down at her outfit she had thrown on for the night. It was pretty much what she wore to the courtroom everyday. A nice, black, knee length, pencil skirt with a matching blazer. Her silk pink button up she wore under the blazer was the thing that really popped. She shrugged and slid a hand over the front of her shirt then looked back to Rachel with a smirk as she tapped the toe of the heels she wore against the side of the couch “I couldn’t come to my first Broadway show looking like a total scrub.”

 

“I’d say you look like anything but a scrub. The exact opposite, actually.” Rachel got up off the chair where she had sat down to take off her make up and moved over to where Santana sat. She lifted a hand and gently pushed one of Santana’s loose curls from her face before leaning in to kiss at her cheek “Are you ready for your first Broadway after party?”

 

Santana nodded just once and reached out to cup at Rachel’s face gently. She slid her thumb over her cheek then leaned in to place a soft kiss to her lips “Bring it on, babygirl.”

 

“Don’t” Rachel said with a laugh and swatted her away. “Never call me that again.”

 

Santana let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders “I couldn’t help myself. It suits you.”

 

“Whatever” Rachel rolled her eyes and got up off the couch. She moved to her makeshift closet where all of her costumes were kept and pulled out the dress she had brought to change into after the show. She glanced back at Santana and shook her head “No peeking while I change.”

 

Santana smirked and put a hand over her eyes. She playfully cracked her fingers so she was obviously looking right at Rachel and let out a laugh “You’re good to go.”

 

“Oh god” Rachel laughed and tossed one of her costume shirts at her. “I’m serious, turn around!”

 

“You are twelve!” Santana howled with laughter as she pulled the shirt Rachel had tossed at her off her head then turned her back to her on the couch. “Just go already. We are going to be late.”

 

Rachel smiled softly when she saw Santana turn her back. It was a small gesture, really. She had changed in front of countless girls in her life whether it was for gym or between scenes backstage in the small productions she had been in so it didn’t really bother her to change in front of people. But the fact that Santana would actually look away and not tease her seriously about it really warmed her heart. It was small but it meant a lot to Rachel and it was one of the many reasons she was convinced this could work once they were both back in New York and living their daily lives again.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Santana sat by herself at one of the tables set up randomly around the ballroom where the after party was being held. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared into her empty glass, mindlessly watching the ice cubes melt as her mind wandered. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. But she was there for Rachel so she wouldn’t complain.

 

Rachel had been swept away from her almost immediately upon arriving at the party. There were people that wanted to meet her, congratulate her, and sing her praises. Santana had watched from afar for a while because seeing the smile that lit up Rachel’s entire face had been the most amazing sight to behold. She had grown weary, though, and decided to have a seat in hopes that Rachel would return to her soon.

 

Now more time than she knew had passed and the ice in her cup was a quarter of the size it had started out at. Santana let out a sigh, blinked her eyes a few times, and finally looked up from her cup. She set the empty drink down and quickly scanned the room for any sign of Rachel.

 

Before she could decide to stand to go find her, Rachel’s voice came to her from behind. “Santana? There you are! I have been looking for you all night.”

 

Santana turned in her chair to see Rachel approaching and as tired as she was she found strength to give her a genuine smile “I’ve been here, Berry.”

 

Rachel frowned when she saw the look on Santana’s face. She could tell immediately that she was tired. She moved to sit next to Santana at the table and laid a hand against her arm “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine” Santana said with a nod. “A little tired. Jet lag and medication do not mix very well.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Rachel’s brow creased in concern. “I wouldn’t have kept you this late.”

 

“It’s fine” Santana repeated as her own hand lifted now and gently cupped at Rachel’s face. Her thumb passed along her cheek lightly as a smile lifted on her lips “It’s your big night. I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

 

“Nonsense” Rachel shook her head as her hand lifted to cover the one of Santana’s resting against her face. “I will have a million of nights like these, San. You are only here for a short time. The last thing I wanted to do was waste a moment of my time with you while you’re here.”

 

Santana couldn’t help but smile at that. It was the opening night of Rachel’s first Broadway show and all she was concerned about was Santana? Rachel definitely had changed since high school. “I’m sorry I’m not feeling very social tonight.”

 

“Don’t you dare apologize” Rachel leaned in and touched a soft kiss to Santana’s forehead. She then moved to stand from her chair, reaching her hand down toward Santana to help her to her feet. “Let’s get out of here. Everyone that wants to meet you can do that at a later time.”

 

“People want to meet me?” Santana perked an eyebrow at that. It seemed weird that Santana, who was a complete unknown in the world of anything Broadway related, would be of any interest to this crowd of people.

 

“Well” Rachel rolled her eyes with a bit of a laugh as Santana slowly got to her feet. “My producer wouldn’t stop telling everyone that the reason the opening of the show as pushed back was not technical difficulties but my absence. Once people heard I had taken a little leave they wanted to know why. Before I could give the personal reasons response, he told everyone I was in the middle of a divorce which led to even more questions. Long story short, when people found out you were my date tonight they wanted to meet you.”

 

Santana’s eyebrows both lifted on her forehead and she stared at Rachel for a moment. She blinked her eyes just once and let out a huff before shaking her head “Great. We’re a freak show now.”

 

“No we aren’t” Rachel rolled her eyes and gave her head a shake. “It’s just not every day you hear a story like ours. People like hearing a new kind of romance story. The old ones are played out.”

 

“Romance story, huh?” Santana let out a soft breath of a laugh and shook her head. “So you think I’m romantic?”

 

“Not in the slightest” Rachel curled up her lip in playful disgust and shook her head. “I’m the romantic. You’re just my object of affection.”

 

“I sincerely hope you’re not telling people this” Santana grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

 

Rachel just grinned before leaning in to kiss Santana lightly on the cheek “I haven’t told them anything, really. Besides” She shrugged and took Santana’s hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze “It’s our business, not theirs.”

 

Santana gave a nod just as a yawn ripped through her lips. Her body trembled with the force of it and once it passed she let out a soft laugh “I’m too tired to care tonight. Is it okay if we get out of here?”

 

“Of course” Rachel smiled softly then turned to start leading Santana through the room. “I’m the star, after all. I can do whatever I want.”

 

Santana let out another soft laugh and nodded “Good to see this hasn’t gone to your head yet.”

 

“Yet” Rachel said with a playful shrug of her shoulders. She glanced back at Santana with a little smirk before turning forward again and heading for the exit. She would see everyone tomorrow anyway so there was no need to hang out any longer. Besides, she wouldn’t ever admit it to Santana, but she was dying for a little alone time. If she was being honest, she was missing the little bubble they had been living in while in Vegas. It was just the two of them every morning and every night. She hoped to get a little of that back while Santana was in town.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Holy shit” Santana mumbled as she walked into Rachel’s apartment. Her eyes, which had been heavy in the car ride over, were now held wide open as she glanced around “This is your place?”

 

Rachel looked around with a shrug as she dropped her keys on the table near the door then kicked off her heels “I just got it, actually. Like, literally a week before I had to go to Vegas I signed the lease for this place.” She let out a laugh and motioned to all of the boxes that were neatly stacked near one of the far walls “Hence the mess.”

 

“Mess” Santana mumbled with a laugh. She glanced back at Rachel and smiled very softly “If that’s a mess I’d hate to hear what you thought of my living habits in Vegas.”

 

“Oh you were obnoxiously messy” Rachel agreed with a nod as she moved now to her kitchen. She started filling her tea pot with water as she spoke “But it gave me something to do during the day. I’m so used to being up early and having a full day of stuff to do here that it was nice to be able to fill my time before work out there.”

 

Santana frowned at that. She had never meant to make Rachel her housekeeper while they were in Vegas together. She let out a sigh and moved to sit on one of the stools at the counter in the kitchen “I’m sorry about that. I should have been more mindful.”

 

“It’s not a big deal” Rachel turned to look at Santana with a smile once the pot was on the stove. She leaned against the other side of the counter and reached her hands out to cover where Santana’s sat. She gave her hands a soft squeeze and just shrugged “I’m so glad you came tonight. I don’t think you have any idea how much this means to me.”

 

“I have a little bit of an idea” Santana said with a soft laugh. “Remember when we were in West Side Story and you cried because Mike’s dad showed up for him? You gave a speech about how important support from loved ones is and went on about it for like twenty minutes and it wasn’t even your loved one!” 

 

Rachel blushed very softly and shrugged her shoulders “I still maintain that supporting a high schooler in their endeavors to discover what they want to do in life should always be a top priority.”

 

“Right” Santana nodded with a smirk on her lip “It had nothing to do with your lifelong desire to be in the spotlight on stage and your constant day dreams about everyone you love being there to see your opening night on Broadway?”

 

“No” Rachel blushed more and turned away from Santana. She moved to the cupboard to grab out two coffee mugs. She worked quickly to put a tea bag in each of the mugs before she turned to look at Santana again. She gave her a soft smile and shook her head “How do you even remember that?”

 

Santana just shrugged and looked down at her hands now “You cried, it was annoying.”

 

“I cried a lot in high school” Rachel mumbled softly. The tea pot went off just then and Rachel turned to remove it from the heat before pouring some water into each of the mugs. After returning the pot to the stove she took the mugs in her hands and turned back to Santana, setting one of the mugs in front of her before settling her own down and starting to swirl the tea bag around through the water. Her eyes lifted to Santana and she smiled “Was I really that annoying back then?”

 

“Yes” Santana said bluntly, glad that that subject of the play they had been in together had been changed to something else. “But” She added quickly when she saw Rachel frown “You were driven and I think a lot of people saw that and got annoyed because they were jealous.”

 

“Of what?” Rachel let out a huffed sound of disbelief at that.

 

“You knew what you wanted and you wouldn’t stop until you got it” Santana shrugged at that and looked at her own tea, watching the little tea bag floating around. “There are people to this day that don’t have that kind of drive, you know? It’s to be admired. A lot of people don’t know how to sincerely admire, though, so they turn to jealousy instead.”

 

“Is that why you thought I was annoying?” Rachel asked softly, her eyes locked on Santana, trying to read her response before she would give it.

 

Santana’s head just shook. She stayed quiet for a second, her eyes still focused on her tea. She drew in a deep breath and after using her finger to poke at the tea bag once she slowly looked up at Rachel. When their eyes met, her heart fluttered, and her head shook again “You were annoying for so many reasons, Rachel. Being driven to get the Hell out of Ohio was not one of them for me.”

 

Rachel smiled very slightly. It wasn’t the first time that Santana had said something nice to her but that didn’t make it any less special to her. It still surprised her a little every time Santana was genuinely nice, especially when it pertained to their past together. “Well I’m glad the biggest reason to hate me for a lot of people was not your reasoning.”

 

“I didn’t hate you” Santana said with a soft sigh. She picked up her tea now and took a slow sip from it. When she swallowed she saw Rachel looking at her with a little shock in her eyes. She rolled her eyes and set her cup back down “Come on, did you really think I hated you?”

 

“Yeah” Rachel said with a single nod, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Even when we were getting along you were mean to me.”

 

“I’m sorry” Santana said with a shake of her head. “It’s just how I express myself. I was mean to everyone I loved.”

 

Rachel perked an eyebrow slightly and fought off a small smirk “Oh so now you loved me in high school?”

 

“Not like that, creep” Santana said with a laugh, playfully swatting at Rachel as she did so. “But, yeah, I loved all of you freaks back then.”

 

Rachel smiled very softly and reached her hand out to touch Santana’s gently “Well good because we all loved you too.”

 

“Stop” Santana groaned and pulled her hand away from Rachel playfully. She lifted her mug to take another sip then slid off the stool she had been sitting on. “This is getting too lovey dovey for my liking. How about you give me a tour of your sweet place?”

 

“Sure” Rachel grabbed her mug and walked around the counter to where Santana stood. She gave her a soft smile, sipped at her tea, then like a professional tour guide started moving through the apartment pointing things out.

 

The two of them spent the next couple minutes looking at Rachel’s new apartment. Rachel went into detail about how she wanted to decorate every room and Santana not-so-politely vetoed anything that sounded way too lame even though she really had no say in the matter. 

 

“Last but not least, my room” Rachel said with a smile as she pushed open the door and stepped in. This was the only room with anything really set up in it. Her bed was made, most of her clothes were hung in her closet or folded neatly in her drawers. She even had some pictures already set out.

 

“Don’t tell me that’s your dream board” Santana let out a laugh of delight as she walked over to the wall next to Rachel’s bed. She turned around and pointed at the board hanging there, her mouth dropping open in shock “You brought this? You are a twenty-five year old Broadway star and you still have your dream board?”

 

“Don’t make fun-” Rachel huffed but she was cut off by Santana’s hysterical laughter. So she folded her arms and gave her a firm frown. “I will have you know” She started, speaking loudly to try and drown out Santana’s laughter “That it still inspires me every day. It reminds me of how far I’ve come and to never give up on- Oh my god, stop laughing!” Rachel let out a laugh now at the fact that Santana was hunched over on the bed, lost in her fit of laughter. She shook her head and moved over to where Santana was, giving her a shove so she fell onto the bed completely “You are such an ass, why do I hang out with you?”

 

“Oh my god” Santana drew in a deep breath and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up from where she was laying on the bed now and smiled widely at Rachel standing over her “I’m sorry Berry but that is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life.”

 

“Like you don’t have any mementos from high school at your place?” Rachel frowned, folding her arms across her chest again.

 

“Sure” Santana shrugged, lifting her arm up to tuck under her head. “A few pictures, programs from both times we went to Nationals, all of my cheer medals and stuff. But a dream board?” She pointed to the wall again and smirked “I mean it still has stuff you dreamed about in high school on there.”

 

Rachel just shrugged and looked at the dream board. She had never once taken anything off of it,even after accomplishing something. She only added to it. “It’s like looking back on everything I’ve ever wanted in life and realizing that I’ve done a lot.” She looked back down at Santana and smiled “It’s more of a memory board than a dream board at this point.”

 

Santana nodded and glanced back to the wall. She eyed it over for a second then looked at Rachel with a grin “Am I on there?”

 

“What do you mean?” Rachel perked an eyebrow, laughing slightly. “As in did I ever have dreams or aspirations that included you?”

 

“Not exactly” Santana sat up on the bed now. She smirked at Rachel and shrugged “Although when you put it that way, have you ever dreamed about me?” She bit back a laugh and playfully wiggled her eyebrows on her forehead.

 

“Oh god” Rachel swatted at Santana with a laugh then moved to the dream board. “If you must know, there was this one time Senior year I had a very confusing dream...”

 

“Really?” Santana’s eyes went wide and she perked up where she sat.

 

“No” Rachel deadpanned and let out a laugh. She rummaged through the many things attached to her dream board for a moment before plucking something out and turning to face Santana. “But, yes, you are on there.”

 

Santana arched an eyebrow and slowly reached for what Rachel had taken off the board. It was a picture, just the two of them, backstage during West Side Story. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear with one arm around Santana and the other hand planted firmly on her own hip. Santana’s pose was much the same, hand on her hip, arm around Rachel, but her hand was giving Rachel bunny ears instead of holding onto her. Santana had a real, genuine smile on her face.

 

“I think that might be one of the first times I’ve ever seen you really smile around me” Rachel said softly as she sat on the bed next to Santana now. “I mean I’d seen you smile plenty of times before but it was always around other people. It was after a performance or because someone made a joke or you made a joke. But this...” She tapped the photo and smiled “It was just you and me. We had just been talking-”

 

“About love” Santana said with a nod, cutting off Rachel in the process. She looked up at Rachel and the same smile that was in the picture came to her lips. “You had just asked me about my views on love. You said it was for the play but then we had an actual conversation about it. I remember.”

 

Rachel nodded, smiling very softly. She didn’t think Santana would ever admit to having had that conversation, let alone remember it with such detail. “It was the first time I felt I had actually, maybe, hopefully started getting you to like me.”

 

Santana nodded and looked back down at the picture. She let out a soft laugh at the fact that she had given Rachel bunny ears. She had actually felt carefree enough in that moment to joke around in a picture instead of putting on her stone cold, uninterested face. “I liked you before this.”

 

“Really?” Rachel was surprised to hear that and it showed both on her face and in her voice.

 

“Of course” Santana looked up at Rachel again with a serious nod. “I wouldn’t have stuck around if I didn’t.”

 

“I thought you stuck around because you liked making fun of everyone while at the same time getting to sing and dance.”

 

“I did” Santana said with a laugh. “But that’s not enough. You have to like the people you’re a team with or it doesn’t work out. It’s not fun, you know?”

 

Rachel nodded softly and smiled down at the picture again “Oh I know. I don’t know how I would have made it through high school if it weren’t for all of you.”

 

Santana let out a soft sigh and turned to look at Rachel again. She reached out and gently slid her hand over her cheek before bringing it to rest on her shoulder “You would have made it just fine with or without us. You have always been destined for greatness. Me, on the other hand?” She shook her head and when Rachel looked up at her, Santana’s smile was soft “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

 

Rachel nodded just once as she fought a wave of tears that had risen. The way Santana spoke so kindly and the look of sincerity in her eyes was just too much for Rachel. She blinked and a tear slid down her cheek before she leaned in and touched a soft kiss to Santana’s lips “You’re the strongest person I know. You would have been just fine without us.”

 

“No” Santana said with a shake of her head. “You” She whispered as her eyes closed and her forehead moved to lean against Rachel’s softly. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

 

“Me?” Rachel’s voice caught in her throat slightly as she attempted to look at Santana which proved difficult because she refused to pull her head back from where it was resting against Santana’s. “What did I do?”

 

“Showed me it was okay to be myself, regardless of what anyone else thought. You taught me to be proud of who I am and never make an excuse for wanting what you want. You were always so driven and yet never once did you waver in your determination to help others along the way. You were selfish and at times it was horrible but most of the time it fueled you to bring everyone along with you.” Santana’s voice trembled and she lifted a hand to Rachel’s cheek as she pulled her head back now. She caught Rachel’s eyes and gave her a soft smile “You’re the reason I’m here today.”

 

“No, you’re the reason you’re here today. I never did-”

 

Rachel was cut off by Santana’s lips catching hers in a searing kiss. It had taken her by surprise but it didn’t take her but a heartbeat to return it. Her hand quickly moved to the back of Santana’s head, holding her there as her fingers tangled in her hair.

 

The two of them sat there engulfed in that kiss for a few long moments. Santana was forced to break it only because her lungs cried out for oxygen. When she pulled back she drew in a deep breath and licked over her lips slowly. She smiled when Rachel’s eyes came open and held a bit of a dreamy glaze in them. A soft laugh left her lips and she shrugged slightly “I guess I’ve never known how to thank you for what you did for me back then.”

 

“Well that was one Hell of a way” Rachel mumbled, a bit of air in her tone as it was obvious she was still swimming from the kiss.

 

Santana nodded and let out a soft laugh “I’ll remember that.” She leaned in and touched a kiss to Rachel’s forehead before a yawn escaped her lips. She shook it off and drew in a deep breath “So am I crashing in your bed tonight? Has this all been an elaborate plan to seduce me into your bed?”

 

“Obviously” Rachel said with a soft laugh, shaking her head as she stood up now. She was a little shaky from the kiss and had to catch her balance on the wall. Luckily Santana was yawning again and hadn’t noticed. She bit at her lip to fight a smile because Santana was adorable when she was that tired. “I’ll get you some pjs.”

 

Santana just gave her a nod of thanks before she started peeling off her blazer. The whole night was catching up to her now and all she wanted to do was sleep. Once she had her blazer off she let out a sigh and laid back on the bed to wait for Rachel to return with something to sleep in.

 

It took Rachel a few minutes to dig through her box of extra clothes that she kept around for guests. It was usually just old shirts from her dads that she had slept in when she was younger. When she finally returned to the room she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Santana’s eyes closed where she laid on the bed. Rachel smiled widely and gave her head a shake. Sometimes it amazed her how completely delicate Santana Lopez could be.

 

Instead of waking her she decided to slip into some pjs herself and climb in next to Santana. She did her best to tuck her in then gently moved to flip off the lamp near the bed. As Rachel settled onto her pillow, her eyes focused on Santana sleeping beside her and her heart swelled a little. Somehow this person beside her had gone from barely existing in her life to being the most important person in her life. It was funny to her how things worked out like that. She knew now more than ever that she was right where she belonged.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana yawned softly and rolled over in bed, her eyes barely opening as her hand patted around in the direction of the sound of her phone going off. She didn’t even remember falling asleep the night before but she obviously had. She let out a soft groan as she blindly searched for her phone and when she came up empty she let out a grunt. The ringer stopped and she knew she had missed the call. Whoever it was could leave a voicemail anyway.

 

“Who was that?” Rachel mumbled very softly next to her in bed, causing Santana to jump a little in fright. She had totally forgotten she was with Rachel.

 

“I don’t know” Santana shrugged and rolled back over. She smiled when she saw Rachel’s messy hair sprawled out across the pillow next to her. Her arm reached out and she slid it gently around her waist “It’s too early to care. All I want to do is lay here and cuddle you until I fall back to sleep.”

 

“Mmmm” Rachel hummed in liking at that idea as she scooted closer to Santana, letting her head come to rest against her chest.

 

Another yawn escaped Santana’s lips and her eyes closed once more. She was just settling back on her own pillow when the phone started ringing again. She let out a soft groan and lifted her head again “Where the Hell is my phone and why is it going off again?”

 

“Blazer pocket” Rachel mumbled with a yawn.

 

Santana grunted and sat up in bed now. That is when she realized she was still in her clothes from the night before. She let out a soft laugh at that before reaching down to where she had dropped her blazer and grabbed it, searching the pockets quickly. She squinted at the screen and let out a sigh before answering it “This is Lopez.”

 

Rachel perked a sleepy eyebrow now at the way Santana had answered the phone. She let out a yawn as she opened her eyes now to watch her on the phone.

 

“No, I will be home tonight” Santana said with a nod. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Rachel a frown before sliding off the bed. “Yes, I know I’m not supposed to leave the state. It was an emergency. I told you, mi Abuela died.”

 

Rachel sat up now in bed, concern on her face as she eyed Santana pacing at the end of the bed.

 

Santana nodded against the phone and let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I will be in the office first thing tomorrow morning, I promise. I know this is a serious matter, I’m not taking it lightly, trust me. I’m the one he shot, remember?”

 

Rachel frowned at that. Her heart sank a little in her chest. This was about the trial for her shooter.

 

“I’ll be there” Santana said firmly then pulled the phone away from her face. She let out a heavy sigh and tossed her phone onto the bed before pausing in her pacing and turning to look at Rachel. “I’m sorry to wake you. That is not how I imagined our morning together going.”

 

“It’s okay” Rachel shook her head and waved her hand to the side. “Is everything okay?”

 

Santana just shrugged and sat on the end of the bed. She gave her eyes a roll and sighed “They are just breathing down my throat about this shooting trial. They think they have a secret weapon since I’m a lawyer and know exactly what to say to make it irrefutable.”

 

“It is kind of already, isn’t it? I mean with your testimony, mine, and the guy who was standing there?” Rachel shrugged slightly.

 

Santana just drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly “It should be but lawyers are paranoid.” She shrugged and got up off the bed so she could move around to where Rachel was still sitting in the blankets. She leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before offering her a smile “How about we forget that, though, and I make you some breakfast?”

 

“There is no way you learned how to cook in the week that I’ve been gone” Rachel mumbled with a soft hint of a smile flickering on her lips.

 

Santana rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh “Fine, you caught me. I will order us some breakfast and bring it back to bed.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll get up and cook” Rachel tossed the blanket off herself and slid to the end of the bed. She was in just a long tshirt so once her feet hit the floor she made her way to her dresser to find some shorts to put on under it.

 

“You don’t have to do that” Santana frowned, watching Rachel move but quickly turning when she realized she was getting dressed even though nothing was showing.

 

“I want to. You’re only here for one morning, I want to make it special” Rachel said with a smile. When she turned around from her dresser and realized Santana had looked away while she dressed, her heart skipped a beat and she blushed slightly. It hadn’t even occurred to her that she might have accidentally showed something off but Santana had had the courtesy to look away just in case. She smiled at that and moved over to where Santana stood and slid her arms around her from behind “You can look now.”

 

“I’m just being polite” Santana whispered, her hand laying over where Rachel’s arms were around her stomach.

 

“I appreciate it” Rachel kissed Santana’s shoulder lightly then let her slip out of her arms before stepping away and heading for the door. She paused and looked back at her, giving her a soft smile “Well, come on.”

 

Santana gave her a soft smile and followed behind her as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Santana sat on one of the stools again as Rachel moved through the kitchen to start making them some food. She leaned her elbows on the counter and let out a laugh to herself.

 

“What?” Rachel smiled, glancing back at her over her shoulder before turning back to what she was doing.

 

“Nothing” Santana shrugged slightly. “You’re just so bubbly in the morning.”

 

“I always have been” Rachel shrugged and slid some bagels into the toaster. She turned around and eyed Santana for a moment before reaching for a spoon to stir the oatmeal she was making “Did you lie to your boss to come out here and see me?”

 

“I might have stretched the truth a little” Santana lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

 

“Stretched?” Rachel perked an eyebrow at her slightly. “So your grandmother is really dead?”

 

“Not at all” Santana laughed, waving her hand to the side. “She will probably outlive me.”

 

“So you lied completely” Rachel perked one eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

 

Santana shrugged and rolled her eyes “Fine, yes, I lied. Why does it matter?”

 

Rachel stared at Santana for a moment before smiling slowly and letting out a laugh “It’s cute.”

 

“Cute?” Santana laughed now and shook her head. “The Rachel Berry I used to know would have scolded me for lying, especially at the cost of my grandmother.”

 

“That was before you were lying to come see my opening night. This a totally acceptable reason to lie” Rachel grinned then turned back to the stove.

 

Santana smirked and gave her head a shake again “Oh I see. As long as it benefits you, it’s morally acceptable.”

 

“Obviously” Rachel smirked over her shoulder before looking back at what she was doing. The two of them fell into a silence together as Rachel cooked and Santana watched. A few moments later Rachel was serving up the oatmeal into two bowls and putting the bagels onto a plate. She turned now and set the dishes in front of Santana, sighing softly as she caught her eyes “Do you really have to leave so soon?”

 

Santana frowned and nodded just once “Yeah. But, hey, a day together is better than nothing, right?”

 

Rachel pouted out her bottom lip as she handed Santana some utensils “I guess. I just wish I would have known you were coming I would have prepared an itinerary to make the most of your time here.”

 

Santana reached out and grabbed Rachel’s hand gently, giving it a soft squeeze as a sincere smile filled her features “I got to see your Broadway debut and eat breakfast with you. I couldn’t have asked for a better trip.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes but leaned across the counter anyway and kissed Santana gently “Smooth talker.”

 

Santana let out a laugh as she returned the kiss then nodded in agreement “You’ve only just begun to see how smooth I can be.”

 

“Oh I can’t wait” Rachel mumbled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. She slid her own food across the counter next to Santana then moved around to take a seat on the other stool. “Now eat. If you hurry we can go see Central Park before you leave.”

 

“Rachel...” Santana glanced at her with a perked eyebrow. “I live here, remember? I literally walk by Central Park every day on my way to work.”

 

“Oh yeah” Rachel said with a laugh, blushing softly as she looked down into her oatmeal bowl. “Well then can we at least take a walk through it together before you leave?”

 

“Deal” Santana gave Rachel a slight nudge with her elbow then pointed with her spoon “Now eat.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Don’t you dare” Santana pointed firmly at Rachel with a frown on her face. She shook her head as she rounded the back of the car to step up onto the airport curb. “I swear if you start crying I will slap it out of you.”

 

“No you won’t” Rachel pouted out her lower lip and shook her head. She sniffled a little and fought off the wave of tears that wanted to come forward. “And I am allowed to cry if I want to. I didn’t even get to see you an entire twenty-four hours.”

 

“I’m sorry” Santana frowned and moved to wrap her arms around Rachel gently. She pulled her into a gentle hug then kissed at the top of her head. “I promise that I will stay longer next time.”

 

“Yeah right” Rachel let out a laugh that turned into a whine and wrapped her arms around Santana tightly. She hugged her with all her might and held onto her for a few long moments. When she finally pulled back, she looked up at Santana and pushed her lip out again “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“We will talk every day just like before” Santana gave a nod as her fingers slowly slid back through Rachel’s hair. “You will be back in Vegas soon for the trial anyway.”

 

Rachel curled her lip up in disdain and shook her head “I don’t want to go back for that.”

 

“I know, Berry” Santana whispered softly. She leaned in and kissed the top of her head again before shaking her head “Let’s just not think about that for right now. How about you lay one on me and tell me how you miss me already?” She smirked, tapping at her pursed out lips playfully.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh as she swatted at Santana before lifting onto her toes and touching a soft kiss to her lips. She let it linger for just a moment before she lowered back down to her feet and let out a sigh “I miss you already.”

 

“Me too” Santana said with a nod. She leaned in to kiss her again once more on the lips before she pulled back and let out a sigh. She nodded behind herself then stepped back from Rachel “And I have to go. My flight is soon and you have a Broadway show to get to.”

 

“Boo” Rachel pouted again and used her hand to give a thumbs down. “My review is in and I do not like it.”

 

“You are a dork” Santana smirked, walking backwards away from Rachel. She lifted a hand and wiggled her fingers in a slight wave “Go be a superstar, babygirl.”

 

“Stop” Rachel whined out through a laugh. She shook her head and lifted her hand to return the wave “Call me when you land, okay?”

 

“Yes ma’am” Santana smirked, giving her a little wink. She let her gaze linger on her for another moment before she finally turned away and headed into the airport. She knew if she kept looking at Rachel she might never leave.

 

Rachel watched her go then let out a heavy breath. She shook her head and turned to get back into the car. Once she had slid into the seat and the driver had taken off, Rachel finally smiled. It was weird how Santana could lift her spirits even when she didn’t know she needed them lifted. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

A week had passed and they had talked daily like before. It was usually in the morning since Rachel was busy at night and Santana was home too late to catch her before she headed to bed. Santana didn’t mind, though. She liked that Rachel was turning her into the kind of person that actually kind of liked mornings. She would have never thought that was possible.

 

It was early Friday morning and Santana was crunching a piece of toast as she sat in front of her laptop like she did every morning. “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

 

“Santana, you know I hate when you talk with food in your mouth” Rachel grumbled from the other end of the video chat they were in. She shook her head over her cup of tea when Santana opened her mouth to show her the chewed food.

 

“Anyway” Santana continued without even skipping a beat. “I was like climbing the side of this building that, like, had no end. I was climbing and climbing but it wasn’t like Spiderman. It was like I was running up it.”

 

“What building was it?” Rachel perked an eyebrow as she sipped her tea again.

 

“I don’t know” Santana shrugged and let out a laugh “Why does it matter?”

 

“It could be symbolic” Rachel said with a shrug. “Like if it was your law firm building maybe you felt like you were working too hard or something.”

 

“It wasn’t any building I recognized” Santana shrugged before stuffing the last bite of her toast in her mouth. She was wiping her hands when her phone started to ring. She lifted a finger to indicate for Rachel to hold on a second as she quickly chewed and swallowed before she answered the call.

 

“Sure, she’ll clear her mouth for whoever that is” Rachel mumbled as a soft smile took over her features.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Santana’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in shock.

 

Rachel, watching her talk on the phone, now perked up a bit and eyed her curiously. She couldn’t tell if the conversation was good or bad just yet.

 

“Yeah, no, of course. I will be right there.” Santana nodded her head and looked at her laptop. When she saw Rachel watching her she smiled and gave her a thumbs up. “No, thank you. I will see you shortly.”

 

“What?” Rachel’s eyes went wide and she gave her head a bit of a shake as she stared at Santana.

 

“Oh my god” Santana let out a soft laugh of disbelief as she stared at her phone. “He just took the plea bargain.”

 

“What?” Rachel asked again, this time confusion in her tone.

 

“The shooter” Santana stammered quickly. She stood up from where she sat and disappeared from the screen for a moment before the camera shifted and she reappeared now moving down the hallway. She had obviously picked up her laptop to bring it with her. “He agreed to the plea bargain.”

 

“Is that good?” Rachel perked an eyebrow. “It has to be good, you’re smiling.”

 

“It’s amazing” Santana said with a laugh. She set her laptop down again on her bedside table and quickly moved over to her closet. When she spoke next it was louder than before since she was across the room from the laptop “It means there’s no trial!”

 

“No trail?” Rachel didn’t understand. “Does that mean he gets off scotch free?”

 

“No, not at all.” Santana pulled off the shirt she had been wearing and reached into her closet for another one.

 

Rachel blushed and looked away instantly. She cleared her throat and took a sip from her cup “So what does it mean?”

 

“Essentially he agreed to plead guilty to the charges for a reduced punishment” Santana shrugged as she stepped one leg after another into one of her tight pencil skirts she always wore to work.

 

“So, like, community service?” Rachel frowned. She glanced back at the screen and when she saw Santana was mostly covered again she let out a silent sigh of relief and focused on the screen again.

 

“Not that reduced. He did try to kill me, after all” Santana let out a laugh as she moved back to the laptop, buttoning up her shirt as she moved. She leaned down in front of the screen and smiled at Rachel as she finished doing up her shirt. The new angle offered a straight shot down her shirt and Rachel once more looked away. Santana didn’t notice, she just continued her exciting rambling “Attempted murder is usually a life sentence with chance of parole.”

 

“I think that’s a pretty fitting punishment” Rachel admitted with a little shrug. She looked back at the screen and when she saw Santana was now sitting on the bed and not leaning over the laptop she sighed in relief again.

 

“Apparently they got him to put in a guilty plea by reducing it to only ten years with chance of parole after five” Santana shrugged as she slid on one shoe after the other before standing from the bed. She smoothed her outfit out in the mirror, an action which Rachel watched with a smirk on her face, before she turned back to the computer. She lifted it up again and brought it to face level before smiling at Rachel on the screen again. “He’s still going to jail, Rachel. And when he gets out, if he doesn’t do anything while in jail to extend his sentence, he won’t be allowed to leave the state. This is a good thing.”

 

Rachel just nodded slightly. She didn’t like the idea of a mad man who had tried to kill Santana being able to walk free no matter how many years he spent behind bars. But Santana seemed happy so she could be happy too. “So this means what, exactly?”

 

“Essentially I’m done here” Santana said with a nod as she moved now from the bedroom to the bathroom with the laptop. She set it down on the bathroom counter and started to pull out her make up bag.

 

“You’re done?” Rachel’s voice almost squeaked with joy at the news. She bit her lip to try and hide her excitement. Santana could come home now.

 

Santana glanced at Rachel and smiled before she leaned into the mirror to apply some mascara. “I have to finish up here. There are a lot of legal documents and all that to finish but, yeah, I’m done here.” She put down her mascara and turned to look at the computer again with a smile, her tone softer when she spoke next “We’re done here, Berry.”

 

Rachel grinned widely at that. Her head nodded quickly and she fought off tears. She would never have to go back to Vegas again. She would never have to fear for her life walking down the street again. They could leave it behind them forever.

 

“Don’t cry on me” Santana said with a soft laugh “I just put on mascara.”

 

“Sorry” Rachel squeaked and covered her mouth to stop herself from making any more noise. She bit at her lip and fought with all her might to hold back the tears. One escaped, but that was it. She was just so happy she couldn’t help it. “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

 

“Me too” Santana reached out and gently slid her hand along the trail that the tear had taken down Rachel’s face. The screen was warm but it wasn’t the same as really feeling her skin and that made Santana let out a sad sigh “Soon. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“How soon?” Rachel asked softly.

 

“Well it’s Friday” Santana let her eyes linger on Rachel a moment longer before she turned back to the mirror to continue putting on her make up “And nothing legal moves on the weekend. It’ll take a few days to wrap everything up...” She shrugged and glanced back at the laptop screen and smiled “This time next week, I’m guessing.”

 

“I can handle that” Rachel said with a quick nod. “We’ve waited this long, what’s another week?”

 

Santana nodded at that. She smiled fondly at Rachel then lifted her hand to her lips. She touched a soft kiss to her fingertips then turned them toward Rachel and blew softly “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

Rachel nodded and put her hand to the screen. She puckered her lips for an air kiss then gave her a soft smile “I can’t wait. Break a leg, San.”

 

Santana let out a laugh then reached for her brush “I’m not going on stage. I’m going to into a law firm, there’s a difference.”

 

“You’re still performing amazing acts” Rachel said with a shrug. “I think it applies.”

 

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes at that but truthfully she liked the thought. When she stepped into that court room it was almost like she was on stage. All eyes were on her and she was commanding the attention of everyone in the room. She gave a nod and reached for the laptop “Bye, dork.”

 

Rachel let out a laugh and waved quickly before Santana cut off the video chat. She sat back in her chair and let out a happy sigh as a smile took over her features. It was over. Vegas could now move to the back of the history books and fade into a distant memory. She was relived by that but also kind of saddened. Vegas had, after all, been magical for them. But she couldn’t linger on that thought. No, now it was time to focus on what was ahead. Them, together in New York, giving this thing a real shot.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

A soft knock on the front door echoed through Rachel’s still mostly empty apartment. Even though she had been back in New York for a month now she hadn’t had time to fully unpack her things or decorate anything. Sound bounced easily off the empty walls and carried through the apartment like an echo.

 

Rachel sat up in bed when the faint sound reached her ears. She blinked just once and looked at the clock near her on the bedside table. It was two in the morning. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes as she waited to hear the sound again. Maybe she had dreamed it.

 

Just when she decided she had most definitely dreamed it and started to lay back again, another knock lifted through her apartment to her ears. She let out a groan and slipped out of bed. “Who in the world?” She mumbled to herself as she reached for her bath robe to pull it over her tiny pjs as she made her way out of her room. 

 

Another yawn escaped her lips as she pulled the tie of her robe tight around herself just as she reached the door. She lifted onto her toes to look through the peephole and when her eyes focused on the distorted image on the other side, a smile came to her lips.

 

She ripped the door open in excitement and leaped forward as soon as the door was out of the way “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming tonight?”

 

“Woah” Santana laughed softly, stumbling back a bit as she caught Rachel. She hadn’t expected her to launch herself at her like she had. Luckily, even in heels, she still had impeccable balance. “Well good morning, sunshine.”

 

Rachel laughed and pulled back from the excited hug she had wrapped herself in. She grinned up at Santana, who towered over her now in her heels, and shook her head “What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you” Santana said with a little shrug. “Also, I got kicked out of my place for not paying rent last month...” She trailed off at the last part and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“What?” Rachel frowned and her brows creased together in concern. “Why didn’t you pay rent?”

 

“I got shot and couldn’t work?” Santana said with another calm shrug. “Can I come inside or are you going to make me stand out here all night?”

 

“Right, sorry” Rachel let go of Santana and stepped back into her apartment, holding her door open for Santana to follow behind her. As she watched her roll her suitcase passed her, Rachel shrugged “So where are you going to live?”

 

Santana shrugged a little and set her bag next to the wall once she was inside. She then kicked off her shoes and settled them near her bag before turning and giving Rachel a smile “Can we talk about that later? I’m exhausted and, honestly, I just want to lay in bed with you and hold you until I fall asleep.”

 

Rachel blushed ever so softly as she pushed her front door closed. It still caught her a little off guard every time Santana was so openly gentle with her. It was a side of her that she wasn’t sure existed. “That sounds lovely.”

 

“Then stop standing there staring at me like a goof and get over here” Santana smirked as her hand reached out toward Rachel.

 

Rachel blushed again and rolled her eyes as her hand reached out to take Santana’s. “I really should say no now just because you teased me.”

 

“Oh please” Santana let out a laugh and slid her arm around Rachel once she was close. “You’d toss and turn all night knowing I was in the same apartment as you and not next to you in bed.”

 

“I hate how well you know me” Rachel grumbled playfully as the two of them headed up the stairs to her room.

 

Santana gave a tired laugh and shrugged slightly “We’ve been married for seven years, I know a little more than you think.”

 

“Funny” Rachel rolled her eyes and slipped away from Santana once they were in her room. She motioned to the bed and nodded “Make yourself at home. I’m going to make a potty stop then be right in.”

 

“I don’t need your life story” Santana said with a laugh, waving her off. “Go do your thing. I’ll be here.” She gave Rachel a smile and watched her turn and walk out of the room before she laughed again to herself and started to peel the layers of her clothes off. She had a small duffle bag in her hand, obviously having planned to come over to Rachel’s when she got back in town. She started to dig through that for something to sleep in now that she was out of her heels and blazer.

 

Rachel made quick work in the bathroom and as she was washing her hands her eyes caught sight of her toothbrush. Though she had already brushed her teeth that night, as part of her nightly routine, she reached for it now. She quickly applied some toothpaste then started to brush her teeth again. Just in case, she thought.

 

Santana had some shorts on and was easing her tank top over her head when Rachel finally came into the room. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked away when she realized she had basically walked in on Santana partially naked “I am so sorry! I should have knocked. Of course you would be changing.”

 

“It’s fine” Santana said with a soft laugh that turned to a wince as she dropped her arms to her side. “Nothing you’ve never seen before.”

 

“Still” Rachel frowned having heard the wince from Santana. She slowly moved over to her and put a hand on her left side “Is it still hurting?”

 

Santana nodded and grabbed Rachel’s hand, pulling it away from her side. She used her other hand to lift the fabric of her tank top again to expose the scar that took up most of her left side. Gently, she placed Rachel’s hand against her bare skin now “The doctor said it might always hurt. The pain comes and goes. It’s usually worse after a long day.”

 

Rachel nodded as her eyes focused on the scar. She hadn’t seen it since the bandages had come off. It had healed a great deal since then. Her fingers slowly traced the scar up and down before her head shook and she had to look away. She pulled her hand off of Santana’s side and turned away slightly “I’m so sorry, Santana.”

 

“Hey” Santana frowned, dropping the material of her tank top to cover herself again before reaching out to slide a hand along Rachel’s back. “This isn’t your fault and I will never blame you, okay?”

 

Rachel just shook her head again. She drew in a deep breath because she did not want to cry and slowly turned back to look at Santana “I will never be okay with what happened to you.”

 

“You don’t have to be okay with it. I’m not okay with it” Santana stepped closer and slid her arms around Rachel now, pulling her into a gentle hug. “But we can be okay with what came from it. We can be okay with how strong it made us, both individually and as a unit. We can be okay with the fact that it’s made us realize life is short and we should make every day count. I am definitely okay with all of that.”

 

Rachel smiled at Santana’s words. Somehow, the girl from high school who would have bitched about her misfortune and tried to turn her misery onto others was now standing there accepting it as a good thing. It blew Rachel away how far Santana had come. She looked up at Santana and nodded “When did you get so optimistic?”

 

Santana shook her head and let out a soft laugh “I have been hanging out with you for far too long, apparently.”

 

“I’ll gladly take the blame for that” Rachel whispered softly. Her hand lifted and she gently laid it against Santana’s cheek. She slid her thumb along her cheekbone then down near her lips before letting out a soft sigh. She lifted onto her toes and very lightly let her lips touch Santana’s. It lingered just a brief moment before she fell back to her feet and bit her lip “Can we go to bed now?”

 

“I’ve been waiting on you!” Santana said with a smirk before letting out a laugh. She gave a nod then motioned to the bed behind Rachel. “After you.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Santana a nudge before she turned and crawled up onto her bed. “You’re the one who was trying to seduce me by being all half naked and sensitive in front of me.”

 

“Did it work?” Santana smirked again as she crawled up in bed next to Rachel. “I mean, like, does that do it for you? Because I can be half naked and sensitive all the time if you want.”

 

“No” Rachel huffed, folding her arms and scowling playfully at Santana. She only held the scowl for about three seconds before she was smiling and shaking her head. “Why? Are you trying to seduce me?”

 

“Obviously” Santana mumbled sarcastically as she settled back on the pillow. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling once she turned her head to look at Rachel “It feels so good to just lay down. I swear I have been going non-stop all day.”

 

Rachel frowned and moved right up next to Santana. She laid her head on the pillow next to her then slid her arm gently around her waist “Is everything okay?”

 

Santana gave a lazy nod of her head and moved her arm around Rachel’s back, pulling until their bodies were pressed tightly together. “Just dealing with the finishing of the case and packing and then getting here and realizing I didn’t have a home anymore. It’s just been a long day.”

 

“Well tomorrow will be better” Rachel whispered softly as she watched her fingers trace little patterns mindlessly on Santana’s stomach.

 

“I know” Santana said with a slight yawn taking over. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath once the yawn passed and let it out in a soft sigh. “I will get everything figured out tomorrow.”

 

“Anything I can help with?” Rachel glanced up at Santana now. When she realized her eyes were closed and she was probably fighting off falling asleep just to talk to her, Rachel smiled. 

 

Santana shrugged and yawned again. Her arm around Rachel pulled tighter as she mumbled “I will let you know.”

 

“Deal” Rachel whispered. She leaned up just enough to place a kiss just under Santana’s chin. She then let her head come to rest against Santana’s chest. She drew in a deep breath and let out a happy sigh as she let her eyes close too. “Goodnight, San.”

 

“Night, Rach” Santana mumbled softly. The two of them fell silent and soon enough Rachel was asleep. Santana, as tired as she was, couldn’t quite drift off completely. Her mind was racing. She didn’t really care that she had lost her old place. She could find a new apartment without even breaking a sweat. She wasn’t worried about getting their stuff from Vegas. She had it all packed and it just needed to be shipped. What was keeping her awake was a question that had been haunting her for months now:

 

How was she going to keep Rachel out of jail?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel let out a soft yawn and rolled from her back onto her stomach. When her face pressed against her pillow, the crunch of paper was heard and felt against her forehead. She immediately creased her brows together and opened her eyes. Her head lifted and she saw something blocking her vision. “What in the world?” She mumbled as she reached for the paper and pulled it off her face.

 

It was a sticky note presumably from her desk. She blinked once and sat up in bed now, letting out another yawn as she eyed the sticky note in her hands. As she turned it over she saw the unmistakable scribble belonging to Santana Lopez and she immediately perked an eyebrow as she read it over.

 

“I had to go. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. Have a good day.”

 

Rachel sighed and shook her head a little. “She could have at least woken me up to say goodbye.” She let out another yawn and looked around her room. She was up now, what was she going to do? She didn’t have anyone to make breakfast for. Maybe she would unpack her things, finally.

 

After showering and changing into some comfy clothes for the day Rachel made her way downstairs and started shifting through her boxes. She found the one that she wanted and started to go through her things.

 

She was about halfway through the box when something occurred to her. She narrowed her eyes and turned immediately to find her phone “Damn it, Santana!”

 

She stormed over to where she had set her phone on the coffee table and scooped it up. She dialed Santana’s number furiously and as she pressed the phone to her ear, her other arm folded over her chest and her face fixed with a glare even though there was no one there to see her.

 

“Hey, beautiful” Santana’s voice sounded cheerful from the other end when she answered.

 

“Don’t you dare” Rachel growled into the phone. “I can not believe you, Santana. What are you up to? I know you are up to something because when ever you go off and do something you don’t want me to know about you are all secretive and never fail to tell me not to worry.”

 

Santana was quiet for a moment before she let out a soft sigh and shrugged “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

 

“You say that and then I worry because you can’t just be honest with me and tell me what is going on” Rachel huffed, her frustration more than clear with the tone she held in her voice.

 

“Fine” Santana said sharply. It was still early, she hadn’t slept well, and she did not feel like being berated by Rachel. “I’m trying to figure out how to keep you out of jail, okay? I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to worry and now you are going to worry because I haven’t figured it out yet.”

 

Rachel blinked. All of her frustration faded and was immediately replaced with a mix of worry and feeling bad for having gone off on Santana. She frowned and let out a heavy sigh “I’m sorry, San. I had no idea.”

 

“I know you didn’t, Rachel” Santana let out a sigh, the bite in her tone fading immediately. “I didn’t want you to. I wanted you to think I had it under control. The last thing I need is for you getting distracted by all this and faltering in your performances.”

 

Rachel just nodded against the phone. Through everything that had happened in Vegas and between them she had pretty much forgotten that they had been put in that position because of the charges against her. She had hoped maybe they would disappear. But now she had to focus on it. “How is it looking?” She finally asked even though she was scared it was bad news.

 

Santana was quiet for a moment. It was obvious she was trying to find a way to put it that wouldn’t terrify Rachel completely. She finally let out a sigh and gave her head a shake “I will let you know when I know, okay? I promise you that. No more hiding what’s going on.”

 

Rachel gave a nod to that. She hadn’t had her mind put to ease but at least Santana had promised to be honest with her. “Okay” She finally whispered softly. “When will you be home today?”

 

“Soon” Santana said quickly. “Before lunch.”

 

“Okay” Rachel repeated and moved over to the couch now. She tucked a foot up under herself and sat down with a sigh. She pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled very faintly “I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“I know” Santana had smiled now too. It was audible in her tone. “I’m sorry I had to skip out so early this morning. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Just keep me out of jail and we can call it even, okay?”

 

Santana laughed and nodded her head “Deal. I’ve got to get back to work now, though.”

 

“Of course” Rachel said with a nod. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Bye, Rach” Santana whispered softly. She let out a heavy sigh as she hung up her phone. She turned back to the stacks and stacks of paper she was surrounded with and shook her head. She had a lot of work to do.

 

Rachel hung up the phone and let out a sigh as well. She looked around the living room where she sat and shook her head. She didn’t want to unpack anymore but she knew if she didn’t stay busy she would just sit around worrying. So she drew in a deep breath, got up off the couch, and moved back to the box she had been working out of. She had to remember to trust Santana. She was, after all, really good at her job.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Lunch came and went but Santana did not return to Rachel’s apartment. Rachel tried not to worry and tried not to call to bug her because she knew that Santana had probably gotten so swept up in work that she had lost all track of time. But when it was time for her to leave for the theater, she had given into her worried mind and called to see if Santana was alright.

 

The fact that the call went straight to voicemail did not put her at ease in the slightest. But she tried not to sound worried as she left her message anyway.

 

“Hey, San. Just wanted to say I was leaving for the theater so if I’m not home when you get back to my place there is food in the fridge. I hope everything is alright. I’ll be home as soon as I can. Have a good night.”

 

She let out a heavy sigh as she ended the call and stared at her phone. She knew Santana had everything under control but that didn’t stop her from worrying. What if Santana couldn’t keep her out of jail? She shook her head at the thought. There was no time for that, she had a show to prepare for. So she took another deep breath, let it out slowly, and started to do her vocal warm ups on her way to the theater.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Santana sat up like a shot at her desk when her phone beeped to signal she had a voicemail. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the office. That is when she realized she had drifted off and was now the only one left. She looked down at her phone and as she grabbed it as a yawn ripped through her lips.

 

“Shit” She mumbled as she realized the voicemail was from Rachel. She had definitely lost track of time and fallen asleep somewhere between lunch and now. She didn’t even know what time it was. She checked her watch as she listened to the message and when she realized it wasn’t too late into the evening she was relieved. She could make it back to Rachel’s place before she got home from the theater and maybe surprise her with a nice dinner. She smiled at that. A nice little dinner for just the two of them might be just what she needed to distract herself from the fact that she was still completely clueless as to how to keep Rachel from going to jail.

 

So she gathered her things, including a thick folder filled with rules and penalties and everything she never wanted to know about tax laws and headed for the door. She would start again in the morning but for now she was focused on a nice dinner to help them both relax.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Rachel frowned in the car that headed toward her apartment when she looked at her phone and realized Santana still had not called. She was trying to be patient but that had never been her strong suit. Her mind was racing with all sorts of bad thoughts as to why Santana hadn’t called her back. Maybe the case was so helpless that she had fled to Mexico to avoid having to tell Rachel the bad news. That, Rachel thought, would be the best case scenario at this point.

 

After thanking her driver for dropping her off, she made her way into her building and to the elevator. She stared at her phone as if willing it to ring before she even got to her door. Maybe Santana was waiting until she knew she was done with the show to call her. Phone tag was never a fun game to play, especially when the information you needed to share was important.

 

When the phone didn’t ring, Rachel let out a sigh and shook her head. She made her way to her door once she reached her floor. She had started to dig for her keys when she noticed light coming from under her door. Someone was inside. She perked an eyebrow and reached for the doorknob. It had to be Santana, right? Either that, or she was being robbed.

 

“San?” Rachel called out almost cautiously as she pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside. Her question was almost immediately answered when she was greeted with soft music, candles burning at the kitchen table, and the smell of food lingering in the air. She smiled softly and looked around as she closed the door behind her. “Santana?”

 

Santana let out a laugh as she walked out of the kitchen and over toward where Rachel stood looking a little stunned at the door “Who else would it be? Were you expecting your other girlfriend?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes at that and shook her head with a soft laugh “No, she’s on vacation this week. I just...” She shrugged and looked at Santana with a bit of a frown “I haven’t heard from you since this morning.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry” Santana frowned slightly before leaning down to kiss the top of Rachel’s head. “I got so consumed in what I was doing that I kind of fell asleep at work. I woke up and everyone was gone.” She rolled her eyes at that before shrugging and motioning to the kitchen table “But I’m here now, okay? And I made dinner.”

 

“Wait” Rachel held up a hand and looked at her in shock “You made dinner? As in you, Santana Lopez, put pan to stove and cooked?”

 

Santana rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the amused smirk that came to her lips. She knew the sound of it was a little surprising so she wasn’t at all shocked by Rachel’s disbelief. “Nothing special but I googled how to steam some rice and vegetables for you.”

 

Rachel bit her lower lip to fight off a smile as she stared at Santana with complete adoration in her eyes “You googled for me?”

 

“Oh my god” Santana rolled her eyes and let out a huff of a laugh. “Will you just take off your shoes and sit down at the table, please?”   
  


“You actually went through the effort of looking up how to properly cook something just for me?” Rachel swooned outwardly now as she hurried to kick off her shoes. “You taught yourself a skill just for little old me?”

 

“No I did it for me” Santana grumbled as she headed back to the kitchen to dish up the plates of food now that Rachel was home. “I didn’t want to starve to death once you’re in jail.”

 

Rachel’s smile faded and her brow creased immediately. She shook her head and sat down at the table with a huff “That’s not funny, San.”

 

“I know” Santana frowned too. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as her eyes focused on what she was doing. “I’m working on it. I promise.” She glanced up at Rachel and offered her a weak smile before looking back at the plates. She took another moment to finish dishing up the food before moving with both plates to the table. She set one in front of Rachel then sat down next to her with her own plate. She reached out for the bottle she had placed in the middle of the table earlier then turned to Rachel with a smile “Wine?”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and offered her empty wine glass toward her for her to fill. She drew in a deep breath, which caused the scent of the food to fully hit her, and let out a slow groan of liking “Oh my god Santana this smells incredible.”

 

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells” Santana said with a smile as she finished pouring the wine for them both then settled into her chair. She picked up her fork and poked at the food a bit before looking back to Rachel “You can tell me if it sucks.”

 

“I doubt it will suck” Rachel said with a laugh as she excitedly picked up her fork. She bounced happily in her chair as she gathered up her first bite. She lifted her fork full of food and smiled as she watched the steam lift into the air. “Here goes nothing!” She pushed the fork into her mouth and slowly started to chew, as if inspecting each little grain of rice with her tongue.

 

Santana eyed her carefully. Instead of just taking a bite for herself she waited to see if Rachel liked it. That’s all she cared about, really. If it sucked, she would eat it anyway because she was used to eating crap food. But if Rachel didn’t like it she would feel bad.

 

“Oh my god” Rachel finally mumbled once she swallowed the first bite. She licked her lips and looked at Santana with a wide smile “You did such a good job! This is amazing.”

 

“Yeah right” Santana rolled her eyes and fought a smile. “You’re just saying that.”

 

“I’m serious, San!” Rachel let out a laugh and gave her a little nudge with her elbow. “Have I ever just said something just to be nice?”

 

“No” Santana said with a shrug. “But that was before we were dating and you didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

 

“Oh, we’re dating now?” Rachel smirked, biting at her bottom lip slightly.

 

Santana just rolled her eyes at that and gave her head a shake as she gathered a bite for herself now that it had passed the Rachel test “Shut up and eat.”

 

Rachel let out a little laugh and shook her head. It still delighted her to no end to know that Santana was serious about the two of them. It was crazy how things had happened so unexpectedly and yet, here they were, back to their normal lives and it was still as good as it had been before. She just hoped it could stay that way and wouldn’t be interrupted by a stay in jail. It was then that a thought hit her and after swallowing the bite she had just put into her mouth, she licked her lips and cleared her throat “Hey, San?”

 

“Yeah?” Santana glanced up at Rachel with a soft smile on her lips, her eyes gazing at her, waiting to hear what it was she needed so she could fulfill that need. It was funny that she had gone this long without anyone finding out what a softie she was for the girl she was involved with.

 

“Why aren’t you in trouble too?” Rachel asked softly, trying not to sound like she was accusing Santana of something bad.

 

Santana just shrugged and looked down at her food. She drew in a deep breath, poked at her broccoli, then let out a sigh before glancing back up at Rachel “I’ve been trying to figure that out, too. The only thing I can come up with is they caught you sooner because of the major spike in your income. I’m sure once they find out I’m the one you’re married to I will be getting a letter from the IRS saying they want to hit me with the same tax fraud charges as you.”

 

Rachel nodded at that. She frowned at the thought that they would have to go through this again. At least they would know how to handle it by then. Hopefully. She shrugged and after sipping her wine cleared her throat again “Is there a way to avoid them coming after you?”

 

Santana gave a nod at that “I can refile my taxes properly but that can take months. The only reason you can’t is because they’ve already put the charges against you. So we have to find a way to get you out of the charges. I can avoid charges by simply refiling mine.”

 

Rachel nodded at that. It made sense. She just hoped Santana did refile as soon as possible so she didn’t have to end up in jail with her because at this point that seemed like the only possible scenario for her.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

After dinner the two of them had retired to Rachel’s bedroom. They had changed into some pajamas, brushed their teeth, and were now laying together talking. They had been talking about anything and everything, each subject flowing as easily as the next. It still amazed Rachel how easily they had fallen into a comfort with one another.

 

“So apparently the guy like streaks through the courtroom and that forces a mistrial due to his mental stability being questioned!”

 

Rachel let out a loud laugh and shook her head in disbelief. She was laying on her stomach, looking down at Santana who was on her back next to her in bed “No way! This really happened?”

 

“I swear” Santana said with a soft laugh as her hand lifted and she tucked some hair behind Rachel’s ear. “Apparently the time I was gone to Vegas was full of insanity at my firm.”

 

Rachel let out another soft laugh at that “Are you telling me nothing crazy ever happened when you were on the job?”

 

“Oh no, lots of crazy happens when I’m there. This is New York after all” Santana let out a laugh and gave a nod of her head “But it was particularly crazy while I was gone. I guess when your top sex crimes lawyer leaves town you have to take on extra cases to fill the void and the extra cases they took on were a bit crazier than usual.”

 

Rachel shook her head and let out a soft sigh of contentment. She loved just laying in bed and talking with Santana. She loved hearing about her job. It was a life she knew nothing about and it definitely interested her. “So what happened to the crazy guy?”

 

“He wasn’t really crazy. He knew if he acted crazy he could buy himself some time on a plea bargain while they tested his mental ability to stand trial.” Santana shrugged at that, giving her eyes a bit of a roll “I guess by the time he was found fit to go on trial he managed to reach a plea. He avoided all jail time and just had to pay a hefty fine.”

 

“Lucky” Rachel said with a shrug. “I wish I could just pay a fine and be done with this entire mess. I don’t even care how much it is. I would give my entire year salary if I could.”

 

Santana nodded at that. That would be easy, wouldn’t it? A fine and a slap on the wrist. Then it hit her. She sat up quickly in bed and her eyes went wide. She pointed at Rachel and gave a quick nod “A fine! Why didn’t I think of that before?” She rolled out of bed and moved over to the file of papers she had brought home and set on the dresser.

 

“What?” Rachel sat up now too, blinking at how quickly Santana had shot out of bed. Her brow creased in confusion and she shook her head as she stared at Santana’s back “What are you doing?”

 

“A fine” Santana repeated. She flipped through paper after paper, her eyes frantically searching for something. She had skimmed it earlier in the day, maybe even skipped it completely, but now that she thought about it she was sure she had seen it before. 

 

“What about a fine?” Rachel asked softly. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Ah-ha!” Santana whirled around with a wide smile on her lips. She held up a paper and hurried back to the bed. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before. The last thing the government has time and money to waste on is a tax fraud trial. They are more inclined to settle out of court than waste resources going to trial.” She let out a laugh and stared at the paper she held in her hands. “The answer has been here the entire time!”

 

“What answer?” As confused as Rachel was she also saw the excitement in Santana’s face and couldn’t help but get a little excited herself.

 

“A fine!” Santana let out a laugh and pointed to the paper. “No less than a $250,000 fine should be issued in the case of a settlement outside of court. The IRS will collect the fine over several years if the lump sum is not affordable at the time of penalty.”

 

Rachel nodded slowly as she watched Santana read the words. “So I’d have to pay $250,000 and I wouldn’t have to go to jail?”

 

“That’s the hope” Santana grinned widely. “I mean I’ll have to talk to your lawyer tomorrow since he is the one in direct contact with the IRS but I am sure they will take the settlement, especially since it was a mistakable omission of truth and not done on purpose.”

 

Rachel smiled widely now. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she thought it might break through her ribs “I won’t have to go to jail?”

 

“No” Santana let out a soft laugh. “You won’t.”

 

Rachel let out a happy squeal. She lunged for Santana and wrapped her arms around her excitedly. She quickly smothered Santana’s face with excited kisses, giggling between happy pecks.

 

Santana laughed as her arms slid around Rachel. She was smiling ear to ear as Rachel happily kissed all over her face and neck. “I knew there was a way!”

 

“You are so smart” Rachel said with a laugh as she pulled back from kissing Santana all over excitedly. “And so brave for taking this on.” She leaned in and kissed her lips now before pulling back with a grin “And if I am being honest, pretty sexy when you talk lawyer talk to me.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes as a smirk moved over her lips “Even though you don’t understand half of what I say.”

 

“Doesn’t matter” Rachel leaned in and kissed at her lips again. “You start talking law and I can’t help but get a little flustered.”

 

“Oh really?” Santana perked an eyebrow before leaning in to kiss softly at Rachel’s lips. “Well let me tell you about Habeas Corpus.”

 

Rachel smirked and shook her head “Law and Latin at the same time?”

 

Santana wiggled her eyebrows and gave a nod “I know all sorts of Latin terms.”

 

Rachel smirked and leaned into Santana a bit more tightly. She moved her hand down Santana’s arm until she gripped the paper that she still held. She pulled it from Santana’s grip and tossed it to the floor. She licked at her lips once before gently capturing Santana’s lips in a firm kiss.

 

Santana was a bit surprised by this. She had thought they were just joking around but with the way Rachel was kissing her maybe she was serious. Who knew Rachel was a dweeb for Latin.

 

It wasn’t the Latin, if she was being honest. It was the fact that Santana had lost sleep trying to help her. It was the fact that Santana had taken a bullet to protect her. It was the fact that Santana googled how to cook something just for her. It was everything that Santana had done for her all piling up and now as all of it rushed through her she realized how badly she needed Santana. She needed her in her life. She needed her as a best friend and a confidant. And now, more than ever, she needed her in the most pure and raw way. So she moved a hand to the back of Santana’s head and pulled, causing their lips to be pressed more hungrily together.

 

Santana let out a soft moan. She had not expected this but she would not say no. Everything between them had happened so naturally and so unexpectedly that this, too, seemed so surprisingly right. Out of nowhere, Rachel was ready and Santana was not going to second guess her.

 

As their lips tangled in a kiss, Rachel shifted on the bed. She kept her arms around Santana tightly, pulling her as she laid on her back. She moved slowly so the kiss would not break. She pulled until she was pressed into the mattress and Santana’s body had moved over her own. It was only then that the kiss broke and her lips moved along Santana’s neck in search of more skin to taste.

 

Santana’s eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. Goosebumps covered her skin at the feel of Rachel’s mouth exploring her. She let out a happy sigh as a hand ran through Rachel’s hair and slowly down her side.

 

Rachel’s mouth pulled back from Santana’s neck for only a moment. Her hands had moved to push Santana’s top up her back and now she needed the material to be gone. She bit at her lip as her eyes looked up at Santana now, almost shyly as she silently requested for her to allow the material to pass from her body.

 

Santana gave a nod and sat up on the bed only long enough to allow for her shirt to be removed. Once it was tossed to the floor she was pressing her chest back against Rachel’s. She wrapped an arm under Rachel’s waist and pulled until their bodies rested together tightly. She caught Rachel’s eyes and offered her a soft smile before leaning down to kiss her lightly.

 

Rachel was glad for the kiss. She thought for a moment she might lose her nerve once she saw a topless Santana on top of her. But the kiss ignited her will again and her hands went back to work, gliding over Santana’s newly exposed flesh as their mouths gently but hungrily tangled with one another.

 

A shiver slid through Santana’s spine at the gentle touch of Rachel’s hands. There wasn’t hesitation or nervousness at all in her touch. It was surprising. If Rachel was nervous she was hiding it very well. Each pass of her fingers caused another little tremble to move through her body and soon another moan was lifting from her lips.

 

Rachel broke the kiss again and smiled up at Santana when she heard the noise. She sat up slightly from the mattress and lifted a hand to her cheek “Are you okay?”

 

Santana let out a laugh and nodded at that as she looked down at Rachel comforting her “I’m the one that’s supposed to be asking you that.”

 

“You’re the one shivering and moaning” Rachel said with a soft blush on her cheeks.

 

“That is because you are doing everything right. Trust me, I am definitely okay” Santana gave a single nod then touched a kiss to Rachel’s lips again. Her hand had crept up the back of Rachel’s shirt and now as it bunched up under her arms. Santana perked an eyebrow and glanced down at the material “May I?”

 

Rachel blushed softly. Never in her life would she have ever anticipated Santana Lopez to be so polite about undressing her. She was, after all, the one with experience in all of this. It was sweet, and quite a turn-on, to know just how much Santana cared about her feelings. She gave a slight nod and lifted her arms now to allow the shirt to be removed.

 

Santana nodded just slightly and slowly moved the shirt up her body. She took her time just in case Rachel changed her mind. Once the shirt was off, Santana tossed it aside and her eyes immediately fell to take in the sight of all of the newly exposed flesh she had been allowed to see now. She bit her lip and gently leaned in to kiss at the top of Rachel’s shoulder as a hand slowly moved to slide along the side of one of Rachel’s breasts “You are so beautiful.”

 

Rachel blushed again at that. She drew in a shaky breath and watched Santana’s hand politely explore the outside of her breast. She reached up and covered Santana’s hand before moving it slowly over her breast fully. Her eyes lifted and she gave Santana a nod before dropping her hand “Please, don’t be shy. I need you.”

 

Santana licked her lips just once and gave Rachel a nod. She leaned in and kissed at her lips lightly before whispering back to her “I need you too.”

 

It was as if the words from the both of them ignited the innermost part of them that had been lying dormant. The two of them went into some sort of autopilot where hands moved over curves and flesh and lips tangled in perfect harmony with neither of them having to second guess or doubt that what they were doing was right.

 

Soon the two of them were tangled together, no clothing between them. Legs were wound around each other, fingers and palms gliding over bare skin, and lips exploring and tasting every inch of one another. Rachel lay with her back on the mattress, arched up slightly, a heavy breath escaping her lips as Santana’s mouth roamed across her stomach. Her fingers tangled in her hair and she gave a slight tug, causing Santana to look up at her curiously. “Please” Rachel whispered hoarsely.

 

Santana nodded in understanding. She gave her a soft smile, kissed at her stomach once more, then moved over her body. She brought her mouth to Rachel’s and immediately captured her lips in a fierce kiss. As she did so, her hand dipped between Rachel’s legs and without hesitation her fingers passed up and down through her waiting folds. A soft moan escaped at the feel of her need waiting there to be filled.

 

Rachel’s hips lifted into Santana’s fingers and she couldn’t help but bite at Santana’s lips. Every moment of need that had built up over the last couple months caused her body to cry out for more with every touch from Santana.

 

Santana wouldn’t tease, not right now. Rachel needed this. She needed this. They needed to be like this. One more move of her fingers up and down was felt before finally she curled her fingers against Rachel and she thrust them inside her waiting body.

 

Rachel’s mouth broke from the kiss and her head fell to the pillow. She let out a loud moan as her body gave a tremble of liking. It was like relief flooded through her for a moment and she wasn’t sure she had ever felt so whole.

 

Santana licked her lips and watched Rachel carefully as the first movements of her fingers inside her were made. She was almost scared Rachel didn’t like it until she let out a soft laugh and opened her eyes to look up at her from the pillow. When Santana saw this, she smiled, and her fingers started to move a little more freely “Are you okay?”

 

Rachel nodded quickly and lifted her arms up to wrap around Santana’s neck “I am so okay.”

 

Santana bit her lip and started to move her fingers more quickly. Each moment that Rachel looked at her like she was the greatest thing in the world gave her more confidence to keep pushing in and out of her. Soon she had a steady rhythm inside her and her fingers were pushing deep and curling upwards, trying to find any spot that would drive Rachel insane.

 

“Oh my god” Rachel breathed out softly before her eyes snapped shut again. Her head fell back into the pillow and her hands that had been tangled in Santana’s hair now moved down her back, dragging her nails along her skin as she went.

 

Santana smiled, her eyes locked on Rachel’s face with each thrust of her hand. She loved the way the pleasure that Rachel was feeling was painted all over her face. She leaned in every now and then, placing a kiss to her cheek or her neck, but that didn’t last long because she didn’t want to miss a single expression of pleasure.

 

“Oh, San” Rachel moaned out softly, her hips arching up into Santana now each time her hand thrust in again. Their rhythms soon matched and there was a slight slapping sound of skin to skin each time hip met hand.

 

“Jesus” Santana closed her eyes now as her head laid against Rachel’s shoulder. Suddenly the feel of being inside Rachel was almost overwhelming. She could feel herself starting to tremble with pleasure every time her hand dove into Rachel again. Over and over her hand pushed in and pulled out, curling up just before sliding from inside her. Each time, Rachel grew tighter and tighter and Santana felt her own stomach tense.

 

Rachel turned her head now and buried her face against Santana’s cheek. She was panting now with each thrust of Santana’s hand. Her hips were starting to tremble and she felt a warmth spreading through her body. “Keep going” She breathed out heavily before her lips lazily brushed Santana’s cheek. “You feel so good.”

 

Santana nodded her head against Rachel’s shoulder and managed to lift enough to look down at her again. She gave the girl a soft smile before her hand started moving more quickly inside her. This caused a loud, long moan to lift from Rachel’s mouth and the sound was almost too much for Santana. She almost lost herself just watching the way Rachel writhed with pleasure below her. “Come on, baby” Santana whispered in a husky tone “Come on.”

 

Rachel drew in a deep breath and let it out in jagged pants as her hips moved against Santana’s hand. Her fingers curled against Santana’s back and she knew there would probably be bruises there in the morning. She didn’t care. She needed Santana to feel what she was doing to her. “So close” She purred softly, her eyes managing to come open for a moment only to see Santana watching her. She bit her lip and gave her a slight nod, silently telling her that everything she was doing was right.

 

Santana smiled when their eyes met. She licked at her lips and leaned in to kiss her just as her eyes fell closed again. Santana’s hand continued to thrust and fingers continued to curl as the pace of her movements once more sped up.

 

The newest change of pace was all that Rachel could handle. She let out a loud gasp before her hips froze and her body trembled. She felt her hips shake and her legs wobble slightly before the warmth that had formed in her stomach spread now throughout her body. As she let out the breath she had pulled in, a long moan came with it and her body fell still against the mattress.

 

Santana smirked as her fingers were gripped and her hand soaked by Rachel. Her movements immediately slowed and after a few long, soft strokes inside the tightened walls, she finally let her hand come to a stop. She leaned down and kissed Rachel on the neck, the shoulder, and the cheek before slowly pulling back to look down at her on the pillow again.

 

Rachel was spent. She laid there in complete ecstasy for a few moments before her eyes slowly came open. When she realized Santana was watching her, she blushed and lifted a hand, using it to push Santana’s face to the side as she let out a laugh “Creep.”

 

“What?” Santana let out a laugh and playfully bit at Rachel’s fingers. “I can’t watch you revel in pleasure caused by me?”

 

“Not if it’s going to make your head any bigger than it already is” Rachel mumbled before letting out a happy sigh and looking at Santana with a smile.

 

“My head swelling was well earned, don’t you think?” Santana smirked, leaning down to steal a kiss from Rachel’s lips.

 

Rachel just rolled her eyes but eventually nodded in agreement. She let out another sigh as her body finally started to come down from the high it had been taken to. She could feel her breathing starting to steady and her heart starting to slow.

 

Santana shifted now to lay beside Rachel. She gently moved to pull the blankets up over the two of them and once they were covered she slid an arm around Rachel’s waist and pulled her close. She leaned in and kissed at her shoulder again before a smirk came to her lips and she whispered “And they say Latin is a dead language.”

 

Rachel let out a loud laugh and shook her head in amusement. She looked over at Santana with a smirk and rolled her eyes “That was a one time thing.”

 

“Mhm” Santana smirked, her eyes rolling in disbelief. She had no doubt that she could pull some Latin out again in the future and get the same reaction.

 

Rachel just shook her head before settling against the pillow. As much as she liked hearing Santana speak Latin the real reason she had given into her need that night was because of the way Santana cared for her. She would never admit that, though. Well, not yet at least.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Rachel could hear soft mumbling somewhere nearby but she couldn’t quite place where it was coming from. She wasn’t sure if it was in her dreams or in reality. The sleep that she had fallen into that night was slowly fading away and as the images of her dreams slipped away she realized the mumbling was still there. She was waking up and there was definitely someone talking somewhere in her apartment.

 

She blinked her eyes a few times as the sunlight streaming through her curtains beamed around her. She smiled as she rolled away from the sun and the sheets slid over her bare skin. The memory of the night before flooded back to her as well as a sense of satisfaction. The night before had been more amazing than she could put into words and more than worth the wait. At least for her. She wondered if Santana felt the same.

 

That’s when she realized that, once again, she was waking up in bed without Santana. She frowned at that and slowly pushed herself up enough to look around her room. She could see their discarded clothing all around but other than that there was no sign of Santana. Except for the mumbling. That had to be Santana, right? Now that she was awake she could tell the talking was coming from downstairs. So she slid out of bed, put on her robe, and hurried toward the stairs.

 

She followed the soft sound of mumbled words until she finally found the source. There, sitting in one of her large living room windows was what looked like a still naked Santana Lopez wrapped in a sheet with a phone pressed to her ear. Rachel smirked at the sight. Leave it to Santana to sit in a wide open window without putting clothes on.

 

Rachel slowly made her way over to her, not wanting to startle her, but wondering exactly what it was she was doing awake so early. As she drew closer she could hear the mumbling turning into actual words and it was obvious the call was important.

 

“No, no, article 14” Santana said softly, still unaware that Rachel was near her. She was looking at the papers she had stacked in her lap, flipping through them as she spoke. “Yeah, addendum two.”

 

Rachel gently put a hand on Santana’s shoulder to let her know she was there before kissing at her cheek lightly.

 

Santana turned her head and immediately smiled when she saw Rachel’s still slightly sleepy face next to her. She reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling until Rachel was leaning against her. The other hand still worked with the papers in her lap as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder “Right. I say go in low ball with a settlement and see how they counter. I’m sure they won’t settle on the first number but if we are lucky we can get them to agree before hitting the $250,000 mark.”

 

Rachel perked an eyebrow as her eyes fell on the paper Santana was looking at. She quickly understood just how important this call was and understood why Santana had gotten out of bed without her so early.

 

Santana gave a nod and smile slightly against the phone “That sounds reasonable. Go ahead and contact them as soon as possible then get back to me.” She nodded a few more times at whatever it was the other person was saying on the other end then finally grabbed the phone with the hand that had been holding her papers. “Thank you. I look forward to hearing back from you.” Once she hung up the call she looked over at Rachel and gave her a soft smile “Sorry to leave you in bed again, I know how you hate that.”

 

“It’s okay” Rachel whispered softly, motioning to the papers and the phone which Santana had now set down. “I can understand. Is everything okay?”

 

Santana smiled very softly and gave a single nod “Everything is fantastic. If I’m right about this, and I usually am, we should have a settlement agreement by the end of the day.”

 

“Really?” Rachel’s eyebrows both raised in surprise at the news.

 

Santana nodded then leaned up to kiss Rachel just once on her lips “Really.”

 

Rachel bit her lip as she leaned all of her weight onto Santana now. She slid her arms around her neck and gently brought her forehead to rest against Santana’s. She let out a happy sigh before whispering “I made a really good choice when I decided to drunkenly marry you seven years ago.”

 

Santana let out a soft laugh at that as she pulled at Rachel until she moved into her lap. She then slid her arms around her waist tightly and gave a nod “And I know you mean it because you married me before I was successful.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh “I always knew you’d be successful. Do you think I would really marry beneath me?”

 

Santana let out a playfully offended gasp at that before turning it into a laugh “You used me? You married me so you wouldn’t have to settle for one of those Lima Losers?”

 

Rachel just shrugged before leaning in to kiss Santana once more “Someone had to get me out of that one cow town. You were my back up plan in case this whole life long dream of being on Broadway thing didn’t pan out.”

 

Santana smirked, shaking her head in amusement as she still tried to fake being offended “You just cheapened our sacred, drunken commitment to one another. I feel dirty.”

 

Rachel just rolled her eyes again and smirked before leaning in to kiss at Santana’s lips “Cheap and dirty are two things I thought you loved in a girl?”

 

Santana laughed at that and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she surrendered in their playful banter “Touche. You know me so well.”

 

Rachel gave her a flirty shrug as her arms moved around Santana’s shoulders and she leaned in close “Well I have been married to you for seven years.”

 

“Yet it seems like we’ve only just begun this journey” Santana breathed out in a playful sigh. 

 

Rachel nodded a little more seriously at that. She lifted a hand to push some of Santana’s still messy hair from her eyes and smiled “I’m excited to see where the next seven years takes us.”

 

Santana gave a single nod at that before lowering her voice to a soft whisper “Think you can handle me for that long?”

 

Rachel returned the single nod, her eyes locking with Santana’s, as she spoke again seriously “I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else in the world.”

 

Santana smiled at that. Her hand slowly moved along Rachel’s back until it reached the base of her neck. She pulled very lightly, leaning up as she did, until she could place a soft, lingering kiss to Rachel’s lips.

 

It lasted just a few seconds and it was almost too tender to feel but when it finally broke Rachel was smiling. She nodded as her tongue slid over her lips to pull in the taste of the soft kiss. She stared at Santana with complete adoration for a moment before finally nodding “How about I make us some breakfast?”

 

Santana gave a single nod to that “Sounds like the second best way to start the day.”

 

“Second best?” Rachel perked an eyebrow at that before letting out a laugh. “And what’s the first?”

 

“I’ll have to show you some time” Santana said with a smirk.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	15. Chapter 15

**6 months later**

 

Santana glanced around Callbacks where she stood after finishing setting up the party. She had rented out the entire bar for the night to help celebrate the fact that Rachel’s tax fraud case had finally settled and she was definitely not going to jail. She gave a satisfied smile at the job she had done and knew that as soon as Rachel saw everything she had done she would enjoy it.

 

It was a court and jail themed party that she had set up. Everyone had been instructed to either dress as a judge, a lawyer, a police officer, or a jail bird with the black and white stripes. The bar itself had been made to look like a judges podium and all of the booths looked like where the jury sat. There were bars over the windows and even a photo booth that made it look like you were either getting a mugshot taken or behind bars. It was going to be a blast. Santana couldn’t wait until Rachel saw it.

 

People started to arrive and one by one they all commented on the work that Santana had put into the party. She was hoping that Rachel would like it as much as everyone else seemed to. She let out a sigh and glanced at her watch when she realized Rachel should have been there by now. Rachel was never later. She wondered what was keeping her.

 

Before she could even pull out her phone to call her, however, it was ringing. She smiled as she answered it as calmly as she could, not wanting to hint that she was throwing her a party “Hey, babe. Where are you?”

 

“I’m sorry, I had to run an errand and I got stuck in traffic. Apparently there’s a huge pile up or something near the tunnel?” Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Why are you anywhere near the tunnel?” Santana perked an eyebrow slightly.

 

“I told you, I had to run an errand” Rachel said with a soft laugh. “Nothing you need to worry about. I’ll tell you when I get there. I’m about five minutes out.”

 

“Alright” Santana glanced back at the party and the growing crowd. “Hurry up. It’s getting kind of crowded in here. I guess they are having some sort of contest tonight or something?” She gritted a bit after speaking, hoping Rachel couldn’t hear the lie in her voice.

 

“I’ll be right there. Besides, they love me there. Even if it’s full I’ll be able to get in” Rachel chirped, smirking slightly with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

 

“So humble” Santana let out a laugh. “Just hurry.”

 

“I’ll see you soon, impatient” Rachel laughed back then hung up. She glanced out the window of the car and smiled to herself. Her errand was definitely worth being late for. She couldn’t wait to show Santana what she had done.

 

It was now fifteen minutes later and Santana let out another heavy sigh. Rachel was still not there. She was about to pull out her phone to call her again when she heard a familiar voice at the door. She whirled around just in time to see Rachel’s face light up and the smile grow from ear to ear. She looked at the bouncer who was watching the door with a laugh when he pointed in the direction of where Santana was leaning against the bar. When Rachel followed the pointing hand and her eyes fell on Santana, she gave her head a shake and headed over toward her.

 

“A contest, huh?” Rachel asked with an amused smirk on her lips.

 

Santana shrugged, fighting off a soft laugh “I had to say something to get you to hurry. What the Hell took you so long?”

 

“An errand” Rachel waved her off and rolled her eyes, laughing softly. “Did you do all of this?” She quickly changed the subject and motioned around the bar.

 

“Nope. I walked in and it was already set up like this, I swear” Santana put a hand over her heart in a mock gesture of swearing her words were true. She smirked for a moment before rolling her eyes and nodding “Of course I set this up, dingle Berry. Isn’t it fucking hilarious?”

 

Rachel looked around slowly and nodded a few times as if she was thinking it over. After a moment she looked back to Santana and gave a single shrug of one shoulder “It’s juvenile and completely inappropriate considering everything we’ve gone through because of this ridiculous case. You are making a mockery out of every hardship we went through.” She perked an eyebrow and folded her arms, giving Santana a firm stare down.

 

Santana was shocked. She thought Rachel would have gotten a kick out of the party. It was a little harmless fun. It was meant to celebrate the fact that she wasn’t going to jail, not mock the fact that she could had gone to jail. She blinked just once and stammered very softly “Um...I...” She shook her head and blinked again before letting out a puff of air “I didn’t mean to make a mockery-”

 

Rachel smirked and perked both of her eyebrows on her forehead as she fought off a smile. In the past six months she had learned how to give Santana a hard time and it never ceased to amuse her just how wounded Santana tended to look. 

 

Santana saw the look on Rachel’s face and her worried looked fell and was quickly replaced with a frown. She rolled her eyes and gave her head a shake “I hate when you do that!”

 

Rachel let out a giggle and reached out to grab Santana’s arm before she could turn away from her. “Oh come on, San. You spent all of high school giving me crap, this is just a little pay back.”

 

“You always do it when I’m trying to be nice!” Santana pouted and folded her arms.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh again “When you’re not being nice you’re giving me crap, too. I have to take the chances I get.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes at that and gave her head a shake. She turned to lean into the bar and motioned with her hand, pointing to Rachel when she got the bartender’s attention. She smiled and looked back at Rachel with another little shake of her head “I’ve taught you too well. Now, are you ready to have some fun tonight?”

 

Rachel nodded, glad Santana wasn’t really upset with her. She took the drink that was set in front of her and spoke a soft thank you to the bartender before looking up at Santana. She gave her a nod and lifted her cup in a cheers type fashion “Let’s celebrate my freedom!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The night went by in a bit of a whirlwind. Though neither Santana nor Rachel had indulged in too much to drink, they had enough distractions around them that allowed the time to fly by. With the party now in full swing and everyone having a good time, Santana moved toward the little performance stage in the corner and reached for the microphone. She tapped it a few times then cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention. When the music died down and everyone turned to look at Santana, she let out a soft laugh and licked at her lips cautiously “Wow okay. It’s been a while since I’ve been on stage and I kind of forgot how incredibly nerve-racking it can be.”

 

She glanced down at her feet then took in a deep breath before lifting her eyes again. When she scanned the crowd she felt her heart skip a beat. How did she ever get a rush doing this? She had no idea why she had thought being the center of attention had been fun because right now she wanted to run off and hide. But she wouldn’t. Because her eyes landed on Rachel and she was suddenly calm.

 

She gave Rachel a soft smile and nodded before turning her attention back to the microphone she held. She cleared her throat again and smiled calmly “Anyway. I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. I know that a lot of you would have been pretty sad if Rachel would have been locked up. I know I certainly can’t imagine a world where Rachel Berry isn’t around to tell me what to do every day of my life.” She glanced at Rachel and smirked slightly.

 

Rachel let out a laugh and shook her head. She knew deep down Santana liked having her around. If she didn’t they definitely wouldn’t have survived Vegas, let alone the last six months together.

 

Santana smiled down at Rachel and after a moment just gave a nod to her “So, because I know you have been dying to hear me sing again I am going to swallow every reservation I have about it and sing the only song I could think of that was both appropriate for tonight’s theme and I could look hot while singing.” 

 

Rachel’s face lit up and she let out a happy little squeak “Are you kidding me!?”

 

Santana shook her head and laughed out softly, pointing to Rachel before turning away from her and nodding to the DJ booth to go ahead and start her music. She lifted the microphone to her mouth and cleared her throat once more “Here’s hoping the pipes haven’t rusted.”

 

Rachel was already floating out of her shoes from sheer joy alone. She didn’t care what song Santana sang. All she cared was that Santana was singing, to her, for her. It never ceased to amaze her how completely thoughtful Santana was. She treated her like a queen.

 

As the first few notes of the song hit, Santana’s hips snapped back and forth in time with the beat. Within the first couple of beats it was obvious what song she was doing and the crowd instantly went wild. Rachel let out a loud laugh and bounced on her toes in excitement.

 

Santana whirled around and as the first lyrics of “Jailhouse Rock” slipped out of her lips, she put on her best Elvis smirk and stared right at Rachel. It didn’t take long for everyone to start clapping and singing along and by the time the first chorus hit, everyone was bouncing, dancing, and singing.

 

A few girls who worked with Santana approached the stage and started to scream like crazy fan girls, as if she really were Elvis, one even pretending to faint. This got a laugh out of Rachel. She couldn’t believe Santana Lopez was up there on stage being a big goofball in public and she was doing it all for her.

 

As Santana worked around the small stage swaying her hips and dancing on her toes, she felt the old rush of performing come back to her. She remembered how she managed to be on stage so many times in high school. It was this right here, the feel of controlling a crowd with a single song that had sucked her in. Now, as she finished up the last chorus she realized how badly she missed it.

 

As the song ended, Rachel jumped up on stage and moved over to Santana with a wide smile on her face. She shook her head with amusement and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you did that.”

 

Santana let out a heavy breath, as the dancing she had just done was the most extensive she had done in years, and just shrugged her shoulders. She smiled and leaned in to kiss at her lips softly “It’s a special occasion, I figured you’d waited long enough.”

 

Rachel nodded, grinning as she kissed Santana again. “It was worth the wait.”

 

“I’m glad you thought so because I am pretty sure I am going to be sore as Hell in the morning” Santana said with a soft laugh.

 

“I think I have something that will make you forget all about that” Rachel said with a little smirk. Santana perked an eyebrow at that, trying to fight the smirk coming to her own lips. Before she could make a comment, though, Rachel had reached to her hand and pulled the microphone to her mouth. She turned now and addressed the crowd with a smile “I just wanted to personally thank you all for coming to celebrate the fact that I have really good lawyers.”

 

There was a laugh from the crowd and Rachel glanced at Santana, giving her a smirk. She turned back to the crowd and shrugged, licking her lips before continuing “You all know by now the reason as to why I was nearly a jailbird and though the crime certainly was not intentionally committed, I am not sorry it happened.” She looked back at Santana now and reached for her hand. She gave her a motion with her head for her to step forward and when Santana finally took her hand and stepped closer, she gave a soft squeeze and turned back to the crowd.

 

“Nothing we have been through has been traditional or orthodox and although this might seem a little backwards I wanted to do something at least a little bit normal.” Rachel turned to look at Santana now and bit her lip almost nervously before stepping back “So, Santana Lopez... I know this seems a little silly but I have something I wanted to ask you.”

 

Santana’s eyes went wide as she watched Rachel reach into her pocket and start to lower to one knee. “Holy shit, Berry. Are you really fricken proposing to me right now?” Santana wasn’t a blusher but in that moment there was nothing in the world that could hide the fact that her cheeks were blazing bright red at what was happening.

 

Rachel let out a soft laugh into the microphone and shook her head “Don’t be silly.” She opened the little red felt box she had in her pocket and smirked when it revealed not a ring but a golden key instead. “Santana Lopez, will you move-in with me?”

 

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep” Santana growled, shaking her head and fighting off a soft laugh. She reached down and snatched the key out of Rachel’s hand and rolled her eyes “Get off your knee you damn idiot.”

 

Rachel giggled softly, putting the microphone down now before getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around Santana tightly. She lifted on her toes and kissed lightly at her lips “So is that a yes?”

 

Santana rolled her eyes again and let out a soft laugh “I practically already live with you anyway.”

 

“Yeah but now it’s official” Rachel whispered through a soft smile. “And I won’t have to leave my key under the rug for you anymore.”

 

“You could have had a key made ages ago, you know?” Santana laughed through a breath.

 

“What fun would that have been?” Rachel said with a little smirk. She leaned up and kissed her once more before shrugging at Santana with a cute smile on her lips “Now you can bring stuff over without me complaining.”

 

“You never complained” Santana shook her head, laughing again softly.

 

“Not outwardly” Rachel mused with a little nibble of her lower lip.

 

Santana just rolled her eyes in amusement. She pulled Rachel with her now as she stepped off the stage. She moved over to the bar and once they were out of the spotlight and Santana had a drink back in her hand, she turned to look at Rachel again and gave her a nod “Are you sure you’re ready for this kind of commitment? I mean this makes our marriage like....serious.”

 

Rachel gave a single nod, fighting the smile that was growing over her lips “I’ve given it a lot of thought. I think I can handle it.”

 

Santana smirked over the rim of her glass, pausing to take a drink before finally nodding “Well I guess if you think you can handle it.”

 

Rachel squeaked and quickly climbed up onto one of the bar stools. She turned toward the bar and yelled loudly “She said yes!”

 

The crowd cheered loudly. Santana rolled her eyes and took another drink in an effort to use her cup to hide another blush. She reached up to pull at Rachel’s hand so she would get down off the stool “I’ll change my mind if you don’t get down right this instant.”

 

Rachel smirked and jumped down. She turned to look back at Santana and gave a happy bounce on her toes “Too late, you said yes. No takes backsies!”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and took another drink before mumbling softly “I knew I should have let you go to jail.”

 

Rachel gasped loudly and swatted at Santana playfully “Rude!”

 

Santana gave her a proud smirk then slid her arm around her softly. She leaned in to kiss at the top of her head then motioned to her with her cup “You’re stuck with my rudeness for the rest of your life now.”

 

Rachel shrugged and reached for the new drink that had been placed on the bar for her. She glanced up at Santana and gave her a soft smile “I think I can handle that, too.”


End file.
